The Amulet Of Sekhmet
by Sev's.Black.Pearl
Summary: Harry starts his third year at Hogwarts, to discover two new members of staff. As usual the new DADA teacher, Miss Raven, is harbouring a dark secret and Professor Snape doesn't seem to happy to see his former starpupil return to Hogwarts!. OC. R&R!
1. Planchette and Raven

_Disclaimer: A manipulation of characters, events and timeline of the Harry Potter world for my own creative devices. All characters and the Harry Potter universebelong to J K Rowling...my own creations (who are just visiting) belong to me!_

_Firstfew chapters as a taster, but thisfic is completeso all is to follow once beta'ed!_

**

* * *

**

**-CHAPTER ONE-**

**Planchette and Raven**

**H**arry Potter couldn't help but grin broadly as he hurried along King's Cross station. He didn't care if his scruffy appearance and luggage trolley, loaded with a large trunk and a caged twittering Snowy owl, got him looks of astonishment from the people milling about the platforms. They may have thought that this boy with his untidy black hair and bright-green eyes seemed usually cheerful for someone heading so eagerly to a new year at school. But then Harry Potter wasn't just an ordinary boy and the school that he attended was certainly not just an ordinary school, but Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Harry caught a glimpse of red hair as his best friend, Ron Weasley, made a dash through the brick wall between platforms nine and ten to the magical platform nine and three quarters that lay beyond. Harry waited until no one was paying him any attention and then with a smile, he too disappeared through the wall.

"Alright, Harry?" Ron called as he rushed to help his friend load his trunk into the luggage carriage. "Hermione and Ginny have gone on ahead to grab us a compartment."

"Cutting it a bit fine, aren't we Potter?" drawled a thin, pale boy with white blond hair as he purposely pushed pass Harry nearly knocking him off his feet. Draco Malfoy and Harry had been rivals from their first day at school. Malfoy was arrogant, nasty and considered himself above everyone else. And Harry's hatred for Malfoy was second only to that of the Potions master, Professor Snape. Malfoy strolled towards the Hogwarts Express with the equally contemptible Pansy Parkinson giggling at his side, while Crabbe and Goyle brought up the rear.

"And here I was, hoping that Malfoy might have missed the train…" grumbled Ron, who loathed Draco Malfoy just as much as his friend.

The boys boarded the train with just a minute to spare; there was a sharp whistle and as the clock on the platform struck eleven the Hogwarts Express started to move.

"Down here!" called Hermione Granger, who was standing a little way down the carriage holding open the sliding door to one of the compartments; Harry guessed that Ginny Ron's younger sister must already be settled inside.

As Harry and Ron struggled to make their way down towards Hermione, they glanced through the windows of the other compartments that were now filled with Hogwarts students. The first years looked nervous, clutching at their schoolbags and cages while the older pupils caught up on holiday gossip or swapped the cards found in packets of chocolate frogs. Over the babble of excited voices, Harry heard the familiar groan of Neville Longbottom, who had managed even before they had left the station to lose Trevor, his pet toad.

In the compartment, next to the one Hermione stood impatiently still waiting for them, sat a handsome young man dressed in a dark chocolate velvet coat. He sat in the corner of the compartment eating, what appeared to be, a large packet of cookies.

"I see the new teacher has wasted no time breaking out the rations." sighed Ron as he flopped down onto the cushioned seat of red velvet next to Ginny, thinking about the squashed jam sandwiches he had for the journey. "I wonder what subject he'll be teaching? I mean it could be Defence Against the Dark Arts if Lockhart doesn't come back..."

"And Snape doesn't get the job," Harry added hopefully sitting down next to the window opposite Ron.

"Or, then again…" said Hermione, as she shut the compartment door and sat down next to Harry and pulled out the 'Standard book of Spells Grade Three' book out of her bag.

"Professor Henge who taught Ancient Magical Artefacts has retired, so he could be replacing him."

"Oh, yeah," agreed Ron trying to sound well-informed as he let Scabbers out of his cage to sit upon his lap "I forgot we'll be doing that this year along with the Care of Magical Creatures, I wonder who is going to take that subject?"

About an hour into the journey, they were joined by Neville, clutching tightly onto Trevor, and Seamus Finnigan, who told them that Draco Malfoy and his cronies were all gathered in the next carriage.

"I still think it would have been better if Malfoy had suffered a little accident over the holiday," grinned Ron "You know turned into a toad…no offence Neville."

"_Ron!_" Hermione scolded glancing up from her book, while Ginny burst into giggles.

"Come on Hermione," Harry agreed "You've got to admit Hogwarts would be an even better place without him."

Around half past twelve, there was the much welcomed clattering of the refreshment trolley outside in the corridor.

"WHAT?" cried Ron indignantly, when the witch in charge of the trolley told him that there weren't any chocolate frogs left. "But there has to be some left; you usually keep several boxes on the trolley!"

"Four boxes usually last the whole journey but I'm afraid the gentleman in the next carriage has just bought the lot," the witch returned with an apologetic smile "I think he was foreign. But I've got plenty of Cauldron Cakes, Pumpkin Pasties, Liquorice Wands…"

"Gentleman…sounds more like a pig to me," Ron muttered under his breath, he had been saving his meagre pocket money all summer in the hope of finding some of the newly issued trading cards.

"Well, I would like two Cauldron Cakes please," said Hermione.

"And a bag of Fizzy Whizbees." added Ginny

"Of course my dears" smiled the witch as she took the money and handed over the items before disappearing down the carriage with her trolley.

"Oh, come on Ron, stop sulking and have one of some of my Whizbees" offered Ginny as she tore open the bag and thrust it under her brother's nose.

"I expect the new professor collects the cards of Famous Witches and Wizards," suggested Harry.

"Yeah…" replied Ron, sulkily wondering how many of the new cards the new teacher would have found in four boxes of chocolate frogs.

"Maybe he'll trade with you Ron…"

"Trade what little bro?" grinned Fred Weasley as he stepped into the compartment.

"_Please _don't ask," groaned Ginny before Ron could grumble about the chocolate frogs.

"Eh, right, then I won't…" added George peering over his twin's shoulder, "Is it alright to ask if any of you lot has seen Oliver Wood, only we want to get his support when we ask McGonagall about upgrading our Cleansweeps. Now the Slytherin team have all got those Nimbus two thousand and ones, we think the Gryffindor team should all have better broomsticks."

"I've haven't seen him go pass our compartment," replied Hermione and Ginny almost in unison. Neville and Seamus both shook their heads, while Harry could help but feel a tingle of warm excitement at the thought of playing Quidditch again.

A sudden excited shriek, coming from the carriage occupied by Malfoy and his cronies, brought Harry's thoughts back from flying his broomstick.

"What on earth is Pansy shrieking about?" asked Hermione obviously distracted from her book. with an inquisitive frown.

"How should I know," scoffed Ron "If you are that bothered, then why don't you go and find out."

"I'm not…it's just…"

"Hang on _Little Miss Inquisitive,_" chuckled beamed George pulling his wand from his robe and gentle tapped it against the compartment wall just above Harry's head. "Curiositus!"

"It's an Eavesdropping Charm," explained Fred, "We sent away for it from the back pages of _The Quibbler_ magazine, only don't tell mum, it's been driving her crazy all summer how we've managed to stay one step ahead of her."

"Yeah," grinned George who was now putting his ear to the carriage wall and beckoning the others to do the same, "We do have a reputation to up hold."

Harry scrambled up onto the compartment seat, and pressed his ear to the wooden panelling that was situated just above the soft, padded seating. To Harry's amazement the wall that he had expected to be quite hard and solid felt flimsy, as if paper thin, the muffled voice now as clear as he was in the next compartment with them.

"_Really Draco you're not just saying that?" _shrieked Pansy Parkinson.

"_I said yes, didn't I?" _drawled Malfoy nonchalantly, "_You're the only girl in our year that I would consider going out with_…" There was a chuckle from Crabbe and Goyle which quickly died away, Malfoy had obvious thrown them a disapproving glare.

"_Oh Draco…wait until I tell Millicent Bulstrode, she's be so green with envy, she's had a crush upon you since the first year." _

"That's quite enough," smirked Fred pretending to stick his fingers down his throat.

"Curiositus satisfies," said George, tapping his wand against the wall again. Harry gently place his palm against the surface of the panelled wall only to feel it returned once more to firm, hard wood.

"Well…" said Ron, settling back down in his seat and giving Scabbers a stroke "They make a good couple they're just as horrible as each other if you ask me."

"Yeah," agreed Seamus, "Slytherins stick together!"

They all fell silent after the Weasley twins had left, still determined to rope Oliver Wood into their scheme to acquire new broomsticks, each lost to their own thoughts and expectations of the coming new school year. Harry pressed his forehead against the cold glass and watched the countryside get smothered by the approaching night. He wondered what lay ahead for him; maybe this year would be a bit more normal, Harry smiled well as normal as it could be at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Professor Dumbledore removed the half-moon spectacles that were perched upon the bridge of his long crooked nose; he sighed heavily and massaged his temples.

"Is everything alright Albus?" asked Professor McGonagall, peering at him over her own small, square glasses. "I've just seen Lucius Malfoy in the corridor with a face like a thunder cloud. I do not like the man myself but for the sake of the school I hope that he hasn't reconsidered donating those antique books to the library, what with the storm damage and our funding being cut back by the Ministry of Magic…"

"No, Minerva, Lucius Malfoy still intends to honour his donation, he's desperate to have an influence how ever slight in the school, and thankfully since his dismissal from the board of school governors his influence will be just that; slight," replied Dumbledore, returning his spectacles; his bright blue eyes sparkling at Professor McGonagall. "But that hasn't stopped him voicing his concerns regarding the appointment of our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. As headmaster of Hogwarts I welcome the books under the circumstances I would be foolish to look a gift horse in the mouth…even if this one if not watched closely is liable to bite your fingers, but I will not be swayed or threaten, I still appoint the members of my teaching staff."

"I take it from that, Severus has been passed over for the position again?" Professor McGonagall asked cautiously. She had encountered Professor Snape on his way to the dungeons in an especially foul temper.

"I dare say that Severus would make an excellent Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, his knowledge on the subject is second, only to my own, but I have my reasons as you well know…besides it would be far harder to replace my Potions master, I am not denying that Severus has his faults but I've never known someone as adept in the art since Professor Bane," Dumbledore paused, as if to change the subject and handed Professor McGonagall an old Hogwarts year book.

"Unfortunately, Lucius feels that the witch in question is perhaps a little young for the position; Miss Raven has been living in Prague where she has been working for a werewolf rehabilitation centre, remarkable concerning that she was nearly killed by one." Professor McGonagall looked down at the small photograph of the grinning seventh-year Gryffindor, broomstick in hand and clad in the gold and scarlet robes of the house Quidditch team.

"I can't see why Lucius Malfoy would have any objections to your choice Albus; Morwenna Raven was a very talented, likable and brave young witch, considering what happened to her family she excelled all our expectations. If I recall correctly Miss Raven did not just impress Professor Stoker with her flare for the Defence Against the Dark Arts, but she was also Professor Snape's star pupil!" replied McGonagall placing the year book gentle down onto the desk.

"That is true," replied Dumbledore, almost wistfully. "I believe Professor Stoker was hoping that Miss Raven would accept his invitation to become his understudy following her graduation but alas it was not to be."

"Yes…that was all a little strange, she left so suddenly, didn't even say goodbye…" Professor McGonagall sounded more than a touch hurt.

"Alas it would seem that the past has returned to haunt me," replied Dumbledore darkly.

"Albus…are you talking about the Amulet of Sekhmet?" McGonagall raised an eyebrow and gave Professor Dumbledore a questioning frown.

Professor Dumbledore picked up a parchment that lay on the desk in front of him and handed it to Professor McGonagall to read.

"I received that by vulture yesterday, from my good friend Petra Sphinx."

"The head of the Defence Against the Dark Arts League in Cairo?"

"Yes…She is so the high priestess of the Temple of the Golden Pyramid and now that Voldemort's followers seem to be regrouping, it has been decided that the Amulet of Sekhmet must be returned to the temple, where it can be destroyed rather than risk it falling into their hands." Professor McGonagall shuddered at the mention of the Dark Lord's name, there were very few among the wizarding world that could bring themselves to utter it without fear.

"I do not understand Albus; why didn't you inform the Ministry of Magic when you first discovered that the Amulet was missing?"

Professor Dumbledore regarded her for a moment before answering, he looked mournful and pained.

"Pride…disbelief… or because it would mean having to admit to myself, that perhaps I had made a serious error of judgement."

"Surely you don't believe Severus took the amulet…" Professor McGonagall gaped in shock. "But I thought there was no evidence against him and besides he hates you-know-who…" she still couldn't bring herself to say Lord Voldemort. "Severus came over to our side just before _he_ was defeated".

"Yes…Severus is our spy in the enemy camp so to speak and at great personal risk to himself. I trust him on that account…everyone deserves a second chance don't you think? And that is why I've decided to allow the person who did take the amulet the chance to return it."

"Then you've know all along who took it?"

"My suspicions have sadly been confirmed," Dumbledore sighed. "I only wished that I knew why…but I must ask you not to speak about this matter any further Minerva," Dumbledore said, as he rose from his chair and fixed Professor McGonagall with an unusually sternly gaze. "My main concern is getting the amulet back…but I think we should go time to the Great Hall, the train should be pulling into Hogmeade'.s station just about now."

After the ceremony in which the patched, frayed and extremely dirty wizard's hat had sorted the first year students into the four school houses, everyone tucked into the wondrous feast that magically appeared before them. Harry helped himself to several pork chops, a large scoop of creamy mash potato, peas, and carrots and then smothered it all in thick, rich gravy., whereas Ron opted for a tender rump steak to accompany his chips, onion rings and mushrooms.

Once everyone was approaching their last mouthfuls of desserts, Harry and Ron had two slices of chocolate cake each, but Hermione was content with her single portion apple pie and cream, Professor Dumbledore rose from his chair.

"Before you all leave to settle in, I have a few start-of-term notices to give you."

As the usual warning to the first year pupils regarding the dangers of the Dark Forest, reminders that magic should not be practised in the corridors and Quidditch trials were being announced, Harry scanned the row of teachers. Professor Dumbledore sat in the middle of the table with Professor McGonagall sitting stiffly on his left and next to her was the tiny little wizard, Professor Flitwick, sitting upon several cushions so that he could see over the edge of the table. Hagrid sat on the other side of the Headmaster and he grinned at Harry, giving him a wave as their glazes met and then drank deeply from his goblet. Glancing further down the table, Harry recognised the handsome, young man from the Hogwarts Express sitting in the chair next to Professor Snape, he seemed to be chatting away merrily while the hooked-nosed potions master idly nodded, as he prodded at the remains of his pudding with his spoon.

"No Lockhart then…" Harry whispered, to Ron giving him a nudge.

"It's no great loss," replied Ron, giving the new teacher a glare; he still hadn't forgiven him for buying the entire stock of chocolate frogs. Harry guessed that the man was about the same age as Snape, only he was remarkably handsome, chiselled, tanned features, bright blue eyes and shoulder length chestnut hair that was neatly swept back into a thick sleek ponytail. He was dressed in a plum suit and the same coat of dark chocolate velvet. Next to him, Professor Snape in his usual black garb, pallid complexion and sour demeanour bore more resemblance to a sullen corpse than a school teacher. As Harry watched the two teachers he was surprised to discover that Professor Snape wasn't giving his companion the abhor that he usually reserved for any new member of staff, in fact he was being quite civil.

"…and as a special treat, there will be a fancy-dress Halloween Ball held for the years, three and above. But now, I have the pleasure of announcing two new appointments to our teaching staff, welcoming back two former pupils. As you know Professor Henge who taught The Study of Magical Artefacts has retired and is now travelling in Mexico, I believe…" Professor Dumbledore looked towards Professor McGonagall who nodded with a smile.

"And so stepping into his formidable shoes (it was rumoured that Professor Henge had been a giant) will be Professor Planchette who before accepting the position here at Hogwarts taught for several years at Beauxbatons. Dumbledore gestured to the man sitting next to Professor Snape who smiled broadly, flashing his perfect, brilliant white teeth. "I am sure you will all join me, in giving him a warm welcome to the school," Dumbledore beamed, as he clapped his hands. All the teachers, even Snape, applauded graciously. Professor Dumbledore waited from the hall to fall silent again and then continued with his announcements.

"Alas, due to other commitments, Professor Lockhart shall be unable to take the Defence Against the Dark Arts classes this year," Professor Dumbledore explained, his vivid blue eyes seemed to searched out Harry's with a knowing twinkle. There were groans of disappointment from some of the female pupils and Ron couldn't help but grin at Hermione who tried her best not to look disgruntled.

"Must still be suffering from that memory charm that backfired on him," Ron chuckled. But Harry didn't hear him; he was watching Professor Snape who held his spoon in mid-air, listening intently to Professor Dumbledore with interest, obviously he was curious to know whom he had been passed over for the job yet again. I bet he's sore, Harry thought with a grin.

"But fear not…" Professor Dumbledore continued with a smile. "For we have been fortunate enough and a very short notice to procure the services of a young witch who has kindly consented to fill in and is more than qualified to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts. Unfortunately Miss Raven couldn't make it here in time to enjoy the start-of-term banquet with us tonight, but she assures me that she shall be here to take the third year Gryffindor's class the day after tomorrow."

At the mention of the new teacher's name, the colour seemed to drain from Professor Snape's already sallow complexion, the spoon falling out of his hand, hitting the dish with a dull thud. Harry frowned; judging by Snape's shocked reaction, this appointment, Miss Raven, was the last person he had expected to teach the subject. Harry glanced across to Hermione who was looking equally as puzzled it seemed she was just as curious as Harry to know the reason why.

TBC...

* * *

_R&R!_

_Note:I haven't forgotten dear Remus Lupin, who will join the Chronicles later, and I must apologise for the dodgy French accent!_


	2. The Shards of Doom

_Disclaimer: See Chapter One_

* * *

-**CHAPTER TWO-**

**'The Shards of Doom'**

"**C**ome on," insisted Hermione, as she stomped purposely down the corridor towards the library. "We've only got ten minutes before Herbology."

"I don't know what the hurry is?" Ron grumbled, as he and Harry hurried behind her. "I don't see why we have to check the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher in the school year book, when we're going to be the first class she teaches tomorrow morning!"

"Didn't you see Snape's reaction when Professor Dumbledore announced who was filling the position?" Hermione questioned sternly.

"Do you think I have nothing better to do during the banquet than spy on Snape? that ugly sullen face is enough to put you off your food," puffed Ron.

"Well it never hurts to be prepared," Hermione returned cautiously. "Considering thE last two Defence Against the Dark Arts teachers we have had."

"That's true," Harry agreed with a nod. "I mean, knowing our luck she's probably be a vampire or some other creature!"

"How many years have you been trying to get the Defence Against the Dark Arts job now Severus?…Twelve? And to lose out to one of your former pupils…"

"No doubt the headmaster has his reasons for giving Miss Raven the position…" retaliated Snape sourly.

"You don't sound too happy about the appointment Severus…and there was I under the misconception that you would have been overjoyed to be reunited with your little prodigy ha ha…"

"Hey!" cried Ron, as the person mocking Professor Snape knocked him clean off his feet as they swept out of the library.

"Get out of my way idiot."

Ron looked up from the floor to see Lucius Malfoy standing over him, his face twisted with vile disgust as if he had just trodden in something unpleasant.

"A Weasley…I might have known," Mr Malfoy sneered in a condescending tone, flicking his long white blond hair out of cold, grey eyes that glared at Ron full of disdain.

"You really should look where you are going Weasley," Mr Malfoy snarled as he slipped a scrap of folded paper into a pocket under his long grey travelling cloak. "Or is your father currently working double shifts at the Ministry in order to procure you the glasses that you are so obviously in need of?" He looked down his long, thin nose at Ron who still lay sprawled upon the floor. "Tut tut...of course he is, or you'd still would be forced to dress in that awfully faded and shabby second-hand robe…surely your parents don't expect you to make it last the whole seven years?"

Ron flushed a darker shade then his red hair but managed to fight the urge to snap back with something equally as nasty. Instead he bit down hard upon his bottom lip and let all the possible nasty insults buzz wildly around his head, like a hundred tiny Golden Snitches.

"But manners cost nothing" Hermione muttered under her breath close to Ron's ear as she leant forward and placed a reassuring hand upon his shoulder.

"Maybe Potter here could lend you his glasses?" Mr Malfoy continued reaching towards Harry with the silver snake-head handle of his cane. Harry stepped back out of the way, much to Mr Malfoy's great amusement. "I mean anyone that can enter the Chamber of Secrets and live to tell the tale surely shouldn't be hindered by something as trivial as poor eyesight," he gave Harry a most unfriendly sneer. "Or perhaps your Potions Master could brew you an Optical tonic if he isn't too busy sulking…I really don't know what this school is coming to, allowing a mere slip of a girl to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts. Anyway Weasley, you have wasted enough of my time, I will have to have a word with the Headmaster regarding the enforcement of a proper dress code…" Mr Malfoy laughed dryly to himself as he swept his cloak over his shoulder and stormed down the corridor.

"Arrogant, rich git...I'd really like to see hi-ouch!" Ron groaned with sudden pain grasping at his ankle as Hermione tried to help him to his feet. "I think I've twisted it."

"What was Lucius Malfoy doing at Hogwarts? And why doesn't he approve of our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher?" Harry asked curiously as he helped Hermione guide the limping Ron to the nearest chair. Thankfully there was no sign of Professor Snape, Harry hoped that after his humiliating altercation with Lucius Malfoy, Snape had sought a swift retreat by the far door.

"I bet that chauvinist pig doesn't think a witch is up to teaching the subject," Hermione retorted scornfully. "Anyway I thought he was asked to leave the board of school governors after that happen last year?"

"Yeah but when has that ever stopped Malfoy interfering in the affairs of the school," Ron grumbled still nursing his ankle. Hermione frowned there was a strange smell of damp and the library which was usually kept in such good order by the librarian, Madam Pince was oddly in disarray with several shelves empty of books and the Restricted Section was draped in white dust sheets. Hermione wondered as she crept over to make a quick search of the shelf where the school yearbooks were kept if Hogwarts had suffered from the terrible thunder storms in the last week of the summer holiday. The year that she was searching for was somewhere on the second to bottom shelf, Hermione crouched down to get a better look.

"The library isn't open to students until 9 o'clock," Madam Pince said sharply glaring over a huge pile of books on her desk. "I've enough to do with the restoration work without over zealous students."

"You heard Madam Pince."

Startled, Hermione looked up to see Professor Snape; his arms folded, scowling moodily down at her.

"It's a little early even for you Miss Granger…looking for anything in particular?" Snape asked coldly, his angry dark gaze flickered towards the shelf crammed with school yearbooks.

"Er…no…just…." stuttered Hermione struggling to think of a plausible excuse to be crouching on the floor in front of the old school year books.

"Then I suggest that you and your fellow bookworms better get going, we wouldn't want to be late to your first lesson of the term would we?"

"No, professor," Hermione replied with a weak smile. Snape watched her scurry back to the table to join Harry and Ron, then squinting, he hunkered down, his pale face curtained by his chin-length greasy black hair so that only the tip of his hooked-nose could be seen almost touching the spines of the yearbooks. Hermione grabbed Harry's schoolbag as he helped Ron limp out of the library.

"Snape's right; we are going to be late for our first lesson, the hospital wing is right on the other side of the castle."

"There's no need for the both of us to be late," said Harry. "I'll take Ron to see Madam Pomfrey while you go to Herbology and explain to Professor Sprout what's happened."

Ten minutes into the Herbology lesson, Harry found everyone gathered about a long trestle bench in greenhouse two.

"Ah Mr Potter just time, Mr Weasley isn't joining us today then?" asked Professor Sprout, a dumpy little witch who clothes always seem dusted with earth and wore a patched hat over her unruly brown hair. On the bench in front of her were three pot plants.

"No professor," Harry replied as he squeezed in next to Hermione and Neville. "Madam Pomfrey has given Ron a draft to reduce the swelling but he won't be able to walk on the ankle for a few hours."

"I see…can I entrust you to keep Mr Weasley informed about this lesson which as I was saying year three is the correct harvesting of the Aconite, Hemlock and Belladonna plants. Right can anyone tell me the properties of these plants?"

To everyone surprise Neville's hand shot into the air.

"Yes?" Professor Sprout smiled encouragingly.

"Er…Aconite, Monkshood or WolfsBane is the primary ingredient in most poisonous drafts; it is a perennial plant with blue or purple flowers shaped-like large downcast open hood…er it was thought by muggles in how ago that an infusion of Aconite and Belladonna gave witches the gift of flight," Neville offered optimistically hoping that he had got the right plant.

"Excellent, Mr Longbottom five points to Gryffindor." Professor Sprout beamed at Neville who was too relieved to blush.

"Anyone else?"

"Hemlock or conium maculatum is also a poisonous plant, unpleasant smelling with dark green leaves and small white flowers. If digested it affects the nervous system inducing trembling, loss of co-ordination and respiration paralysis," said Hermione

"Quite correct Miss Granger, another five points to Gryffindor. Which leaves atropa belladonna, this plant is a biennial with large simple leaves and purple bell-shaped flowers; it has single green berries that become apparent on maturity. Belladonna has poisonous and narcotic properties but is also can be use in medicine. This lesson we will be dealing with the Aconite plant as Professor Snape needs to replenish the school stores. Next lesson I shall show you how to prepare Hemlock for drying."

"And then the Belladonna?" asked Hermione eagerly. "Can a mixture of Belladonna and Aconite really make you fly?"

"I do intend to demonstrate the correct handling of the Belladonna plant but since the terrible blight five years ago, decent-sized plants have unfortunately become extremely rare and rather expensive, so I won't be allowing any students loose upon my precious specimens," Professor Sprout replied almost curtly. "And as for enabling you to fly, I doubt it you would be better off asking Professor Snape that more his field of expertise but I wouldn't recommend trying it…anything with Aconite as it is considered to be the most dangerous plant of Europe and it tastes pretty foul! Okay class firstly you will need to don on these protective gloves as the Aconite plant along with both Hemlock and Belladonna are the plants that people most commonly suffer an allergic reaction to. In nine out of ten cases poor person just experiences a ugly rash but Belladonna can be particular nasty especially to those inflicted with a sever allergic to the plant." Everyone quickly grabbed a pair of heavy cotton gloves from the pile in the centre of the bench and carefully pulled them up to their elbows.

"Okay everyone gloved-up?…Excellent. Now working in pairs I want you to gently ease the Aconite plant from its pot." Harry turned to Hermione who had already bagged them the largest, healthiest looking plant while Neville partnered a Hufflepuff named Justin. Harry let her shake the plant and then carefully pulled the terracotta pot away from the earthy tangle of yellow roots. "Now, taking a sharp knife, I want you to cut off several of the outer roots…and then I want you to replace the Aconite, recovering it with soil and giving a small drop of the recovery solution. Harry let Hermione select and slice off the roots, worried that he would cut off the wrong ones and end up killing the plant. The Aconite plants were nothing like the Mandrakes that they had re-potted last year that screamed and struggled while you tried to plunge them back into the new pots but still it was a little disconcerting to watch the Aconite shuddered as the root was cut from it.

"I don't believe it!" Hermione gasped, as after the Broomstick Flying lesson they had gone to search for Ron only to find him sitting at a table in the library with a large book spread out in front of him. He looked up from the pages and suddenly started to look busy with his quill and textbook.

"What have you got there?" Hermione asked curiously as she snatched up the book, her interest suddenly sparked by the way Ron had desperately tried to hide what he had been so engrossed in moments earlier.

"It's the '92 edition of the Hogwarts school year book!" she squealed, thrusting it under Harry's nose. Harry looked questionably at Ron whose ears were starting to turn pink.

"Well…you did seem eager to look at it and I had time to kill," replied Ron hoping that he sounded convincing.

"There's a page missing," Hermione frowned accusingly. "There should be photographs of the pupils to accompany their achievements and exams results."

"Don't look at me," Ron shrugged. "The page was missing when I took it off the shelf, according to Madam Pince there have been a lot of interest in that book since Professor Dumbledore returned it yesterday,"

"And I bet they were all boys in our year," grumbled Hermione .

"So what does it say?" Harry asked trying to read over Hermione shoulder. "The main part is written by Professor Dumbledore."

"_Morwenna Marianne Raven. Seventh Year, Gryffindor House…" _Hermione began to read from the small typed box of text that was dedicated to each student.

"Well that's a good start at least; she wasn't in Slytherin," said Harry.

"And what's wrong with Slytherin?" somebody questioned in a smooth, French accent. Startled, they all looked up from the yearbook to see Professor Planchette staring at them with a questioning frown.

"Well Mademoiselle Granger?" Planchette raised his eyebrow in a quizzical fashion and with a dramatic flurry of the wide sleeves of his dark chocolate coat he folded his arms and waited for Hermione to give him an answer.

"Er…well Professor Planchette?" Hermione stuttered, chewing her bottom lip. She was finding it unusually hard to thing straight as she looked up into those dazzlingly blue eyes and that thick, enticing accent ringing in her ears.

"Come on Hermione...don't be shy, I am interested to know what is wrong with Slytherin house," said Planchette, a sly smile flickered across his lips which almost convinced Harry that he might actually teasing them.

"Wel,l there hasn't been a witch or wizard that went bad that wasn't in Slytherin…I mean Voldemort was in Slytherin," Hermione said curtly. Ron shuddered at the name of the Dark Lord, he was too afraid to utter his name as if that alone could do them harm but Professor Planchette just nodded in agreement.

"True…Voldemort was in Slytherin…but does that mean that you're going to tarnished everyone else with the same brush… no? Mon duer, I do hope not… My family isn't without it's skeletons in the closet. We all have something to 'hde but I'd hate to think people thought that everyone in Slytherin was in the same league as Voldemort!"

"You were in Slytherin!" Harry and Ron both gasped in astonishment.

"No, I was in Gryffindor, but my father was in Slytherin as was my best friend Professor Snape…Why Monsieur Potter, Monsieur Weasley you do seemed a little surprised," chuckled Planchette, amused as Harry and Ron exchanged glances with raised eyebrows; Planchette was best friends with Snape.

"We were in the same year Hgwart,s but I really haven't the time to spend reminiscing about the past, I have to find _Working with Eastern Charms_ for my fifth year class, so I will bid you all adieu until tomorrow. I've got you the lesson just before lunch I believe…Do they still have that delicious steak and kidney pudding? I hope so." And with a grand sweep of his long, dark chocolate coat Professor Planchette strode off to speak with Madam Pinch.

"Blimel!y" said Ron. "Planchette's best friends with Snape."

"Well that explains why Snape was being so civil to him at the banquet last night," mused Harry. "But he just doesn't seem the sort to be friends with Snape does he? I wonder what he meant about his family having skeletons in the closet?"

"You don't think they were mixed up with Lord Voldemort?" said Hermione soundly more than slightly concerned as she watched Planchette joking with the usually prim librarian making her actually laugh out loud, a blush rising to her cheeks.

"I don't think so," Harry said thoughtfully. "He nearly choked when you suggest that anyone in Slytherin was like Voldemort."

"I guess…but can we forget the frog for a moment and get back to the yearbook? We've only five minutes before our first Divination lesson and we've got to find the classroom yet," complained Ron. Hermione gave Ron a disapproving glare before returning her attention the yearbook.

"What?" shrugged Ron to which Hermione sighed and continued to read aloud from the page.

"_Among the most notable of Miss Raven's many achievements during her time at Hogwarts was being elected Head Girl in her final year. Excelling in her academic studies which was reflected in her gaining twelve O.W.Ls (all Outstanding or above) and four N.E.W.Ts (two at Double Outstanding). Miss Raven also showed a natural talent upon the Quidditch pitch which lead to her becoming a Chaser on the Gryffindor House team (during the 1989-91 seasons) and later went on to captain (first female captain of_ _any House Team 1992) the team in her last year_…wow imagine getting full marks on two exam papers," Hermione enthused excitedly.

"Bloody hell…who cares about her exam results when she is the first girl to have captained a House Quidditch team and Gryffindor to boot!" said Ron. "She must have been on the team when Charlie was captain, perhaps I should owl him a letter and found out what he remembers about her?"

"Yeah…What else does it say about her?" asked Harry.

"It's just comments from some of the teachers," Hermione explained, as she handed to booklet to Harry, she was already wondering when to ask Professor Raven if she would give her some extra tuition on Defence Against the Dark Arts.

"Hey…listen to what Professor Snape had to say…_Although possessing a natural flare for the delicate science that is potion brewing Miss Raven's strong personality, relaxed attitude and other commitments were not always appropriate or appreciated…"_

"That's just a polite way of the miserable old git saying he didn't like her," Ron chipped in.

"_However Miss Raven's saving grace is her great enthusiasm and understanding of the subject allowed her to achieve full marks in her final exam and I would strongly adviser her to consider a career in the field of potion research, perhaps even a position at the Ministry of Magic where I believe she would be extremely successful."_

"Well, he might not have liked her, but at least he was gracious enough to admit she was a talented student," said Harry as he closed the yearbook.

"Full marks on her potions paper," Hermione squealed in rapture.

"I think Hermione's in love," Ron joked, with a playful grin. Hermione ignored his taunt and started to pack up her bag.

"Okay, we better get going…anyone know where the Divination class room is?"

"I bet Snape never guessed that she would come back and steal his job eh? That must have really annoyed him," Harry said, as they all made their way to the great hall.

"There must be a shorter way," puffed Ron, as they climbed their seventh, long staircase to the top of the North Tower. They found the rest of their class standing in a huddled, staring up at a circular trapdoor in the ceiling and next to it was a small brass plaque.

"Sybill Trelawney, Divination Teacher," read Ron. "How on earth are we meant to get up there," As if in answer to his question the trapdoor suddenly opened, and a silvery ladder descended the last rung just missed Harry's feet by inches. Everyone went quiet and looked nervously upwards at the ceiling into the gapping dark hole.

"After you I think," Ron grinned, with a bow and so Harry climbed the ladder.

Harry found himself emerging into the most peculiar-looking classroom he had been in. The queer little room resembled more a strange hybrid between an old-fashioned teashop and someone's neglected attic. There were small, circular tables surrounded by chintz armchairs crammed into the centre of the room, which was lit by a dim, crimson light. The heavy velvet curtain at the windows were drawn so that the only light came of the various lamps draped in dark, red scarves and the fire which gave off a thick sickly, perfume as it heated a large copper kettle that hung from the mantelpiece. Upon the circular wall just right of a winged leather armchair that was pulled up to the hearth was a gilded mirror the frame of which was carved in the shape of two women who Harry guessed were meant to be Ancient Egyptian goddess. Shelves lined the rest of the walls, crammed with stubs of candles, many packs of tattered packs of playing card, countless Professor Trelawney then?" Hermione asked as she climbed through the trap door and joined the rest of the equally bemused class.

"Welcome," a voice suddenly drifted out of the crimson shadows; it was soft, misty with a slight hint of the theatrical. As Professor Trelawney revealed herself in the flickering glow of the firelight Harry was reminded of a tall, skinny fairground fortune-teller. She wore large glasses than magnified her eyes to several times their natural size but these were off set by her equally huge gold hooped earrings. She was draped in a gauzy spangled shawl and her wrists and fingers were bedecked with countless glittering bangles and rings.

"Sit, my pupils sit," she said, taking the armchair by the fire and waiting for her class to find a chair at the tables.

"Welcome to Divination," she continued in a misty voice. "My name is Professor Trelawney. I doubt that you will have seen me before. I find that venturing from my classroom into the noise and commotion of the main school tenders to throw a veil over my Inner Eye." This rather bizarre announcement was greeted with silence by the class, which Professor Trelawney paid no heed to and with a jangle of bangles rearranged her shawl before continuing, "So you have chosen to study Divination, alas we shall lose one of our number by the end of the lesson but it shall be for the best on all accounts. Divination is the most difficult of all magical arts. I must warn you at the outset that if you do not have the Sight, there is very little I will be able to teach you. Books can take you only so far in this field…"

At these words both Harry and Ron who couldn't resist a sly smile looked across the table at Hermione who had a stunned but sceptical look upon her face.

"The Gift to penetrate the veiled mysteries of the future is granted to few…so do not become dishearten if you are not counted among their number," said Professor Trelawney her magnified gaze passed from face to anxious face as she spoke. "My dear," Professor Trelawney's eyes came to rest upon Neville who nearly fell of his chair in fright. "Is your grandmother in good health?"

"Er…yes I think so," Neville replied weakly.

"I wouldn't be so sure," answered Professor Trelawney sadly. Neville gulped and suddenly looked quite pale. Professor Trelawney continued calmly, "We shall be covering the basic methods of Divination this year starting with reading the tea leaves; we shall then briefly look at aeromancy, aleuromacy, capnomancy and hydromancy. By the way, my dear," she shot a glance at Parvati Patil, "prepare yourself for a broken toe on Tuesday the twentieth of October, you are already excused from that class my dear, but don't worry it shall heal in time of the Halloween ball."

Parvati looked a little startled, suddenly glancing down at her tiny feet in their delicate, soft black leather shoes.

"Later in year, we shall process to my favourite of all methods of Divination, Scrying. The tool of the scryer is called a speculum, which can be any object, but is usually one with a reflective surface like a crystal ball, a shiny stone or as I favour a mirror. This art dates back to the ancient Egyptians, and practitioners aim to answer questions, solve problems, find lost objects or people and help solve crimes as well as catching glimpses of the future."

"Perhaps we can catch a glimpse of the end of term potions exam that Snape is going to set us," Ron grinned at Harry "It would save a lot of sleepless night worrying about what vile brews that miserable git is going to dream up."

"I wonder, dear," Professor Trelawney said looking at Hermione who did her very best not to look nervous, "if you would be so kind as to pass me the silver teapot behind you." The sudden relief on Hermione's face betrayed her pretence of indifference to the whole subject as she stood up and took the enormous teapot off the shelf. She placed it carefully on the table in front of Professor Trelawney.

"I am most grateful, my dear. Incidentally, the one you secretly love will notice you…but not this year, be patient," Hermione blushed scarlet. Mortified, she sat down in her seat refusing to look at either Harry or Ron but stared down at the white linen tablecloth.

"Now, I want you all to find a partner, then take a teacup from the shelf and come to me so I can fill it with tea. Then I want you to drain the cup until only the dregs remain. You will then swill these around the cup three times with the left hand, then turn the cup upside down on its saucer, once the last of the tea has drained away I want you to give the cup to your partner to read. You will find patterns and their interpretations on pages five and six in your copies of _Unfogging the Future_. I shall be on hand to for help or instructing, please do not be afraid to ask."

Yeah right, thought Ron, and risk getting one of your predictions, he shot a glance at Hermione who was still looking flushed and self-conscious.

"Who is it then?" he mouthed, but Hermione just ignored him and went to collect her teacup.

"Neville dear," said Professor Trelawney catching hold of Neville's arm as he rose from his chair "after you have knocked your first teacup off the shelf, would you be a dear and pick a blue patterned one? I'm rather fond of the pink."

As predicted no sooner had Neville reached the shelf there was a tinkle of breaking china. He turned around only to find Professor Trelawney already hovering over him with a dustpan and brush in her hand. "How about that nice big blue one, my dear? Yes that one will suit you nicely if you would mind…thank you."

Harry and Ron carefully brought their white china teacups brimming with scalding hot tea back to their table. Eagerly they fanned the steaming brown liquid with first their hands and then with a copy of _Unfogging the Future_ in order to cool the tea enough fro them to drink. After gulping down the tea they swilled the dregs around in the cup just as Professor Trelawney had instructed them, drained the cups and swapped them.

"Okay then," said Ron, as they flicked open their books at pages five and six. "What can you see in my cup?"

"What apart from a soggy brown mess," said Harry with a sleepy grin, the heavily perfumed smoke in the room was making him quite drowsy.

"Open your minds, allow yourselves to see beyond the mundane!" Professor Trelawney's misty voice echoed somewhere in gloom.

Harry shook his head trying to shake off the sudden desire to sleep and stared down into Ron's teacup.

"Well…there a blob a bit like a split heart," he said, consulting _Unfogging the Future. _"Oooh that means 'an unrequited love'…"

"There seems to be a lot of that in the air," said Ron quickly glancing at Hermione with a grin. "What else?"

"Hang on, the blob like a flower means 'a wish will come true'…"

"What that this lesson will end soon or Snape will accidentally drink a disappearing potion?" smiled Ron, and they both had to stifle their chuckles as Professor Trelawney gazed in their direction.

"Okay my turn…" Ron peered into Harry's teacup, his forehead furrowed with concentration. "There a clump a bit like the sun, which means 'great happiness' but then again if I turn the cup this way it now looks like a bomb and that means 'danger or misfortune'…That can't be right?" Ron sighed as with a frown he turned the teacup back to it original position.

"Think I prefer the sun, don't you? Then there's this thing that looks like an animal…it could be a dragon, or bat…no, I think it's an angel…"

"An angel? Harry let out a snort of laughter causing Professor Trelawney whirled around in a flurry of spangled shawl and jiggling bangles.

"Let me have a look at that, my dear…" she said curtly to Ron snatching Harry's cup from his hand. Everyone suddenly fell silent and watched expectantly for her interpretation. Professor Trelawney peered into Harry's teacup, rotating it anti-clockwise.

"I see the falcon…my dear, you have a deadly enemy."

"But everyone knows _that_" Hermione sniffed in disgust, even though Professor Trelawney had somehow been perceptive enough to guess her secret she wasn't convinced that their Divination teacher could truly foresee the future. Professor Trelawney stared at her.

"Well, they do," retorted Hermione defensively. "Everyone knows about Harry and You-Know-Who."

Harry and Ron stared at Hermione with a mixture of amazement and awe. They had never heard Hermione speak to a teacher like that before.

"This lesson is just a whole load of nonsense and conjecture and a complete waste of time if you asked me."

"I am sorry that you feel like that, my dear but it comes as no surprise, I perceive very little aura around you. Barely any receptivity to the resonance's of the future."

As the class lined up to descend the silvery ladder, Harry glanced in the mirror, catching a glimpse of his reflection. His bright green eyes looked back at him from behind the round, thick lenses of his glasses and his untidy black hair stuck up at the back, which he quickly tried to smooth down. Then to his surprise the silvery surface suddenly turned black and the mirror seemed to jump off the wall at him. It fell onto the stone floor with an almighty crash, shattering into pieces.

"Well she didn't see that coming," Hermione whispered, with a certain smug satisfaction as her head disappeared through the trapdoor.

"Oh this is terrible," cried Professor Trelawney once again she snatched up her dustpan and brush.

"I didn't touch it, honest," said Harry, going to assist Professor Trelawney as she stooped to sweep up the broken shards.

"I don't know what all the fuss is about," Hermione called from half way down the ladder who obviously thought that Professor Trelawney was over reacting. "It's only a broken mirror."

"My dear child," Professor Trelawney, raised her voice for the benefit of Hermione. "When a mirror falls and breaks of its own accord it is a very serious matter, it is an omen of impending death."

"Or it could just be the string hanging it broke or the hook came loose," Hermione offered in return from the next floor.

Professor Trelawney didn't reply but continued sweeping the fragments of broken mirror into the dustpan.

"Oh my god…_no!_ " Professor Trelawney cried as she sank down into her armchair clutching a shard of the shattered mirror in hand trembling hand.

"What?" Harry asked anxiously more than a little concerned for Professor Trelawney who was now clasping the fragment of mirror to her chest, her face twisted with sudden alarm.

"This is terrible…truly terrible" she gasped grabbing Harry by the arm.

"What?" asked Harry "What did you see?"

"I…I saw you..." Her voice was shaky and her magnified eyes full of fear as she shrank back in the armchair away from Harry.

"I saw you…" she pointed a shaking hand accusingly at Harry "…standing over Professor Snape…no this is just too dreadful." She dropped the shard of mirror and clasped her hand to her heart as if in terrible pain.

"What?" Ron cried as he turned to stare at Professor Trelawney, Lavender and Parvati had clapped their hands to their mouths in horror while Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas gapped at Harry with puzzled, fearful expressions. Even Hermione had struggled back up the ladder and was peering through the trapdoor with an anxious look on her face.

"It is dark, night time, Professor Snape is lying on the ground and he is bleeding, there is so much blood, so much blood on _your _hands …the life is slowly bleeding from Professor Snape and it was you that dealt the killing blow…you Harry Potter kill Professor Snape," Professor Trelawney wailed throwing an arm up to her forehead as if to shield her Inner Eye from the torment it had been forced to witness.

"But…but," Harry started to protest.

"Go…please go, I can not take anymore," Professor Trelawney muttered as she closed her eyes and gestured for the class to leave.

"Don't take any notice of her," Hermione said as they slowly descended the numerous staircases towards the great hall.

"Yeah, she barking that one," Ron agreed, but he was still giving Hermione inquiring looks, eager to know who she held a candle for but she just ignored him.

"But what if she's right," Harry said darkly looking quite pale.

"Everyone knows there is no love loss between you and Snape," said Hermione "And I bet you're not the only student that fantasises about nasty things happening to him but you don't really want him dead. Do you?"

"Of course not," snapped Harry trying not to think of what awful play of events might force him to end Professor Snape's life.

"Come on then you'll feel better once you had something to eat…I'm starving," Ron smiled weakly hoping the thought of lunch might brighten Harry's spirits. "So…what have we got after lunch?"

"Potions," Harry replied swallowing hard, suddenly Ron didn't feel so hungry after all.

It seemed as if the lunch break was over before it had even begun. They had sat in almost silence each contemplating what had been said by Professor Trelawney, each lost to ponder the troubled prediction. Harry hadn't felt like eating much even though the lasagne and potato wedges had looked really tasty. Even Ron had just picked at his food, the only one who had managed to eat properly had been Hermione but even she hadn't been much for conversation.

Yet as they walked down the stone steps to Professor Snape's classroom Harry was beginning to regret not having any lunch as he couldn't tell if his stomach was churning because he hadn't eaten or that he was more than usually apprehensive about his first potions class of the new school year. Potion lessons took place in one of dungeons of the castle. It was much colder, gloomier down there and would have been quite eerier enough without the shelves of grotesquely pickled animals in glass jars that lined the walls. Professor Snape and Harry shared a mutual animosity towards each other, Harry had learnt that Snape had been at Hogwarts at the same time as his father and the two had detested each other not unlike himself and Draco Malfoy. Harry had now inherited this hatred but as much as he loathed the Potions Master, could he really hate him enough to actually kill him? Harry shuddered and it wasn't due to the cold, damp air.

As they took their seats there was a throaty squawk from the direction of Snape's desk. Harry looked up to see a large bird with glossy black plumage standing on the desk. The bird cocked its head and regarded Harry with glinting black eyes in a sinister fashion that reminded Harry of the Potions master, Hermione shuddered. Draco Malfoy was looking slightly worried as he plonked, with a dull thud, a crushed cauldron onto the bench in front of him. Crabbe sat down next to Malfoy looking equally as concerned, Harry guessed the stupid fat oaf had somehow managed to sit on Malfoy's cauldron and nearly squashed it flat, he grinned and nudged Ron. Ron smothered a snigger as Malfoy turned around and glared at them.

"Do you think Professor Trelawney told Snape what she saw in the mirror?" Harry whispered anxiously to Ron.

"I don't know," Ron shrugged. "You heard her…_I find that venturing from my classroom into the noise and commotion of the main school tenders to throw a veil over my Inner Eye, _" Ron said in a dramatic imitation of Professor Trelawney's soft, misty voice. "So unless Snape pops up to her classroom for a cup of tea, which I really doubt, I guess he'll be none the wiser". It was at that moment that Professor Snape swept into the dungeon, his black robes billowing out behind him. He turned sharply on his heels facing the class, his cold; black eyes seething with malice sought Harry out from the rest of his students. It seemed like an eternity that Snape kept his gaze fixed upon Harry, he had never known Snape look at him with such malevolence, never had the saying if looks could kill been so apt. The bird squawked excitedly hopping along the desk over Snape's books and parchments.

"Shut up, Byron," Snape snapped angrily, the bird instantly fell silent and grim.

"Then again," whispered Ron with a worried gulp. "I could be wrong!"

"Don't think Potter, you've got the upper hand with me," Snape's dark eyes might have been twin infernos of burning hatred but his voice was cold as ice. "You may pay credence to Professor Trelawney's hocus-pocus…I however do not."

"I think it's terrible that you haven't been given the position teaching us Defence Against the Dark Arts, sir. Professor Lockhart was an utter fool…" said Malfoy hoping his flattery would gain him some credence with the Potions master before he had to tell him about his now useless his cauldron had been rendered by Crabbe.

"Thank you for your vote of confidence Mr Malfoy" Snape replied silkily, Draco had always been his favourite student, but Harry was beginning to wonder if there was more to Snape's favouritism than just because Draco was in Slytherin, could Lucius Malfoy have some sort of hold over Snape?

"And I expect Professor Raven will be much the same. My father has already made a complaint, I mean, what is Professor Dumbledore thinking allowing a witch to teach us Defence Against the Dark Arts…"

"I believe," Snape snapped harshly, his voice lost its silkiness momentary, but quickly Snape regained his quiet, cool composure "…that Miss Raven is quite capable of teaching the subject and I expect that cauldron replaced by my next lesson."

"Yes, Professor Snape," replied Malfoy quietly.

Harry and Ron exchanged a surprised gasp not quiet able to believe that Snape was actually going to give the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher the benefit of the doubt. Crabbe and Goyle chortled stupidly neither side of a now scowling Draco.

"And what appears to be so amusing Mr Crabbe, Mr Goyle?" Snape asked coldly, now it was Draco's turn to smiled smugly

"Cool crow, sir," Crabbe blurted out.

"For your information Crabbe, Bryon is actually a raven," Snape smiled with great satisfaction, and on hearing its name mentioned Bryon gave a rasping caw. "I've had Bryon for many years now…"

"I don't care what species that bird is, it's horrible…" Hermione whispered to Harry.

"And no doubt Miss-know-it-all Granger was about to inform us that _The Raven_ was written by _Edgar Allan Poe_ and not Lord Byron, well I sorry to disappoint you Miss Granger as the name is now totally irrelevant, as Hagrid kindly informed me that my raven is a female but we've wasted far too much time idling… _Scaling Drafts,_ let's see how much you retrained in those thick skulls of yours since last year, get out your equipment and make a start on preparing the ingredient necessary for the potion…and Mr Malfoy until your replacement cauldron arrives you will have to suffice with one of the schools."

Draco muttered under his breath, his pallid complexion tinged with crimson, but Snape ignored him and swept over to his desk.

"I've never understood why anyone would want to make themselves scaly," frowned Hermione, as she and Harry turned to page twenty-nine in _Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenus Jigger._

"I don't know, there are a few people where it would be an improvement," Harry sniggered.

"_In silence..._" Snape growled irritably not bothering to look up from where he was stoop over a roll of parchment. Everybody fell into a deathly hush so that the only sounds that could be heard echoing about the dungeons were the chopping and grinding of ingredient, the gentle simmering of the cauldrons and the scratching of Snape's quill upon parchment. Bryon hopped up on her master's hunched shoulder, her small dark eyes studying the class, like some macabre black demon. Harry was surprised that Snape hadn't bothered to separate him from Hermione, Snape usually liked to grasp every opportunity for Harry to get something wrong so that he could delight in criticising him in front of the rest of the class. Harry grounded his snake fangs to a fine powder, wondering what Snape was so busily scribbling on that parchment. He nudged Hermione gesturing towards Snape, she glance up only to catch the beady eye of Bryon, she shuddered and the raven cawed softly, nibbling at Snape's ear.

"Are we having problems remembering, Miss Granger?" Snape sneered not even taking his eyes from the parchment; Hermione shot a worried frown at Harry, who just shrugged, just as bewildered as to how Snape had known she had been looking at him, and then added the dried Henbane into the now bubbling cauldron.

Ten minutes later, Harry was ready to carefully pour off their now completed potion into a glass vial to cool when there was a pained yell from Draco, quickly followed by a smothered chortle from Crabbe and Goyle as they watched the bright yellow liquid leak from a crack in the cauldron.

"This isn't funny Goyle," snapped Draco. "I've a good mind to report this to the Ministry of Magic, Hogwarts is clearly endangering its pupils with such sub-standard equipment." By now the whole class had stopped working, reactions were divided between wide-eyed horror and smug amusement, Pansy Parkinson gasped with distress as Draco's hand became an encrusted mass of hideous blue scales.

"Be my guest, Mr Malfoy," Snape snapped as he reluctantly rose from his desk, Bryon squawked angrily flapping her wings as he jumped from Snape's shoulder. "The Ministry has chosen to cut Hogwarts funding by a third this year…" Snape snatched up a small bottle from a shelf containing a De-Scaling balm and strode over to Draco who was cradling his deformed hand and grimacing with humiliation. "…and I am afraid that Madam Hooch's new broomsticks take priority over replacing my _sub-standard_ cauldrons," Snape slammed the bottle down upon the bench in front of Draco and then cleared the mess away with a wave of his wand "Rub this balm on your hand, it will take about three hours to return to normal."

"Open it," Draco snarled at the still grinning Goyle thrusting the bottle at him. "I am sure when my father hears of this he will replace these shabby old things with the best quality cauldrons, he is already donating some rare books to the library…ouch!" Draco winced as the De-Scaling Balm started to melt the scales from his hand "once the storm damage has been repaired."

"Bloody creep," Ron muttered under his breath but loud enough for Harry to hear. "Thinks he can buy Snape with some brand spanking new cauldrons, I bet he'll get an Outstanding on his end-of term paper."

"I suppose," Harry answered with a shrug. "But you can bet he won't get a detention." As Harry had guessed Snape didn't give Draco a detention, but neither did he comment about the offer of new cauldrons, he remained silent, eyeing Draco coldly before returning to his desk to finish writing his parchment, so absorbed in what he was writing Snape didn't seem to notice that the bell had rung and the class had swiftly filed up the steps out of the dungeons.

TBC

* * *

_R&R!_


	3. Bane's Portrait

_Disclaimer: See Chapter One_

* * *

-CHAPTER THREE-

'Professor Bane's Portrait' 

"What's the rush?" puffed Ron, taking a bite from a slice of marmalade smothered toast as they hurried along the corridor.

"We want a good seat…" Hermione snapped, annoyed that Ron and Harry had insisted upon polishing off a second helping of breakfast.

"We don't even know if Professor Raven here, I didn't see her at breakfast," mumbled Ron through his last mouthful of toast.

"You don't even know what Professor Rav…" Hermione stopped suddenly as Professor Snape stormed up the corridor towards the staff room, his long black robes flapping round him like the wings of a crazed vampire bat. Snape was dressed in his usual sombre black but Harry couldn't help but noticed that he was wearing his smartest frock coat, the one his usually reserved for special occasions like the end of year banquet.

"No eating in the corridor,s Weasley," barked Snape, his hand just skimming the top of Ron's head as he hurried past them and disappeared through the staff room door.

"Did you see that?" Ron asked as he nearly choked on his toast in surprise. "Snape didn't even stop to give me a proper lecture."

"That's not like him," Harry agreed with a frown. "And what's he all dressed up for I wonder?"

"And it looked as if he had washed his hair too," Hermione added with a chuckle.

"Well it's about time! The greasy slimeball," smirked Ron just as Professor Snape reappeared in the doorway.

"Haven't you three got a class to go to?" Snape shouted angrily.

"Yes Professor Snape, Defence Against the Dark Arts," they all chorused.

"Well you better scurry off there then; it would seem that Professor Raven went straight to her classroom this morning keen to make a good impression on her first day I dare say…_Well_…what are you waiting for the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom is that way," snapped Snape, pointing down the corridor in the direction they had been heading.

"What do you reckons up with him then?" Hermione asked when they were safely out of Professor Snape's earshot.

"I don't know," shrugged Harry. "He was _almost_ pleasant about Professor Raven…but I doubt his mood will last long."

"Maybe he's smartened himself up for an interview at another school?" Hermione suggested hopefully. "I read somewhere that at Durmstrang they actually teach the dark arts not just how to defend against them." Harry looked at her a little shocked.

"I know Hogwarts is considered the best Wizarding School in the world but maybe Snape had decided he'd settle for somewhere else so that he can teach the subject closest to his heart?"

"Nah…he hasn't got a heart besides we couldn't be that lucky…Blimely," Ron gasped, as they pushed open the classroom door and were greeted by the sound of loud electric guitar music coming from Professor Raven's office.

"That's _The Haunted Cauldron_!" Ron smirked. "They're a German dark rock band. Fred and George have been playing their new album all summer. Of course mum hates them but I think their music is pretty cool." Hermione just looked at Harry and shrugged as if to say is that music then.

"They got this choir of enchanted black cats and the leader singer Hans Van Morton is meant to be well into the dark arts. But George says that all just for publicity although he did graduate from Durmstrang. But he is also a member of the _German_ Defence Against the Dark Arts League."

"Well that's nothing considering Lockhart was an honouree member," Harry reminded.

"Morton's married to the guitarist, she bloody gorgeous Fred has posters of her all over his bed room walls…this Professor Raven's pretty cool eh?"

"I suppose," replied Harry, cringing as he took his seat. He hoped that this Professor Raven wasn't just going to turn out like a teacher he had once suffered for a year at his muggle school. The sort of new teacher that thinks just because they are still young they can relate to the pupils by being into the latest pop groups or TV shows but just ended up being sad and pathetic. Harry was surprised to see that nearly all of the portraits that their last Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher had lined the walls and cluttered every flat surface with were still left in the classroom. He supposed that having lost his memory Gilderoy Lockhart had forgotten all about his collection and no one else had been much bothered about dealing with them either. A sudden horrible notion filled Harry's head, what if their new teacher, Professor Raven was a fan would she be upset to learn that the dashing, suave Mr Lockhart had turned out to be nothing more than a hopeless, narcissistic fraud.

"Hell, that can't be the time already?" a soft, feminine voice could just be heard over the chorus of cats singing in German. The music suddenly clicked off and the class took this as a queue to scramble into their seats.

"Good morning year three, my name is Professor Raven and I shall be your Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher for this term at least."

A deadly hush fell over everyone, except for one of Lockhart's portraits that wolf whistled loudly as Professor Raven after giving the painting a disapproving glare walked down the stairs and stood in front of the class. She was tall, slender but with curves in all the right places extenuated by a tight fitting ankle length gown of black velvet. She worn a large silver Ankh on a long chain about her neck and another that was crafted from thicker links about her slim waist to which was attached an ebony wand. Professor Raven was young; Harry guessed about in her early twenties and extremely beautiful. She had an elegant, ashen face with finely arched eyebrows, high cheek bones and glossy black and purple streaked hair that was swept back into a long neat plat. But it was Professor Raven's eyes that were her most striking feature, they seemed to sparkle and were the most intense shade of violet that Harry had ever seen, not that he had seen anyone with violet eyes before. These were dusted with a shimmering silver powder and her delicate lips that smiled warmly at her pupils were painted black. She looked more like one of the glamorous models from the glossy pages of the fashion magazines that Hermione or Lavender would sometimes flick through than a teacher.

Harry glanced over at Ron who seemed to gazing at Professor Raven with a glazed looked in his eyes, he was already totally smitten.

"Right," said Professor Raven in a rich velvety voice as she fixing her dazzling violet eyes upon the class. "I don't know what Gilderoy Lockhart taught you last year. I can't stand the man myself."

"She's got taste then," Ron whispered, to Harry with a stupid grin.

And with a casual wave of her wand Professor Raven dispensed with all his portraits. "But I suspect you can pretty much forget everything he ever taught you."

That won't be too hard; he has, thought Harry giving Ron a knowing nudge but Ron was too engrossed, watching Professor Raven as if she was the first woman he had ever clapped eyes upon.

"Okay let us start with something simple, a creature that most of you wouldn't consider as a servant of the dark forces but a damn nuisance all the same. Mr Weasley isn't it?"

Ron gulped hard as Professor Raven walked towards his desk.

"Er…yes..." Ron nodded his cheeks had become suddenly flushed, still grinning away stupidly "But…but..."

"Thought I recognised that handsome Weasley profile and red hair, I went to school with your older brothers Charlie and…

"Bill" Ron offered

"Ah yes Bill, I do hope that they are both well? You must send them my regards the next time you see them."

"Er…yes," replied Ron, who had decided he would defiantly have to write to Charlie now, he had his suspicions that his older brother and Miss Raven may have been more than just members of the Gryffindor Quidditch team!

"Anyway back to the lesson, so Mr Weasley how would you deal with an infestation of Gnomes?" and to everyone's surprise most of all Ron's as Professor Raven spoke several of the creatures in question suddenly appeared upon his desk. One of the small leathery-looking creatures with a large knobbly, bald head that resembling a potato grabbed Ron's quill and started pocking him in the eye with it shrieking with mischievous glee.

"Well at home when mum needs the garden de-gnoming we tend to grabbed them by the ankles and toss them as far as we can throw them," Ron confessed, weakly as he tried to unsuccessfully to pull his quill out of the clutches of the gnome.

"And does that work?" Professor Raven asked trying not to break into a smile.

"Er…yes…er I mean no…well it keeps them off the lawn for a while." Ron blushed as he was now attempting to rescue a scroll of parchment from the other gnome that was busily chewing it. Ron tugged at the scroll but the gnome screamed and sank its tiny sharp teeth into Ron's fingers.

"Ouch…bloody thing," cried Ron as he let go of the parchment and letting the now chuckling gnome continue eating it.

"Would anyone care to help Mr Weasley out?" Professor Raven asked with some amusement in her voice.

Hermione's arm shot into the air as fast that she almost jumped out of her chair.

"Miss Granger?"

"Disappearum" Hermione said standing up and pointing her wand at the gnomes that vanished in a puff of blue smoke.

"Very good Miss Granger, five points to Gryffindor…now let all have a go." Professor Raven smiled as with a wave of her wand several gnomes popped up on everyone's desk.

"Come along class just follow Miss Granger example, if you can't deal with a few Garden Gnomes then how can you hope to face something like a Screaming Banshee or a Shroud Demon?" Professor Raven smiled as folding her arms she lent back against her desk and watched her pupils deal with the tiny creatures.

"Disappearum," Harry shouted, firmly making a gnome that was dangling from his glasses vanish and then turned his wand upon its companion who was jumping up and down on his copy of _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_. But not everyone was as quick or successful as Hermione or Harry. A gnome had jumped from Lavender Brown's desk and was busy pulling books from the shelves and throwing them in every direction. Dean Thomas was desperately wrestling two gnomes to regain control of his wand, that had blue sparks flying out from it and poor Neville Longbottom had somehow managed to conjure up several more gnomes, two of which were now swinging merrily from his ears.

"_What on earth is going on in here_?" Professor Snape snarled angrily as he thrust open the classroom door to see a number of small brown leathery gnomes running riot. His black eyes seethed with rage as he jumped out of the path of a heavy, dusty volume on werewolves that missed his head by inches. The three gnomes that had thrown the book now shrieked with laugher from the bookcase before poking their knobbly tongues out at him.

"Exspellus pestermum," Snape snarled waving his wave across the classroom making all the gnomes disappearance with a flash of green light and terrible pain filled shrieks.

"Now what is the mean of this? Oh…Professor Raven…I didn't see you there."

"Obviously," Professor Raven replied haughty as she slowly rose from the desk. "Don't you think that spell was a bit harsh Severus, the gnomes weren't doing any real harm?"

"Really…it didn't appear that way to me," Snape snapped as he bent down and retrieved the weighty volume that had only just missed hitting him off the floor. He glanced down at the title of the book and then with a disgruntled snort walked over to where Professor Raven now stood, her arms folded somewhat defensively across her ample bosom.

"The students need practical lessons on how to defend themselves against even the lesser minions of the dark forces…it would be like trying to brew the simplest potion with out a cauldron or ingredients."

"True…" Snape replied in his silkiest voice as he handed Professor Raven the book. "But maybe just a little too ambitious for your first lesson considering you are teaching the likes of Longbottom and Weasley." He gave the whole class a menacingly glare.

"I think Mr Weasley coped admirable and I shall call upon the services of Mr Longbottom should I never been in need of a gnome or two…the class was handling the gnomes in their own way and I had everything quite under control thank you Professor Snape."

"So I see," Snape sneered sarcastically, he raised a mocking dark eyebrow as he surveyed the empty bookshelves and shredded parchments before turning and sweeping out of the room.

"Slimy git," Ron muttered under his breath as he bent down to retrieve his pathetic looking quill that was now shredded of feathers and snapped in two bedraggled pieces. "Just look at it."

"Allow me," said Professor Raven pointing her ebony wand at the quill "Plumeus repairum," and before Ron's eyes the quill became whole again.

"Wow! Thanks!" Ron replied, stroking the eagle feather appreciatively with a big grin.

"Well we can't have you beginning the new school year without your quill Mr Weasley as you are going to need it to write up a report on dealing with an infestation of gnomes…and the next time your mother needs the garden de-gnoming you could also try pouring a mixture of one part fresh aspholdel, one part wolfsbane and two parts Hemlock down their burrows," she winked at Ron. "It won't kill the Gnomes but it does give them a nasty rash. Couple of doses of that and they'll soon be packing their bags and looking for someone else to bother. Professor Snape could have told you that if you had asked him. He is the Potions Master after all."

Yeah right thought Ron Snape's more likely to suggest a potion that gave me a nasty rash instead.

It was the first time that Harry, Hermione or Ron had ventured forth into the part of the castle that was known by most students as Slytherin's Tower. This nickname had come about mainly due to the fact that the Slytherin common room was situated somewhere in the dungeons below and above that were their dormitories, but also because Salazar Slytherin himself had chosen to reside in a lofty chamber at the top of the tower. This chamber which overlooked the Forbidden Forest was only accessible via a narrow stone staircase that had a secret entrance somewhere on the fifth floor. Harry had heard a rumour that Professor Snape now used the chamber as his living quarters, which didn't surprise him in the least; Snape was hardly the most sociable of people even at the best of times.

As they climbed the long, never ending sets of staircases up to the seventh floor they passed paintings of prominent and some notorious former members of Slytherin House. Harry could help but feel as if he was being watch by a hundred pairs of disapproving and unfriendly eyes.

"Blimely!" gasped Ron as they reached the top of the sixth staircase and were faced with a life-sized portrait of a tall, striking but sinister looking wizard. The portrait loomed over them and the wizard glared down at them his opaque, grey eyes full of suspicion, a disquieting smile playing upon the cruel slash of his thin lips. Ron shuddered it was the exact same smile that Professor Snape always gave him just before dishing out a particularly nasty detention. The wizard was sallow skinned with a long, narrow nose and high cheek bones; he could have been rather handsome if it wasn't for his arrogant expression and malicious sneer. His head was bald but he sported a neatly trimmed black goatee upon his pointed chin. He was dressed completely in black, a silk shirt with a high necked collar that was fasted by an ornately crafted silver pin, an elegant, finely tailored suit and teaching robes. The wizard had been painted in what Harry guessed could have only been the potions classroom. He stood in front of the familiarly gruesome shelves, all crammed with their glass jars of floating dead things, one of his pale hands rested upon a table on which lay a small leather bound note book, a rack of test tubes and a human skull.

"Are we lost little Gryffindor?" the portrait suddenly hissed with mocking amusement; his voice was cold and rasping. Harry glance down to read the tiny brass nameplate at the bottom of the frame, _Professor Marcus Bane, Potion Master and Head of Slytherin House 1935 – 1975. _So Professor Bane must have taught my father Harry thought a little dismayed.

"Please, Professor Bane, we're trying to find the Study of Magic Artefacts classroom," Harry said politely. He had already decided that as this was the only way to get to Professor Planchette's classes they really didn't want to upset this portrait, Professor Bane didn't strike him even if just a portrait as someone you wanted as your enemy.

"Really?" retorted Professor Bane with a hideously spiteful laugh as he leant forward to take a better look at Harry. A couple of the portraits hanging near by cackled in agreement. Professor Bane cupped an ashen hand over his long, pointed chin as he regarded Harry for a moment as if he was trying to place a name to a long forgotten face.

"Such a pathetic waste of your time…" Professor Bane continued as he leant back against the shelves his eyes still fixed upon Harry. "Now the beauty of the softy simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through the human veins…"

Harry and Ron exchanged glances with raised eyebrows each thinking the same thought _Professor Bane sounded just like Snape or rather Snape sounded just like Professor Bane._

"That is exactly how Professor Snape described it on our first lesson," Hermione interrupted, suddenly feeling brave.

"We've been learning the art of potion brewing for two years now but we really need to find the Magic Artefacts classroom."

"Snape?" cried Professor Bane nearly making Ron jump out of his skin.

"Ouch..." complained Hermione as he landed back down on her foot.

"Sorry," Ron shrugged sheepishly.

"So…my little prodigy is the Potions Master at Hogwarts?" Professor Bane's thin lips curled into almost proud smile. "And does Severus teach you well?"

"Oh yes," they all chorused, suddenly hoping that they had given the answer Professor Bane wanted.

"I love potions…Professor Snape is such a wonderful teacher and he's also the Head of Slytherin house," Hermione added with a weak smile.

"Severus Snape; the head of Slytherin. I always knew he showed great potential. Maybe I was wrong to doubt him, this is even more than I hoped for…but how long has he been back at Hogwarts?" Professor Bane enquired his rasping voice suddenly filled with urgency and bitterness.

"I…I don't know sir," Harry managed to reply in a small voice, he didn't like that way the Professor Bane's kept looking at him.

"Idiot boy," Professor Bane retorted scornfully as he leant forward again, his icy, grey eyes fixed upon Harry. "I want you to tell your Potions Master that Professor Bane needs to see him, it is a matter of great importance."

"Er…yes…but we won't have Potions again until Friday," Harry replied suddenly desperate to get away from the portrait.

"Just make sure you pass the message on…"

"We will," replied Harry curtly suddenly sprinting off up the remaining flight of stairs.

"Just make sure you do…or else…" Professor Bane shouted angrily after him.

"What was all that about?" snapped Ron as he and Hermione hurried to catch up with Harry who was already half way down the corridor.

"Oh yes…I _love_ potions, _Professor Snape_ is such a_ wonderful_ teacher" he taunted Hermione with a soppy voice as they stopped to catch their breath. "Anyone would think that you _fancied_ him…oh _please_ don't tell me that Snape's the one you secretly love?"

"_Of course not_," Hermione snapped. "I was just saying that to butter up that vile portrait." Hermione's healthy tanned complexion remained blush free so Ron had to conclude somewhat relieved that she wasn't harbouring a secret passion for Professor Snape.

"Besides, I doubt any witch could _actually fancy_ Snape!" she added as if for good measure.

"Yeah," agreed Ron. "I mean he is such a greasy, hooked-nosed old git…imagining snogging him…yuck!"

"I would rather not," retorted Hermione.

"He knew who I was," said Harry in a voice that was serious and strangely apprehensive.

"Who…Professor Bane?" Ron questioned with a frown. "But how could he know Harry?"

"If he taught Snape then he must have…"

"Also taught your parents," Hermione finished Harry's sentence for him.

"And he left Hogwarts the same year they all graduated…I wonder if that means anything," Harry mused.

"I don't know maybe…but did you see those dates Harry? Professor Bane starting teaching over fifty years ago which mean that he must have also…"

"Taught Tom Riddle," Harry said in barely a whisper.

Suddenly a door was thrust open and Professor Planchette poked his head around frame and spotted them standing in the corridor.

"I thought I heard voices, come on in don't be shy!" he said with a broad smile.

"Okay" Planchette beamed revealing his prefect white teeth as Harry, Ron and Hermione settled into the vacant seats. "Now that we are all 'ere I shall begin by introducing myself. I am Professor Planchette." Everyone waited in hushed silence for Professor Planchette to say something more about himself but he just smiled at them. "I am delighted to see you all managed to get 'old of _Adventures into our Magical Past_" he held up the book in question with a great swept of his arm, the long sleeves of his dark chocolate robe tumbling down over his hands and engulfing the book.

"Don't worry class if you 'aven't 'ad time to look through it yet," Planchette continued with another flurry of his long sleeves as he placed the book back down on the desk in front of him. "You will all soon become familiar with its contents as we shall be using it as our main source of reference throughout zis course. I am sure that you will become so gripped zat you will end up reading it cover to cover…"

"I bet 'Ermione already 'as," Ron whispered into Harry's ear with a grin. Hermione glared at him from her seat next to Lavender Brown.

"As it is a truly fascinating book even if I do say so myself," Planchette enthused.

Harry gazed down at the cover and his heart sank as he read _Adventures into our Magical Past by Professor L J Planchette_. It was Gilroy Lockhart all over again.

"But then I am slightly biased considering that Professor Louis Jean Planchette was my father. I am sorry to disappoint all of you that thought it was me that had discovered all those wonderful magical artefacts but alas I'm afraid I just wasn't cut out for an adventurer's life."

"But why not professor?" asked Ron his interest suddenly sparked he liked knowing that he wasn't the only one who didn't feel brave, unlike Harry.

"My father took me to an ancient temple in Mexico once…great disappointment," Planchette mused.

"Why didn't you find anything of interest?" Hermione asked.

"No…I was the great disappointment, too many damn spiders you see, I can't abide ze zings. Anything with more zan four legs just give me ze creeps. And unfortunately ancient temples and catacombs tend to be crawling with zem. But that doesn't mean zat we can't enjoy reading about ze exploits of those a little braver, and of course Hogwarts has a fine collection of ancient magical artefacts that we can take a look at as well, fetishes, talismans, amulets…now lets us turn to page fifty five, the ten most commonly used charms…"

Harry thought as he slowly packed his books and parchments into his bag that he was going to enjoy Professor Planchette's lessons. He was quite a character, flamboyant, excitable and a bit on the dramatic side but he seemed genuine enough, Harry still couldn't believe that he could have been Snape's best friend; they were like chalk and cheese. As the rest of the class started to file out of the classroom eager for lunch or to enjoy the still warm sun shine Harry awkwardly approached Professor Planchette who raised his gaze from the large encyclopaedia he was reading with a smile.

"Arry you not 'ungry? I on the other 'and could eat a 'orse!" his smile quickly fade as Harry's expression remained serious. "A bad joke…no?"

"No…it was rather good," Harry forced a smile. "It's just we passed Professor Bane's portrait on the way up here and I was wondering if you could tell me what he was like?"

Professor Planchette suddenly went quite pale and shuddered "'E was an 'orrible man 'Arry, truly 'orrible. 'E could freeze your blood with one look and 'ad a temper on 'im that would make Professor Snape seem like a pussy cat. I am thinking of asking Professor Dumbledore if we can 'old zis class somewhere on perhaps the fifth floor then I won't 'ave to endure his 'orrible taunts every time I 'ave to pass 'im."

"Professor Bane didn't like you?" Harry asked but not really surprised.

"No..'Arry 'e didn't like me in fact 'e 'ated me, I zink he resented my friendship with Severus, thought I was a bad influence on 'im," Planchette sighed.

"And were you a bad influence on him?" Harry asked

"Well if you call trying to get 'im to lift his nose out of a potions or dark arts book for long enough to enjoy life zen yes I was guilty. Bane had his favourites, zere was this little gang, not zat Severus always enjoyed being the teacher's pet, your father 'Arry teased 'im somezing rotten. But Severus didn't seem to care, 'e was in awe of Professor Bane…but enough of zis I zink we should go down to lunch.

After some pestering by Ron, Harry and Hermione finally agreed to go with him to ask Professor Raven for the potion for de-gnoming. Ron had insisted that it couldn't wait until their next Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson which was on Friday after double potions but Harry suspected that Ron just wanted an excuse to see Professor Raven, Ron was truly smitten.

It was nearly time for the evening meal to be served but they headed for the staff room in the hope that Professor Raven was still there. Although the heavy oak door had been left slightly ajar with the two stone gargoyles that flanked it glaring down at her Hermione decided it was best to knock. But as she raised her curled fist to rap upon the door a sinisterly familiar voice filled the air.

"Did you get my note?" Professor Snape asked anxiously "I was expecting to see you at breakfast…"

"Yes Severus," Professor Raven replied quietly "I got your note…I just didn't fancy breakfast, too nervous I suppose being back here has brought back a whole load of memories, both good and bad."

"So…why have you come back to Hogwarts, after all this time?"

"Professor Dumbledore asked me."

"Then Dumbledore's even more of a brainless old fool than I thought," Snape sniped back. Harry felt a ripple of anger flutter through his stomach, Snape's obviously disrespect for the headmaster was just another reason for Harry to hate him all the more.

"I am sorry if my appointment has upset you Severus, I know how badly you've wanted the position teaching the Defence Against the Dark Arts, but I got the job on my own merit and I believe that I can do it just as good as you."

"You really think so?" Snape's tone sounded like a challenge, but Professor Raven chose not to answer, not rising to his goading.

"She doesn't need to prove herself to that hooked-nosed git," Ron muttered defensively as he crouched down and squinted through the tiny gap in the doorway, one of the gargoyles snorted in disgust. "I bet she would knock him flat in a wizard's duel."

"You're really enjoying humiliating me, aren't you?" Snape sneered angrily.

"Humiliating you? What about this morning storming in on my lesson, I was quite capable of dealing with a handful of pesky little gnomes…what's really troubling you Severus? This is more that just the fact that I've been given the job that you think should rightly be yours" Professor Raven questioned.

"I would think that was bloody obvious…" Snape snapped "Or has the time you've spent since you left Hogwarts gallivanting about the globe trying to civilise werewolves erased it from your memory completely."

"I am sorry Severus, what can I say but…"

"Save your breath Morwenna…did you honest think after all you've done that just a simple apology was going to set things straight between us. I know you took that amulet, but I didn't say anything at the time as I put it down to high jinxes during the graduation ball…I thought you would return it the next day and Dumbledore would have been none the wiser…"

Ron glanced first at Harry and then Hermione, his expression caught somewhere disbelief and bewilderment. Harry just shrugged weakly and Hermione looked full of concern.

"But you played me for a complete fool," Snape continued "When you suddenly disappeared, you forced me into an awkward and most embarrassing position; you knew full well that I had broken Dumbledore's confidence telling you about the amulet. So when he discovered that it was missing the conceited old fool suspected me of the theft. It was only Professor McGonagall's intervention and that obviously he had no evidence against me that stopped Dumbledore from sacking me. But he's punishing me refusing to allow me to teach the Defence Against the Dark Arts…And then to stick the knife in even deeper he goes and offers you the job. Why did you accept it Morwenna, do you really hate me that much?"

"I don't hate you Severus…and I didn't take the amulet," Professor Raven protested.

"I don't believe you," Snape hissed losing his temper. "You're lying, you were never any good at hiding the truth from me when you were my pupil and you're no different now… "

"It's been seven years since I graduated Severus, I've seen a lot of the world since leaving Hogwarts. What happened is all in the past, surely we can both be mature about this…" Professor Raven pleaded.

"Mature…_You_ were the one that ran away. You should have never come back Morwenna, you've torn open old wounds, ruined everything, perhaps it would have been better for the both of us if you had died in that werewolf attack because right now I wish you were dead," Snape's voice was shaking with emotion, Harry had never heard the Potions Master sound so bitter and angry.

Hermione clapped a hand to her mouth the stifle a gasp, while Harry had to grab hold of Ron's collar while he fumbled in the folds of his robe to find his wand, fearing his friend was going to burst into the staff room and attack Snape.

"Surely, you don't mean that Severus? I was extremely lucky not to have been bitten but if it hadn't been for that anti-lupine potion you created in my final year then I dread to think what would have become of the poor man…" replied Professor Raven, deeply hurt by his vicious remark but trying to keep her composure.

"Put out of his misery with a silver bullet? How fortunate that the one student I choose to share that potion with is the one that goes and gets themselves attacked by a werewolf," Snape returned rather unkindly. "But the anti-Lupine draft is a very complex potion even for someone of your great talent Morwenna; you couldn't have possibly brewed it after such an attack…" Harry thought he detected a sudden concern creep into Snape's voice.

"No, fortunately I remembered Professor Stoker telling that Prague was crawling with werewolves so I brewed several bottles of the potion as a precaution, it now helps Jason lead a happy and almost normal life."

"How very touching…but against my advice, you ended up in Prague…I didn't teach you everything I know Morwenna just so you could go and betray me, running off to play nursemaid to a bunch of stinking werewolves…I had so much higher hopes for you," he hissed angrily all concerned that he might have had for his former pupil had quickly faded.

"But Severus…you don't understand…" Professor Raven protested, her voice trembled, verging on tears.

"Can I help you, Mr Weasley?" the stern voice of Professor McGonagall made Harry and Hermione turn around, while Ron banged his forehead on the door in his eagerness not to be caught spying into the staff room. Professor McGonagall stood stiffly, her arms folded, staring down at them over the top of her glasses and her mouth fixed in a thin critical line.

"Er…I was…" Ron stuttered still reeling from nastiness Snape had spat at Professor Raven.

"Just about to see if Professor Raven was free so we could ask her again for the ingredients for de-gnoming she suggested to Ron in class, neither of us remembered to write the ratio of aspholde to wolfsBane," Hermione quickly saved Ron.

"I see..." Professor McGonagall replied raising an eyebrow, she did not sounding too convinced.

"Yes, I want to send it to my mum, we are always overrun with the bloody things," Ron explained as the door of the staff room was flung open.

"Severus, I am so sorry come back we need to talk about this," Professor Raven pleaded tearfully.

"Oh…Professor McGonagall, I'm just leaving," Snape replied as he stormed through the door nearly knocking Ron over.

"So I can see," she replied curtly. "I heard raised voices, Severus is everything alright?"

"Yes Minerva …of course, why shouldn't there be?" he snapped glancing back into the staff room.

"I don't know Severus…But please don't take your disappointment that you were overlooked for the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher again out on Morwenna, if you've got a grievance then you should take it up with Professor Dumbledore." Snape didn't answer just stomped angrily down the corridor, his black robes flying out behind him.

"I'll just ask Professor Raven if she has time to jot the ingredients down on a piece of paper for you Mr Weasley…Morwenna?…Morwenna are you alright?" Professor McGonagall ran into the staff room only to reappear a few moments later. "It's alright…now you better make your way to the great hall; dinner is just about to be served."

"You were right, Harry; Snape's good mood towards the new Defence of the Dark Arts teacher didn't last long…but you don't think he really meant it?" asked Ron as they all sat down at the Gryffindor table for the evening meal.

"That he wished Professor Raven was dead." His voice hushed to a whisper as Seamus Finnigan took up the empty space next to him. Harry frowned, as Seamus usually preferred to sit next to him with their backs to the Slytherin table claming that the sight gave him indigestion, he had done the same at breakfast as well.

"No…of course not," Hermione said reassuringly as she poured a goblet of pumpkin juice. "People can say all sorts of things when they are really angry or upset. You should have heard some of the things my parents called me when they first discovered that I was a witch and I bet Mr Finnigan had a few things to say when he first found out he had married a witch, isn't that right Seamus?" Hermione nudged him with a smile but Seamus didn't seem to notice.

"Are you alright?" asked Harry as dishes brimming with steaming soup and crispy, still warm bread rolls arrived before them. Seamus seemed to be distracted, staring at the Slytherin table with a blank expression.

"What?…Er yes…that smells good..." Seamus seemed to be snapped out of his daze as the delicious the aroma of tomato and basil soup wafted up from his bowl. Harry glanced over his shoulder but could only see Millicent Bulstrode and Lucy Featherstone, a pretty girl with really long blond hair trying to prise the salt seller from Crabbe's fat, stubby fingers, while Pansy Parkinson laughed; she seemed to relish the new influence she had on her fellow Slytherins now she was Malfoy's girlfriend.

"I guess you're right..." Ron continued to grumble. "Snape must be pretty humiliated that he didn't get the job again."

"But what I am more interested to know is…" Hermione said leaning forward her voice in a hushed whisper "What is this amulet that Snape's accusing Professor Raven of stealing? He seems to think its disappearance is the reason he gets passed over for the Defence Against the Dark Arts job again and again."

"But surely, if Professor Dumbledore suspected Professor Raven of taking the amulet, he wouldn't have offered her the teaching position and risk her stealing something else?" added Harry.

"I don't believe she would steal so much as a scroll of parchment from Hogwarts!" Ron said indignantly.

"Oh you're just biased Ron," retorted Hermione, although she liked Professor Raven she had learnt from experience never to judge their Defence Against the Dark Arts teachers by their appearances (Professor Quirrell had been infested by Lord Voldemort and the dashingly handsome Professor Lockhart hadn't done any of the things that he had claimed in his numerous books) alone. "What if Professor Dumbledore's hoping just that…another artefact will go missing only this time he will ready and waiting to catch the thief," she said cautiously.

"Nah…I reckon Snape took the amulet, he tried to pin the blame on one of his pupils but it all backfired and now he's just bitter," added Ron. Hermione remained silence for a moment, deep in thought as she scraped the last of the soup from her bowl.

"That does seem to make more sense Hermione," agreed Harry, as he glanced up at the long table, which seated the members of staff. He noticed that Professor McGonagall had taken the chair next to Professor Snape that was usually occupied by Professor Planchette who was now sitting in her place and next to Professor Raven. Professor Dumbledore seemed most pleased with the new seating arrangements as it gave him the opportunity to chat to Professor Raven, offering her a sherbet lemon from a paper bag that he kept in his robe pocket.

Although Professor Raven smiled warmly, engaging in small talk with both the headmaster and Professor Planchette, Harry got the feeling that she was still pretty shook up by her argument with Snape. She kept giving Professor Snape sidelong glances down the table only to quickly looked away almost fearful that he would catch her looking at him. Professor Snape sat his chin resting upon his hand, an elbow on the table, nodding slowly while he listened to Professor McGonagall as she lent towards him whispering low into his ear. Harry wished he could lip read but he guessed that she was firmly insisting that in the interest of staff unity he would have to apologise to Professor Raven. Good thought Harry, Snape had certainly surpassed himself in sheer spitefulness and he hoped that Professor McGonagall was giving him one of her sternest lectures.

Snape glanced towards where Harry was sitting making him shuddered as those cold, dark eyes full of loathing bore into him. Harry felt a sudden fearful sickness in the pit of his stomach, he couldn't get the words of Professor Trelawney's prediction out of his head: _Professor Snape is lying on the ground and he is bleeding, there is so much blood, so much blood on your hands …the life is slowly bleeding from Professor Snape and it was you that dealt the killing blow…you Harry Potter kill Professor Snape." _

TBC

* * *

_R&R!_


	4. Thorny Devils and Confessions

_Disclaimer: See Chapter One_

_Enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

-Chapter Four-

**Thorny Devils and Confessions**

**H**arry woke with the nagging weight of Professor Trelawney's prediction still upon him but the prospect of their first Care of Magical Creatures lesson with Hagrid after lunch lightened his spirits a little. The morning seemed to drag by; in Astronomy they had to sketch a scale diagram of Jupiter and its moons, while in Herbology Professor Sprout had the class clearing greenhouse two of pests, then filling seed trays with dragondung, her preferred fertilizer, and planting up toothwort moss.

But at long last, they were walking along the lush sloping lawns towards Hagrid's hut on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. The sun was shinning in a clear bright-blue sky above them and the air was sweet with the scents of the last flowers of summer. It seemed to Harry, that nothing could spoil this lovely afternoon until he caught sight of three all-too-familiar and unwelcome figures heading towards the hut. A tall, thin white-blonde boy flanked by two squat, muscular boys with a Neanderthal stride caused Harry's heart to plummet; he had forgotten that they were having these lessons with the Slytherins.

Hagrid stood waiting in the doorway of his hut, dressed in his moleskin coat with Fang the boarhound sitting at his feet.

"C'mon, everyone!" Hagrid called impatiently, eager to start the lesson. He stepped down the steps and gestured the class to follow him. Hagrid, with Fang now trotting at his heels, led them around the edge of the Dark Forest to a small paddock bordered with white washed fencing. Hagrid opened the gate ushering the class into the empty paddock; everyone looked around confused and a little disappointed.

"I know Hogwarts' budget is tight this year," drawled Draco Malfoy. "But you think it could run to an actual magical creature." Crabbe and Goyle chortled heartily while Pansy Parkinson flashed an approving smile, giggling stupidly when Draco smugly grinned. Harry felt a disheartening, queasy sensation in the pit of his stomach; that's all they needed, Draco was foul enough without trying to impress his new girlfriend. Hermione just rolled her eyes in disgust while Ron made to stick a finger down his throat when Draco wasn't looking. "So are we reduced to imaging something then?" continued Draco. "What about an invisible winged-horse, a Chimaeras or even the monster Potter claims to have defeated in the Chamber of Secrets." Pansy shrieked with laugher which caused Draco to beam with even more smugness.

"Don't yeh fret Mr Malfoy," Hagrid replied, apparently oblivious to his insults. "These creatures may be small, they're only babies but that jus' means yeh be able t'study 'em as they grow. I'll jus' go and get the crate, won' be long," and with that, Hagrid disappeared out of the paddock into the Dark Forest.

"God, this school is going right to the dogs," said Malfoy not in the slightest worried that his voice was carrying on the wind in the direction Hagrid had just disappeared. "First Dumbledore hires a witch barely out of school herself to teach us Defend Against the Dark Arts and then that oaf teaching classes as well, my father will have something to say about this when I tell him…"

"Shut up, Malfoy," Harry snarled. He had already placed a cautioning hand upon Ron's shoulder knowing that although his friend was enthusiastic to defend Professor Raven it would just be more verbal ammunition for Malfoy to impress Pansy.

"Oh, I am so scared," Malfoy replied mockingly, pretending to cower as Crabbe and Goyle sniggered beside him.

"Right yeh lot, gather round," beckoned Hagrid as he carefully placed a large wooden crate on the grass and pulled up the grilled door. Everyone cautiously peered into the depths of the crate that seemed to be full of shredded newspaper.

"I can't see anything," Pansy complained, pushing Lucy Featherstone out of the way. Lucy gave Pansy a venomous glare but stepped back and stood next to Seamus whose weak smile she totally ignored.

"Well," snorted Malfoy impatiently after several minutes had passed with no movement from inside the crat.e "This is pathetic, care of magical creatures I bet what ever was in there must have died…"

"Hang on," Hagrid replied. "They're jus' shy…need a bit of coaxing out." He took a large willow-pattern dish from the side of the crate and placing it down a few feet from the entrance poured a measure of thick white liquid into it. "That should do the trick, they can't resist a nice drop of double cream." Sure enough there was a sudden rustling and a strange, excited yapping from the newsprint nest.

"Oh," cried Lavender Brown, backing away as a tiny scaly head forced it way through a gap in the shredded paper. "Come on, lazy bones," Hagrid muttered as he gently gave the crate a shake. The creature hissed angrily revealing a set of razor sharp teeth and a long blue tongue. Several more tiny heads now appeared from within the nest, all seemed equally outraged to have been woken up and hissed disapprovingly. For a terrible moment Harry thought that Hagrid had procured more dragons, as the miniature brown reptiles, blinking in the sunlight staggered from the crate into the grass. But on taking a closer Harry realised that these creatures weren't dragons, but it was easy mistake to make, especially if your only real experience of a dragon was on Hagrid's kitchen table. The dragon in question had been a newly hatched Norwegian Ridgeback that Hagrid had won in pub and had named Norbert. But these creatures reminded Harry more of alligators but with vicious looking horns on the end of its long snout and tail. They gazed up at the class with eyes that seemed to flicker hues of red, yellow and orange but on spotting the dish the creatures slinked over and started lapping up the double cream. "Scandinavian Thorny Devils," Hagrid explained happily. "So called 'cos of their flame-coloured eyes, when they finished eatin' you can pet 'em; they like bein' tickled under the chin."

"I don't think so," sneered Draco, folding his arms defiantly.

"There's no need to be afraid," Hagrid beamed, grabbing one of the devils by the tail and cradling it in his arms. "They still a little grumpy from the journey. They migh' look angry bu' really they're as gentle as kittens, in fact in winter they'll grow this sof', fine fur."

"Ooooh," cooed Lavender. "I think they're rather cute…do they really grow fluffy?" she asked eagerly, as she stooped to stroke the head of a devil that was rubbing up against her leg and making a sound that could only be described as a throttled purr.

"Yer, it starts off a deep chestnu' colour that turns white so they can hide in the snow."

Hagrid divided the class into seven groups, one for each of the Thorny Devils which they were to name and study throughout the year. Harry watched Malfoy grabbed the plumpest Thorny Devil that was still drinking from the dish and thrust the protesting creature into Lucy's face, she stepped back a little fearful which caused Pansy to shriek with laughter.

"Why did you have to ask _her_ to be in our group?" Seamus snapped at Hermione as she beckoned Lucy over to join them.

"Her name is Lucy and I asked her to join us so she wouldn't have to put up with the likes of Malfoy, his cronies and that vile Pansy Parkinson," Hermione hissed back under her breath. "Lucy's okay, better than most Slytherins."

Lucy gave Seamus a haughty look then tossed her head of long shiny golden hair and went to help Ron who was struggling to weigh Godric, which they had decided to name after the foundered of Gryffindor house. After Hermione (elected as she had the neatest handwriting) had recorded the weight and various measurements in a special log-book that Hagrid had given each group, it was time to return the Thorny Devils back to their crate much to the disappointment from nearly all the class. Hagrid promised that as soon as he had fixed the Thorny Devils more suitable lodgings complete with a run, that the class would be welcome to come down and see them anytime they liked.

It was still gloriously sunny after lessons had finished, so before the evening meal, Harry and Ron opted to do their homework outside while Hermione, preferring a table to spread out her numerous books on Transfiguration, had opted to remain in the library.

"It's no use, I can't remember that spell Professor McGonagall used to turn her chair into a goat..." Ron complained, scratching his head with the end of his quill, which, since it had been touched by Professor Raven, never left his side. He would have died of embarrassment if anyone discovered he slept with his under his pillow.

"Neither can I," Harry shrugged, with a yawn as he sprawled out on the still luscious green grass and tossed Ron an apple out of his bag. "We should take a break; we could go and see if Hagrid wants any help building the Thorny Devils their hutch."

"That sounds more like it, or we could nip up to the Owlery, I want to post my letter to Charlie, the sooner the better as you know what Errol's like…then again…" Ron had just spotted Professors Raven and Planchette wandering down the path towards them. Harry gave Ron a withered look but Ron's interest was already totally focused on Professor Raven.

The two teachers settled down upon a wooden bench not far from where Harry and Ron sat, Professor Planchette took what looked like a large slice of chocolate cake from his pocket. He offered Professor Raven the first bite, but she politely refused, probably guessing that in truth, Planchette's passion for chocolate cake (Harry swore that Planchette had already eaten two large slices at lunch) would have made him reluctant to give up even the smallest morsel. Harry gave a sigh as Ron snorted jealously and took a huge bite of his apple. Harry couldn't blame Ron, Professor Raven was extremely beautiful and there was no doubting she was a very talented witch. But she was their teacher, even if by some unlikely miracle she returned Ron's affections, it was a line that no teacher could dare cross.

"I don't think that they can see us under the shade of this tree," whispered Ron, as decided to risk crawling near enough to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"…zen Severus pulls out 'is wand and in a puff of green smoke, turns Riley Scott into zis 'orrible little toad, all warty with 'uge bugling eyes!" Planchette explained quite light-heartily waving his arms about in his customary dramatic manner, the half eaten chocolate cake still in his hand. Professor Raven must have been enjoying this tale as her soft, velvet laugher drifted upon the still warm breeze.

"Of course, zere was an almighty uproar, but I told Professor Dumbledore zat Riley deserved it because 'e _was_ a 'orrible little toad…"

"Oh no," whispered Ron. "Speaking of horrible little toads," as the black clad figure of Professor Snape prowled across the grass.

"Good evening Severus, isn't the sunshine lovely," Planchette greeted him cheerily.

"I'm so glad_ you've_ got the time to enjoy it," Snape snapped. "Professor Raven," Snape's voice soften slightly in his greeting.

"I have just sorting through my personal collection of potion books when I found this; I believe these seventh year class notes belong to you." Snape handed her a small red notebook. Professor Raven briefly flicked open the cover of the book then placed it on her lap.

"Yes…thank you Severus, I looked everywhere for this book after the final exam, I don't know how it came to be mixed among your books," she smiled weakly.

"Neither do I," Snape retorted bitterly, he glanced toward Planchette who seemed disinterested in the whole thing as he finished the last of his cake.

"Why don't you join us? I was just telling Morwenna about that lesson when you turned that obnoxious little brat Riley into a toad," invited Planchette, as he drabbed the crumbs from the corner of his mouth with a white, lace-trimmed handkerchief.

"I don't think so, I haven't got the time to laze around in the sun reminiscing about the past; I've got my sixth year mock exams to prepare…"

"Come on Severus, zey aren't due to take zem until November, why not enjoy this glorious weather while you still can?"

"I think you'll find that the Potion mock exams are just a little more taxing than those of the Study of Magical Artefacts, any wizard with half a brain could teach that subject…"

"Well, we can't all possess your natural disposition for the art of potion brewing, can we Severus?" Planchette replied, with a slightly forced smile. Snape returned his comment with a patronizing sneer and then stormed off back in the direction of the castle, barking his disapproval of some fourth year girls that were sunbathing near the path.

"I don't know," Planchette sighed with a shrug. "I wish Severus would just stop and enjoy life a little."

"You're really quite fond of him, aren't you?" Professor Raven said touching Planchette gently on the hand. "And despite all his snide remarks and petty ridiculing Severus is fond of you."

"You think so?"

"Yes, I do. If Severus hated you he would blank you completely. I remember in my third year, there was this terribly vain and stupid professor who taught Arithmancy, Snape didn't utter a word to her for the entire three years she was at Hogwarts."

"'E must 'ave really 'ated her then," Planchette chuckled, returning to his cheery self. "Come to think of it, by our final year, Snape didn't even bother to trade insults with James Potter…'e never did tell me what 'appened between them. So if you are right Morwenna, Severus can't really 'ate you, if 'e's still bothering to arguing with you."

"No," Professor Raven returned quietly. "I think I am the exception to that rule."

"We weren't always friends," Planchette mused thoughtfully. "In fact, when we first met I gave 'im the prefect reason to loath m.e"

"Really…do tell," begged Professor Raven, eager to learn more. Harry and Ron exchanged hopeful glances this was beginning to sound promising, anything nasty or embarrassing that they could picture in their heads when Snape was doing his worst was worth listening to.

"I must confess zat it was entirely my fault zat we didn't get off to a good start. We travelled in the same carriage on that first journey to 'Ogwarts. We chatted, both nervous and excited until zese three sixth year Gryffindors came into our compartment. Of course, we were both dying to know all about 'Ogwarts and zey were more zan 'appy to speak to me. I was, after all, stinking rich, extroverted…dare I say 'andsome, the son of a famous relic 'unter, while Snape was zis pale, skinny little nobody with straggly black, zey didn't give 'im a second glance. So Snape just remained silent watching me enviously with zose, cold, dark eyes as he pretended to read his copy of Magical Drafts and Potions."

"That's a little unfair Leon, it wasn't your fault those older boys didn't want to speak to Severus," replied Professor Raven kindly.

"True, but I am ashamed to admit it now, but I laughed when they made a rather rude comment about Snape's 'air, which was far worse zan it is now, it was short and messy. I zink the way he wears it now is far better…but I digress, our laughter could be 'eard 'alf way up the 'Ogwarts Express. Snape did 'is best to ignore zem but I could see zat the remark had really wounded him, even now he is still terribly insecure about his looks…"

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder," Professor Raven muttered softly to herself.

Yeah, thought Ron, if the beholder just happens to be blind as a bat, he grinned at Harry who was doing his best not to laugh.

"Zats easy for beautiful people like us to say…but even Snape will admit he's no oil painting. I am not trying to make excuses for my behaviour but I was pretty insecure myself…"

"Really?"

"Yes, my parents spent months overseas and I was moved around a lot myself with a succession of different nannies. Both my mother and father were stern, rather cold people but zey tended to spoil me on zeir visits 'ome, which sounds wonderful but no amount of gifts could substitute zem not being zere when I was frightened or upset, in truth I 'ad a very lonely child'ood, so I learnt to make friends very quickly but I couldn't say zat I was close to anyone until I met Severus. Well the next zing was, the sixth years decided to make fun about the size of Snape's nose…big mistake."

"Severus is especially sensitive about his nose," nodded Professor Raven solemnly. _Well he does have an especially large one _thought Harry, trying not to laugh out loud. Ron must have been thinking along similar lines as he was stuffing a fist into his mouth, his shoulders shaking as he did his best to smother his giggles.

"He overheard me making fun of his nose once in the first year, and he gave me detention, I had to write an essay on the effects of expanding and shrinking potions on the human body. It was awful, a cold winters evening down in that freezing, dreary dungeon with him glaring at me if he couldn't heard the scratch of my quill upon the parchment. I remember that detention more clearly than any other as I was still recovering from an allergic reaction to re-potting Belladonna plants in Herbology and I felt pretty rotten."

"Nice one, Severus," Planchette's voice was sarcastic but he also seemed to smile almost approvingly at her punishment.

"And I bet you never dared make fun of 'is nose again?"

"No, the detention had the desired effect and I got full marks on that question when it came up at the end of year exam…but what happened when they made fun of Severus for the second time?"

"Well naturally I laughed with zem, but when I looked at Snape I 'onestly zought 'e was going to burst into tears which only made ze sixth years laugh all ze more loudly. But Snape didn't cry. 'E seemed to be forcing 'imself to up 'old zat British stiff upper lip you all seem so fond of, but I later learnt 'e 'ad a lot of practice at stifling 'is tears. 'E looked straight at me with dark watery eyes full of betrayal and contempt uttering something under 'is breath so cruel and sarcastic that I nearly choked with surprise. I won't repeat what 'e said but it wasn't just nasty but pretty vulgar too, not something you would expect to come from ze mouth of an eleven year boy, it sounded to me as if he was just regulating abuse that 'ad been aimed at 'im, I suddenly felt so ashamed and sorry for 'im."

"So how on earth did you two become such good friends?" Professor Raven asked looking intrigued and more than a little puzzled.

"Call it irony, fate…"

"Or just plain bad luck," Ron whispered to Harry.

"…but ze very first lesson I 'ad was Potions and I ended up sitting next to Severus, it seemed 'e 'adn't struck up a friendship with even one of his fellow Slytherins. Anyway I was 'opeless, managed to melt my cauldron and scold myself. So when Professor Bane told Severus to take me to the 'ospital wing I took it as an opportunity to apologise for laughing at 'im and Severus accepted it with a silent shrug. Over the next few weeks despite being mocked by James Potter and 'is friends I kept up the friendly overtures towards Severus, sharing my sweets and lending 'im the use of my owl, Severus didn't 'ave a bird until the following spring when he found an abandoned baby crow and 'and reared it, 'e was devastated when it died."

"He does seem to have special touch when it comes to birds…I remember him nursing Bryon back to health, he was so gentle and compassionate," Raven reminisced almost wistfully. Ron arched his eyebrows and mouthed _gentle and compassionate _in utter disbelief

"Alas, it iz a side of Severus zat 'e rarely reveals to anyone, I guess 'e's just so afraid of being 'urt or ridiculed. You're probably unaware, not many people are, but Severus had a very unpleasant child'ood, where as I craved the attention of my father Severus would have gladly traded places, never to see 'is again. Apparently Snape snr. was a particularly bitter and spiteful man, awfully fond of Romanian vodka. 'E would get smashed out of 'is skull and take 'is frustrations out on Severus and 'is mother. I remember 'im returning to school after one 'oliday covered in such terrible purple bruises zat 'e was forced to wear this thick winter jumper even zough it was swelteringly 'ot and everyone else was in t-shirts. James Potter teased 'im, accusing Severus of being afraid of getting a tan but 'e took ze taunts and made me swear not to tell anyone, not even Professor Dumbledore as 'e was so terrified of 'is father…"

"That's dreadful!" Professor Raven, sounding distressed.

"Yes, but ze beating stopped by ze fifth year, Professor Bane insured zat…"

"Why what happen?"

"Lenore Black…she was zis painfully skinny, quite sinister-looking seventh year Slytherin with dark beady eyes, a long zin nose and glossy black 'air. I zought she was quiet spiteful, part of zis little gang, Michael Crowley, Helen Besant, Orson Duvall…I can't recall ze others but zey were all Professor Bane's favourites, so naturally Severus was invited to join, I zink zey only tolerated me 'anging around because I was 'is best friend. Anyway, I am not too sure what actually went on between Severus and Lenore…"

"Leon…you're not insinuating that they were…"

"I 'onestly don't know, I think Severus was little frightened of her and he never did tell me if zey…well you know…" Professor Planchette had suddenly become rather coy. "But she seemed fond of 'im, even took 'im to 'er graduation ball but more importantly she told Professor Bane about ze beatings."

"What did Bane do?" gasped Raven.

"Apparently nothing, all I know was the beating stopped…but between you and me I zink Professor Bane taught Severus to fight back using ze Cruciatus curse."

"But that's an illegal Dark curse, if Bane had been caught teaching that to a student he would have been sacked!"

"I know, but I zink Professor Bane would have taken zat risk because deep down beneath 'is cruel, nasty exterior he genuinely cared for Severus, secretly looked upon 'im like the son 'e never 'ad…and for a time Severus 'ad something of a father figure…"

"And what happened to Lenore Black?"

"Now zere's a mystery, she joined Lord Voldemort not surprising as the whole Black family were Dark wizards, some say she was killed soon after the Dark Lord lost power, others claim zat she took 'er own life, zere were rumours zat she was Voldemort's lover but zere are some zat zink she is in 'iding somewhere waiting for 'im to return…"

Even though Harry and Ron had promised to meet Hermione back in the library before the evening meal, Ron insisted that he needed to sen his letter to Charlie, so with a shrug Harry agreed. Harry was still mulling over what Professor Planchette had reveal about Snape's past when they climbed the spiralling stone steps leading to the Owlery, which was situated at the top of the West Tower. It was cold and draughty as none of the windows in the grey circular walls had glass in them, but then that was a blessing as the place smelt of damp straw and owl dropping. Harry winced as he crushed the regurgitated skeleton of a mouse under his shoe as he gazed upwards; there, on perches that rose into the lofty highs of the tower, were hundreds of owls of every breed imaginable slumbering away peacefully. In less than an hour Hogwarts would be shrouded in velvet night and the owls would arise from their perches to hunt.

Ron found Errol nestled between Hedwig and a young tawny. Hedwig woke up and twittered excitedly but to Ron's dismay Errol fell backwards off his preach when he first tried to rouse the owl from his deep slumber. Errol hooted indignantly, flapping his scrawny wings as he scrabbled on the dropping-strewn floor to his feet, looking up at Ron blinking bewildered with huge, round amber eyes.

"Errol, I want you to take this message…" said Ron, as he scooped the owl who still looked drowsy and a little dazed off the floor. "Take it to Charlie…and wait for a reply, okay?" Harry was just about to ask Ron if he would rather use Hedwig, when Erro,l hearing the name Charlie suddenly woke up. He yawned and, hooting eagerly, stuck out his leg so that Ron could tie the letter to it.

"Charlie was always been his favourite," Ron explained, as he carried Errol to one of the windows. "And try not to get lost..." Errol hooted as if in reply, spread his wings and flew off into skies that were starting to turn crimson and golden with the setting of the sun.

They found Hermione sitting at a table, surrounded by open books with an extremely annoyed expression on her face.

"I am sorry we're late," gasped Harry, as he flopped unceremoniously into an empty chair beside her. "But Ron insisted that we post his letter to Charlie."

"Oh, it's not that..." Hermione dismissed their late arrival, slamming the book that she had been reading shut, she was still frowning.

"What then?" asked Ron glancing down at the book he was leaning on, _An Encyclopaedia of Amulets by Julian Talisman_.

"It's this amulet that Snape's accused Professor Raven of stealing," Hermione's voice was hushed and serious. "Naturally, I first looked in _Hogwarts –A History_ …"

"_Naturally..._" said Ron with a teasing grin.

"But," Hermione continued ignoring him, "There is no mention of any amulet being kept here…"

"But from what Snape said about betraying Professor Dumbledore's confidence, very few people would have know that this amulet was at Hogwarts," Harry pointed out quietly.

"True, but I thought that maybe if I looked through a few books on amulets that I might come across something that Professor Raven would want so badly she would steal it."

"I bet it is something to do with the Dark Arts," Harry said darkly.

"Hey you two…we still don't know that Professor Raven took this amulet in the first place," snapped Ron. "It's only that greasy gits word against hers that she did steal it."

"Okay Ron," Hermione hissed, as two first year Ravenclaw girls looked up from their homework.

"It was hopeless anyway, do you know just how many amulets there are, hundreds and hundreds, and most of them are to ward off the DARK EYE or protect against the Dark Arts. If we could narrow it down something less ambiguous, a specific type, of course a name would be even better."

"Oh right," Ron said sarcastically. "I'll just go and ask Professor Raven then!"

"I'm sorry," snapped Hermione, gathering up her parchments and quill, thrusting them into her bag. "At least I've tired to research the amulet." She snatched up a small, but thick, book from the table and marched over to Madam Pince to have it stamped out.

The rest of the evening passed mournfully slow, Hermione and Ron ate dinner in angry silence, each too proud to apologise. So Harry decided not to mention what he and Ron had overheard. Besides, Harry thought as he poured custard over his rhubarb crumble, if Hermione knows how dreadful Snape's childhood, she'll feel sorry for him and keep bringing it up as an excuse for his behaviour now. Harry sighed and tried to dismiss the sudden pang of guilt he felt thinking of how his father had taunted Snape about wearing his winter jumper in the sweltering heat of summer. Surely if his father had know the truth he would have been just as horrified, even gone to Professor Dumbledore himself.

The mood didn't improve as they reached the common room; Ron disappeared to the dormitory, Harry presumed, to do his homework set by Professor Raven, while Hermione grabbed a cosy armchair by the fireplace and started reading '_Temples and Tombs – The Biography of Louis Jean Planchette by Pandora Sneak'_. Opposite Hermione sat Neville, who was also reading, his book of choice was a dictionary of magical plants and herbs. Seamus was no where to be seen and the Weasley twins were huddled in the corner with Dean Thomas, their heads together whispering in low voice so Harry decided not to disturb them. In the end, Harry agreed to play exploding snap with Ginny but after losing for the third game in a row he admitted defeat and left for bed.

Harry found Ron already dressed in his maroon pyjamas, sitting crossed legged upon his four-poster bed, his parchment resting upon a book scribbling away.

"I thought you would have finished that by now," said Harry as he pulled off his robes and put on his pyjamas.

"Er…yes I've finished the homewor,k" Ron replied turning pink. "This is something else…something private."

"Oh," said Harry, as he climbed into bed trying to hide his smile, it wasn't hard to guess that something private meant something about Professor Raven.

TBC

* * *

R&R! 


	5. Belladonna and Nettle Tea

_Disclaimer: See Chapter One_

* * *

**-CHAPTER FIVE-**

**Belladonna and Nettle Tea**

**"I **am afraid that Professor Raven will not be until taking your lesson this morning, Year Three," Professor McGonagall informed the class as they stood in a line outside of the Defence Against the dark Arts classroom.

"Is she alright?" Ron asked anxiously, desperately trying not to blush scarlet in front of Professor McGonagall.

"Thank you for your concern Mr Weasley. It's nothing too serious I am glad to say," she continued as she handed Professor Sprout the pot-plant she was holding in her arms. "I feel partly responsible." McGonagall sighed. "I suggested Severus do something to smooth things over with Morwenna, but don't know what possessed him to give her that plant, surely after she missed several of his classes due to being in the hospital wing, he would have remembered that she was allergic Belladonna?"

"Guess it must have just slipped his mind, Minerva," Professor Sprout shrugged her shoulders with a small sigh. "But don't worry," she said while giving the pot a good friendly slap. "I'll give this little beauty a good home. It's a glorious specimen, cost a pretty penny too I dare say, Belladonna doesn't come cheap these days." And with that, the dumpy little Herbology teacher waddled off back to the school greenhouses.

"Professor McGonagall," Ron piped up in a small squeaky voice looking worried.

"Right then Year Three. You shall take this lesson as a free period, and may I advice you to use it wisely…Well? What are you waiting for?"

"But professor..." Ron protested. "Snape's trying to kill Professor Raven; we learnt only a few days ago that people can have very serious reactions to Belladonna…"

"_Really, _Mr Weasley," Professor McGonagall said sternly raising an eyebrow. "_Professor_ Snape isn't trying to kill anyone, I am sure that the Belladonna was a genuine, if unfortunate mistake, he obviously thought Professor Raven was allergic to Hemlock or something similar, it's an easy enough to do, there's nothing sinister about it…"

"Yeah, sure," Ron retorted unconvinced.

"I realise that Professor Snape isn't high on your list of favourite teachers, Mr Weasley, but this could be construed as victimization, we've only been back four days and you're already letting your imagination run away with you."

"But…but-"

"But nothing, Mr Weasley, Professor Snape has apologized to Professor Raven for upsetting her the other evening." Professor McGonagall lips pursed into a thin line giving them all the impression that what she really meant was Snape had been forced into an apology. "And if Professor Raven is satisfied with that then so should you, now may I suggest that you spend less of your time worrying about Professor Snape and more on your studies." And with that Professor McGonagall turned sharply on her heels and strode off down the corridor.

"Me victimize Snape! That's rich..." snorted Ron indignantly as he and Harry started to walk in the direction of the library but Hermione pulled on Harry's robe.

"Let's go and see Hagrid," she whispered, glancing up to make sure that no one else had heard her. Harry tunred back to her, shocked that she was suggesting that they do anything but study.

"I think it's about time we picked his brains over Professor Raven and maybe he's know something about this amulet that Snape's accused her of stealing."

"No, that can' be righ' Hermione, yer must have got it wrong," Hagrid said, shaking his shaggy head as he poured them all a cup of nettle tea. "Morwenna Raven could no longer steal this amulet and betray Professor Dumbledore than I could myself, we owe him far too much."

"What do you mean?" questioned Harry as he took a cautious sip of his tea.

"Well I don' expect it will do yer any harm knowing, I mean...it's not as if it's a secret or anything. Morwenna's an orphan, her parents and older brother were murdered by Death Eaters on the very evening poor Morwenna firs' arrived at Hogwarts'. I don' know how she managed to pass her exams to ge' inta the second year, let alone get such good grades."

"Do you know why they were killed?" Hermione asked cautiously.

"They were Auors, Dark wizard hunters, and good ones too. It's my guess they were jus' abou' to expose some big wizards as being a Dark and were murdered in order to silence them. It was a cruel, brutal attack, the nasty buggers even killed the pet cat, shocked the wizarding community as the Ravens were a very old and distinguished pure blood family but not corrupt and arrogant, like the Malfoys. The Ravens had been attending Hogwarts since it was founded, I believe the first Raven to enter the school was a distant cousin of Rowenna Ravenclaw, and they were all Ravenclaws, until Morwenna. I think that she choose to live with her uncle, odd man there are some that claim he was a werewolf which could account for her great interes' in their welfare and rights."

"Cool…do you know she was nearly killed by one," added Ron.

"No…really?" replied Hagrid looking a little anxious.

"You seem to know a lot about Professor Raven, Hagrid?" questioned Hermione with an inquiring frown.

"Wel,l yer see, I use to let 'er come down here down here, with 'er best friend Claire to have tea and play with Fang, he was just a puppy then," Hagrid explained with a distant, misty look in his eyes. "I reckoned it was the least I could do for the poor girl, Professor Dumbledore sort of took her under his wing…"

"I wonder why the Sorting Hat chose to put her in Gryffindor then?" Harry interrupted, finally giving up on the nettle tea.

"I don' know, you'd have t'ask it, I mean Ravenclaws are considered the most wise and Morwenna certainly had brains."

"We know we've seen her final report" said Hermione with some envy.

"But Gryffindors are brave and loyal, maybe the Sorting Hat knew what was going to happen with her family," Ron suggested.

"Maybe, all I know is that she was a very talented witch; she was Snape's star pupil, and no one has been able to hold a candle to Morwenna Raven, 'til our Hermione here." Hermione blushed with pride. "But that didn't mean she had it an easy time of it, Snape gave her no recompense for her tragic loss in fact he seemed to pushed her all the harder…"

"Heartless slimy git," Ron muttered under his breath. "He's still giving her a hard time now."

"Snape's only jealous Ron, I guess he was pretty bitter having to admit his star pupil was a Gryffindor," Hermione soothed. "But even so, if her family had just been murdered, you would think that even Snape would have been a bit more understanding…"

"He's a heartless git," growled Ron.

"So we are all lead to believe…funny how things turn out…" Hagrid suddenly stopped as he always did, when he realised he was just about to say something that he shouldn't, the trouble was he was getting better at it, letting far less things slip out. Harry looked at him with a questioning frown.

"Er…I mean...it's funny that Morwenna Raven should come back to Hogwarts…well actually that isn't so strange as she had considered becoming a teacher, that or work for the Ministry of Magic. But she disappeared, without a word the morning after her graduation ball…near broke Professor Dumbledore's heart that did, I think he looked upon her something like a daughter."

"Do you think her sudden disappearance has got anything to do with the amulet that Snape is accusing her of stealing?" said Hermione.

"I don't know Hermione," Hagrid shrugged. "I guess we'll never know for sure who took the Amulet of Sekhmet."

"The Amulet of Sekhmet!" cried Hermione.

"I shouldn't have told yer that…" grumbled Hagrid looking angry with himself.

"So what is the Amulet of Sekhemat?" asked Ron looking none the wiser for knowing the objects name.

"_Se-kh-met, _"Hermione corrected him with a smile. "It's sounds ancient Egyptian to me."

"I don't know, I never saw the amulet and I only know because Professor Dumbledore questioned me to see if Morwenna had ever mentioned it to me. Yer see, there were only three people at Hogwarts that knew about the amulet. Professor Dumbledore who was looking after it for a friend, Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape…"

"My moneys on Snape taking it," said Ron,

"To tell yer the truth, there are those who suspected Professor Snape…all a very queer business if you ask me."

"Extremely suspicious," agreed Hermione.

"So why didn't Professor Dumbledore sack Snape if he thought that he had taken the amulet?"

Hagrid shrugged again. "No proof…but there are some people who believe this is why Snape keeps getting overlooked for the job as Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher; that Professor Dumbledore doesn't entirely trust him."

"That's just what Snape said," added Harry.

"Did he? Well Professor Dumbledore never does anything without a good reason; very wise man is our Headmaster. Oh, look at the time, you lot best be getting back to the castle before you miss your next lesson," Hagrid said suddenly rising from his stool. "And I best be taking Fang for his morning walk."

"He knows something else," Hermione whispered to Harry, as they left the hut and made their back to the castle. "Something about Snape and Professor Raven."

"Yes," Harry agree.d "I got that feeling as well, but I wonder what?"

After another lively lesson with Professor Planchette, in which he spoke at length in his usual enthusiastic dramatic manner about South American talismans and his father's near escape from booby trapped Aztec pyramid, they made their way to the great hall for lunch only to get stuck behind a group of older students.

"I've been asked to the ball by Jason Winter, even the teachers have to find partners to accompany them," mused a pretty strawberry blond sixth year Hufflepuff girl walking slowly between two Ravenclaws, both of whom just answered with girlish giggles.

"I wonder," the strawberry blond continued, "...who Professor Planchette's going to take? He's just so dreamy."

"Planchette's bound to ask Professor Raven, I mean, I would if I was him she's a stunner alright," chipped in Cedric Diggory, the captain of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. "Of course, Raven might always choose to go with Snape…" Cedric chuckled rather unkindly and the three girls erupted into laughed along with him, "…but then again I think he's got more of a chance of actually becoming the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher than getting Raven to go to the ball with him."

"Yeah," giggled the strawberry blond girl. "I bet he'll ask her though lure her down into the dungeons to feed that awful raven of his or something and try to catch her off guard."

"Don't Miranda," shuddered one of the Ravenclaw girls. "That bird gives me nightmares."

"Snape won't ask Raven, he's not that stupid he knows he's ugly as sin, besides, everyone knows Snape can't dance and I heard she's really good herself."

"What do they mean we've got to ask a girl to the ball?" demanded Ron in a low whisper.

"Naturally you have to ask a girl to accompany you," Hermione scolde.d "You got to have a dance partner."

"Dancing." Harry and Ron gulped together still reeling from the shock that they were going to have to summon the courage to ask someone to the ball.

"But...I thought they were only joking!" croaked Ron worriedly.

"Of course there will be dancing Ron, what else do you think you would be doing at a ball," sighed Hermione in disbelief.

"Well I thought there would be food and…"

"Really!" Hermione stormed off into the great hall leaving Harry and Ron staring blankly at each other.

"Bloody hell," groaned Ron. "I don't know how to dance, do you?"

"No," replied Harry with a shrug. "Maybe there be lessons"

"Great…something else that I can do badly at." But Harry wasn't listening to him, his mind had already started to wander, thinking how if he managed to find the nerve he was going to ask Cho Chang, the extremely pretty Seeker on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team to accompany him to the ball.

TBC...

* * *

R&R!

AN... Thankyou for people reviewing, it means alot - Especially **Tancred Torsson**!


	6. Professor Raven’s Dilemma

_Disclaimer: See Chapter One_

* * *

**-CHAPTER SIX-**

**Professor Raven's Dilemma**

**T**he library was still in disarray; Madam Pince's counter was still surrounded by precariously stacked piles of books while the back wall was being spelled with new shelves. They grabbed a free table close to the window, Hermione took a large book on Arithmancy out of her bag while Harry and Ron headed for the section on Divination to reluctantly complete the homework set by Professor Trelawney.

"Ah Morwenna,_ Moste Potente Potions_ …trying to recapture those happy memories? You've quite a penchant for books if I remember correctly. I haven't the inclination myself, not picked up a book since I left Hogwarts."

Harry and Ron had walked around the shelves only to find Lucius Malfoy and Professor Raven standing in the aisle just before the section on Divination.

"Reading broadens the mind Lucius, maybe you should try it some time," Professor Raven replied coldly and shutting her book carefully returned it back to the shelf. "Madam Pince has just told me that you are intending to make a donation of rare books to the library, so I guess there will be a few among those that I haven't read,"

"Oh, you'll certainly find my books very interesting my dear, most of them are on potions and charms but I doubt that you would have come across any of them before, these books are all extremely rare and certainly very valuable. I had considered putting them up for auction but they will be put to much better use here at Hogwarts I think."

"That is very generous of you Lucius," Professor Raven replied politely.

"I know, what would this school do without the concerned generosity parents like myself?" Professor Raven didn't answer.

"But I sought you out my dear for a word regarding that item you so desperately would like to make your own…I think that you'll find the price quite reasonable, considering," Lucius said, handing her a scrape of parchment.

"Nine hundred Galleons! How on earth I am going to raise that amount of money by the end of the month?" cried Professor Raven in alarm.

"I'm sorry," Ron said weakly as Lucius Malfoy turned around and glared at him. "But I really need to find a book on Aleuromacy."

"Do I look like a librarian, boy," Lucius hissed with annoyance as he snatched the parchment back from Professor Raven and stuffed it back into a pocket under his cloak.

"It's homework for Professor Trelawney," Harry added glancing at Professor Raven for help.

"I believe the section on Divination is just down the end of this aisle," replied Professor Raven kindly, moving aside so that Ron and Harry could squeeze pass. Harry grabbed a large book at random from the shelf and opening it started to read.

"The Oracle at Delphi- Fact and Fiction," Ron read glancing sideways at the spine of the huge book that was bound in red leather. "I don't think that's going to be a whole lot of use to us Harry."

"Wait a minute," Harry hissed. "I want to find out what Malfoy's is up to."

"Well…I understand that teachers are always claming that their wages are a mere pittance" Lucius Malfoy continued lowering his voice slightly.

"But how can you expect me…" Professor Raven started to protest.

"My dear Morwenna, your family may not be rich but I sure_ you've_ got…how I shall put it my dear, somewhat questionable heirlooms you could sell…" Lucius gave Professor Raven a friendly pat on the arm. "I am sure that we can come to an arrangement…" Lucius looked up to catch Harry watching him and the cruel line of his lips curled into a sneer. Harry quickly returned his gaze back to the book that was beginning to feel pretty heavy in his arms.

"I mean Defence Against the Dark Arts is such a highly fascinating and useful subject, I do believe that even Professor Dumbledore at times underestimates it's importance." Lucius leant forward so that Harry had to strain to hear what he was saying. "It would be a shame if you missed the opportunity of procuring that _particular item_, I would remind you there is a little more than just your interest at sake here Morwenna, do think carefully about my offer, I'll give you until the Hallowe'en Ball to decide. He looked at Professor Raven as if expecting a reply in humble admiration at his generosity but she remained tight lipped and silent. "Oh, my niece, Catharine sends you her love," Lucius added in a mocking tone. Harry guessed that the two women obviously didn't harbour any such feelings of affection for one another, as Professor Raven seemed to stiffen at the name.

"Oh yes, Catharine is about to marry Lord Thornton's son, Edward, you must remember him he was in the year above you and Catharine, a Slytherin and from a pure blooded Wizarding family, she's certainly done well for herself there," he mused. "And here you are Morwenna, so beautiful, talented and your family name still does has some standing in Wizarding Society surely you could have had your pick from the most eligible bachelors. And yet you're still a spinster, now why is that I wonder."

"If I ever marry Mr Malfoy, then it shall be for love, not for money or prestige, you should know that," she answered in a cold, curt voice.

"Noble sentiments, my dear, but then we can't always have what we most desire… can we," Lucius said regarding her shrewdly for a moment with his cold, grey eyes and Harry could tell that Professor Raven found the intensity of Malfoy's gaze uncomfortable. Then he left Professor Raven glanced at Harry and Ron, who were still crouched over the pages of the heavy volume, she smiled weakly at them and then headed towards the small rather pathetic shelve allot to books on the Dark Arts that wasn't locked away in the restricted section.

"So Draco wasn't bluffing then, his father really is going to donate a load of books to the school library," Ron said to Harry, who was more relieved he could finally unburden his aching arms from the weight of the huge volume.

"Blimely though! It must be some book to be worth nine hundred Galleons!" said Ron.

"Lucius Malfoy never actually said it was a book Ron," Harry corrected him.

"Yeah I know, but you heard Malfoy, she's got quite a penchant for books, that means she's fond of them, so if Professor Raven's interested in the item it has to be a book...right?"

"I suppose…you don't think that's why Professor Raven took the amulet because she needed the money?" asked Harry.

"Maybe…anyway it sounded like Malfoy was going to lend her the money," replied Ron.

"Malfoy didn't say he was going to lead her money, just that they would come to an arrangement, that could mean anything…we know Malfoy was a follower of Vol…You-Know-Who and my guess is that he still recruiting."

"You don't think he's trying to get Professor Raven to become a Death Eate? She wouldn't, not after her family were murdered by the...no Harry, that's just ridiculous, however rare or expensive this book is, she couldn't want it so badly that she would join the other side, would she?"

"I don't know Ron, I hope not, I was really starting to like her," Harry sighed darkly.

"Ouch!" there was a cry from the other side of the shelves. "Bloody 'ell" muttered Professor Planchette as a book tumbled off the shelf and hit him upon the head. Harry and Ron made a quick exit from been the shelves and sat back down at their table.

"You don't think Planchette was eavesdropping on the conversation between Malfoy and Professor Raven as well?" asked Ron as he scrabbled through his bag, while Harry repeated what they had heard to Hermione. She seemed more interested in the possibility that Professor Raven was an even more prolific reader of books then herself than the mysterious nine hundred Gallon item.

"I can't be sure," shrugged Harry. "Maybe he'll buy it for her, isn't he meant to be stinking rich and he does seem to really like her."

"Yeah that would be about right, buy her affections," Ron snorted in disgust. "But did you see the way Malfoy was looking at her, I didn't like it one bit. It was exactly like Snape does sometimes when he thinks no one watching, only much worse, like a hungry wolf."

"A hungry wolf?" chuckled Harry at the ridiculous mental picture Ron's obvious jealously had conjured up in his head, suddenly he found his mood lightened.

"But you don't like the way anyone looks at Professor Raven, Ron," Hermione pointed out, rather curtly. "And we are still pretty much in the dark as regarding about the Amulet of Sekhmet. I've looked it up in nearly every book in the library although Planchette seems to have taken out all the good ones…"

"What have you found out?" Harry asked trying to sound encouraging; he knew how much Hermione hated not knowing the facts.

"Well, as I surmised from the name the Amulet of Sekhmet is Ancient Egyptian in origin…hang on..." Hermione flicked open a book on Egyptian mythology. "Ah, here she is…" she pointed to a page with inked illustrations of various deities.

"Sekhmet is portrayed as a woman with the head of a lion, often with a sun disc on her head. She's regarded as the daughter of the sun god Ra and she was thought to be powerful sorcerer and healer. While Ra who is most commonly represented as a falcon with…"

"Okay, quit the mythology lesson Hermione and tell us about the amulet," pleaded Ron. She looked at him for a moment, arching her eyebrows irritated, then sighed.

"Well not a lot most books just mention it in passing, that the amulet is Egyptian and my guess it is a protection charm of some sort…there's a photograph of it here," said Hermione grabbing yet another book and flicking through the pages.

Harry looked down at the page; there was a line of text as Hermione had said and below that a small coloured photograph. The amulet was displayed upon rich black velvet and looked quite impressive. It looked as if it was crafted from gold, the main body of the amulet was in the shape of a disk, like the sun set with what Harry guessed was a ruby the size of his fist. From the disk there were feathered golden wings that arched upwards meeting at the tips in a small hoop through which was threaded a thong of leather.

"Do you think..." Harry looked up from the photograph, his voice was hushed and serious, "...that Professor Raven might have taken the amulet hoping it would protect her from those that practice dark magic?"

"You mean Death Eaters," gulped Ron.

"Yes…maybe she took it to protect herself from the Death Eaters who killed her family" added Hermione.

"But she wasn't there, how could she know who they were?" protested Ron, who was beginning to sound quite worried.

"I know, but maybe she wanted it for protection when she discovered the identity of the ones that killed her family. I know that if those evil bastards killed my family then no matter how long it took I would want their deaths avenged."

"Yes," Harry said quietly.

As Harry, Hermione and Ron left the library and started to make their way towards the greenhouses they spotted Neville and Seamus talking to Lucy Featherstone, who had what appeared to be a large thick sketch pad tucked under her arm. Neville saw them and waved cheerily , beckoning Harry, Ron and Hermione over.

"Wel,l if you don't like it," Seamus suddenly, raised his voice as his fellow Gryffindors approached, "you can go back to Malfoy's group."

"Hello," said Neville, the look of bewilderment he had just given Seamus was still evident on his face while Lucy looked equally perplexed and upset.

"What's wrong?" asked Harry as he dumped his heavy school bag down for a moment, Seamus folded his arms sulky refusing to explain or look Lucy in the eye.

"I was just saying that it is stupid to call our Fire Devil Godric…" Lucy said haughtily.

"I suggested Godric and it's not a stupid name," Seamus retorted with a snort. "I suppose you want us to change it to Salazar."

"No, Draco's called his Thorny Devil that and I_ never_ said Godric was a stupid name only that it is stupid to call our Thorny Devil that considering that it's a girl, Hagrid told me when I went to feed them this morning."

"Lucy's got a valid point Seamus," said Hermione giving Lucy a friendly smile.

"Well, I might have known you would stick up for her," snapped Seamus snatching up his bag and storming off across the lawn in the direction of the greenhouses, Neville shrugged his shoulders apologetically at Lucy and then quickly followed Seamus.

"I don't need anyone to stick up for me Finnigan!" Lucy shouted back angrily. Seamus didn't bother to answer but seemed to stumble and Harry could have sworn he saw Lucy's hand fumbling under her robe.

"I don't know what's got into him," Harry sighed but Lucy said nothing, still watching Seamus and Neville, quietly seething.

"We've got Herbology," said Hermione. "But next lesson with Hagrid we'll try and come up with a more appropriate name for our Thorny Devil, okay?"

"Whatever," replied Lucy suddenly sounding pretty indifferent on the matter, she watched Seamus and Neville disappear behind the first greenhouse before picking up her bag and hurrying to join a group of Slytherins heading towards the castle.

It was several days before they were all trouping down the lawns towards Hagrid's hut. He greeted them standing at the foot of the steps with an excited grin and a large pile of wooden planks under his arm.

"Come on yer lot, we've only got an hour and there's so much to do," said Hagrid as his ushered the class around the side of the hut towards the pumpkin patch where the reason for his eagerness be came apparent. There, at the far edge of a roughly tilled patch of soil that was now covered in stringy, twisting vines and enormous orange pumpkins stood the beginnings of what Harry guess must have been a hutch. The ramshackle structure, a hazarded construction of wood and chicken wire was huge and would have accommodated several horses quiet easily. Harry gave a worrying glance at Hagrid who just beamed back proudly at his handy work as he let the planks of wood fall to the ground with a thud next to the crate of Thorny Devils which chirped impatiently to be let out.

"Er, Hagrid..." Harry asked when Hagrid handed his group their log book. "Exactly how big do these Thorny Devils grow?"

"Oh, as big as a Winged Newt I reckon, which are about the size of a beagle but there no harm in giving them plenty of space to run around in, eh?"

"Er, no, of course not," Harry nodded with relieve, the visions of seven fully grown Thorny Devils the size of a small car having to be fed lorry loads of double cream a day to keep them happy thankful vanish from his mind.

"Right after you've made a note of yer devils development and done a sketch, I want yer to take it for a brisk walk, they've been cooped up today and need a bit of exercise." Hagrid draggled seven red velvet leads each attached with a collar sporting tiny silver bells.

"Ohhh, they're so cute," approved Lavender.

"Pathetic," Draco muttered, to Pansy as he gave his Salazar a kick with his shoe. The Thorny Devil hissed angrily up at him baring its long pointed teeth, Draco took a step back, Hagrid may have told them that Thorny Devils were in nature as placid as kittens but even a kitten could give you a nasty bite if provoked.

Seamus was still sulking that the group had renamed their Thorny Devil Millie, Lucy's suggestion, when Harry and Ron gently fastened the collar with its shiny, tinkling bell around her neck. Hermione was quick to point out to Seamus that he had no grounds upon which to grumble as he hadn't come up with a suitable name, Seamus just shrugged a grabbed the lead out of Harry's hand and stormed off towards the paddock, Millie trotting along happily at his heels. Hermione gestured for them to hurry, and Ron to follow after him while she settled down on the sun warmed grass beside Lucy who was now busy with the large sketch pad that she always carried with her. Hermione glanced over; Lucy's drawing of Millie was amazing, so life-like it was obvious that she had talent. The breeze blew the pages of the book to reveal several more exquisitely pencilled pictures, one of Hagrid standing with Fang snoozing at his feet and another of a smiling boy that Hermione instantly reckoned as Seamus. Lucy must have caught Hermione looking at the drawing out of the corner of her eyes as she suddenly blushed and covered up the sketches with her arm.

"They're really good," said Hermione with a friendly smile. "I love that one of Hagrid and Fang."

"Er…thank you," replied Lucy nervously, she must have been wondering if Hermione had seen the picture of Seamus as well and was just not mentioning it to save her even more embarrassment. "I was considering having it framed, there must be somewhere in Hogmeade that will do that sort of thing, it would make a nice present for Hagrid at Christmas."

"Oh yes, Hagrid would love it, that is such a kind thought," Lucy went red then looked at Hermione with a quiet unexpectedly serious expression.

"I am sorry...I was so awful to you all in the first year," Lucy said quietly. "But I've come to realise that the likes of Pansy and Millicent aren't special or clever, they're just plain nasty, I prefer the new friends I've made in Ravenclaw…"

"Wel,l you've now got at least one in Gryffindor," Hermione returned. "And I think that you should sketch Millie for the cover of our project book."

"Maybe," Lucy replied with a shrug as the boys came back from the walk around the paddock with the tiny Millie surprisingly still bounding along merrily. The Thorny Devil pounced upon Hermione's lap its long blue tongue licking at her fingers.

"Lively little thing, isn't she?" Ron grinned flopping down beside Lucy and unfastened the lead. Hermione couldn't help but observed that although Lucy greeted Ron with a smile she looked past him to give Seamus a quick, furtive glance. Hermione frowned, she was sure that Seamus had seen Lucy looking at him but he acted as if he hadn't noticed or was pretending he wasn't bothered. Lucy sighed and gave Millie a pat on the head just before she leap from Hermione's arms and hurried, her tiny bell jingling, towards the dustbin lid sized dish of double cream that Hagrid had just placed upon the grass. Hermione looked at Lucy, she was quite pretty with her long golden hair and bright blue eyes, she had been gracious enough to apologise for her behaviour in the first year and Hermione had to admit she was warming to her. Hermione smiled and glanced over to where Seamus was now playfully whipping Harry on the legs with the red velvet lead, she had made her mind up, a little matchmaking so called for and she was the one who was going to do it.

TBC...

* * *

R&R!AN: Thankyou again for your kind reviews! 


	7. Visit To Hogsmeade

_Disclaimer: See Chapter One _

* * *

**-CHAPTER SEVEN-**

**Visit to Hogsmeade**

**T**he days past by slowly and uneventful until, to everyone's great excitement, the posters announcing the first visit to the village of Hogmeade were pinned to the notice boards in the corridors and common rooms. Ever since Fred and George had told them about the delights of Hogmeade, the only entirely non-muggle settlement in Britain with its famous sweetshop, Honeydukes, Ron drooled every time someone mentioned it. Harry was still surprised that Uncle Vernon had signed his permission form allowing him to go as students weren't allowed to leave the castle grounds without it. He could only guess that Uncle Vernon had been so relieved to see that back of him at the end of the summer holidays that he had signed the parchment slip in the hope that Harry would have a misfortunate accident in the village and never return to Number Four, Privet Drive. It hadn't really been Harry's fault that his greedy cousin, Dudley, had eaten more than his fair share of cream cakes and ended up being sick all over Aunt Marge who had rather foolishly, Harry thought, bought too many cream cakes in the first place. But naturally, Uncle Vernon had blamed Harry snatching his single and rather small chocolate éclair from his hand and sent him up to his room. Not that Harry had minded, the cream in the chocolate éclair tasted as if it was about to turn sour in the heat and he was glad to get away from the obnoxious Aunt Marge.

So on the Friday morning before the Hogmeade visit Harry woke up in a most cheerful mood, even the prospect of double Potions with Snape and a test in Defence of the Dark Arts didn't seem to matter, he just focused his thoughts upon finding Honeydukes' and treating himself to several galleons-worth of sweets.

Professor Snape swept into the dungeon, his black robes billowing behind him; he placed a thin black box upon his desk and then walked to the front of the class.

"Today we are going to study the fascinating subject of poisons, their brewing and applications." A deathly hush fell over the class.

"The best and most common way of administering a deadly poison is to trick, or in failing that, force your intended victim into digesting it by concealing the poison in food or liquid. Other methods are absorption through the skin via a liquid or powered mixture or inhalation by a poison of a gaseous nature. Who can tell me what's the primary ingredient used in most poisonous drafts?" Snape's dark eyebrows arched in surprise as Neville Longbottom's hand shot into the air.

"Longbottom?" questioned Snape, giving Neville a challenging glare.

"Aconite, sir," said Neville in a quiet but determined squeak.

"Correct," Snape replied unable to hide the astonishment in his voice. Harry waited for Snape to reward his fellow Gryffindor with some points towards the house cup for his correct answer; it wasn't often that Neville got anything right in potions. But Snape continued without awarding Neville even one point as he turned his attention towards two large glass jars containing diced up roots that Harry assumed they must have harvested in Herbology at the start of term. "It would seem, Longbottom, that something has finally penetrated that thick skull of yours." Harry could feel a burning anger rising up within him, he knew how terrified Neville was of Professor Snape so it must have taken him all his courage to risk getting the wrong answer, and it was just so unfair.

"Aconite is the main ingredient used in most poisonous drafts. It has a specific bitter flavour that can never be completely masked by other ingredients that may have been added to the mixture…As being able to recognise Aconite's distinct flavour could save your miserable little lives one day I have arranged a brief tasting session for you. There is no need to look so alarmed as much as I would love to poison some members of this class." Snape smiled his dark eyes flashing in the direction of Harry. "I am sure the headmaster wouldn't approve so what I am going to give you is a root that tastes just like Aconite." Snape wandered about the class distributing the diced root from the glass jar as if it was candy. "Now the amount of the Nocturus Bane root I have given you won't kill you, if I had given you Aconite however then I am afraid without the correct antidote none of you would have made it through the night. But I have informed Madam Pomfrey in the event that someone suffers an allergy reaction to the plant…None of you are allergic to the Nocturus Bane root?"

Snape was greeted with silence. "Good…now I want you to place the root in your mouth, don't swallow as I want you to concentrate on the taste." There were some anxious looks exchanged even Draco Malfoy didn't seem too keen to be the first to try the Nocturus Bane root. Harry glanced at Ron and together, after the count of three they popped the root into their mouths. Harry pulled a face as his tongue stung with the intense bitterness, while Ron looked as if he was going to be sick; he spat the root out into his hand, much to the disapproval of Snape.

"A unique favour, isn't it Mr Weasley?" Snape commented with a smile as he watched with glee the revolted reactions of the class. "There are actually some people who are rather fond of the taste, especially if the bitterness is off set with something sweet such as sugary pastries or chocolate. About twenty years ago it was quite fashionable among the young and trendy to finish off a dinner party with chocolate fondue infused with the Nocturus Bane root which tastes very much like Aconite, shock valve I suppose." Harry could help but smirk, he couldn't imagine Snape ever being young or trendy enough to hold a dinner party, besides who would he invite? Planchette seemed to be his only friend, mind you, he could eat for several people.

"And for a time, one could purchase Nocturus Bane root flavoured confectionaries, but don't bothering going to look for them in Honeydukes' tomorrow as these had to be withdrawn, it was far too easy for someone to add the real thing to the sweets. But even a small amount of Aconite can produce symptoms of restlessness, salivation, nausea, a weakened and irregular heart beat, chest pains and frequently…death, within hours so only a fool would carry on eating something that once bitten into tasted with even the slightest hint of Aconite. Now I want you all to carefully prepare the antidote for Aconite and at the end of this lesson I am going to poison someone with the real thing." Snape turned to look at Harry with an evil smile, he might have known Snape would pick him out.

"Well? Get to it," Snape snapped as he swept over to his desk.

"Don't worry," whispered Hermione as she opened up her copy of Magical Drafts and Potions. "This doesn't look too hard."

"That's easy for you to say, Snape isn't intending on poisoning you," Harry returned darkly.

"In silence," Snape snapped as he set a blue flame alight under his cauldron. Harry frowned, Snape didn't usually prepare potions while the class worked, he knew better with the likes of Neville and Ron to become too distracted. So naturally this sparked Harry's curiosity.

"He's up to something," he risked whispering to Hermione. "Can you work on the antidote while I watch Snape?"

"Sure," Hermione grinned. "I could mix this in my sleep…but be careful if he catches you…"

"Don't worry I will be," Harry insisted.

From his seat in the second row of work benches Harry's view of Snape was partly obstructed by the heads of his fellow students in front, for which he was usually thankful. Harry watched Snape take a handful of roots from one of the glass jars but Crabbe's large head was in the way; Harry couldn't read the labels. Snape took two test tubes from a wooden rack in front of him, one was filled with a pale orange liquid, the other something black. He poured both liquids into the cauldron, and then crushed the pieces of root with a marble pestle and mortar, adding this to the now simmering mixture. Snape traced his long ashen finger along the page of the book he was looking at as he silently read, a gratified smile played upon his pale, thin lips. Harry watched as Snape, who was now so engrossed with what he was doing, added a couple of drops from a tube of clear solution into the cauldron which hissed and bubbled, orange fumes spiralling from it.

Snape then carefully lifted the lid off the black box and carefully unfolding the red tissue paper to reveal the contents; hand-made chocolates.

"I don't expect one less will make a lot of difference," Snape muttered to Byron who was sitting on the other side of the desk, idly preening her glossy feathers as he popped one of the truffles into his mouth. After stirring the mixture for several minutes Snape, barely flinching as he dipped a finger into the depths of the steaming cauldron, scooping out a dollop of a sticky black substance. He examined it thoughtfully for a moment then licked it off the tip of his finger, making a face very similar to that Ron had made just before he had spat out the sliver of Nocturus Bane root. Harry felt his stomach sicken; jumping as with an ominous scrape of his chair upon the stone floor Snape stood up and glanced in his direction. Quickly Harry returned to his attention back to his own cauldron that thanks to Hermione was now filled with a dark green mixture that was bubbling away merrily. Snape watched Harry, his black eyes glinting with suspicion but said nothing and took the rack of test tubes to a sink in a shadowy corner of the dungeon, returning with an empty glass breaker and pipette. Snape then sat down back down again and proceeded to pour off a little of the black, gooey mixture that was still simmering in his cauldron. Harry thought he caught a faint odour of citrus upon the damp, stagnant air of the dungeon. But this was soon replaced by the smell of melting chocolate as Snape carefully deposited a few drops of the mixture from the pipette onto each of the truffles that sizzled as the hot goo hit them. Then Snape took up his ebony wand and waved it over the melting confectionery restoring them in appearance to their original form. Snape smiled with wicked satisfaction, looking very pleased with himself as he pushed the chocolates together to conceal the missing one and then gently recovered them in the red tissue paper and replaced the lid. He was just about to clear away the glass breaker, which still held some of the black goo when Neville's cauldron suddenly exploded with a blue flash, splattering the mixture that had been bubbling within over several pupils including Neville and Ron.

"Who was that?" Snape snapped, nearly jumping out of his sallow skin, dropping the breaker that hit the surface of his desk and shattered, splashing him with the still scolding black goo. Bryon cawed loudly and flew up the safety of the book shelves behind Snape. Strange, thought Harry, why's he so jumpy? Snape usually didn't bat an eyelid at the various explosions that occurred on a regular basis in his classroom.

"_Who was it_?" Snape hissed in pain, clutching at his scalded hand.

"It was Neville," Malfoy piped up trying unsuccessfully to sound innocent, he flashed a sneer at Harry, who glared back.

"Clear up that mess Longbottom, you can help him Weasley, looks like your earlier little achievement must have burn out those tiny grey cells of yours."

Hermione looked at Harry. "That's not fair," she whispered.

"Neither is life Miss Granger, ten points from Gryffindor for your cheek." Harry went to protest, the anger starting to seethe within him once again, he almost wished someone would kill Snape, but a stern look from Hermione stopped him. It wouldn't do any of them any good; only lose more points for their house, besides he didn't want to give Snape the satisfaction of giving him detention or worse stop them going the Hogmeade.

They were all glad when finally climbed the steps out of the dungeon, Snape had begrudgingly abandoned the class ten minutes early, his hand was now badly blistered and he had been more concerned about seeing Madam Pomfrey then administering a poison to Harry. Harry didn't know what have given Snape more pain the burn to his hand or the fact that he hadn't been able to poison him, Harry should have been relieved having escaped being used a the class guinea-pig, but his face was furrowed with anxiety.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked now looking equally worried after Harry had told her and Ron what Snape had been doing to the chocolates, as they walked to the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. They all froze as they saw Snape standing in the classroom doorway, along with Professor Planchette.

"I'm presuming that these were left by you Severus," said Professor Raven holding out the box of chocolates. Snape just smiled thinly, he was trying to hide his bandaged hand beneath the dark folds of his robe. "It's a kind thought but I really can't accept them. I mean…"

"Nonsense, Morwenna," Professor Planchette chuckled as he pulled the box from her hand and whipped off the lid. "Truffles...goodie, my favourite!"

"But…but..." Snape started to protest as Planchette popped the biggest truffle into his mouth. "Mon dieu…zat's disgusting, tastes like…like Aconite" he retorted spitting the chocolate into his hand. "What are you trying to do Severus, poisoned us?"

"Don't be so stupid Leon…" said Professor Raven picking up one of the chocolates and taking a small bite. "Goodness Severus…you haven't…"

"Disappearum," Ron blurted. The truffle and the rest of the box suddenly vanished in puff of blue smoke.

"Mr Weasley," gasped Professor Raven in surprise.

"You idiot boy," Snape rounded on him, spitting enraged, dark eyes ablaze with hatred. "The use of magic is strictly forbidden in the corridors…"

"I..I'm sorry," Ron stuttered in reply as he shrank back from the Potions Master, who had obviously gone insane. "I…I was so nervous about the test…" Snape gave him an anger snarl and glared at Ron all the more hatefully.

"Come on Severus…Monsieur Weasley meant no 'arm, besides zose truffle were 'orrible."

"I do not care, Weasley is constantly flouting school rules. He needs to be punished; he shouldn't be allowed to go to Hogmeade tomorrow," Snape snapped.

"Zat is a bit 'arsh Severus," Planchette gasped, Hermione shot a considered look at Harry who was clenching his fists in outrage at Snape's unjustified cruelness.

"Then…Severus, as it was _my_ truffles that Mr Weasley made disappear I believe that I should punish him," said Professor Raven, she regarded Snape sternly with her dazzling violet eyes. Snape snorted but didn't argue. "Mr Weasley, I shall expect you, here for detention with me after dinner, is that clear?"

"Yes…yes Professor Raven," Ron replied, his face slightly pink, flooded with relief.

"Do you really think…?" Snape started to protest, glaring at Ron.

"Come on Severus, don't be such a terrible bore, of course ze boy should still be allowed to go to 'Ogmeade. You should come with us, it can't be 'ealthy skulking about in zose gloomy dungeons all ze time with only zat raven for company, you do look awfully pasty," Planchette observed in a thoughtfully concerned tone. "I'm taking Morwenna to see a band at ze zree Broomsticks, you are very welcome to join us, ze more ze merrier I say. I mean when was ze last time you 'ad a really good night out?"

"What I choose to do with my weekends is no concern of yours," Snape hissed, his dark eyes narrowing to slits, quickly passed from Planchette to Professor Raven and back again, Harry guessed Planchette must have just struck a very raw nerve. "Unlike you, who can just pick up any old book on magical artefacts and recite from it parrot fashion, my lessons require very careful and detailed planning, I haven't got the time to go gadding it about in Hogmeade."

"Pity," Planchette sighed. "Because if you did zen perhaps you wouldn't be so up-tight all ze time," Planchette returned, with a forced smile that only seemed to enrage Snape all the more. He muttered something cruel under his breath and stormed down the corridor.

"Oh…give it a rest Ron," Hermione snapped, as he told them for the umpteen time how he had helped Professor Raven make an inventory of all the books in her classroom. The detention had taken two hours, there had been awful lot of books and Ron had insisted on completing the task. Funny, thought Harry with a grin as they all walked down the main street of Hogmeade in search of Honeydukes, if it had been any other teacher Ron would have found the detention beyond boredom but as it had been Professor Raven Ron must have thought he had died and gone to heaven! Hermione however did not hold the same opinion as Harry. She was just as angry that Ron had been given detention and guessed Professor Raven, who she really admired, had only stepped in to stop Snape preventing Ron being allowed to visit the village, but she was beginning to find Ron's enthusiasm for their Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher highly irritating.

Even before they reached the door of Honeydukes', it was as if the very air was thick enough to take a bite from, so sweet and syrupy. The shop-front had a large window in which all kind of delicious confectionery was displayed in boxes lined with brilliant white or dark crimson tissue paper.

"This must have been where Snape got those truffles," whispered Hermione pointing to a small box of truffles. Ron gave her a cagey glance; she had already given him a lecture on what he had thought had been pretty quick thinking on his part, destroying the evidence. But Harry still felt light-hearted; he was enjoying the freedom and couldn't help but grin thinking how envious his cousin Dudley would be right now if he only knew. Harry pictured his faced pressed up against the glass, his little piggy eyes bulging in greedy anticipation as he eyed up all the mouth-watering treats in the window, Harry almost felt sorry for Dudley…_almost_.

"Come on," urged Ron impatiently, tugging at Harry's sleeve, he was eager to get into the already crowd shop and blow all his pocket money for that term on sweets. The most wonderful smell of sugary citrus and rich chocolate flooded their nostrils as Ron pushed open the door. At the back of the shop was a long counter with an old-fashioned brass till and behind this was several shelves, upon which were tall glass jars similar to the ones in Snape's classroom only these were filled not with vile dead things, but sweets of every colour and shape imaginable. There was a large barrel filled to the brim with Every Flavour Beans, and another with Fizzing Whizzbees, levitating sherbet balls. Harry pushed pass some fifth years to find Ron staring at the neat rows of chocolate truffles that were in a glass display cabinet.

"Double chocolate, lemon and lime, rum, coffee, vanilla fudge…which favourite do you think is Professor Raven's favourite?" he asked Harry looking perplexed.

"I don't know Ron," Harry shrugged glancing at the fancy black price labels, written in a silver pen and attached to the boxes with a red ribbon. "Are you sure you want to buy her a box of truffles? I mean they are rather expensive, even for the smaller boxes."

"Why shouldn't I?" Ron snapped indignantly as he looked mournfully down at the small collection of silver Sickles and bronze Knuts in the palm of his hand. "I've just enough for one of the smallest boxes."

"Only…I was only thinking that if you did that wouldn't leave you enough for even a chocolate frog. Wouldn't it make more sense to wait until Christmas, that way, you've got time to find out what her favourite flavour is and get her a decent sized box, your mum always sends you money to get presents?" Ron looked longingly at the truffles and then let out a reluctant sigh. "I suppose you're right, and I did fancy getting some Fizzing Whizzbees and a couple bars of nougat."

After they had left Honeydukes, the pockets of their cloaks all budging with sweet goodies, Hermione, Lavender and Parvati decided to go and explore the shops, Lavender had spotted a dress bouquet; there was a squeal from Parvati as someone mentioned the Halloween Ball, who also wanted to look for a crystal ball. Hermione spied Lucy Featherstone amongst a group of Ravenclaws across the street, Lucy held up a square brown paper package tied with string and mouthed _'I've got that picture framed' _with a wink.

"Clothes shopping? How boring can you get, I don't understand why girls get so excited about it," Ron scoffed looking at Harry and Neville, who both shrugged. "Let's go up to the Shrieking Shack and made a start on our sweets," Ron suggested. Neville suddenly went white, "I…I don't know," he stuttered looking anxiously at Harry. "Even the Hogwarts' ghosts don't go near it, well, that's what Nearly Headless Nick told me," gulped Neville glancing in the direction of the shack.

"Come on, Neville," Harry smiled. "It'll be alright, we'll just sit on the lawn opposite. It's no use trying to get in anyway; Fred and George have tried and if they can't find a way in then no one can."

The Shrieking Shack, the most haunted building in Britain, stood upon a grass slope a little way above the rest of the village. As the three of them approached the shack, with its wild over-grown garden and boarded up windows, Harry thought that it did look rather creepy, even in the brilliant sunshine.

"Blimely! it's a right old dump," Ron retorted with slight disappointment as he leant up against the fence, looking up at the dull, grey building, chewing on his nougat bar.

"If you say so," Neville replied bravely, but still looking quite pale.

"In fact, I reckon that's just the sort of place Snape lives in when his not at Hogwarts," he grinned to which Neville managed a weak smile.

"Yeah…and I bet that place is still better than your hovel, Weasley?" they all turned to see Draco Malfoy standing behind them, sneering spitefully, while Crabbed and Goyle sniggered behind him. Malfoy looked up at the old, crumbling shack with an air of disgust.

"At least if you lived there you might have your own bedroom, is it true that your family all have to sleep in one room?"

"Why you…" Ron lunged at Malfoy, his teeth bared, hands clenched tightly into fists, ready to punch that conceited smile clean off Malfoy's face.

"Go on Weasley, if you dare," Malfoy taunted with a hiss as he took a step towards Ron, Crabbe and Goyle, like malevolent bodyguards took up positions beside Malfoy.

"Don't do it," Harry cautioned, placing a hand upon Ron's shoulder. "He's not worth it."

"Weasley's just scared," Malfoy scoffed in malicious delight, he wasn't going to let Ron live this one down, by the end of the evening the whole of Slytherin would know what a coward he was.

SPLAT!

"What…what was that?" suddenly asked Neville, nearly jumping out of his skin as something hit the ground inches from Malfoy's feet.

"Shut it Longbottom," Malfoy glared. "So, are you going to fight me or not Weasley…or perhaps your family honour isn't worth defending, I mean you're only Weasley after all…ouch!" Malfoy head jerked forward as something hit him square in the back of the head, a clod of wet, stick mud covered his blond hair and slowly trickled down his neck. He spun around, looking up at the shack, trying to wipe the mud from his collar; Neville didn't wait to see if he was next in line to be on the receiving end of this ghostly mud, he had already vanished back down the slope.

SPLATTER!

Another clump, even larger this time, hit the ground and covered both Crabbe and Goyle in mud. They exchanged scared glances, their bulging muscles were no use against ghosts and so they followed Neville example, running as fast as their leg would carry them away from the Shrieking Shack. With Crabbe and Goyle now gone, Malfoy didn't look so brave, another splattering of mud, this time hitting him just above the knee and he too made a swift exit. Harry looked apprehensively at Ron who was still all tensed up and flushed in the face and looked all set to break into the shack and confront the phantom that had disrupted the fight. To both of their surprise, there was no more slinging of mud and as they finally walked down the slope back into the village to find Neville, Harry though he heard a chuckle, caught upon the breeze.

It was quarter to six by the time they had all finally arrive at the entrance to the Three Broomsticks. Harry was just wondering if they would make it back to the castle in time for the evening meal when Ron dragged him over to look at something pinned to the door. It was a poster announcing that _Beltaine _would be playing in the pub that night and half past six.

"That must be the band Planchette was taking Professor Raven to see," he exclaimed excitedly. There was a snort from Hermione who was showing Lavender something at the bottom of a dark green paper bag. Lavender gasped with shrill approval and then thrust a golden, spangled shawl at her.

"Who are Beltaine?" asked Harry as he studied the poster, the figures which stood in a group, some with instruments all smiled back at him.

"I've never heard of them," Ron shrugged. "But I am guessing they play wizard folkmusic by the looks of them."

"And what is wrong with traditional music…I suppose you prefer wizard rock zen?" Ron nearly jumped out of his skin heard the smooth voice of Professor Planchette behind him, wiping what looked suspiciously like mud from his hands with his lace-trimmed handkerchief. He gave Harry a sly wink as he glace down at his watch.

"Ah, Morwenna, right on time," Planchette beamed holding out an arm for her to take. "I was just about to tell Monsieur Weasley about ze delights of traditional music…by ze way,mon cher you look truly exquisite."

Professor Raven blushed slightly but Planchette was right she seemed to look even more beautiful. Bathed in the moonlight her long, black hair, which was streaked red and swept up off her face into a cascade of ringlets seemed to have taken on a silvery glow. She wore an ankle length gown of delicate cobweb lace and black shoes with a stout heel and large silver buckles.

"Maybe the children would like to watch the band with us?" suggested Professor Raven. "I am sure that Professor McGonagall wouldn't mind as long as they promise to stay in the pub and refrained from trying any of the alcohol."

"Excellent idea…zey can get a 'ead start what with the 'Alloween Ball coming up," Planchette enthused dreamily.

"What does he mean?" asked Harry as they all settle around a table just to the side of a small raised stage.

"Dancing, stupid." Hermione rolled her eyes in teasing disgust. "We've already been through this…there's going to be dancing at the ball."

"Everyone 'as to dress up and everyone 'as to dance," smile Planchette.

"What even Snape?" Ron couldn't help but ask.

"Er…yes even _Professor_ Snape," said Planchette.

"As I remember, Severus isn't much of a dancer," replied Professor Raven quietly.

"Zat is true, you would zink 'e would 'ave learnt by now, 'ow else is 'e going to woo the ladies. I mean 'e is not ze most 'andsome of wizards no? I zink 'e would be a lot 'appier if 'e was getting a little l'amour."

"_Leon,_" Professor Raven scolded glancing at Harry, Hermione and Ron, who were all trying their very best not to erupt into giggles.

"I am sorry, forgive me Morwenna," Planchette replied gently taking her hand and kissing it. "But I zink I am right…no? I just can not understand why Severus would prefer to mark 'omework zan be in ze company of a beautiful woman, but zen…" he shrugged "I am French and 'e is not. Ze English are still a mystery, so reserved and frosty."

Professor Planchette ordered them tankards of Butterbeer, while he had a pint glass of mulled mead.

"I am afraid, zey don't do Dragon's Blood wine, I zink it's a bit too specialized for 'ere, but ze new barmaid said she would ask Madam Rosmerta if zey could get a bottle in for you. I got you an orange and chocolate rum, I 'ope zat is alright?" Professor Planchette looked back over his shoulder at the bar, where a very pretty blond witch wearing a tight cerise t-shirt, and big hoop earrings that would have made even Professor Trelawney envious, was busily helping Madam Rosmerta as the Three Broomstick was beginning to fill up now and the atmosphere was vibrant and expectant.

"Thank-you Leon, you remembered," Professor Raven replied with a smile, taking the tall, thin glass from his hand.

"How could I forget, a woman after my own 'eart although I prefer ze double chocolate."

"Why doesn't that surprise me..." muttered Ron under his breath with a grin.

"Well, at least we now know what truffles to buy her at Christmas; chocolate orange," Harry whispered back with a nudge. It was then that the band walked onto the small stage, greeted by rapturous applause, especially from Professor Planchette, who clapped his hands most excitedly.

The leader singer of Beltaine was a tiny, slight woman with a striking face and wild flame coloured hair. She wore a long dark blue velvet gown and a silver shawl. The other members of the band consisted of another pretty witch, who could have been the singer's sister; she was dressed purple and held a fiddle in her hand, a shaggy haired giant also had a fiddle. There was a skinny, wrinkled wizard in red robes with long grey hair, who positioned a small drum been his knees. And Harry guessed must have been a leprechaun dressed in a bottle green suit and hat with a golden pipe in his tiny hand.

"Good evening," smiled the singer (who Planchette informed them was called Isabelle Moon) in a broad Irish accent. "This opening number roughly translated from the original Gaelic language is entitled 'As The Owl Flies' and is among one of the earliest pieces of magical music. A hush fell over everyone as the fiddles, drum and pipe started to play, then the singer's beautifully rich voice filled the air as a thin green mist crept over the stage. The next three songs were very similar in tempo, haunting ballads that the siren-like vocals although sung in Gaelic seemed to conjure up pictures of beautiful windswept castles, fair witches and brave wizards. Professor Raven sat quietly, a slender, pale hand tapping the rhythm out upon her knee, while Planchette was on the edge of his seat, totally enchanted.

"I think Planchette taken a fancy to Isabelle Moon," Harry whispered in Ron's ear.

"Well 'e is French," Ron grinned in return "First Professor Raven, then that new barmaid and now Isabelle Moon…a bit of a ladies man Planchette, you better watch out Hermione, he'll be chatting you up next!"

But Hermione's reply was drowned out the rapturous applause from the audience as Isabelle Moon stopped singing and took a bow.

"Thank you," she replied taking a sip from a bottle of Gillywater, that had been at her feet. "Now I am going to let the band liven things up with a few traditional jigs, so if anyone out there feels like dancing…then be my guest." And with that she took a seat upon a high stool at the side of the stage. The music began again only this time it was more spirited and merry; the little leprechaun was positively bouncing up and down at the front of the stage as he played his pipe. The small space that had been cleared as a dance floor remained empty even though many of the wizards and witches that were standing on the edges were tapping toes or nodding heads in time with the music.

"Oh come on mon cher," Planchette suddenly cried grabbing Professor Raven by the hand and whisking her on to the dance floor. "Lets shown them how it's done."

Ron was already standing on his chair so he could see over the heads of the audience that had started to clap out the beat with the drum. After Harry had safely cleared the table of tankards and glasses, he helped Hermione scramble up for a better view. Professor Raven and Professor Planchette were in the middle of the dance floor, facing each other, dancing in a style that Harry could only describe as an energetic crossed between flamenco and that Irish dancing he had once seen on TV. He could see the dust rising from the floorboards as Raven and Planchette stamped their feet and impressed all that were watching with their fancy footwork. Professor Raven was so graceful; her head held high, her black ringlets bouncing about her smiling face. And Planchette was pretty agile and elegant upon his feet, he reminded Harry of a fairytale prince charming, his sleek ponytail swung from side to side as his dark coat eddied about him like a raging chocolate sea. Every now and again he twisted Professor Raven under his arm and as the flimsy black lace of her gown lifted and swirled about her, there was a flash of her thinly striped red and black stocking. That was almost too much for Ron who promptly fell off his chair, only to quickly reappear red faced and nursing a sore elbow but grinning away happily. Everyone broke into a thunderous appreciative round of clapping, the little leprechaun whistled so enthusiastically that he nearly tripped off the stage. Professor Planchette and Professor Raven continued dancing for several more songs then Planchette returned back to the table looking a little hot but full of praise for his dancing partner.

"Morwenna dances like a wood nymph, so graceful and light on 'er feet…no?" Planchette said to Ron with a heartily nudge as he downed his second pint of mulled mead.

"I guess…I've never seen a wood nymph," Ron replied blushing scarlet.

"Perhaps the 'Alloween ball won't be so bad after all," Planchette smiled heading off to dance with Professor Raven again.

At eleven o'clock the Three Broomstick was still crowded, the Butterbeer and mulled mead was still flowing freely and everyone was in the mood to dance, so Madam Rosmerta kept her customer happy by piping music from speakers that must have been hidden around the pub.

"I know this band," Ron grinned. "They're a favourite of George's, I can't remember their name but the leader singer is a vampire so they can only play gigs at night."

"A vampire?" asked Harry with a frown over the Arabian sounding keyboard intro.

"Yeah…but he lives on synthetic blood…although I bet there are plenty of witches out there that wouldn't mind donating him a pint or two, he meant to be very handsome and his voice is pretty hypnotic."

"Really?" Hermione sighed in a dreamily voice already succumbing to the vampire's deep vocals.

Harry wasn't really listening to Ron either, he was transfixed watching Professor Raven on the dance floor; she didn't seem to notice that Planchette had sloped off to try his luck chatting up Isabelle Moon, who now sat on a stool at the bar. There was something about the way Professor Raven danced, her eyes half closed as she raised her arms to the ceiling and swayed in time with the music which caused a funny sort of feeling in Harry's stomach much like the way he felt when he thought about Cho Chang. Harry wasn't the only one watching Professor Raven dance, Ron looked in even more than a daze than usual, grinning away like a demented mountain troll and there were several older wizards with similar expressions on their faces leaning against the bar. The eerie, rasping vocals undulated over the strange melody and grinding electric guitars together with the shimmering white light and purple smoke seemed to weave a spell over the people on the dance floor so that they seemed to be dancing in slow motion. Professor Raven was easily the most graceful dancer, her long, slender arms casting strange serpent-like shadows upon the wall behind her as she sang along to the lyrics.

The next song played after the vampire singer was a song by The Haunted Cauldron. And to Harry and Hermione's surprise Ron jumped up from the table knocking over his tankard which lucky was empty and hurried onto the dance floor. He was stopped by Professor Raven who smiled grabbed his hands and the two of them stomped up and down nodding their head in time with the music.

"Bloody Hell, Harry," gapped Hermione a little shocked. "What's got into Ron?" But Harry just grinned wildly he didn't know what was funnier Ron having the nerve to dance with Professor Raven or Hermione doing a pretty good if unintentional impression of Ron. Professor Planchette had obviously given up on chatting up Isabelle Moon who was holding hands with the giant that played the fiddle and joined Professor Raven and Ron on the dance floor, much to Ron's disgust. Professor Raven tactfully held both of her admirer's hands until the end of the dance then she whispered something into Planchette's ear. He looked towards the table where Harry and Hermione sat and nodded with a smile.

"Time we were all going," Planchette beamed as he gathered up Professor Raven's cloak and gently draped it over her shoulders. "We should be back in 'Ogwarts before midnight and its quarter to twelve now."

"I think we better take a carriage Leon," Professor Raven suggested as she fastened her cloak with a silver brooch.

Harry took a seat in between Hermione and Planchette while Ron and Professor Raven sat opposite and chatted about Wizard Rock bands. _Funny that Professor Raven should have a pin like that_ Harry thought studying it more closely as they rattled along the dark road back to the castle. It was shaped like the Slytherin House coat of arms, antique looking the silver slightly tarnished the finely crafted decoration around the edges and snake at the centre were worn with age. This pin compared to the ones the modern ones he had seen fastened to the robes of the seventh year Slytherins (that were colourful, stylised versions of Salazar's coat of arms) was a thing of exquisite beauty. Surely such a fine piece would have been something treasured passed down within a family from father to son (or daughter) or maybe even given as a love token between sweethearts but Harry was certain the Hagrid had said that Professor Raven's family had all been Ravenclaws until the Sorting Hat had chosen to place her in Gryffindor. Why would she have a Slytherin House pin and an antique one at that, someone must have given it to her, someone who must have held her in pretty high-esteem to bestow upon such a gift.

Harry yawned, he was suddenly bleary-eyed and tired, but still he could seem to shake thoughts of the pin completely from his mind. He wondered if Professor Planchette could have given it to her, but gut instinct strangely persuaded him against the notion, he had not known her long enough and Professor Raven didn't strike him as someone who would take such a gift lightly, but then again she didn't seem like the sort of person who would steal a magical amulet either. Could this pin have been what Lucius Malfoy had meant when he had suggested she pawned her questionable heirlooms?

Harry's earlier intuition was confirmed as they climbed the steps of the castle when the charming but slightly drunken Planchette tried steal a good night kiss from Professor Raven. She tactfully side-stepped Planchette's clumsy advance with flattered shock, glancing up at Slytherin's Tower before quickly ushering Harry, Ron and Hermione up the staircase and to bed. Leaving Professor Planchette a little red faced and bewildered. Harry looked up at the castle, until his head spun and a dark shadow lurking in the window at the top of Slytherin's Tower disappeared into the gloom.

Harry was still mulling the mystery of the Slytherin pin over as he pulled on his pyjamas, climbed into his four poster bed and drifted off to sleep.

He woke with a start, sweaty and breathless. It was still pitch-black in the dormitory; he could hear Ron mumbling in his sleep and the rhythmic snores of Neville. Harry lie still in the darkness, staring up at the red drapes over his bed as his heart slowly stopped pounding against his chest. He squeezed his eyes tightly shut but he still couldn't get the horrible visions of the nightmare out of his head.

He had dreamt of Professor Raven, dressed in a long velvet gown and cloak, frozen with real fear, ankle deep in a mass of writhing black serpents with glittering, angry red eyes. She seemed to be pleading with someone hidden in the shadows to make the snakes disappear. There was a cruel, cold laugh that Harry instantly recognised as the pin upon her cloak suddenly turned into a silver snake that coiled itself around her throat. As Professor Raven started to choke, her fingers desperately trying to prise the snake from her throat, the figure stepped from the shadows into the moonlight. Professor Snape's arms were folded defiantly, his cold, dark eyes glinting with evil satisfaction and a nasty smile played upon his thin, pale lips as he watched Professor Raven slowly choke to death.

Harry shuddered was this dream somehow connected to what Professor Trelawney had seen in the shard of broken mirror or had his sub-conscious just twisted his thoughts about the Slytherin pin on Professor Raven's cloak and his hatred of Snape while he had slept. Harry had to confess that he hadn't been too convinced by Hermione and Ron's idea that Snape was trying to kill Professor Raven, the potted Belladonna could have been a mistake and Professor Raven was strangely fond of the taste of Aconite although now with the truffles gone there was no way of knowing for sure if they had been flavoured with Nocturus Bane root or poisoned with Aconite. Harry was troubled, he desperately didn't want to believe that Professor Trelawney prediction would come true but after this nightmare all he could concluded was that if Snape was really trying to murder Professor Raven, then maybe he would be forced to kill Snape to save her.

Still restless Harry rose early, before anyone else in the dormitory and decided to pay the library a visit. He pulled both the year books that corresponded with Professor Raven's and his father's graduation from Hogwarts off the shelf and settled himself down at a table in the corner. Harry wondered why he hadn't thought of it before, he had a photograph album, a gift from Hagrid that contained pictures of his parents but he had never actually looked in the year book. But he decided to first take a glance through the now rather tattered booklet in which they had searched to find information on Professor Raven.

He skimmed over the pages until he had reached the section of the book dedicated to Slytherin. He found a page that had a photograph of year seven standing in front of a huge banner with alternate silver and dark green squares exactly the same as was draped over the Slytherin stand on the Quidditch pitch. The Slytherins were all wearing their dress robes, Professor Snape was clad in his customary black; arms folded and his mouth fixed in a taunt indifferent line. Harry suddenly shuddered and quickly turned over the page. He admitted that the bad dream had unnerved him but surely it was only his imagination when he thought that Snape who was staring directly at him suddenly curled his lips into a mocking smile as if he knew Harry was looking down at him. He squinted at the photograph of a Slytherin girl with a long blond plat trying to see the pin that was fastened to her robe. Drawing his wand from under his jumper Harry gave the library a quick glance, good, he was still alone.

"Enlargeus," he whispered as he tapped the section of the photograph he wanted a better look at with the end of his wand. There was a tiny puff of white smoke and the silver pin had grown to almost the size of the page. Harry sighed as it was now clear from the enlarge pin that this one was not that dissimilar from the ones worn now. Harry reversed the spell placed the book to one side and grabbed the other year book.

The first page that he came to as he flicked it open was a photograph of the whole school. He gazed with great fascination first picking out Professor Dumbledore smiling away proudly, his auburn hair just starting to streak with white. Then his mother, Lily with her long flame red hair and dark green eyes which so many people had told Harry he had inherited. Next to her stood his father, James with whom he shared the same unruly black hair and poor eyesight. They were smiling brightly as were all of the Gryffindor students along with those of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, not so the Slytherins. Most of them were solemn-faced apart from the slightly pimped faced, and much plumper Planchette who wore his usual merry grin and next to him stood Snape who smiled weakly.

But it was the tall, deathly pale and painfully thin man dressed in black that stood behind Snape that suddenly interested Harry. His goatee beard was flecked with grey and his face looked almost skeletal with sunken cheeks and dull eyes circled with dark shadows. Harry found it hard to believe that this was the same Professor Bane whose portrait he had encountered hanging at the top of the stair on the way to the Study of Ancient Artefacts classroom. Harry had to admit that the man in the portrait had possessed a commanding, sinister air about him but his complexion, although pale, glowed with health and his intense grey eyes had the sparkle of life. Harry could only conclude that the portrait had been painted just before Professor Bane had died, Harry shuddered from the photography, Bane looked as if he was dying.

Harry forced himself to study Professor Bane more closely, he wasn't smiling but that was understandable, he didn't look as if he had much to smile about. He had his hand upon Snape's shoulder in an almost fatherly manner, Harry remembered Planchette mentioning that Snape had become more that the Potions Master's pet student.

"Enlargeus," Harry used the spell again to take a closer looked at both Snape and Professor Bane. Glancing down at the badge that was pinned to Snape's robe Harry could see that it was more similar in design to the one Professor Raven had pinned to her cloak but not the one. Then Harry saw something silver ornamenting Professor Bane's throat, this was it, Bane's pin was an exact match. Harry wondered as he closed up the book, could it be Professor Bane's pin that Professor Raven now had in her possession and if that was indeed the case, how had she come by it?

What's that?" asked Harry as Errol, the Weasley family owl landed upon the table sending a flurry of malting brown feathers into the air and dropped a letter onto Ron's lap. Harry was now sitting with Ron and Hermione in the great hall eating breakfast having told them about the Slytherin pin.

"That bird's a bloody menace!" Ron grumbled as he pulled Errol, who had collapsed into of his bowl of porridge and rescued the letter the owl had just dropped from a similar soggy fate.

"It's from Charlie," Ron replied as he gingerly opened the pale yellow envelope and showed Harry the letter in his brother's flowing handwriting:

Hello Ron,

Thank you, so much for your letter it was great to hear from you. Third year at Hogwarts, eh? doesn't time fly! I hope that you are working hard, keeping out of trouble and making Snape's life a misery! Please give everyone my love and tell Hagrid that Norbert is doing fine (see enclosed clipping) although he has become far too tame to release back into the wild. But Hagrid's not to worry as I have adopted Norbert; he makes an excellent guard dragon.

Of course I remember Morwenna Raven! Bloody gorgeous as I remember and a demon on the Quidditch pitch! Wow...so she's teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts... you lucky thing! Funny, as I thought she always intended to work for the Ministry of Magic, in the Potions Development and Research Department, she was a wiz at brewing those potions, wouldn't have passed my finials without a lot of help from her (but don't tell mum!). I always regretted not trying to contact Morwenna after I left Hogwarts, but she left so suddenly, the letter I sent to her uncle's address got returned! Oh well, give Morwenna my fondest regards when you next have class with her.

Best Wishes,

Charlie

"There's also a clipping from the _Daily Prophet,"_ continued Ron as he unfolded the sheet of newspaper. "Dealing with Dragons, it's an interview with Charlie about his research in Romania…Look there's Norbert. Blimely he's the size of a bus now, we'll have to show this to Hagrid."

"Can I see that?" asked Hermione.

"Sure," said Ron as he passed the newspaper cutting across the unconscious Errol. Hermione took it from Ron and ignoring the picture of Ron's brother standing next to a rather large, Norwegian Ridgeback and turned the clipping over and started to read the advert printed on the back of the article.

"_Jenson and Crowley dealers in rare and antiquated magical objet d' art are proudly to announce a grand auction…"_

"Yeah so what?" snapped Ron trying to snatch the clipping back out of Hermione's hand. "If you don't want to read Charlie's interview then I do."

"Hang on, Ron," Hermione replied firmly, holding the article out f his reach. _"The auction will be held at their main store, in Diagon Alley on the 1st of November and will feature a fine selection of Dark Arts items including the Agate stone, several rare West African fetish dolls and the much sought after original manuscript of the Grimorium Neromanum which is being auctioned for an anonymous seller." _

"What's that?" asked Harry

"I don't know exactly," she shrugged, "The advert doesn't say. But a Grimoire is a magical text and necro…doesn't that mean death?"

"Oh something nice and light-hearted then," grumbled Ron as he finally wrestled the article from Hermione.

"But don't you see, that must be the auction that Lucius Malfoy was considering selling his books at before he decided to buy himself back into The board of school governors' favour," Harry said thoughtfully. "I wonder if it is the _Grimorium Neromanum _that Professor Raven wants so desperately."

"Maybe she's finally had enough and wants to hex Snape with something from it?" Ron suggested, looking up from the article. "I mean there are bound to be loads of spells in there that will cause him a long, painful death, perhaps that crazy, old bat Trelawney's right and Professor Raven is going to give Harry the perfect spell to finish off Snape," he added with a hopefully chuckle.

"Ron!" Hermione scolded. "That wasn't funny," she glance at Harry who was still anxious about what Professor Trelawney had seen in her shattered mirror. "Professor Raven isn't going to kill Snape and either is Harry; actually I think she feels a little sorry for him."

"I don't know why, when he's totally vile to her," Ron retorted with a snort.

"But that doesn't answer the question, if it is the _Grimorium Neromanum _she wants, how far would she go to get her hands upon it, and why?" Harry said darkly.

"Come on let's go and show Hagrid this clipping of Norbert," said Ron, trying to change the subject.

They found Hagrid not in his hut, but down in the pumpkin patch scratching his head and looking mournfully at the hutch. The large wooden building which now resembled an odd children's Wendy House was still a mismatch of wooden planking and chicken wire, but now it had a sloping roof, two windows and something that looked like a mini draw bridge on chains attached to the arched opening that served as a door. Millie chirped a welcome as she came bounding excitedly across the pumpkin patch to greet them, the tiny bell on her red velvet collar tinkling on the breeze. She skidded to a halt at Harry's feet and making that strange throttled purring sound rubbed herself up against his legs, Harry smiled and scooped her up into his arms. The other Thorny Devils were scattered about Hagrid's feet basking in the still warm sunshine or stalking the last of the butterflies as they fluttered through the long glass, it was amazing Hagrid had been so right to compare these strange reptile creatures to cats.

"You alright there Hagrid?" asked Ron as they joined him in front of the hutch.

"Oh hello Ron, Harry, Hermione," smiled Hagrid still looking a little perplexed. "I was just wondering what else I could do to make the Thorny Devils hutch more homely, I'm going to paint the roof, window frames and draw bridge scarlet…"

"You could always give it some window boxes with flowers," Ron teased.

"Yer know, I think yer right," said Hagrid beaming happily, not realising that Ron had only suggested window boxes as a joke. "Would yer like to help me fix some up then?"

"Er…yeah…okay," replied Ron not really having the heart to refuse.

It wasn't until Ron had finished helping Hagrid make up some narrow, rectangular boxes from the last of the wood and fixed them to the window frames while Harry and Hermione played with the Thorny Devils that he was able at last to show Hagrid the newspaper clipping.

"Just look how much he's grown," Hagrid smiled proudly as they all sat on grass at the steps of the hut, much to Harry relief as there was a strange smell of cooking wafting from within. The Thorny Devils had reluctantly been returned to their hutch with a large dish of double cream and cooked minced meat to keep them happy, Harry wonder if it was another batch of this that Hagrid currently had simmering on his stove, everyone was now sipping at tall glasses of chilled pumpkin juice.

"I do miss Norbert," Hagrid sniffed as he went to hand the clipping back to Ron.

"No, you keep it," Ron smiled hoping the picture of the dragon would cheer Hagrid's spirits. "I'm sure mum will have already bought up as many copies of the _Daily Prophet _she can get her hands on."

"Why don't you send an owl to Charlie?" suggest Hermione draining her glass. "I'm sure that he wouldn't mind taking some more photographs of Norbert for you, perhaps now he's keeping him as a guard dragon you could go and visit him sometime."

"Yep, I might just do that," Hagrid replied suddenly looking a lot brighter.

They sat in silence for a while just enjoying the sunshine before hunger would force them back to the castle for lunch and the slightly gloomy prospect of sending the afternoon on various essays. Hermione who as always was already up to date on her homework intended to make a start on her costume for the Halloween ball but although she refused to allow Harry or Ron to copy her essays had promised to offered to help them with the trickier questions.

"Hagrid?" Harry asked suddenly breaking the silence. "I was looking through the school year book when my father graduated…"

"Oh?" replied Hagrid who was now giving Fang's coat a brush.

"And I was wondering what happened to Professor Bane, the Potions Master? Didn't he leave Hogwarts the same year?"

"To tell yer the truth Harry," Hagrid said scratching his shaggy beard "I don't know much about Professor Bane, only that he didn't seem to like anyone much, then again not many people liked him/"

"He liked Snape," Ron yawned as he stretched out on the grass, staring up dreamily at the fluffy white clouds that were lazily drifting across the blue skies.

"Yes, Professor Planchette said Bane had his favourites but Snape was his pet," nodded Harry.

"Well you're probably better off asking Professor Snape or Professor Planchette…"

"'Agrid, 'Agrid" as if on queue Professor Planchette came strolling around the lawn towards them, his dark chocolate coat flapping about him.

"'Ello everyone!" Planchette greeted them all with a bright smile.

"Hello Professor," they chorused as Planchette hovered next to Hagrid and gave Fang a pat on the head.

"I was wondering 'Agrid if you still 'ad some of zat delicious stew left?"

"Sure Professor Planchette, I've got some on the stove now, I just go and get you a nice big bowl," Hagrid smiled proudly as if Professor Planchette's desire for his cooking put some sort of seal of approval on it.

"Thank you 'Agrid, I am famished, all zat dancing last night really 'elped worked up an appetite."

"Blimey when isn't he famished, I swear he had four rounds of toast and a bowl of porridge at breakfast," whispered Ron. "He must haven cast-iron stomach to digest Hagrid's stew."

Hagrid reappeared in the hut doorway carrying a huge wooden bowl of steaming stew, the strange smell now stronger in their nostrils as spirals of stream drifted from the breeze.

"Harry was just asking me what I knew about your old Potions master, Professor Bane, and I told him he was better off asking you," Hagrid said standing on the steps and holding the bowl just under Planchette's nose.

"Do I 'ave too?" Planchette complained weakly, eyeing up the stew.

"I've thought you might like one of my bread rolls to go with it," Hagrid tempted, giving Harry a sly wink.

"Oh very well," Planchette finally agreed and brandishing the stew as if it was the Quidditch cup settled down on the grass next to Harry with the bowl balanced on his lap.

"So what do you want to know zen?" Planchette asked after his first mouthful of stew.

"Well," Harry began gingerly. "I was looking at your graduation photograph…"

"Don't I look 'orrible, all zat puppy fat!" snorted Planchette, tearing a chunk from the bread roll and dripping it into the bowl. "And ze day of tze photograph I break out with pimples."

"You looked much better then Professor Bane…"

"Ahh poor Professor Bane, 'e was dying you know"

"Dying? Dying of what?" asked Ron sitting up suddenly interested.

"I am not entirely certain, some kind of wasting disease, although zere was a rumour zat it was ze result of a dark spell zat 'ad gone 'orribly wrong…"

"So Professor Bane practiced the dark arts then?" asked Hermione with a concerned frown.

"No…just a rumour, I mean how could 'e? Surely Professor Dumbledore would 'ave known."

"So what happened to him?" prompted Hermione.

"It was awful, we watched 'im wasting away before our very eyes and no one, not even Professor Dumbledore could do anything for 'im. Naturally Professor Bane didn't want to die and became more and more obsessed with finding a cure, 'e even zreaten our class once with possessing one of our bodies as a means of cheating death, scared ze living daylights out of us, especially Snape, 'e 'ad nightmares for weeks after, convinced if Bane did discover a way of doing it zen 'e would choose 'im as 'e was 'is favourite"

"Do you think Professor Bane ever found away of possessing someone?" asked Ron anxiously.

"I don't know, I zink Snape told me zat Professor Bane left 'im a letter in which 'e explained zat 'e 'ad gone to Transylvania in search of zis doctor zat was studying vampires, 'oping 'e could 'elp 'im. Even zough Snape was a little afraid of Bane, we all were I zink 'e was pretty upset zat Bane 'adn't said goodbye, Professor Bane 'ad been more like a father to 'im zan 'is own flesh and blood."

A strange thought suddenly struck Harry, if Professor Bane and Snape had been that close, like father and son, then it wasn't a huge leap of the imagination to suppose that Professor Bane had passed on his Slytherin pin to Snape. But then how had Professor Raven come by it? Could Snape have given it to her but why?

TBC

* * *

_R&R! _

_A big thankyou to **Tancred Torrsen **and **ShadowMagik **for the reviews, and also to you guys who have added me to your favs...I am so glad that people are enjoying the fic!_


	8. The Grimorium Neromanum

_Disclaimer: See Chapter One_

* * *

**-CHAPTER EIGHT-**

**The Grimorium Neromanum **

**H**arry still hadn't asked Cho to the ball, everywhere she went she seemed to be accompanied by a group of giggling fellow Ravenclaws as if there was some kind of conspiracy to stop him asking her. Harry was beginning to feel desperate, he knew Dean Thomas had already successfully asked a girl who had just transferred from Beauxbaton, and George had dropped big hints during one of their Quidditch practices, much to the annoyance of Oliver Wood that he would like to take Chaser Angelina Johnson. Angelina hadn't said no but with a teasing look in her eye told George she would have to think about it, Harry suspected that Angelina had a soft spot for George but just wanted to enjoy making him wait for her answer. Harry's nervousness and fear of making a fool of himself was beginning to be overpowered by the anxiety that if he didn't ask Cho soon then someone else surely would beat him to it.

So he was quite unprepared when first thing on a rainy Monday morning as he hurried into the library to return a book on the history of the goblin riots before the Transfiguration lesson he saw Cho sitting at a table on her own. Harry watched her for a moment crouched over a scroll of parchment, her long shinny black hair tumbling across her face and onto the table. Harry's pulse suddenly quickened, his mouth dried and he had to force his now lead-heavy legs to walk towards her.

"Er… Hi Cho," stammered Harry, feeling his cheeks burning.

"Oh, hello Harry," smiled Cho looking up from her parchment.

"Willyougototheballwithme?" Harry blurted.

"Sorry?" replied Cho with a puzzled expression, Harry thought that she even looked pretty with a frown. He took a deep breath and tried again.

"Will you go to the ball with me?"

Cho looked at him for might have been just a few seconds while she considered his question but to Harry it seemed like an agonizingly long time.

"I mean if you don't want to go with me then I under…"

"I'm sorry Harry, it's not that," Cho interrupted him with a friendly but slightly sad smile. "It's just I'm not going to the ball."

"Oh," Harry nearly choked; he had gone through all that worry just to discover that she wasn't even going to the ball.

"My brother is getting married on Halloween and I have to go, I'm a bridesmaid."

"Oh, that's nice," Harry muttered still feeling foolish.

"But thank you for asking."

Harry left the library with a strange mixture of elation and disappointment, naturally he was frustrated that Cho wasn't going to the ball but at least she hadn't said no, in fact she had seemed quite pleased that Harry had asked her which he took as a promising sign. Harry was so caught up in his thoughts that it wasn't until he had walked half way down the corridor towards the Transfiguration classroom that he realised he hadn't returned the book. He felt pretty stupid and he was now cutting it fine to get to class on time but the book was already two days late, there was another student waiting for it and Madam Pince had told him she would overlook the fine just this once if he promised to return it that morning, so Harry turned on his heels and ran back to the library.

Harry was in luck; he reached Professor McGonagall's lesson to find everyone still waiting in a line outside the door. When Professor McGonagall arrived a few minutes after Harry she apologised for keeping them waiting but she had been delayed in the staff room by a discussion regarding the preparations for the Halloween ball. The lesson was spent trying to transform white mice into candlesticks. To Harry's surprised as he thoughts kept drifting to Cho he managed a basic silvery candlestick with a slightly bent white candle at his fifth try, to Ron's horror his candlestick tried to scurry off the bench with its small pink feet and the wick of his worryingly furry candle was also pink and twitched from side to side. Hermione was the only one in the class that achieved a perfect candlestick, it was golden, ornate and had a red candle although lavender Brown produce a nice one of twisted silver but not matter how hard she tried she just could banish the ears from her candle.

Harry was still thinking about Cho when the Transfiguration lesson finished, he was walking down the corridor with Ron and Hermione when he realised that he had forgotten to pack his text book. As Hermione had Arithmancy next lesson she left the boys as they doubled back so that Harry could collect his forgotten "An Intermediary Guide to Transfiguration" by Emeric Switch they found several of the teachers deep in conversation blocking they path down the corridor. It was still lashing down with rain and both Harry and Ron didn't fancy cutting across the sodden lawn courtyard to avoid the teachers and get to the Transfiguration classroom. So slowly they made their way towards the huddle of professors.

"You know what your problem is, Severus," Professor Planchette's voice rose over the pounding rhythm of the rain.

"No," Snape returned with an unfriendly hiss. "But I am sure that you are just dying to tell me."

"You're far too boring and uptight…I was only saying to Morwenna Saturday evening zat what you need is a nice little witch to put a spring in your step and a smile on zat sullen face," Planchette beamed smugly.

"Really," Snape hissed in return.

"Yes…and I 'ave ze answer…zere a new barmaid at ze Zree Broomsticks, pretty blond zing with 'uge…"

"_Leon!_" Professor McGonagall scolded sternly while Madam Hooch raised a questioning eyebrow.

"I don't think so," Snape snapped cutting Planchette off before he could finish his sentence, he shot a glance at Professor Raven before looking disdainfully down his hooked-nose at his friend for a moment before adding with a cruel sneer. "I have no doubt that this witch has her attractions…and I was a second rate wizard like yourself, with nothing but daddy's money behind me than any real talent then maybe I could be satisfied with the likes of mere barmaid. Fortunately I am not and my standards are much higher than yours. I wouldn't even entertain courting any witch less than my equal. So I would appreciate it if you kept your nose out of my private life or I'll ruin your chances with that barmaid…how about I forget to brew you that slimming tonic your are so reliant upon…won't be so cocky then I dare say." And with that Professor Snape turned sharply on his heels and strode down the corridor in a flurry of black robes.

"_Magic is not allowed in the corridors,_" Snape bellowed from a round the corner his seething anger erupting upon two first years Hufflepuffs students he had spotted desperately trying to dry their rain sodden parchments before their next lesson.

"I…I was going to say earrings…'uge earrings 'onestly," Planchette blushed as both Professor McGonagall and Madam Hooch gave his disapproving glares, he couldn't tell if they were about his comments about the barmaid or the revelation that Planchette took a slimming tonic, which explain how someone which such an enormous appetite managed to keep slim without any obvious exercise, Professor Raven just smiled weakly. "Poor Severus 'e really does need to lighten up…no?"

"Well really," said Professor McGonagall with a dismayed frown. "I really don't know what has got into Severus this term. I realise that he isn't the most congenial member of staff but that last comment was down right rude."

"Don't worry about 'im," Planchette insisted with a feeble smile but it was obvious that Snape's threat to deprive him of the slimming potion had hit a raw nerve. "Severus' 'armless enough h's bark is far much worse zan 'is bite. 'e's just sore zat I am so popular with the ladies, all I 'ad to do was sweep zem off zier feet."

"Oh yes, Leon dances like a dream," Professor Raven interjected admiringly.

"I bet he does," said Madam Hooch dreamily. "I mean…if he does then I would be ever so grateful if you could assist me period two tomorrow?"

"I would be more zan 'appy to Madam 'Ooch," Planchette replied flashing his pearly white teeth. Harry could have sworn he heard Madam Hooch sigh. "I really don't know why Severus' is so jealous," Planchette continued. "I mean, 'is flare for potion brewing is far more impressive…if anyone should be 'arbouring the green eyed monster it should be me as I always secretly dreamt of being able to mix a potion without some kind of disaster, zat is far more impressive no?" Planchette gave Professor Raven a friendly nudge.

"Er…I beg your pardon Leon, you were saying?" Professor Raven replied a little distracted. She had been too preoccupied watching Professor Snape whom after dishing out detentions to the misfortunate Hufflepuffs had retreated to the shelter of a stone archway on the other side of the courtyard where he now stood, arms folded across his chest, his steely black stared intently at her.

"Leon was saying that he envies Severus for being the Potions Master," said Professor McGonagall who glanced over to where Professor Raven had been so lost in thought. When Snape realised that Professor McGonagall was looking at him he stormed off in the direction of the great hall.

"What _has_ got into Severus?" she muttered under her breath as the bell for lunch sounded.

"Is zat ze time…I wonder what delights we will 'ave on ze menu today? I am starving," said Planchette patting his _perfectly flat _stomach.

The next day, the third years all gathered in the great hall, a chatter of anticipation echoing about the high, house banner draped walls. The four long wooden tables and benches had been pushed back to the sides exposing the stone floor.

"Right then class," said Madam Hooch briskly clapping her hands for attention. "As you all well know the Halloween Ball is only three weeks away which doesn't give us a lot of time to teach you all the dances that are required in the wizarding social calendar but I hope to show you the main ones." This announcement was greeted with a groan. Harry looked at Ron and shrugged.

"How tedious," drawled Draco making a disapproving face as if there was a bad smell under his long, thin nose. Crabbe and Goyle chortled stupidly; Harry didn't think that they were going to be particularly light upon their huge, flat feet.

"You can groan all you like third years," Madam Hooch returned sharply putting her hand upon her hips and fixing them all with her unnerving yellow eyes. "But I will not have my pupils attending such a special occasion unable to dance the waltz, polka or jig properly."

"Forgive my lateness Madame 'Ooch," apologised Professor Planchette as he hurried into the hall, his long dark chocolate coat lapping wildly about him carrying what only could be describe as a large glass ball held in place on a golden stand with clawed feet by a frame of four thin strips of gold under his arm. Harry could see that when Planchette carefully set the object which reminded him of a globe down on the stage at the end of the hall that it had several smaller coloured balls about the size of a golf ball positioned at intervals along the frame. Professor Planchette gave the top of the glass ball a loving pat and then joined Madam Hooch flashing one of his pearly smiles. Suddenly all the girls found the idea of learning to dance much more agreeable.

"That is quite alright Professor Planchette, you can trip the light fantastic as well as Morwenna claims then I shall be grateful for your help," Madam Hooch returned with a girlish smile.

"Leon, please," Planchette insisted.

"And thank you for the loan of your melody globe, a top of the range Handelle, I am most impressed."

"My pleasure Madam 'Ooch…Per'aps I should ask Professor Raven if she is free on Thursday to 'elp?" Madam Hooch's smile quivered slightly.

"Let us see how this lesson goes first shall we," she returned curtly.

"I think Planchette becoming really fond of Professor Raven," Harry said to Ron with a nudge but his remark was greeted with a scornfully annoyed looked from his friend, _but perhaps not as fond as Ron_ Harry thought with a playful smile.

"Today we are going to learn one of the more lively jigs and 'Wytche's Waltz'…" said Madam Hooch.

"Ahhh…ze waltz…to 'old ze woman you love in your embrace, so close zat you can feel 'er breath upon your skin 'er 'eart fluttering against your chest…" enthused Professor Planchette his dazzling blue eyes were half close in fond memories as he threw his arms around an imaginary woman.

"That is quite enough Professor!" snapped Madam Hooch crossly. "We will be only concerning ourselves with the dancing," Everyone grinned while Professor Planchette went a deep scarlet.

"Right…everyone find a partner and then I want you to make two lines down the centre of the hall boys on the right and girls on the left facing each other," Madam Hooch instructed while she guided Professor Planchette to take his place opposite her at the head of the lines. Pansy Parkinson gave Draco a scolding frown and he let her take him by the hand, while Harry asked a strangely reluctant Hermione, she hadn't seemed to notice that Harry want to be her partner as she was too busy staring at Ron. Ron asked Lavender Brown with a half-hearted shrug if she would dance with him, to which she agreed, going slightly pink. Dean Thomas asked Louise Darnell, who had transferred from Beauxbaton school when her parents had moved to England to work in the foreign relations department at the Ministry of Magic, she was a pretty girl with a short blond bob and sea green eyes. To Harry's surprise Seamus paired up with Lucy Featherstone, leaving a rebuffed Parvati Patil's with the choice of Neville, Crabbe or Goyle, she decide that Neville was probably the best of a bad lot, but gave Seamus a disapproving glare.

Draco was standing next to Harry, with Pansy in front of him while Crabbe and Goyle who were the only ones who didn't have a partner had to settle for each other. There was a slight disagreement upon which of them should join the girl's line until Madman Hooch settled it with a toss of a Sickle that was in her pocket. Crabbe lost out much to the amusement of the other Slytherins and had to join the girl's line.

"Now listen carefully. The first dance we are going to learn is called The Nightshade Jig. Now I want you to take a step toward your partner, the boys bow and the girls curtsy then take a step back…like so," Madam Hooch took Planchette's hand and demonstrated. "This is done four times, but on the fourth time the lead couple, which is Professor Planchette and myself take each other hands and dance up and down the middle of the two lines then back down once more where we join the end of the lines. This part of the dance is open to some improvisation; some people like to add a bit of fancy footwork but for now as we are just learning the basic dance we shall just concentrate on get in the right place in time with the music. While the lead couple dance the lines everyone else can clap in time with the music which is usually very lively as it is one of our more energetic dances. Then the second couple that are now at the top of the line now becomes the lead couple…the process is repeated until the end of the dance when the starting lead couple are once again to the head of the lines."

"It's all at bit pointless then if you ask me," Draco drawled unimpressed, Pansy shot him a nasty disapproving glance.

"It's a dance Malfoy…there isn't meant to be any point," hissed Hermione.

"There is another dance, The Wraith Walk, which similar in principle but much more sedate and complicated, we may attempt that one next week," continued Madam Hooch ignoring Draco's comment.

"Ohhh, I adore zat dance," sighed Planchette. "Zere was Zis pretty, little…" a sharp look from Madam Hooch stopped Planchette's reminisce.

"Okay lets us try it with some music, if you would be so kind Leon," Madam Hooch smiled.

"Certainly…I 'ave just ze zing," replied Professor Planchette as he walked over to the Melody Globe and selecting a green ball he slid it to the top of the globe. Twisting the ball clockwise Planchette picked up a tiny golden wand which had been slotted in on of the golden feet and walked back the head of his line while the globe slowly started to fill with green mist.

"Give it a moment," he smiled pointing the wand at the globe. "My family 'eirloom takes a bit longer zen zese modern Japanese Melody Globes but ze music quality is far superior". Harry watched fascinated as the green smoke inside the glass globe suddenly started to spin like a mini tornado and his ears were filled with the familiar sound of fiddling, pipes and drums. Harry guessed that the coloured ball must be the wizarding equivalent of CDs and that Planchette must have bought one from _Beltaine_, the band that had been playing in the _Three Broomsticks. _The music was indeed loud, lively and sounded as if the band playing was there in the hall with them.

"Okay everyone," Madam Hooch cried over the music counting out the beat with a nod of her head. "And now…step up…bow…step back…good. Neville try not to step upon Parvati's toes…and again." By the time Madam Hooch and Professor Planchette had danced up and down the line everyone apart from Draco who still scowled disapprovingly was clapping their hands and stomping their feet. It was hard not to get caught up the music, he felt just as he had in the pub but Harry had put it down to the Butterbeer and jovial surroundings. The music seemed to have captured the atmosphere of that night and was somehow affecting them, pity it couldn't help with Neville's sense of co-ordination thought Harry as he nearly crashed into him and poor Parvati gave up and limped back to her place in the line. Ron surprisingly on the other hand seemed like a natural much to Lavender Brown's astonishment and relief, they even managed to do a fancy little turn at the end of their dance in-between the lines. This was acknowledged by an approving smile from Madam Hooch while Professor Planchette applauded with his usual gusto. Ron grinned from ear to ear and his grin got even wider when it became painfully evident that Draco was in possession of two left feet. No wonder he wasn't keen on dancing lessons Harry grinned Malfoy can't dance. Harry discovered that he and Hermione danced pretty well together but not half as good as Ron and Lavender. Harry had to confess that he was a little bit envious but also really pleased for Ron especially as this was totally humiliating to Malfoy. As the last bar of the music echoed about the hall the miniature tornado seemed to disperse, the green smoke settling at the top of the globe.

Harry was surprised to see Professor Dumbledore sitting at the teachers table that morning as the headmaster usually took his breakfast in his office. Harry gave the table a quick scan as he wrestled the milk jug off Ron and pour some over his cornflakes. There was no sign of Professor Raven or Professor McGonagall but Professor Planchette was chatting merrily away to Snape. Planchette waved his buttered toast about most enthusiastically as he spoke while Snape sulkily sipped at his coffee looking thoroughly bored and wondering how his companion could be so annoyingly vibrant first thing in the morning. Harry still found it hard to believe that Planchette and Snape were actually best friends; but obviously they had forgotten their argument at the beginning of the week and despite Snape's threat to stop brewing the slimming tonic Planchette did seemed to be enjoying his breakfast.

When the post arrived there was a postcard from the South of France from Hermione's parents who although muggles used the owl post in order to keep in contact with their beloved daughter, a letter for Seamus and a large package for Parvati. She ripped the brown paper to reveal a white cardboard box; there was a gasp of delight as lifting off the lid she spied a pair of sturdy Doctor Martin boots. Lavender squealed her admiration as Parvati struggled to pull them on, the boots were ankle high with a chunky sole, while the majority of the leather upper was black, sprayed in a mottled effect in dark crimson and had a small silver bat glued to the outer sides. Parvati smiled broadly pleased with her new boots, now confidence that even Neville's clumsy feet couldn't harm her delicate, tiny feet.

Once the owls had delivered the mail and all flown back to the Owlery, Professor Dumbledore rose to his feet.

"Good morning Hogwarts," he said with a warm smile. "I would like to take this opportunity to remind all students that the first periods of lessons after lunch are cancelled and that everyone is to assemble in the library where we shall be holding a brief ceremony to open the newly decorated north section." Harry and Ron looked at each other then across to the Slytherins table where Malfoy sat looking particularly smug.

"Settle down class," Professor Raven appeared at the door of her office. "As you will have been informed at breakfast we will be gathering after lunch for the dedication of several rare and valuable books to our library by Mr Lucius Malfoy." Professor Raven spoke in a dull, impassionate tone which only added to Harry's suspicion that she didn't really care much for the man. "Madam Pince has kindly allowed me to borrow one of the said books this morning ahead of the dedication to help illustrate this lesson." she gave smile as if to say but don't let Mr Malfoy know that. "Okay, last lesson we looked at the dark wizard Grindelwald and today we are going to look briefly at the work of a wizard that many consider being a master of the Dark Arts…" A gasp rippled through the class and Harry and Ron exchanged apprehensive glances.

"No…I am not talking about Lord Voldemort…" at the uttering aloud of the Dark Lord's name most of the class gasped and cringed. "Although there are many in the Wizarding world than believe that Lord Voldemort admired and studied the works of Lord Eldritch and would have gone on if not defeated to rival his dark power."

Professor Raven sat upon the edge of her desk and propping the large heavy book upon her knees flicked through the pages until she came to a black ink illustration, a woodblock print depicting the head and shoulders of a man who because of the crudely carved woodblock and heavy application of black ink bore more than a slight resemblance to Professor Snape.

"Hey…look at his big hooked conk…he's looks just like Snape," Ron smirked unable to resist pointing out the likeness to Harry.

"That's enough Mr Weasley," Professor Raven snapped with uncharacteristic annoyance making Ron jump as she gave him a most disapproving frown. "It's insensitive and stupid comments like that which are not only rude but dangerous. It was only a few centuries a ago that many in our community held similar beliefs as muggles, that those magical people that were considered not as attractive as some of us were in league with demons."

"I'm sorry," Ron apologized sheepishly suddenly unable to look Professor Raven in the eye. Harry gave Ron a stern glance he should have known better than to say that after the conversation that had overheard between Planchette and Raven. Harry guessed that Professor Raven had become a little more tolerant of Snape since hearing about his troubled past.

"Lord Devilus Eldritch lived at the beginning of the ninetieth century, in London, he was also known as The Black Wizard. He is documented as an ugly, embittered and perverse man who was shunned by Wizarding society for his study of the dark arts and unhealthy obsession with death and the quest for immortality. In his writings the _Grimorium Neromanum_ Eldritch claimed to have translated several ancient texts that adorned the walls of the Temple of Isis, the original manuscript in Eldritch's own hand is due to be put up for auction on the 1st of November," she mused almost dreamily. "Eldritch devised some of the now infamous spells and potions, including 'Black Lighting' and 'The Draft of the Living Dead' by conducting grotesque and scandalous experiments upon his servants and followers. The most terrible and dangerous of the dark arts explored by Eldritch was necromancy, the art of divination by raising the spirits of the dead but Eldritch sought to delve deeper into the darkness claiming that with the_ Necrous chant_, which Eldritch clams to be a translation of the first fragment of Isis, he could cheat death itself." The whole class sat mouths gaping open in stunned silence.

"What is the fragment of Isis professor?" asked Hermione.

"The _fragments_ of Isis are an ancient, some believe mythical spell that will not only bring the dead back from the grave but possess to power to make one immortal… of course there is no proof as the three fragments have never been found, although Lord Voldemort claimed to be in possession of one. No spell how ever powerful can truly bring someone back from the dead but Eldritch claimed that in performing the _Necrous chant _one could if catching the dying just at the brink of death could return them to life. Eldritch recorded in his memoirs that in his own experiments he was able to bring back the spirit of the dead but could not return it successfully to the body. These unfortunates were known as Shadow Wraiths, spectral parasites that must feed of the living in order to survive. But Eldritch did document that a particularly strong Shadow Wraith could possess a host body."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked in a hushed whispered.

"That the spirit and the host or vessel willing or not would become one, two spirits inhabiting the one body. The host would then possess the knowledge, memories and powers of the dead person."

"But that's horrible," gasped Hermione. "Especially if it had been forced upon you."

"I agree, Miss Granger, particularly as the strongest of the two personalities would eventually take control of the host body…imagine engaging in vile acts so disgusting and immoral but too weak of will to stop yourself doing them," she shuddered. "But then this is all conjecture as thankfully although the _Necrous chant_ has been reproduced in several volumes on the Dark Arts there are few among us, no matter how powerful that would be foolish enough to use it."

"And let us hope no one ever will," a familiar sneering voice made Harry turn around only to see Lucius Malfoy standing in the doorway.

"Forgive my intrusion Miss Raven," continued Malfoy. "I wondered if I could have a word with you in private," he gestured towards her office.

"I'm in the middle of a lesson Mr Malfoy," Professor Raven said firmly.

"As I can see but Professor Dumbledore granted me the indulgence to interrupt considering the matter concerns this afternoon, I was wondering if you would past your scholarly eyes over my speech," he forced an unconvincing smile.

"Alright, if Professor Dumbledore insists…"

"Oh yes he was quite insistence that I speak with you, my dear."

"Right…while I assist Mr Malfoy I would like you all to turn to page seventeen and begin the chapter on ghosts, phantoms and wraiths, and there will be an essay set on this subject for homework."

"I can't believe the silver-tongued Lucius Malfoy would need help writing a speech, besides it only for the dedication of books to a library," muttered Harry as Professor Raven ushered Mr Malfoy up the stairs and into her office.

"Of course he's not asking her to check over his speech," hissed Hermione. "He's just using that as a convenient excuse, I bet what he really wants is to discuss the _Grimorium Neromanum_ with her."

"I wonder why Malfoy doesn't bid for Lord Eldritch's manuscript himself, it's not as if he is short of money," said Harry, thinking out loud. "You'd think he'd want that _Necrous chant _to bring back Voldemort."

"He's not that powerful a wizard, besides he probably got it in another of his books, Professor Raven did say it has been reproduced in several other volumes…"

"I think she wants that Grimo Nercomum…" said Ron looking up from the chapter.

"_Grimorium Neromanum,_"Hermione corrected.

"Whatever…because she likes collecting old books, nothing more sinister than that."

"Let's hope you're right," said Harry darkly.

Lunch had been a rather tasty Shepherd's with carrots, peas and gallons of gravy, which Harry noticed Professor Planchette had managed two helping due the fact that Snape had barely touched his own meal. He had just sat staring into space as if lost deep in thought as he sulkily pushed the mashed potato about the plate with his fork until Planchette couldn't bare it any longer and asked him if he was going to eat it. Snape had just shrugged glumly, letting Planchette whip the plate from under his nose. Harry frowned Snape had always been cantankerous and vile but this term there were times when he seemed quite morose, maybe it was just because Planchette was always so friendly and happy but Harry had never actually seen Snape genuinely smile.

"I don't see why we _all_ have to be there to bow and scrape to Lucius Malfoy," grumbled Snape still looking just as sullen as they all made their way down to the library. "I've far better things to do with my time."

"Because, Severus," Harry heard Professor Dumbledore's calm voice from somewhere behind him. "We are all going to benefit from Mr Malfoy's generous donation and because he especially asked if you would be there."

"Fine," Snape snorted and strolled off to stop two fourth years in his house from sneaking off.

The library was crowded and smelt of fresh paint. A small platform had been set up at the back of the room upon which were positioned three chairs at the front and then several more arranged diagonally across the stage in two neat lines. Professor Dumbledore took the chair in the middle while Madam Pince took the one to his right and Lucius Malfoy settle down in the chair on the left, his gloved hands resting upon the snake-headed handle of his cane and a conceited smile upon his face. The other vacant chairs were taken up by Professor McGonagall, Professor Sprout, Madam Hooch and Madam Pomfrey who all chatted quietly to one another. While opposite them sat Professor Flitwick, Professor Planchette, Professor Raven, Professor Snape and even Professor Trelawney who had ventured down from her lofty classroom for the occasion. She kept giving Snape a sideways glance her expression deeply troubled as she dabbed the corners of her eyes behind her enormous glasses with a dark, red lace handkerchief. Snape did his best to ignore the woeful looks of Professor Trelawney beside him but he couldn't help but shoot Harry an icy, venomous glare. Professor Planchette was muttering something into Professor Flickwt's ear which made the tiny wizard chuckle so much that he almost fell off his chair. Harry guessed that it might have had something to do with the library counter upon which was set a two large gold trays one held golden goblets and the other looked like dishes of party nibbles, which naturally Professor Planchette already had his eye upon. Professor Raven sat silent her delicate hands folded neatly in her lap her head slightly bowed but every now and again she would glance over to where Lucius Malfoy was sitting.

"Are we all here?" asked Professor Dumbledore as he got to his feet and looked across the rows of expectant faces to where Mr Flich stood in the doorway with Mrs Norris in his arms. The caretaker gave him a nod and the doors of the library close behind him.

"Right then, I am pleased to announce that as from this afternoon, our wonderful school library is once more restored to fountain of knowledge and haven of quiet reflection for all those students who have need of it. I must thank all students and staff," Dumbledore glance sideways at Madam Pince "for your patience and regret the inconvenience that the restorations have caused over the last month but the storm damage was sever and took a little longer to complete than originally expected…"

"They expect everything had to enchanted again," Hermione muttered to Harry under his breath. "Hogwarts is such an ancient building with so much enchantment protecting it, things aren't as simple as just slapping on a new bit of plaster."

"But this reopening of the library is a double celebration as Mr Lucius Malfoy has most generously donated several rare and valuable books to add to our already impressive collection…" Professor Dumbledore started to applaud as Lucius Malfoy rose from his chair; several of the teachers behind followed the headmaster example, even Professor Raven but Snape clapped his hands very slowly as if it pained him to do so. Lucius gave the sea of expectant upturned faces a patronizing, complacent smile, his cold grey eyes searching for Draco, who was standing in the front with Crabbe and Goyle on his right and a fawning Pansy on his left, he grinned back proudly.

"Due to my contacts at the Ministry of Magic it came to my attention that certain budgets were to suffer cuts and I was mortified to learn that the annual educational fund allocated to this school was one of them. The Malfoy's have been attending Hogwarts for centuries, as a former pupil and now a parent my greatest concern is and always shall be the welfare of this school and _all _its students…" Harry could help but noticed how Mr Malfoy had struggled to forced himself to say all students. It was common knowledge that Lucius Malfoy prided himself on being a pureblood and hated the idea of anyone with even the slightest muggle heritage even being allowed to attend Hogwarts let alone being taught magic.

"And so I have decided to donate many of the antiquated books that have been gathering dust upon my own library shelves to the school where I hope that they shall once again be put to good use educating and shaping your young minds…" There was a brief silence and then Professor Dumbledore rose from his chair again.

"I am sure that everyone here will join me in thanking Mr Malfoy for his generous gift," he started to clap again. There were some childish whoops from Crabbe and Goyle, Pansy made an enthusiastic display of clapping and kissed Draco upon the cheek, Draco's pale complexion flushed slightly with embarrassment but received a smile of approval from his father, Lucius obviously considered Miss Parkinson a suitable aspirant for his son's affections.

After several minutes Professor Dumbledore hand up his hand for silent and a hush fell over the students.

"Now as Mr Malfoy so rightly put it we are here to educate so if you will all head off to your lessons in a quiet and orderly fashion, with the exception of Professor Snape's, Flickwit and Raven's classes."

Harry sighed as Draco, Crabbe and Goyle pushed passed them and made themselves comfortable on the large sofa next to the section on magical history.

"Surely there is little reason myself and my class to remain behind?" complained Professor Snape. "I really must insist that…"

"But I insist you stay Severus," said Lucius with a mocking smile as he handed Professor Snape a goblet of red wine. "There are several books among the collection that I believe will be of particular interest to you." Mr. Malfoy studied Snape for a moment and then walked off to interrupt Professor Planchette who was enjoying a small sandwich while conversing with Professor Raven. She sipped from the golden goblet nodding politely but her dazzling violet eyes seemed to flit between Lucius and Snape.

"Well, there is no need for my class to waste any more time standing around here," Snape continued. "They have a lot of ground to cover before their final exams. Most of my year seven…" he glanced towards a heavily set Hufflepuff boy with wavy blond hair who quickly avoided the steely gaze of the Potions master "Are quite capable of setting up in readiness for the lesson."

"Yes…yes, Severus they may go," Professor Dumbledore sighed as he gestured for the year seven Potions class to leave, not all of them seemed pleased to be returning to the dungeons, especially if there was a chance of leftovers.

"Now everybody gather around," said Professor Flickwit sloshing his goblet of wine over his shoes and holding a sausage on a stick in his other hand as he beckoned over his Charms class.

"We won't get much time to do anything this lesson so I suggest that you take advantage of being in our restored library and perhaps have a browse through books on subject other than those on your current timetable, there's an amusing section just behind Professor Raven on magical muggle fiction which is worth a look, I would like you all to read the chapter on summoning spells for homework as we will be beginning work on those next lesson."Professor Flickwit then took a large sip from his goblet and wandered off the find Professor Planchette who was chatting to Madam Hooch.

"Come on," sighed Hermione a little disappointed that they weren't going to start the Summoning spells now until next lesson. "Lets have a look at the magical muggle fiction section," Ron didn't need to be asked twice as it meant walking past Professor Raven who was looking particularly stunning in an ankle length dark red gown of crushed velvet, her long nails and lips were painted to match and her black hair was neatly coiled on top of her head. Harry wasn't really bothered about magical muggle fiction but when he saw Lucius Malfoy striding over to speak with Professor Raven, he couldn't resist the opportunity to eavesdrop.

"Professor Raven…" Lucius Malfoy drawled handing her a large, old tattered looking volume. "I think this book would be of particular interest, to you, especially page forty-nine…and if I could just have a brief word with my son before you whisk him off to further defend himself against the perils of the dark arts, his mother does worry about him so," Lucius beckoning Draco over. "Motherhood is something that you, Miss Raven have yet to trouble your pretty little head about…but just imagine if you and…" he suddenly stopped as he realised that Draco was looking up at him with a puzzled frown.

"I hope to have children one day," Professor Raven said curtly clutching the book to her chest.

"Of course my dear, you've just got to find the right wizard," Lucius sneered a little unkindly.

Patronising git thought Ron giving Lucius Malfoy an evil glare from over the top of a book entitled _The wizards of the_ _Jade Mountain_ .

"Of course you may speak with your son," Professor Raven returned to the subject in hand. "But any time he misses from my class I will expect him to make up during lunch break tomorrow."

"Then I shall try not kept him any longer then is necessary," retorted Lucius leading Draco aside, Professor Raven watched him for moment then laid the heavy volume upon a table. She flicked through the pages until she had reached number forty-nine that Lucius had recommended, her expression flickered with sudden anxiety and she swiftly closed the book. Professor Planchette joined Professor Raven and handed her a goblet of wine, his eyes seemed to light up when he spied the title of book and seemed quiet excited when she insisted that he take it to read before her.

"Bloody hell," groaned Ron thrusting the novel back on the shelve in disgust. "These muggle are useless, that the second book I've skimmed through and none of the wizards were any good."

"What was that Mr Weasley?" Professor Raven asked with a smile. Ron suddenly went quite red, he could see both Lucius and Draco sneering at him, Ron suddenly longed for the ground to open up and swallow him. Professor Raven lent forward and peered at the tiny writing on the spine of the book Ron had returned to the shelf.

"_The wizards of the_ _Jade Mountain,_" she muttered with a grin/ "I don't blame you for giving that one a miss, it isn't very good."

"None of them are," huffed Ron. "Muggles just haven't a clue."

"I wouldn't say that Ron, I read quite a few good books about witches before I knew I was one myself," interject Hermione who was flicking through a slim book with a colourful dust jacket/ "This one called _Charmed Life_ might be worth a look/"

"Yes, that one isn't bad, it's meant for young children but the story has some very interesting ideas, there's a character in there that reminds me a little of Professor Planchette…but my favourite muggle novel has to be…damn…I haven't got a copy with me but I'll contact my uncle, I'm sure he won't mind finding and sending it to me. Anyway I better get my darling Slytherins off to class," and with that Professor Raven turned on her heels, gesturing it was time for her class to leave the library.

"So little bro," asked Fred that evening in the common room as he flopped down on the sofa as Ron's knight chased Harry's bishop off the chess board. "Have you asked anyone to the ball yet?"

"Er…no," replied Ron sheepishly glancing up from the game.

"I think Lavender wouldn't mind going with you Ron," Neville piped up from his seat between Seamus and Hermione, who had her nose stuck in a book on how to sew your own fancy dress costumes.

"Well you better get your act together mate," added George with a wicked grin looking at Fred with a strange expression. "Before all the pretty ones get snapped up."

"What?" asked Harry, he frowned as he moved his piece only to be quickly checked by Ron's queen.

"Oh nothing," George smiled playfully, "just Fred asked Professor Raven to the ball."

"You didn't?" gasped Ron not knowing if he was more impressed at the nerve of his brother to actually ask her than jealous.

"Of course she gracefully declined," beamed George.

"Hey…I'm not the only one she turned down Oliver Wood as well," snorted Fred indignantly.

"Wood asked her as well?" said Ron enviously

"I expect…" Hermione finally entered the con.versation looking up from her book. "That the teachers aren't allowed to go to the ball with pupils anyway."

"Yeah but it was worth it as she promised to save a dance for me," Fred said smugly. "Anyway, _George,_ you still haven't had an answer from Angelina."

"True," agreed George, he glanced over to the other side of the common room where Angelina was sat flicking through a fashion magazine with her friend and fellow Chaser Katie Bell.

"Oi! Angelina," George yelled. "are you coming to the ball with me or not?"

Angelina slowly looked up from the pages of her magazine with a smile; she whispered something to Katie whose cheeks seemed to suddenly turn quite pink.

"I will…if Fred takes Katie," Katie's whole face had flushed bright crimson by now. George gave his twin an inquiring look and Fred nodded, he gave Katie a little wave looking rather pleased with the arrangement but Katie had grabbed the magazine out of Angelina's hand and was hiding behind it lost to a fit of giggles.

"Well there are two women helpless to the old Weasley charm; lets just hope our little brother has inherited it too. What about you Harry?"

"Oh" sighed Harry as finally he had to admit defeat; Ron was just too good at chess for him to beat. "I asked Cho Chang she's not going to the ball; she's going to her brother's wedding."

"Bad luck mate," commiserated Fred. "But there's plenty more fish in the sea," he winked, this advice was greeted by a loud sniff from Hermione.

"I don't think anyone has asked her yet," whispered Harry glancing at Ron who just shrugged and started to pack the chess pieces back into the box. The Weasley twins bid everyone a cheery _goodnight_ and disappeared up to the boys dormitories.

"I don't think I'll bother asking anyone," yawned Seamus. "it's not like this ball is a big deal or anything."

"That's such a pathetic excuse Seamus and you know it," Hermione snapped bitterly closing her book with a sharp, angry thud. Harry, Ron and Neville all glanced at her in surprise but Seamus was doing his best not to look Hermione in the eye.

"Well it is…Seamus says he can't be bother to ask anyone but really he just hasn't got the guts to ask Lucy Featherstone if she'll go with him."

"Lucy Featherstone?" gaped Harry and Ron as if this was news to them; Seamus squirmed uncomfortably in his armchair, his cheek aglow with embarrassment.

"Men," Hermione huffed crossly glaring in the direction of Harry and Ron. "It's like you all walk around with your eyes shut."

"Well…er…I admit she's quite…er pretty," Seamus stammered a protest as if that fact that he had noticed was something to be ashamed of. "But…but she's in Slytherin…"

"Who cares…it is obviously that you have a crush on Lucy and she really likes you."

"She does?" Seamus gulped weakly. "How do you know, what has she been saying to you?"

"Nothing…but she does like you Seamus. I know she's in Slytherin and she was pretty vile in the first year but she's changed since she's started hanging around with some girls from Ravenclaw, honestly Lucy's quite nice once you get to know her and she's a brilliant artist. I thought you could ask…"

"But…but she's in Slytherin."

"I can't believe you are still using that as an excuse, just admit you're a coward or worse prejudice …I mean what next you won't date a girl who isn't a pure blood…you're end up like Draco and Pansy."

"Hang on, Hermione, that not fair," said Ron. "Seamus wouldn't do that remember his father is a muggle, you can't say that he is prejudice like Malfoy…"

"Well I still think its discrimination," Hermione huffed. "It's attitudes like that which cause all the unnecessary and nasty rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin…"

"Not all Slytherins turn out bad," said Neville trying to sound helpful. "I mean if they did then surely the school would get rid of the house and refuse to teach anyone that would have been sorted into Slytherin."

"Neville's right," agreed Harry. "Everyone that show magical ability deserves a chance, surely not all Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs live up to their house reputations."

"Oh, really?" Hermione snatched up her book and struggled out of the soft, comfortable armchair. "I was going to offering putting in a good word for you with Lucy next Care of Magical Creatures lesson but if you are too arrogant and stupid…" she stormed up to the girls dormitories.

"I'm not arrogant am I?" asked Seamus looking worried.

"Er…no mate," reassured Ron with a yawn. "Don't know about you lot but I'm ready for bed."

"No, of course your not," agreed Harry. "If you really like Lucy then I think you should ask her to the ball."

"Yeah, I suppose," Seamus muttered, as he rose from his chair and joined Ron heading to the dormitory.

Harry sat for a while in the now empty common room thinking somewhat guiltily about what he and Ron had overheard Professor Planchette had said about his time as a student at Hogwarts with Snape. True, on the surface Professor Snape was so typical of those in Slytherin, cunning and power-hungry, but Harry wondered, the Sorting Hat had obviously recognised these traits in Snape to put him in that house, his stomach twisted uncomfortably could the prejudice attitude of Snape's peers (namely Harry's father and his friends) from the others houses further shaped him into the bitter, cruel adult he was now. Harry shuddered; the fire had burnt out and the chill night air nipped at his bones, he yawned eyes starting to feel heavy, longing for sleep and so Harry ascend the stairs to the boys dormitory and the welcoming warmth of his bed.

TBC

* * *

_R&R!_


	9. The Golden Nile Viper

_Disclaimer: See Chapter One_

* * *

**-CHAPTER NINE-**

**'The Golden Nile Viper' **

**H**arry settled down between Ron and Neville who were already helping themselves to a large plate, full of bacon and eggs. Hermione was trying to spoon muesli into her mouth while reading the muggle novel she had taken out of the library while Seamus staring vacantly over at the Slytherin table. Harry broke into a grin as he poured himself a goblet of orange juice as he looked across to see Lucy munching thoughtfully on a slice of toast. Harry wondered if Seamus was ever going to pluck up the courage to ask Lucy to the ball. Of course Hermione had been right watching them now exchanging little glances it was now so obvious to Harry that Seamus really liked Lucy and she felt the same. Harry grinned again recalling Seamus' face after Hermione had given him the third degree on inter-house relations, Harry agreed if Seamus really cared about Lucy then he should let the snide comments from few petty minded idiots from either house bother him.

Harry had a suspicion that Hermione was quite enjoying her new position as agony aunt, dishing out advice. Of course with Cho Chang things were different, she was in Ravenclaw and there was only a friendly rivalry between them and Gryffindor. He felt a pang of disappointment that she was going to miss the Halloween ball due to her brother's wedding, which also meant Harry still had to find someone to take to the ball. He suddenly thought of Hermione, Harry was almost certain that she was still waiting for someone to ask her, should he or would she just think that he felt sorry for her. Neville was taking Susan Bones from Hufflepuff as long as he promised not to dance with her but Ron didn't seem too bothered about it, although as Neville had pointed out last night Lavender was hoping that he would ask her. And of course Malfoy would be taking Pansy, Harry looked over at the Slytherin table again and this time was greeted by a nasty smile from Pansy who was sitting very closely to Malfoy trying to sneak a looked at what he had hidden under the table. Harry sighed, he didn't want to be the only one left without a partner, he glanced at Hermione who was still engrossed in her book, Harry had decided he would ask her to the ball during the dancing lesson.

Harry, Hermione and Ron were heading down the corridor for another mind-numbing History of Magic lesson with the ghostly Professor Binns when they spotted Malfoy and his cronies huddled in a corner.

"Shhh," Draco snapped at Crabbe. "Not here, although I can't wait to see Snape's face. My father said that Snape's always wanted one but he'd never be able to afford one on a teacher's wages. He go positively green with envy when he see it."

"Sees what?" Hermione demanded.

"None of business mudblood," Draco sniped back, while Crabbe and Goyle just sniggered.

"It's obviously something you shouldn't have then," retorted Hermione ignoring Draco's insult determined to find out what he had in the bag.

"I bet it's nothing," Ron goaded.

"What would you know, Weasley?" Draco hissed. "Your father would have to work all the over time going at the Ministry of Magic for a year, and still would be able to afford one of these…" Draco started to unfasten the golden cord that tied the bag shut when Crabbe elbowed him sharply in the ribs.

"Ouch," Draco snapped looking up then fell silent and swiftly hid the bag behind his back.

"Come on, Malfoy," Harry asked, as Draco swiftly hid the bag behind his back and tried somewhat unsuccessfully to look innocent. As if butter wouldn't melt.

"Well…Mr Malfoy…What exactly are you hiding behind your back?" questioned Professor Raven arching a slender dark eyebrow.

"It's nothing really, Professor Raven," Draco answered with a shrug shooting a venomous look at Hermione as he reluctantly brought the velvet bag into view.

"I'll be the judge of that," Professor Raven replied as she eyed the bag with suspicion. Harry thought he saw something moving within the bag.

"It's a gift from my father."

"Open it," Professor Raven demanded firmly as she folded her arms and waited patiently for the grumbling Draco to unfasten the gold cord. Hermione let out a fearful gasp leaping behind Harry which made Draco smiled.

"Bloody Hell!" agreed Ron, while Harry just stood wide eyed in disbelief as from the dark depths of the bag rose the swaying head of a glistening yellow snake, it's dead black eyes unnervingly seemed to settle upon Professor Raven. The professor took an alarmed step backwards as the snake hissed hatefully at her as if it could sense her fear. It seemed Professor Raven hated more than anything it was snakes, in fact if the truth be known she didn't just hate them she was more than a little afraid of them. But she had strived over the years to overcome her phobia knowing that those who practised the dark arts wouldn't be slow to exploit such a weakness. There had only been three people during her time at Hogwarts who had known of her fear…until now.

"I'm sorry Professor," Draco grinned wickedly. "I had no idea you were so afraid of snakes."

"_DRACO MALFOY!" _Professor Snape's voice icy and sharp cut through the air wiping the smug smile from Draco who suddenly went quite pale. Nothing of them had heard Snape raise his voice from above a harsh whisper even when he had been especially foul tempered. Snape didn't need to bellow and shout to control pupils his icy stare and stern tone was usually enough to chill the blood. Snape's dark, cold eyes glinted in the shadows not unlike those of the snake that still hissed angrily Harry though as he loomed disapprovingly above the group.

"It's alright, Professor Snape, I was just…"

"Mr Malfoy…you may be in Slytherin " Snape rudely ignored Professor Raven as he took control. "But that does not give you permission to parade about the corridors of Hogwarts with poisonous snakes."

"Takes one to know one," Ron whispered behind his hand into Harry's ear. Snape regarded Ron with an angry icy glare but said nothing. He grabbed the bag from out of Draco's hand not flinching as the snake protested angrily.

"Now…now what's wrong, my sweet," Snape said to the snake in a soft whisper as he petted it gently upon the head. He held the now soothed snake a little too close to Professor Raven for her liking but she managed not to flinch back unlike Hermione who shrank even further behind Ron.

"She is a beautiful specimen," Snape infused almost with glee. "Golden Nile vipers are extremely rare nowadays."

"Really?" Professor Raven replied trying to be polite but wanting to escape she didn't like the way the snake was still focusing it's gaze her.

"But Cleo's mine. My father hears about…" protested Draco.

"I don't care who gave you the snake. Minus ten points Slytherin."

Harry gasped it was very rare that Snape deducted points from his own house before and to take them from Malfoy his favourite pupil was almost unthinkable.

"And be thankful I am not in the mood to take this any further."

Professor Raven looked as if she was about to speak and then glancing at Snape thought better of it. "Rule twenty-seven of the Hogwarts pupil's handbook strictly states that no pupil and including those of Slytherin House are not permitted to keep serpents of any sort."

"But, Professor Snape," Draco tried another tact in a hope of regain favour. "Cleo was meant to be a mascot for Slytherin House."

"Then as head of Slytherin Cleo shall reside with me," Snape returned with a complacent smile as he carefully pushed the snake back into the bag. "Any objections?" he was greeted with silence. "Right then." Snape continued shutting the bag with a firm tug of the golden cord. "I don't know why your father entrusted you with a Golden Nile viper in the first place Malfoy…yes they are extraordinarily beautiful and rare but also highly dangerous. The Golden Nile viper's venom is extremely poisonous, in the wrong hands a bite from one of these snakes can be fatal…now off to your lesson the bell rang five minutes ago." Great though Harry as he picked up his pile of books a deadly poisonous snake and Snape's going to keep it as a pet…then again there was always the chance it might bite him.

"If you'll excuse me Professor Raven," Snape whispered looking deeply into her eyes. "I better find somewhere a little more congenial to house Cleo than this awful bag." And with that he turned sharply on his heels fortunately just in time to miss Ron mouthing _"try your bed" _to Harry with a grin. Even Hermione managed a weak giggle as they all watched Professor Snape marching off with almost a spring in his step down the corridor, bagged Gold Nile viper in hand towards the stone staircase leading down to his dungeon classroom.

"Nice one, Granger," Draco sneered hatefully.

"You heard Professor Snape," Professor Raven held Draco in her steely gaze. Draco regarded her for a moment then sloped down the corridor muttering to himself with Crabbe and Goyle hurrying behind him.

Harry was still smiling at the outraged expression upon Draco Malfoy's face as Snape confiscated the Golden Nile viper from him as they left Herbology that afternoon and slowly walked towards the castle for another dancing lesson. Harry noticed that Lavender Brown had fallen into step with them once he, Hermione and Ron had left the greenhouse, she grinned expectantly at Ron who just shrugged not really bothered who he partnered. Lavender took his shrug as a conformation and squealing with delight ran to catch up with Justin Finch-Fletchley and Parvati who although still walking awkwardly insisted upon wearing her new boots.

Malfoy and his cronies were already in the great hall; strangely Draco didn't greet Harry with his usual nasty sneer but looked away as if he hadn't noticed him walk into the room.

"It's not funny," Malfoy snapped punching Crabbe on the arm to stop him chuckling. Pansy smiled reassuringly at Draco, then gave Harry a most venomous glare. Hermione ignored Pansy and scurried over to speak with Lucy Featherstone about doing that sketch of Millie for the front of their Thorny Devils project book. Lucy was standing on her own, away from Draco and the other Slytherins, she greeted Hermione with a weak smile, she nodded and seemed keen to do the sketch but was a little distracted, her attention focused on the door she suddenly blushed as Neville clutching a small brown book followed by Seamus and Dean strolled into the hall.

"What you got there Longbottom?" Malfoy demanded with a sneer.

"Nothing," Neville mumbled.

"Really?" drawled Draco as he stuck out his foot, tripping Neville up. Neville stumbling forward, nearly scuffing Parvati's boots but she managed to jump back with a shriek in time to save them. The book threw out of Neville's hand as his head collided with a nasty thump on the edge of a house table that had been pushed to the sides of the hall in order to create space enough for dancing.

"Dancing for beginners…ha!" Malfoy snorted as he gave Neville's book a kick. "Longbottom's going to need more then this stupid book to solve his clumsiness," Pansy erupted into a fit of giggles but Lucy's expression was one of disgust and concern.

"Neville might be a bit clumsy, Draco," snapped Seamus, as he helped Neville who was groaning with pain, his eyes full of tears and he looked dazed to sit up. "But at least he hasn't got two left feet," Harry watched Lucy trying her best not to smile at Seamus insult while Pansy snorted haughtily as if the fact that her boyfriend couldn't dance was of little concern to her, but Harry had a suspicion that if Pansy was truthful she was more than a little disappointed. There was already a large purple egg-shaped lump appearing just above Neville's right eye, he let out a whimper of pain as he touched it.

"That looks nasty, I think we should take Neville to see Madam Pomfrey," suggested Lucy in a small, worried voice, placing a hand upon Neville's shoulder.

"I'll take him," snapped Seamus, sliding his hands under Neville's armpit and struggling to lift him onto his feet.

"I…I feel faint," complained Neville, swaying unsteadily on legs that felt like jelly, the colour draining from his face. Lucy grabbed one of Neville's arms as he staggered toward her and slipped it around her neck. Harry went to offer his help as he saw that the tiny, slender Lucy was struggling to support Neville's weight but Hermione stopped him, giving Harry a stern look. So Harry stooped down and pick up Neville's book before watching as Seamus and Lucy slowly walked Neville towards the door, Lucy whispered something into Neville's ear that made him laugh out loud.

After Hermione had tactfully explained the absence of Neville, Seamus and Lucy from the class to Madam Hooch, she had decided that there was no point stirring up even more trouble for Neville by dropping Malfoy in it, the dancing lesson processed much like all the others. At least they had the satisfaction that Malfoy had made no improvement from the last lesson, in fact if anything he had got worse much to the disgust of Pansy. Yet Ron it seemed not only to have remembered perfectly all the dance steps they had been taught so far but master all the new, more advanced ones within minutes. Harry and Hermione had also mastered the basic jigs and would have been quite good at the waltz if Hermione hadn't been trying to watch Ron and Lavender as they flashed gracefully by.

"Ouch!" Harry cried as stopped waltzing, he couldn't understand how even though he was meant to be leading she had managed to stand on his toe for the second time.

"Er…sorry," Hermione blushed.

"Hermione," Harry had spent most of the lesson trying to think of a tactful way to ask her to the ball but with only a few minutes left before the bell he was starting to feel so desperate and nervous that he was will to sacrifice tact just to put himself out of his misery. "Will you go to the ball with me?" But only to further Harry's despair Hermione didn't seem to have heard him, she was watched Ron and Lavender who had suddenly stopped dancing. Lavender shrieked excitedly and gave Ron a kiss on the cheek, he looked utterly stunned his mouth gapping open.

"He's gone and asked Lavender to the ball," Hermione muttered quietly sounding equally as stunned.

"Will you go to the ball with me?" Harry tried again he knew that it was pretty tactless now Ron had successfully asked Lavender and expected Hermione to flatly refuse him with a prickly comment or angry glare.

"Yes…I'll go to the ball with you Harry," Hermione replied, it was now Harry's turn to stand there opened mouthed, he had at least expected her to think about it for a moment. It was then that the bell sounded, as Ron strolled over to join them Hermione grabbed her bag muttering something about needing a get a book out of the library before dinner and hurried out of the great hall without even looking at Ron.

"What's up with her?" asked Ron with a puzzled frown.

"I haven't a clue," Harry shrugged picking up his own bag. "Lets drop our bags in the common room before dinner…oh I am right in thinking that you've asked Lavender to the ball."

"Yeah…it wasn't that bad after all and it kind of makes sense her being my dancing partner but did you see how she reacted anyone would have thought I'd asked her to marry me or something…girls I still can't fathom them out."

"I asked Hermione," Harry said quietly, not that he was ashamed but something about Hermione's own surprising willingness to go with him was starting to trouble Harry.

"What did she say?"

"Yes."

"Cool…now all we have to do is worry about our costumes," reminded Ron.

"You alright Neville mate?" Ron asked as Neville burst excitedly into the common room.

"Yes thanks," Neville puffed. "But you'll never guess what?" There was still a nasty purple bruise over his eye but the colour had returned to his cheeks and he sounded quite cheerful.

"What?" Hermione inquired not looking up from her book, she had finished _Charmed Life_ and had returned to the biography of Professor Planchette's father. Of course she was relieved to know that Neville was okay but although a friend he rarely had anything original or interesting to say. Harry just smiled at Neville encouragingly while Ron started to unwrap the shinny foil covering his third chocolate frog that evening; all that dancing had made him feel very hungry.

"Malfoy ran out of Professor Raven's class this afternoon, that's why he was in such a foul mood," Neville continued he puffed out his chest in pride suddenly realising as silence fell upon everyone that he had not only grabbed the attention of his friends but all the Gryffindors assembled in the common room.

"Go on..." Harry asked expectantly eager to hear anything embarrassing befalling Malfoy.

"That was one of the reasons Lucy wanted to helped Seamus take me to the hospital wing, she told us the whole story while we were waiting for Madam Pomfrey."

"Oh, she said yes, you were right Hermione…er…thanks," Seamus said casually flopping down into the empty chair next to Ron. Hermione didn't look up from her book but Harry could see that she was smiling broadly to herself.

"Anyway, Lucy told us that Malfoy got to the lesson in quite a temper as he blamed Professor Raven for Snape taking his pet snake off him."

"He shouldn't have had that snake in the first place, what was his father thinking when he gave it to him," Hermione muttered from the pages of her book.

"Anyway Malfoy thought he would get his revenge by turning the floor of the classroom into a writhing mass of black snakes."

"That terrible," Ron just managed to splutter angrily before erupting into a fit of coughing as the head of his frog went down the wrong way.

"Oh, don't worry about him," said Harry as he handed Ron a glass of pumpkin juice. "He's only got a huge crush on Professor Raven."

"Him and half the boys in this school," retorted Hermione with a pang of bitterness in her voice.

"No, I haven't," Ron insisted desperately hoping he could blame the colour crimson he was rapidly turning on choking on his chocolate frog.

"That was a pretty nasty thing to do," said Harry agreeing with Ron. "Considering how much Professor Raven hates snakes." His thought suddenly drifted to the nightmare and he shuddered, remembering the look of fear on Professor Raven face as she was surrounded by snakes, Harry just hoped his dream was just a worrying coincidence!

"The swine," Ron added with a finally cough.

"Ahh, but Malfoy's little joke backfired," said Neville grinning from ear to ear. "Because Professor Raven ankle deep in snakes fixed Malfoy with this really cold, hard stare, Lucy said it was just like one of those Snape gives you if he is in a particularly foul mood…"

"You mean the ones that you swear he is trying to read your thoughts," asked Harry with another shudder, he knew those stares all too well.

"Exactly," enthused Neville. "Professor Raven must have been able to read Draco's mind because she whispered something and all the snakes turned into large cockroaches that all scuttled after Malfoy. He must be scared stiff of cockroaches cause he took one look at them and ran straight out of class."

"That will teach him," Hermione said with a most satisfied grin as it seemed the whole of Gryffindor common room burst into laugher. "Ahhh…now that is interesting."

"What's interesting?" asked Harry but Hermione couldn't have heard him, she was too engrossed in her book. Harry shrugged and turned his attention back to Neville.

"Professor Raven did say that we have to face up to our greatest fears as those who use the dark arts will always try to use our weaknesses against us," Neville mused thoughtfully.

"I wonder what Snape's greatest fear is then?" Ron asked with a wicked grin.

"Well it isn't snakes that for sure," said Harry. "He dotes on that Golden Nile viper."

"Still I wished we knew what Snape was really afraid of because then we could fill his bed with them," Ron laughed.

"Of being liked," Neville suddenly said profoundly.

"What!" they all answered in unison staring at Neville who was now helping himself a generous handful of spider- and bat-shaped crisps from a bowl on the table.

"I was just thinking…" Neville continued as he stuffed several large spiders into his mouth amazed that he had managed to grab their attention twice in one conversion. "That the thing that Snape must fear the most is being liked."

"Hey, Neville, are you sure that bump on the head didn't affect you?" Ron asked with mock concern.

"No," Neville replied indignantly between mouthfuls of the tangy tomato spiders. "Why else would he so horrible to everyone all of the time…I mean apart from Professor Planchette, doesn't anyone really like him?"

"That's it Neville I'm taking you back to Madam Pomfrey, you don't know what you're saying…next you'll be telling us that you feel sorry for Snape and want to be his friend!" Seamus laughed.

"No…I just think it's a little sad," said Neville still munching through the bowl of crisps but no one seemed to agree.

"Really," huffed Hermione as she sat down next to Harry, glaring at Bryon as she cawed loudly, while hopping along the front bench towards Crabbe who was holding out a half munched crumpet. "Snape's classroom turning into a macabre zoo, what with that creepy raven and now that horrible snake."

"Perhaps he's lonely," suggested Neville thoughtfully. Hermione looked at Neville in surprise, everyone knew that Neville was terrified of the Potions master; but this was the second time that week he had considered that Snape might actually be capable of such a human emotion like loneliness.

"I really think that bump to your head affecting you Neville…" said Ron. "Besides like you said last night, Snape's got Planchette."

"Yeah but Planchette wants to be everyone's friend," said Harry with a grin. It was true, Professor Planchette with his jubilant, sociable disposition found making new friends easy, unlike the moody and sullen Snape. Harry pondered this as he took his potions book and parchment out of his bag, not seeing that Draco Malfoy had slipped over to the glass tank that was situated upon a shelf behind Snape's desk.

"Look Granger," Malfoy sneered as he thrust the protesting snake at Hermione. "Want to make friends with Cleo?"

"No…no I don't," Hermione stammered inching away from the hissing serpent.

"Leave her alone Malfoy," snapped Harry angrily.

"Not scared are you Potter? Then why don't you tell Cleo to back off…you Parslemouth freak." The cruel shrieking laughter of Pansy could be heard over the rest of the Slytherins, all were in fits of giggles excepted Lucy who looked just as frightened as Hermione.

"Well you should be, one bite from this snake and…" Draco ran his finger across his scrawny throat making a sickening throttled noise. "You're a gonner for sure."

"Don't," groaned Hermione, who couldn't take her terrified eyes off the snake.

"And it isn't a quick death either," Draco smiled stroking the snake like some B-movie villain. "You die the most painful horrible death, it can take hours, the venom slowly creeps through your veins like molten agony; the pain is so bad that you're writhing about on the floor tearing at your own flesh trying to stop it…"

"That's horrible," Hermione gasped.

"But quite true…so I'll take the snake from you now Mr Malfoy, and minus ten points Slytherin," snapped Snape suddenly looming over Malfoy whose conceited smile quickly faded.

"But…but..." Malfoy protested indignantly.

"Sit down boy, before I make it fifty points," snapped Snape. "And you will not remove Cleo from the tank without my permission again…do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Professor," Malfoy grumbled as seething he returned to his seat next to a sniggering Crabbe who he punched hard on the arm. Snape,the snake now clasped to his chest turned his dark eyes upon Hermione who still sat rigid with fear.

"Judging from the rather unflattering shade of white that you have just turned, Miss Granger," Snape said with an amused smile as he gently smoothed the golden scaly head of the snake. "Your great intellect does not run to poisonous snakes. I believe Salazar Slytherin was particularly fond of the Golden Nile Viper. A nasty nip from Cleo here would have had you in the hospital wing for several weeks but a full-blown bite is indeed fatal. They were often used in ancient times by members of Snake Cults as a means of assassinating those deemed disloyal. But this practice is now very rare as due to several centuries of serpent charming these snakes have been conditioned only to attack if their own life is endangered. In fact if you wanted to kill someone using one of these snakes then you would be better off just using the venom, injecting the victim or getting them to ingest it."

"But you can still make a Golden Nile viper attack someone, can't you Professor?" Malfoy piped up flashing a menacing grin at Hermione.

"Yes, Mr Malfoy…but the Assassin Draft requires you to have a specific victim in mind, I forget the particulars now as I have only come across the spell once, you need a photograph or image of the intended victim. The potion involved is very long and complex, it takes about twenty eight days to brew and requires some very powerful and complicated dark magic, thankfully far beyond any of you. If fact I would go as far as to say that besides myself, only Professor Dumbledore and Professor Raven would have the intellect to brew such a draft." Snape slowly walked over to his desk and placed the snake down among his papers. "The charm was considered a most effective method of assassination as it was so specific, no chance of mistakes and can be prepared up to six months of the intended date. Personally I think the Assassin Draft is a particularly cruel meaning of killing someone as the snake becomes agitated and suffers if it is prevents from obtaining its goal."

He seems to know an awful lot about this Assassin's Draft for someone who claims to have come across it once thought Harry with a frown.

"Besides…" Snape continued his cold, black eyes bore hatefully into Hermione as to force the idea of her even considering the charm out of her head. "It's a rare and ancient charm, there are no books even in the restricted section of the library that contain it," Snape almost sounded disappointed.

"Ahhh, but there is now." Malfoy boosted with pride as if his information could win him back as Snape's favourite. "The charm is in the volume _The Cult of Apophis – Their practices and_ _rites_ translated from the original papyrus, my father let me skim through it when he was deciding which books to donate to the school library."

"Really? Your father did mention something about there being a few books of particular interest to me among those he donated," Snape replied with a sly smile. "I must take a look at that one sometime, thank you Mr Malfoy."

"Great, that's all we need." Hermione whispered anxiously into Harry ear. "Malfoy has just given Snape the prefect tool with which to murder Professor Raven."

"I know," Harry muttered under his breath just as worried. There was a nasty squawk from Bryon who hopped nervously out of the snake's path as it slivered over the parchment covered desk. Byron jumped up onto a pile of potion books, cocked her head and croaked triumphantly as the snake glared up at her.

"Leave Cleo alone," Snape snapped at the raven. "Right, I am going to give you a spot test on your knowledge of class three potions, you have exactly…" Snape glanced up at the clock that hung upon the dungeon wall, "...one hour to produce one of the potions that we have already covered this term, marks will be given out of ten and these will go towards your end of term examination."

"But Professor," Hermione cried. "We haven't been give any time to prepare."

"I am sorry, Miss Granger, but perhaps your understanding of a spot test differs to mine," Snape sneered sweeping over to his desk. "Oh and Potter, you will shall partner with Longbottom, maybe between you there will be a slight chance of producing something worth the effort of marking," Harry grabbed his bag and sliding off his stool went to join Neville.

"I hope that snake accidentally bites you," he muttered bitterly, knowing that poor Neville was even more hopeless at potion brewing then he was, at least sitting next Hermione he had some chance of a reasonable grade. So Harry wasn't surprised when he and Neville came to cork their finished potion in a glass bottle that their Shrinking solution was vivid green instead of the dark purple that it was meant to be, he handed it to Snape with a heavy sigh.

"Tut tut Potter," Snape mocked silkily, his cruel delight caused Harry to flush with angry embarrassment. "I would expect better from my first year class, clearly neither you or Longbottom had the intelligence to actually look at the list of ingredients, it's belatedly obvious that you have used powdered unicorn horn instead of the required ground dragon's teeth…that will be a failed grade for the both of you then," Snape made the glass bottle containing the potion disappeared with a wave of his wand. "You two are going to have work even harder now to even obtain a pathetic pass grade, maybe I should ask Professor Raven if she could spare the time to give you remedial potions lessons, you obviously need them."

"You never told us that we could look in our potions book," Harry erupted with sudden rage. "That's so unfair; we all might not be as talented at potion brewing as Hermione or Professor Raven but you've failed us on purpose. I don't care about myself, I know you hate me but at least give Neville a chance." Neville who didn't seems as bothered about failing quickly ducked behind Harry, he might not be the brightest when it can to brewing potion but even he knew what was coming.

"How dare you speak about a member of staff in that tone…And I will not tolerate being spoken to like that either," spat Snape his eyes burning with utter loathing. Harry stepped back; he had never known Snape to become so angry. "Detention…nine o'clock sharp… tomorrow" Snape snarled through gritted teeth, he was shaking, his fists clenched with the strain of keeping his temper under control. "Get out…get out of my sight the lot of you"

"You know Planchette isn't wrong," said Ron as walked out into the castle grounds to sit under the beech tree by the lake. "Snape needs to seriously chill out."

"I know Snape shouldn't have lost his temper but Harry did sort of provoke him," Hermione said quietly.

"I can't believe you just said that…whose side are you on?" Ron retorted accusingly.

"Harry's of coursing I am just saying…"

"Snape was bang out of order and he's knows it, you should report him to McGonagall."

"Er…what?" said Harry who hadn't really been listening, he had been out across the dark surface of the lake wondering what he could have said to enrage Snape so badly. Thinking back on it now it seemed to Harry that what he had first mistaken for fit of anger was perhaps something else, Snape hadn't just been angry he had also been upset.

"Ron thinks you should go to Professor McGonagall and tell her about Snape," Hermione said with a frown.

"No…It's only a detention, I don't want to give Snape even more reason to make my life hell."

Harry walked up the stone steps of the dungeon surprisingly happy, munching on a large jam tart.

"What you got there?" Ron asked, he was leaning against the wall waiting for Harry to finished his detention so that they could maybe go down to see Hagrid and feed the Thorny Devil.s "Snape hasn't been giving you cooking lessons, has he?" he joked.

"No…" replied Harry swallowing the last mouthful of jam tart. "Snape wasn't there, he asked Planchette to take the detention instead."

"Hence the jam tart," Ron smirked.

"Planchette said Snape's gone to London, something about needing specialist supplies for his six year class next week."

"A likely story," Hermione muttered darkly as she joined them. "I've just been to the library to check in the book Malfoy was boasting about."

"But that was in the Restricted Section," Harry said with a frown.

"I know, but Madam Pince sometimes lets me take a quick look if I promise not to take the volume out of the Restricted Area, but someone has already borrowed the book, they took it out yesterday just before the library shut for the day."

"No guesses who that is then," replied Ron.

"I think Snape took it to read up on the Assassin Draft and now he's gone to London to get the ingredients…"

"There's nothing like striking when the iron is hot."

"This isn't a joking matter Ron; anyway you've both got to come to the library with me."

"But Hermione it's Saturday!" wailed Ron who had been looking forward to playing with Millie and the other Thorny Devils.

"I know but this is important, I've finally found a book with something more on the Amulet of Sekhmet."

The library was deserted; everyone else seemed to have the sense to be outside enjoying the last of the autumn sunshine. Hermione brought over a hefty, ancient looking volume over from the new shelves and gently dropped it down on the table with a heavy thud.

"It was among the books Lucius Malfoy dedicated to the library, the one he was showing Professor Raven before Planchette borrowed it."

Harry looked at the faded and rather tattered green leather cover, the title _The Wisdom and Magic of the Ancient Worlds _that once would have be gilded in impressive golden letters was now worn and barely readable in places. Hermione carefully opened up the book; Harry could hear the fragile yellowed parchment crackling between her fingers. She stopped at a page of text illustrated with black, ink drawing of the Amulet of Sekhmet.

"Here..." Hermione traced the passage with her finger. "The Amulet of Sekhmet, which is sometimes known as the Protector of Ra is thought to be one of the oldest protective charms ever produced. The amulet is crafted from pure gold in the shape of a winged solar disc, with an impressive ruby at its centre. It was thought that the amulet was created by the goddess Sekhmet, the daughter of the sun god Ra, who was considered a great sorceresses and healer. Sekhmet was thought to have created the amulet for her father to protect him from his eternal enemy Apophis, the god of darkness and evil. Sekhmet created the amulet to protect Ra in his nightly battle against Apophis as he journeyed through the underworld, Ra had to defeat Apophis so that the sun could rise again. It is said the blood of the goddess that gives the stone its power and deep dark colour…"

"Okay," said Ron after a moments silence had passed between them while he and Harry had took in what she had just read to them. "So this Amulet of Sekhmet is pretty ancient and created by some goddess so her father can fight this Apophis bloke…but that still doesn't tell us why…"

"But, don't you see?" Hermione snapped turning the page over and pointing at a drawing of a large snake. "That's Apophis, he is always represented by a huge serpent as he was the snake god of the underworld…the Amulet of Sekhmet was created to protect against Apophis, it must be a charm to ward off snakes and that's why Professor Raven took it, to protect herself."

"I don't know," said Harry still gazing down at the illustration of the serpent. "It didn't seem to ward off that Golden Nile viper."

"Well I doubt she was wearing it then, she had no reason beside she can't risk Snape finding out she's got it."

"If she ever took it in the first place," Ron reminded.

"I suppose," replied Harry still not sounding entirely convinced, "But I thought you said it was a protection against Dark magic."

"Yes, but that was before I knew more about the amulet…"

"I guess it does make more sense Harry; this Apophis guy is a huge serpent and Professor Raven hates snakes…why else would she have take it, not that I am saying she did. I bet Planchette could settle this for us, magical artefacts are his subject after all."

"I wonder…" mused Hermione with a most serious expression furrowing her brow. "Perhaps Planchette can settle something…one way or the other."

TBC

* * *

R&R!

_AN: Thank-you to my lovely reviewers!_


	10. The Amulet of Sekhmet

_Disclaimer: See Chapter One_

-CHAPTER TEN-

**The Amulet of Sekhmet**

Professor Snape's absence at breakfast on Monday morning had convinced Hermione that the real purpose of his sudden trip to London, was to procure the necessary ingredients to brew the Assassin Draft. This suspicion was only made all the more concrete, when, walking towards the Charms classroom, they spotted Snape hurrying towards the dungeons with several large black paper shopping bags in his arms. As he caught them watching him Snape returned with a menacingly but slightly guilty expression on his sallow face, this in itself wasn't particularly unusual or suspicious but that fact that Snape quickly tried to hide the bags under the folds of his robe was enough to convince them all he was up to no good.

After Charms in which they had been learning Sealing charms, starting with simple ones used to close up parchments to be delivered by the Owl mail or to keep nosy parents from reading diaries and then moving on more complex charms for securing dangerous spell books from the underage and locking doors, Harry, Hermione and Ron slowly climbed the seven staircases that lead up to the Study of Magical Artefacts. It wasn't that they didn't want to go to Professor Planchette's lesson, in fact they were all looking forward to it and Wednesdays morning was probably their favourite. It was just that they had to get pass the obnoxious Professor Bane, whose portrait was becoming more and more enraged that Snape hadn't been to see him.

"We've passed on Bane's message twice now," huffed Hermione as they reached the top of the fifth staircase and steadied their nerves, ready to face the portrait. "Snape obviously doesn't want to speak with his old Potions Masters."

"I don't blame him," said Ron catching his breath. "He's even nastier than Snape and that is saying something."

To everyone's relief the portrait was empty; the vile Professor Bane was nowhere to be seen.

"Maybe he's trying to find a way down to the dungeons?" shivered Ron.

"Quick, lets get pass before he comes back," Hermione suggested anxiously.

"Wait a second," Harry said staring up at the portrait, something had caught his eye.

"Harry…Are you crazy? Bane could come back any minute."

But Harry ignored Ron's warning stepping up to the canvas to get a closer look.

"That's interesting…very interesting," Harry said darkly.

"What interesting?" questioned Ron in a worried, shrill voice; he had just spotted Professor Bane, making his way through a portrait of the ugliest witch he had ever seen on the staircase below.

"Look," Harry pointed at the small, black leather bound notebook that lay upon the table in the painting. "It's the _Grimorium Necromanum_. Bane must have got his hands on Lord Eldritch's original manuscript, hoping he could discover a way to cure himself."

"I guess," mused Hermione looking grim. "You don't think he succeeded, that it is Professor Bane that is the anonymous seller?"

"Why don't you stick around and ask him," Ron squeaked, glancing down the staircase as Professor Bane moved swiftly through the other portraits. They all scurried up the last staircase, nearly knocking over Professor Snape, who was talking to Professor Planchette.

"What the…Potter, Weasley, Granger I might have known…pity your enthusiasm doesn't extended to arriving for my lesson early," Snape sneered angrily, glaring at Harry.

"Mon dieu…is zat ze time already?" Planchette smiled. "Well Severus I better get to class, as to our earlier discussion, zat is about all I can suggest, charms are tricky zings as you know, to be truthful in most cases zeir power is only as strong as ze belief of ze person using zem." Snape just nodded surly and swept down the staircase looking thoughtful.

"Severus, Severus wait," called Professor Bane as Snape hurried pass the portrait, not even giving his former mentor a second glance. "I must speak with you."

Professor Planchette stood in front of the class and waited for everyone to settle down into their seats.

"Today I zought we would discuss Protection Charms. By zat, I am meaning ze objects zat we use to ward off ze Evil or Dark Eye or bring us good fortune, rather zan ze rituals perform, I wouldn't want to encroach upon Professor Flickwit's subject, fascinating zought it is. So can anyone give me an example?"

"Me mam's got a four-leaf clover and a rabbit's foot she swears by," said Seamus Finnigan, to which Lavender Brown gave him a disapproving look having a pet rabbit herself.

"Very good, zese are usually kept to bring good luck," replied Planchette.

"Didn't bring the rabbit much luck though, sir," Ron couldn't help pointing out with a grin.

"Zank you Monsieur Weasley, anyone else?"

"The Agate stone, which was mostly likely so called after the river in Sicily where it is found, is said to turn the possessor invisible and to offer protection in battle," said Hermione with her usual, precise regurgitated text book definition.

"Excellent, Mademoiselle Granger, ten point Gryffindor," cried Planchette clasping his hand together with a flurry of dark chocolate velvet, obviously impressed.

"Monsieur Longbottom?"

"Garlic, is used to ward off vampires?" Neville answered a little unsure of himself, the accident with Snape had knocked his confidence.

"Yes, zat is quite correct, take a point for Gryffindor," Planchette smiled encouragingly. "Zere are 'undreds of protection charms, one for every fear you can imagine."

"Maybe we could get one for Neville then," chuckled Ron. "To ward off Professor Snape."

"Zat's enough zank you Monsieur Weasley, you are forgetting zat Professor Snape is a good friend of mine…no?" Planchette frowned.

Yes, Harry thought , those two seem to have got as thick as thieves lately.

"To continue, ze main talismans or amulets are intended to ward off ze Evil Eye. Zey can be crafted from almost anything, but zose worn as jewellery are usually made from metal in a magical shape or set with semi-precious stones."

"You mean like the funny, cross that Professor Raven wears?" asked Ron, trying not to blush.

"Zat funny cross as you put it is actually ze ancient Egyptian symbol for life, zey worn amulets to keep harm and sickness at bay, zough I zink Professor Raven wears 'ers more for fashion or sentimental reasons zen protection. In fact ze most famous amulet is also Egyptian, ze Wedjat or Eye of 'Orus…if you turn to page twenty seven in your books, you see a fine example zat my father discover on 'is first ever dig."

There was a rustle of pages as everybody searched through their copies of _Adventures into our Magical Past_ to find the picture. Harry gazed down at the large coloured photograph of the golden amulet, inlayed with lapis lazuli in the stylised eye of the falcon-headed solar and sky god Horus.

"Ze Eye of 'Orus is associated with regeneration, 'ealth and prosperity. According to myth 'Orus lost his left eye to 'is evil brother Seth, whom 'e fought to avenge Seth's murder of Osiris, 'is father. Seth tore out ze eye but lost ze fight. Ze eye was reassembled by magic by Zoth, ze god of writing, ze moon and magic. Ze amulets were worn to ensure safety, preserve 'ealth, and give ze wearer wisdom and prosperity."

"I better get myself one of those then," Ron grinned at Harry who was looking down at a photograph of Professor Planchette's father, taken not in the deserts of Egypt but in what appeared to be a library or perhaps his study. He was standing; stern faced staring at the camera holding what reminded Harry a little of the Golden Snitch, only this object with golden wings had a large glittering red stone at its centre. Harry frowned and nudged Hermione who was sitting, with Neville at the table on his right. Hermione glanced up her face looked thoughtfully but not surprised as if she had almost expected to see what looked like the Amulet of Sekhmet in Professor Planchette's hand.

The rest of the lesson was mainly dedicated to lively, intriguing tales about the various amulets, talismans and charms that had been discovered by Professor Planchette senior. It was so easy to drift off and imagine yourself stumbling along, torch burning in your hand down a dark, cobwebbed tunnel in search of some rare and ancient magical artefact. As the lesson seemed to come all too quickly to an end and Harry was concerning what other subjects he should concentrate on if was going to be a famous a relic hunter when he left Hogwarts, Hermione's voice interpreted his thoughts.

"Professor?" Hermione asked as everybody began packing away their books and parchments in readiness for the lunch bell, Professor Planchette always impatient to get away himself never minded if his class packed a bit early.

"Yes, Mademoiselle Granger?" Planchette replied distractedly, his mind already wondering if that delicious chocolate fudge cake would be on the menu again.

"I was wondering if you could tell me something about the Amulet of Sekhmet? I'm sure I came across it while reading a biography about your father," Hermione said glancing nervously at Harry.

"Er…did you?" Professor Planchette sounded a bit hesitant. "I am not too familiar with zat one myself, my father did discover an awful lot of amulets but at a guess I would say zat ze amulet is ancient Egyptian in origin, possibly another protection charm…"

Saved by the bell Harry thought as a dull chime announced the end of the lesson, followed by the scraping of numerous eager chairs.

"Yes…yes you may all go," Planchette shouted over the noise, gathering up his own bag. "You better leave zat one with me Mademoiselle Granger, until our next lesson and I'll see what I can find out for you," Planchette said hurriedly as he almost bolted out the classroom door.

"That's odd," Hermione said darkly with suspicious frown as they quickly followed the rest of the class down the staircase.

"What?" asked Harry relieved to discover that Professor Bane's portrait was empty again, he guessed the Potions Master had chased Snape through the other portraits and was probably still trying to find a way down to the dungeons.

"It's odd that Professor Planchette doesn't know about the Amulet of Sekhmet," replied Hermione. "I mean, I wouldn't have been so certain that was the Amulet of Sekhmet Louis Planchette was holding in that photograph if I hadn't also read in that biography…"

"You mean you've _actually read_ a biography on Planchette's fatherI just thought you were trying to catch Planchette off guard," Ron scoffed in disgust.

"And it was a good job too," Hermione retorted back angrily. "Perhaps if you read a little more books Ron…"

"What did it say?" Harry tactfully interrupted.

"Well, it's not very complimentary biography, the author lists various artefacts claimed to be discovered by Louis Planchette that seemed to have got lost or mislaid in transit…"

"They mean Planchette Snr. pocketed some of the artefacts," said Ron.

"Er…yes, and there is also a rumour that Louis Planchette responsible for smuggling the several very rare and valuable amulets, from some temple out of Egypt, including the Amulet of Sekhmet about twenty-five years ago, and although this was hushed up by the Egyptian Ministry of Magic at the time, Planchette's father was forbidden to enter the country again, not that mattered as he died in mysterious circumstances three months after returning from Egypt."

"Bloody hell," gulped Ron. "No wonder Planchette was cagey about it, do you think the Egyptian Ministry had him killed?"

"I don't know Ron the biography could only speculate on that," Hermione said looking grim.

"That's what he meant about his family having skeletons in their closet," Harry said quietly. "I wonder how the amulet came to be in Professor Dumbledore's possession?"

"More importantly, does our Professor Planchette know Professor Dumbledore had the amulet and does he know that Professor Raven is suspected of stealing it five years ago?"

"It could explain why Planchette never strays from Professor Raven's side for long," said Ron bitterly not caring how jealously he sounded. "He's hoping she'll tell where the amulet is, that is if she did steal it, which I don't believe for one minute." Hermione gave Ron a withering look although she really liked Professor Raven the evidence that she may well have taken the amulet was slowly mounting and it didn't matter how many times Ron defended Raven, Hermione was beginning to wonder if Snape was justified in accusing her.

"Nor does Snape," Harry observed, looking anxious.

"Harry's right, and if it isn't Snape himself lurking in the shadows watching her then it is that horrible raven of his, like its reporting back to him or something, it gives me the creeps," Hermione agreed.

"Maybe they're in on it together?" suggested Ron. "Snape and Planchette…I mean."

It was late but Harry couldn't sleep, the night was heavy and oppressive, Harry longed for a storm, thunder and lightening to clear the air. He had crept down to the common room to make a start on Snape's essay, but after an hour of staring at the blank parchment that lay before him, Harry concluded that he wasn't going to make much progress and gave up. His mind kept wandering from _The application of Aconite in poison making, _he was still thinking about what Professor Planchette had said to Snape, something about charms only really being as powerful as the belief of the person wearing them. Could this have something to do with the Assassin Draft, was Snape trying to check that there was no charm against it? Harry shuddered, he knew Planchette was Snape's friend but he just couldn't believe that he would willing help Snape commit murder, Harry hoped not, he like Professor Planchette very much.

Harry climbed the steps to the boy's dormitory; he could hear Neville snuffling in his sleep, while Ron lay on his front, his quilt wrapped tightly about him cuddling his pillow. Harry smiled to himself, poor Ron his crush upon Professor Raven saw no signs of abating. Harry still wasn't sleepy, his mind still buzzing so he decided to sit on the window sill a while hoping that silent, expanse of darkness would numb his brain. Harry pressed his forehead against the cool glass first peering up at the night sky; it was starless, velvet black. He then gazed down into a grassy courtyard; everywhere seemed draped in thick shadows, broken up in places with patches of shimmering golden from the torches that were still burning long into the night. A shadowy dark shape moving from somewhere below the window suddenly caught Harry's eye. Harry felt a strange prickling upon the back of his neck as he watched a figure clad in a black hooded cloak prowled sinisterly across the courtyard. Harry gasped, his heart almost missing a beat as the ashen face of Professor Snape glanced up at him. Harry sprang back from the window unsure if Snape could see him, he gave it a few seconds and then slowly inched front only to see that Snape had reassumed his journey back towards the Slytherin side of the castle.

Harry polished off his last spoonful of his porridge as the morning owl mail swooped into the great hall. Hermione received a letter from her parents which she tore open and tried to read while munching on a chocolate muffin, of which Harry had observed Professor Planchette, had eaten at least four. He was now chatting to Professor Raven, who sat on his right. She had just finished a bowl of muesli and was listening to him, nodding in agreement as she sipped her goblet of pumpkin juice. Professor Snape sat on Planchette's left, looking even more cantankerous and morose than usual, especially when Madam Hooch had asked him to pass her a jig of milk. Snape had smothered several slices of toast in butter and blackcurrant jam, but then must have thought better of it as he hadn't touch them and just drank his black coffee. Harry observed that Snape looked tired, there were slight patches of shadow under his eyes and his face was drawn and tense. Harry guessed that if Snape was attempting to brew the Assassin Draft in secret that he would have to do it somewhere away from the castle, maybe in the Dark Forest, but then that doesn't explain why Snape was lurking around Gryffindor Tower late at night.

A rasping squawk echoed about the great hall interrupted Harry's thoughts as Professor Snape's raven woven through the owls baring a small parcel tied with string in her beak. Bryon landed on the end of the teachers table in a flurry of glossy black feathers; she hopped up to Snape and dropped the parcel with a loud caw. Snape greeted the bird with a smile, scratching her on the head and then gesturing for Byron to perch up onto his shoulder, much to the disgust of Madam Hooch. Snape then torn off a corner of his uneaten breakfast and offered it to Bryon, the raven squawked approvingly and gently took the morsel from Snape's hand. As Snape fed Bryon several pieces of toast, he shot a side-ways glance along the table, his black, glittering eyes falling upon Professor Raven. Bryon stretched her wings with a throaty caw and after affectionately nibbling Snape on the ear flew off, Harry presumed back to Snape's chamber at the top of Slytherin's Tower. Snape sat for a while looking down at the parcel, not bothering with the remains of his toast he finished his coffee. Snape glanced up as Professor Raven rose to leave the table; he snatched up the parcel and tucking it into a pocket under his robe, hurried after her.

"I wonder what was in that parcel?" said Ron, who had also been watching the teachers table, naturally his initially interest had been in Professor Raven but the rarity of Snape receiving mail had sparked his curiosity.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Harry shrugged as he rose from the table.

"Probably the last of the ingredient he needs to finish brewing the Assassin Draft," muttered Hermione, who was still reading her letter.

"I hope not," said Harry. "but if Snape is brewing an Assassin Draft, then we've got to get the proof to stop him."

As Harry walked in to the Potions classroom the absence of Malfoy and Pansy was clearly evidence and highly suspicious, Crabbe and Goyle were sitting subdued at the front bench and to Harry's surprise Crabbe was reading from his text book. Lucy was leaning back against the bench talking to Seamus from her place next to Millicent Bulstrode, both of them looked much happier now they were finally going out together. Harry had been surprised that it was only really Malfoy and his cronies that had made nasty comment about the couple, there had been a few astonished looks from other people in their year as they walked hand in hand down the corridor but after about two days they were old news.

"Where are Malfoy and Parkinson?" Harry asked as he sat down next to Hermione, not that he really cared but he was curious.

"Oh," said Lucy spinning around on her stool so that she now faced Harry. "He's in the hospital wing with Pansy, they've both got a nasty rash."

"Really…how did they get that then?" asked Hermione raising an eyebrow, she wasn't too sure if she actually wanted to know the gory details but like Harry she was now burning with curiosity.

"Well…" Lucy lent forward, speaking in a low hushed voice. "Apparently Draco sneaked into greenhouse three last night to get some Dragon's Breath Orchids, to impress Pansy no doubt," Lucy's voice had taken on a harsh, mocking tone. "My father grows orchids and the Dragon's Breath are among the most beautiful…"

"I remember Professor Sprout telling us that she was rather fond of them herself," recalled Hermione.

"Anyway, I told Pansy that the Dragon's Breath would be coming into bloom around now," Lucy suddenly broke into a wide grin. "Only it must have momentary slipped my mind to tell her that in the first three weeks of flowering the orchid plant develops a defence to protect its magnificent blooms until the pollen has matured, it squirts a scolding substance that on leaves the skin burning with an unsightly red rash, hence the name Dragon's Breath…" Lucy shrugged. "But I guess the two love birds must have discovered that for themselves…but I don't think giving Pansy a rash was quite the romantic gesture Draco was intending…do you?" chuckled Lucy.

Harry grinned, he was starting to see why Seamus liked her Lucy had a wicked sense of humour and was quite pretty when she laughed, not as pretty as Cho but still pretty all the same.

The door of the dungeon was flung open and in stormed Professor Snape, Lucy shot a glance at Seamus before returning to face the front of the class. Harry felt a twinge of panic grip his stomach as Snape stood by his desk with a furtive, almost smug smile upon his lips.

"Today," said Snape drawing the long sleeves of his robes together as he folded his arms like the dark wings of a huge vampire bat. "We are going to…" but Snape was interrupted as the door of the dungeon was flung open and a flustered looking Professor Planchette hurried in his dark chocolate robes flapping almost as wildly as he was.

"Severus I must speak with you," said Planchette; his voice was anxious and pleading.

"I am about to start a class, can't it wait?"

"No it can't…Je en grosses diffiulté, Je devoir persons beaucoup de argent, désagreable persons…" cried Planchette hysterically reverting back to his native tongue.

"Stop babbling in French, you idiot frog," Snape snapped irritably striding over from his desk. "You know I can't understand a word your saying…take a deep breath and tell me what is wrong."

"Severus…" Planchette gasped still awfully flustered. "I don't know what to do, you've got to 'elp me."

"Follow me," snarled Snape as he swept pass the benches. "Get out your books and start reading chapter thirty nine and there will be a detention for someone foolish enough to get caught out of their seats." Snape pushed Planchette out of the classroom into the corridor.

"What was all that about?" asked Ron glancing over to Harry who was sitting next to Hermione.

"Planchette owes someone a lot of money, someone not very pleasant," Hermione returned. "Unlike Snape I can understand French."

"I wonder who?" frowned Harry.

There were raised but muffled voices outside of the dungeon door, it seemed that Snape hadn't taken Planchette far and was now arguing bitterly with him.

"Harry, no!" Hermione hissed as Harry got out of his seat. "You heard what Snape said,"

"Yes, but this could be important."

Harry crept up to the door, with Draco and his cronies still in the hospital wing none of the other Slytherins seemed that bothered, if Potter wanted to get a detention that that was up to him.

"_Curiositus!_" Harry whispered, pointing his wand at the door and pressing his ear against it, he might not be able to see what was going on behind the thick oak door but with the aid of the Eavesdropping spell now he could listen in just as clearly as if he was standing in the corridor.

"So," hissed Snape. "Where exactly are these men to whom you owe money?"

"Er…I zink zey are coming down the steps now," Planchette said weakly.

Harry heard heavy footsteps, it sounded like two people but he could be sure, one of the men could have had a limp.

"Excuse me but which one of you gentlemen is Leon Planchette?" asked a man, his educated, polite tone was tainted with a patronising drawl reminding Harry a little of Lucius Malfoy.

"Yeah…" snapped another deeper, nastier voice followed by the cracking of knuckles "We've come to collect what he owes us…one way or the other."

There was a nervous whimper from Planchette, who Harry imagined was now cowering behind Snape.

"He is…"Snape replied with defiant coolness, if Snape was intimidated by these threats he wasn't showing it.

"Then I suggest you stand aside, we've no quarrel with you Mr…Mr…" it was the polite gentleman again, it was obvious he was the brains of the partnership, the other man was just the muscle.

"Snape and Mr Planchette is a very old friend of mine, quarrel with him and you also quarrel with me," Snape said calmly as he stood his ground.

"I see…you're loyal is commendable Mr Snape but may I suggest perhaps a little foolish under the circumstances," the gentleman replied still courteously but Harry could sense a note of irritability creeping into his voice. "You look like an intelligent man, not someone who would wish to dirty his hands with the grubby little deals of this worthless…."

"And how exactly did you gentleman…sorry I didn't catch the names…get into Hogwarts." Snape asked coldly, Harry was surprised and relieved to hear that Snape's loyalty to Planchette wasn't going to be swayed by threats or flattery.

"Alexander Filch and this is Letch,"

"Ahh that explains it, I will have to have a quiet little word with our caretaker," Snape mused silkily.

"That pathetic little frog sold us what he claimed to be the Angelical Stone only it turned out to be nothing more a lump of crystal," spat the other man, cracking his knuckles again, Planchette gave a little frighten gasp, unlike Snape he sounded quite petrified.

"I 'ad no idea it was a fake, my father told me ze one in ze muggle museum was ze fake, Severus you've got to believe me," Planchette stammered weakly in his defence.

"I don't care, I want my money back," growled Letch.

"But…but…" shrieked Planchette.

"_Freezemus! _…Now gentlemen, if you've quite finished…" Snape remained composed his voice unperturbed and smooth as he tried to calm the situation. "Actually the true Angelical Stone is held in safe keeping at the Ministry of Magic, I thought everyone knew that, obviously not but I am quite sure that Mr Planchette sold you that item believing it to be genuine…"

"Yes, yes," Planchette piped up feeling a little braver now that Snape had pacified the men.

"But in the interest of settling this matter without the need to resort any more unpleasantness may I suggest that Mr Planchette pays you back the purchase price of the item plus say fifty Gallons for the inconvenience," Snape offered silkily.

"But…but…" Planchette protested over the sound of the pacifying spell being removed.

"Shall we make it a round hundred and you have my word that Mr Planchette will not be troubled again," replied Alexander Filch seeming most satisfied with the arrangement.

"But...but… Severus I 'aven't got ze money," Planchette groaned weakly.

"What?" asked Snape with curt surprise.

"I…I used it to pay a few little gambling debts," Planchette explained sheepishly.

"Exactly how much did you sell this Angelical Stone for Leon?" Snape rounded on his friend; his composure faulting slightly.

"Er…four hundred Galleons."

"_Four hundred Galleons_?" repeated Snape in a strained voice as if he was hoping that he misheard Professor Planchette.

"Plus the hundred to keep us sweet makes five hundred Gallons in total," reminded Letch.

"Yes," snarled Snape suddenly losing his temper. "There is nothing wrong with my arithmetic."

"I'll pay you back Severus, I promise, right down to ze last Knut," begged Planchette.

"Shut up Planchette…get out of my sight before I come to my senses," Harry could hear Planchette scurrying up the steps.

"Now gentlemen," Snape's voice was no longer silky, in fact it was sharp and angry. "My lesson does not finish for another forty-five minutes so I suggest that you go and wait for me in the caretaker's office, I take it you need no directions from me to find it…and I assume you'll be okay with a Gringotts cheque."

"Of course," returned Alexander Filch Harry could almost picture him with an elated, conceited smile. "I am so sorry that you have been put out like this Mr Snape…under more agreeable circumstances I would have very much liked to have made your acquaintance…I am sure that we have a lot in common."

"I doubt it…" Snape muttered under his breath as the sound of heavy footsteps slowly died away.

Harry just managed to sprint back to his seat as the handle of the door turned and Professor Snape strode into the dungeon, his face fixed in an angry scowl. He let door slam shut behind him with a strangely dull thud, turning to look at it with a frown before storming over to his desk.

"You will get out your copies of _Magical Drafts and Potions_ and read…in silence," growled Snape still seething with rage over the stupidity of Planchette as he sat down at his desk to write the cheque. Bryon gave a startled squawk; she hopped down from where she had been perched among a shelf of dusty potion books behind Snape's desk and flew on to his shoulder. The raven cawed softly nibbling at Snape's ear as if in an attempt to console him.

The whole class reminded in a deathly silence, each nervously turning the pages of their books as quietly as possible, fearful of drawing attention to themselves lest they incur Snape's wrath. Harry stared blankly down at the first page, skimming his eyes of the neat black print but none of it seemed to be going in. _He's knows_ whispered a voice in his head, _He's knows you were out of your seat. _Harry glanced up at the clock, counting off the seconds in is head until the end of class, willing time to go just that little bit faster.

"And Potter," Snape suddenly snapped just before the bell, making the whole class jump; Neville slipped backwards off his stool landing on the stone floor of the dungeon with a painful thud while Lavender buried her face in her bag.

"I shall expect you for a double-detention this evening; eight o'clock sharp…you were warned."

"How did that greasy git know?" grumbled Ron as they made their way up the staircase to the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. "It's like he can read your mind or something."

"You're just getting paranoid isn't it more likely that horrible raven told him," muttered Hermione.

"Now who's getting paranoid? Anyway Bryon was asleep for most of the lesson," Ron retorted.

"Or it could just be that I forgot to take the Eavesdropping Charm off the classroom door," Harry interrupted before Hermione and Ron had yet another argument. They walked into the classroom only to find Professor Planchette sitting at the desk with a large mug of tea in his hand and munching on a flapjack, he looked up at them with a sheepish grin like a naughty child that been found with his hand in the biscuit jar. Professor Raven was perched on the edge of the desk and also drinking from a small, black mug.

"Ahh, Mr Weasley, I was hoping to catch you before class," Professor Raven smiled putting down her mug. "I've got something for you," Ron's ears were already turning pink. Professor Raven rose gracefully from the desk and walked around to where Planchette was sitting. "Sorry Leon, if I could just get into my drawer."

"Of course," Planchette leaping up from the chair, nearly spilling tea all down his robe.

"Don't worry there's nothing too exciting in there, just an old note book, couple of quills and other rubbish…ah here it is," Professor Raven smiled banishing an extremely tattered and weighty volume," She walked over to Ron and handed him the book that she had asked her uncle to send her.

"It's a book," gulped Ron.

"Well that's a start," Raven smiled teasingly.

"It's a huge book," squeaked Ron.

"You said that muggles have never written a decent story about wizards, I want you to read The Lord of the Rings then we might be able to have a proper debate about the subject…by the way it has always been thought that my grandmother was the inspiration behind one of the characters."

"Well I should go Morwenna, thank you for the tea," said Planchette sneaking another flapjack under the sleeve of his robe.

"That's quite alright Leon; you know that you're welcome anytime."

"Do you zink I should be ze one to speak to Severus…I would, but…" Planchette asked popping his head back around the door trying to stem the tide of students trying to squeeze past him. "Only I'm not exactly his favourite person right now…I really zink…"

"Okay, okay I'll speak to him but I can't promise that I will have any more success in persuading him than you," she replied looking sad and wistful. Professor Raven sighed heavily and then focused her attention upon the class who were all now seated and staring up intently at her.

To everyone surprise and protests from all of the boys the lesson was about faeries. Professor Raven ignored the groans and proceeded to explain that _Faerie_ was the name given to a wide variety of supernatural beings that either help or hinder mankind, although they do not commonly practise the dark arts, like there are those among the wizarding world that choose to draw their powers from dark magic there are also fairy folk who are to be considered of a dubious nature. Professor Raven told them in glorious gory detail that almost rivalled Professor Planchette's stories about the Redcap, a brutish faerie that thrived on carnage and that received their name from ancient times when they delighted in dripping their caps in the blood of freshly fallen victims. And the Screaming Banshee, which Seamus claimed with a wicked glint in his eyes that his mother was one especially if his father happened to get in late from the pub, that were said to wail at the death of a family member.

Harry reached Snape's dungeon for his detention with time to spare; he was just concerning a quick nose around Snape's office when he heard Professor Raven voice carrying down the stone steps. Something made Harry duck down behind the bench moments before Snape followed by Professor Raven stepped into the classroom.

"That was really kind of you to help Leon like that, he told me all about it," said Professor Raven her hand hovered close to his arm as if she wanted to touch him.

"There is no need to sound so surprised Morwenna," Snape snapped turning from her to lift the heavy lid of the glass tank housing the Golden Nile viper. "Planchette maybe an irritating, excitable fool at times, in fact most of the time but even he doesn't deserve to be beaten to a pulp, he is my friend after all."

"Well maybe you could treat him a bit more like one, he looks up to you Severus and I really like him…"

"You do?" Snape questioned as he seemed to conjure a small white mouse from nowhere and gently dropped it into the tank. Professor Raven shuddered, her pale hand reached up to her black lace collar of her gown as she watched the snake sink its long, glistening yellow fangs into the unfortunate rodent. "I suppose it because he's so handsome or that he makes you laugh or maybe…" Snape paused and arched a dark eyebrow, "it's because you think he'll be able to tell you something more about the Amulet of Sekhmet. And you being so well read, you disappoint me, Morwenna. I thought you would know all there is about that particular amulet. So…what did he tell you then…that the Amulet of Sekhmet is believed to have been created by the goddess of that name, the daughter of the sun god Ra. That the amulet was created to protect him from his eternal enemy Apophis who was the snake god of darkness and evil, that Apophis had to be defeat every night or the sun wouldn't rise?"

"Something along those lines…yes," said Professor Raven.

"Did he also tell you that the amulet is thought to be the very first object created to protect against Dark magic, although most people foolish assume that because of the connection with Apophis the amulet is a protection against serpents…" he regarded her shrewdly for a moment, his dark eyes glinted in the torchlight. "Of course you would have been among the few astute enough to realise that the amulet is more than a simple charm that it possess a power so ancient and great that even the darkest magic wheeled by the Dark Lord himself would not be able to harm the wearer."

Professor Raven didn't answer and Harry couldn't see her face but he had seen her stiffen slight at the mention of Lord Voldemort, so Hermione had been right the first time, the amulet did protect against Dark magic, then had Professor Raven had taken it to protect herself against the followers of Lord Voldemort. Harry felt a sickening knot of panic in the pit of his stomach, could Professor Raven have been planning to hunt down the Death Eaters that killed her family using the amulet as protection. Harry felt his throat go awfully dry and tight as the true realization of Snape's words slowly sunk in, _the amulet possess such a power that even the Dark Lord himself would not be able to harm the wearer_…surely Professor Raven wasn't that blinded by the desire for revenge to think she could go after Lord Voldemort himself!

"But I guess Leon neglected to tell you that his father died not soon after smuggling the amulet out of Egypt some twenty five years ago."

"Oh my god," Professor Raven shuddered, her voice suddenly full of alarm.

"It was just before Planchette and I were due to take our O.W.Ls. Planchette's father was on a dig in Alexandria, the Egyptian Ministry of Magic fearing that the amulet would fall into the hands of Kamose, the head of the newly reformed Cult of Apophis persuaded him to smuggle it out of the country, Planchette senior was very skilled in that sort of thing. Kamose believed if he possessed the amulet he would be untouchable and aimed to bend every wizard and witch in Egypt his will. Of course the Egyptian Ministry neglected to tell Planchette's father the danger he was in so when he was attacked three months later by a member of the cult using a Golden Nile viper they had to hush the whole affair up. Fortunately Planchette's father gave the amulet to Professor Dumbledore just before he was murdered who kept the amulet safely hidden until I foolishly mentioned it to you…"

"You seem to know an awful lot about the amulet, Severus?" Professor Raven questioned.

"Snake cults are a particular interest of mine…you should know that Morwenna." A conceited smile flickered across Snape's face making Professor Raven nervously touched the lace collar at her throat again.

"Zere you are Morwenna," the cheery voice of Professor Planchette filling the gloom of the dungeon as he jumped the last few steps. "So 'ave you asked him yet?"

"Asked me what?" Snape returned slowly in an icy voice.

"Oh really Morwenna," Planchette scolded playfully. "I zought you said zat…"

"Will one of you spit it out", snapped Snape as he glanced up at the clock on the dungeon wall. "I've got a detention to oversee…damn, where is Potter?"

"We just wanted to invite you to ze zree Broomsticks tomorrow evening, zere is a really great band playing and…"

"I don't think so," Snape cut him off sharply. "I've got several essays to mark."

"Oh, come on Severus, don't be such a bore…all work and no play…besides it will be your last opportunity to get a costume for ze 'Alloween Ball. I zought about going as Merlin but I zink Dumbledore got in before me. I did suggest zat Morwenna should go as Queen Cleopatra but zen realised zat was probably in bad taste considering…Who did you settle on again?"

"For the last time Leon, you'll have to wait until the ball, Professor Raven replied quietly.

"And you Severus, who are you going to go as?" Professor Raven asked.

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore expects ze entire staff to join in," Planchette added.

"Costumes," Snape returned haughtily. "I haven't had time to go trying on silly costumes."

"Zen zat settles it, I am not taking no for an answer you'll just 'ave to come to 'Omeads with us tomorrow."

"Okay, okay," snapped Snape looked again at the clock. Professor Raven took that as their queue to leave and ushered Planchette who was still pestering her about her costume up the stone steps.

Snape muttered something under his breath, that Harry took to be about him being late for detention but he dare not move from his hiding place until he was sure that Snape wouldn't see him.

_Please go into your office…please_ Harry willed Snape, he was beginning to get awful pins and needles in his legs from crouching in such an awkward position. Snape gave the clock another look and then with a disgusted snort carefully lifted the snake from the tank and stroking it on the head hurried into his office.

_Thank you_ Harry sighed as slowly he rose to his feet and rubbed his aching legs. He waited a few minutes and once the stabbing sensation had subsided crept up to the heavy wooden door, which Snape had left ajar and squinted through the crack. In the gloomy firelight of the cold, dank chamber Harry watched as Snape placed the snake on the desk, his stomach twisted sickeningly as he spotted the bulge in the smooth, golden body of the snake. Professor Snape took a large silver key that was hanging from a chain hidden beneath the dark folds of his robe and unlocked a tall mahogany cupboard that stood in the far corner of the office. With a sharp click the doors swung open to reveal several deep shelves upon which were several leather bound books and glass storage jars containing ingredient that Harry could only guess was too dangerous or rare, only to be used in the advance potion making classes. Snape took a small black cauldron from the middle shelf, next to this was one of the bags that Snape must have brought back from Knockturn Alley. After placing the cauldron on the desk Snape took a long glass stirring rod and plunged it into the mixture which to Harry's astonishment started to bubble violently. Snape's sallow face was aglow with a look of conceited satisfaction; he smiled and poured a little of the dark red liquid into a tall glass vessel. Snape held the beaker his cold, black eyes squinting in the bright light as he examined the solution more closely which Harry could see now appeared very cloudy. Snape swilled the blood-coloured liquid around for a few moments before bringing the beaker up to his hooked-nose. Cleo had slithered across the polished surface of the desk and was now investigating the still steaming mixture in the cauldron.

"No Cleo," Snape scolded pushing the snake away from the cauldron. "It's not ready yet…we must be patience. I have laboured too long and hard, just a few more days and it will be ready my sweet…and then we'll show her." Harry felt his stomach tightened with fear, Hermione had been right; Snape was brewing the Assassin Draft. He staggered backward hitting the corner of the bench.

"Who's there?" Snape hissed angrily.

"Harry…Harry Potter," Harry just managed to squeak hoarsely his throat suddenly tight and dry. "I've come from my detention."

"You're late Potter. Twenty minutes late to be exact."

"I know…I'm sorry Professor Snape," Harry replied trying desperately not to look in the direction the office. "I lost track of time."

"Well then Potter," Snape leered so close that his hooked nose was inches away from Harry's small one. "We will have help that terrible memory of yours so in addition to the essay on the potions of the medieval period you will also write me an essay on the important of timing when brewing potions, each essay is to be at least two foot in length and I shall expect them handed in to me at our next lesson which is on Tuesday I believe."

"Yes Professor Snape," said Harry.

"You may go now…Oh and Potter if you should fail to handed both essays in on time…then you can forget going to the Halloween Ball, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes."

"You better get to it then."

"So?" asked Ron who was feeding Scabbers the remains of his sandwich as Harry finally returned to the Gryffindor Common Room. "What did the miserable old git give you then?"

"I've got to write an essay, on potions of medieval period," Harry sighed as he slumped into the chair opposite. "By Tuesday or he's going to stop me going to the ball."

"Well that's not too bad mate, Hermione has a huge book on that out from the library I am sure she'll lend it to you."

"Yeah, it's in my trunk I'll going and get it once I've finished this fiddly bit," Hermione mumbled through a mouth full of pins.

"But that's just the detention…I've another essay on top of that about the importance of timing in potion brewing."

"What's that for?" Ron questioned.

"Snape gave it to me for arriving late."

"But you left the common room in good time you couldn't have been late Harry?" Hermione looked up for her sewing.

"I wasn't," Harry bit his lip. "In fact I got to the classroom early hoping to have a nose around when I heard Snape and Professor Raven coming down the steps, so I hid behind the bench at the back.

"So I was right the first time," said Hermione after Harry had told them all that he had overheard. "If Professor Raven took the Amulet of Sekhmet then it must have been to protect herself from Dark magic used by the Death Eaters…"

"I hope she's still the amulet then," said Ron, Hermione and Harry both looked at him as he was crazy. "Well if the amulet protects against dark magic then Snape's isn't going to be able to kill her."

"But that is just it Ron," cried Hermione. "Snape knows about the amulet's power! That's why he has been trying to kill her without using spells or curses…that's why he's using the Golden Nile Viper."

TBC

_**R&R!**_

_**AN: Thanks for your reviews!**_


	11. Enchanted Velvet and Absinthe Mead

_Disclaimer: See Chapter One_

**-CHAPTER ELEVEN-**

**Enchanted Velvet and Absinthe Mead **

**H**arry tried to push all thoughts of the Assassin Draft and the Amulet of Sekhmet to the back of his mind for a least a couple of hours while they walked down the path to the village in the still gloriously-sunny weather. As it happened, none of them dared to openly discuss any plans for gaining proof that Snape was secretly brewing the Assassin Draft as only a little way past the castle gates, they had been joined by Neville, Lavender, (much to Hermione's annoyance) Seamus and Lucy, who strolled slowly along, lost in their own little world stopping every now and then to kiss. Lavender looked quite glum explaining that Parvati couldn't make the visit she was in the hospital wing after tripping down the dormitory stairs and breaking her toe. Lavender gasped with horror as she realised that Professor Trelawney's prediction had come true. Hermione snorted with disgust telling Lavender that it was all Parvati's fault for believing in such rubbish. Lavender looked shocked and both Harry and Ron gave her a questioning frown. Hermione explained that because of Trelawney, Parvati had succumbed to a self-fulfilling prophecy, if she hadn't been told about breaking her toe she wouldn't have asked for the boots that although very cool she couldn't walk in properly and so had tripped down the stairs, if she had struck with the soft leather shoes that she usually wore she would have been fine and minus all those painful blisters. Harry couldn't help notice that Hermione seemed to be relishing in telling Lavender all this as if she was the one at fault and not Professor Trelawney, so he was glad when Honeydukes' finally came into sight.

The sweet shop was especially crowded with Hogwarts' students all eager to buy up supplies of confectionaries for their Halloween feasts. Hermione had spent all her money on the last trip buying dragon scale sequins for her costume, but Harry and Ron were intending to buy enough sweets for her to share. While Harry browsed, Hermione battled the throng of customers to get to the large barrel brimming with the brightly coloured Every Flavour Beans and Ron lent against the chocolate counter, momentary lifting his nose from the page whenever Harry asked his opinion on what he should get. Ron just nodded approvingly with a hungry grin and then returned his attention back to the novel.

"I've never seen Ron so engrossed in a book," Harry said to Hermione as he fished several bronze Knuts out of his pocket. They both looked over to see Ron totally ignoring Lavender as she waved a bar of nougat at him; she eventually gave up and stormed over to the counter to pay for her sweets.

"He hasn't been able to put it down since he got yesterday afternoon. It must be good as he stayed up half the night reading it under the covers."

"Really?" Hermione replied with a sly smile she was still watching Lavender who was heading for the door. "Is that the novel Professor Raven said she would lend him by any chance?"

"Yes…I was hoping to take a look at it after Ron."

"Well that explains why Ron's so enchanted with it then," Hermione grinned back at him. Harry was relieved to see she was in a better mood.

In the end Harry and Hermione settled on an extra large box of Every Flavour Beans, several bars of creamy nougat and a handful of chocolate frogs. Outside of the sweet shop the friends parted company Hermione and Neville had promised to meet up with Seamus and Lucy at _Dervish and Banges_ the magical instruments and gadgets shop while Harry and Ron still had to sort out their costumes for the Halloween Ball. The three of them had agreed to meet up in the Three Broomsticks for a pint of Butterbeer before heading back to Hogwarts before the teachers so that they could sneak into Snape's office to search for the Assassin Draft.

The shop front of Osborne and Giant was painted in smart forest green and gold. Above the window, which was draped with opulent cascades of shimmering silks and rich velvets hung a sign in the shape of a smiling golden giant with his hands resting upon his hips. Harry looked up at the elegant golden script painted upon a wooden door over the door, which read Messrs Wilhem Morris and Montgomery Little merchants in fine cloth and exquisite tailoring for every occasion. Rare and antique fabrics a speciality. Stuck in the glass of the door was a rather gaudy pumpkin cut out of vivid orange paper which announced in bold black lettering, **_Halloween costumes for sale and hire!_**

"Well this must be the place," remarked Harry, as he gingerly pushed open the door.

"Yeah," Ron replied Ron the depths of his novel. A sharp jingling bell sounded somewhere in the gloomy, depths of the shop as Harry pushed open the door. The small antiquated shop smelt of musty fabrics and mothballs. Neatly lapped bails of cloth, every shade of the spectrum imaginable, piled precariously to the high wooden beamed ceiling and even more crammed upon the shelving that lined the walls of the shop. There were huge, fat rolls of heavy tapestry, luscious satins, fine silks and the delicate gossamer spider web lace similar to one of Professor Raven's gowns. Harry walked past the jars filled with hundreds of sparkling dragon scale sequins and unicorn horn buttons, past a silvery blue fabric that rippled like the watery surface of a lake when you threw a pebble into it. He couldn't see an assistant but could hear movement behind a dark green crushed velvet curtain at the back of the shop so he guessed there were other customers in the shop. Ron flopped down into rickety wooden chair pleased for opportunity to comfortably finish the chapter leaving Harry to look around. A black fabric that had been unrolled upon a wooden counter in front of the forest green curtain drew his attention. On a closer inspection Harry could see that the dark cloth was beautifully embroidered with snakes that glistened as the black thread caught in the sunlight. As Harry reached out to touch the soft velvet one of the serpents suddenly seemed to move, he shuddered quickly recoiling in surprise as the glittering dark eyes glared angrily at him.

"Isn't it gorgeous?"

Startled Harry looked up in the direction from where the tiny creaky voice had come only to see a goblin clad in a bright patchwork waistcoat sitting crossed legged on a shelf among the bails of fabric. The goblin peered over his thick half spectacles and gave Harry a friendly, toothy grin. His nimble fingers worked with lightening speed as he sewed a silver braid with magical symbols woven into it onto a dark blue fabric.

"Enchanted velvet, exclusive to Osborne and Giant, it's an faithful reproduction from a fragment of the coat worn by Salazar Slytherin on the day Hogwarts was opened," the goblin enthused excitedly glancing down at the cascade of black cloth. "It drapes like a dream and so soft to the touch."

"I…I'll take you word for it," Harry stuttered not wanting to offend the goblin. He was certain that the wizened old creature must realise that such a wondrous fabric was far beyond the pocket of a Hogwarts student but still he delighted in proudly enlightening them all the same.

"It's woven from the finest midnight cotton, hand embroidered with shadow silk and the eyes of each serpent are crafted from Cimmerian crystals. It's truly a rare and exquisite cloth, but sadly we won't be repeating it again." And expensive too, thought Harry as he cautiously turned over the crisp green and gold price label and read Thirty-five Galleons a yard.

"Blimely!" Ron whispered, as Harry showed him the label, he had left the chair book in hand to see what all the fuss was about.

"Oh Severus…you are so right it's as if ze zing was made for you. Don't you agree Mr Morris?" the animated enthusiasm that could only belong to Professor Planchette suddenly erupted from behind the crushed velvet curtain at the rear of the shop.

"Indeed…indeed…I believe that sir has been admiring this particular coat for several months now," Mr Morris gushed in a nauseating syrupy voice. "The cut is most flattering and midnight black is most definitely sir's colour, not many wizards can carry off that particular shade but with your skin tone…"

"He'll take it," said Planchette utterly convinced and sounding quite excited about whatever Professor Snape was modelling. Harry noticed that the goblin had stopped sewing and was grinning happily as he strained to hear the exchange that was taking place in the changing room. It was a good guess that whatever Snape was about to buy had been created by the goblin own nimble fingers and perhaps he was due for a nice fat bonus when the item was sold.

"I don't know…" Snape wasn't going to be as easily as swayed as Planchette. The goblin's smile started to waver and Harry could imagine Planchette frowning disapprovingly at Snape as he tried to justify not buying the garment.

"It is a wonderful coat but don't you think its just a bit too extravagant Leon? It's only a fancy-dress ball after all. Besides, something this unique is bound to be hideously expensive," Snape complained weakly.

"Sir is so right, the coat is a one off, we certainly won't be producing another one quite like it again but I'll think you find that it is very reasonably priced considering the rarity of the fabric and the fine quality of the workmanship." At this comment the goblin returned to his sewing with a most gratified grin, happy enough it would appear that even if the sale was lost his craftsmanship had been acknowledged.

"I understand if the price tag is a little more than sir was intending to pay…But if I may be so bold, sir does already possesses an impeccable taste in tailoring and as the Head of Slytherin house…there is truly no other coat worthy of a wizard of your position." Mr Morris continued to fawn in his most saccharine tone.

"Yeah, impeccable taste in tailoring as long as it is black, black and more black," grinned Ron, but even Harry had to admit that although he had never seen Snape clad in anything but sombre black, he did possess a certain elegant if sinister style.

"You always did 'ave far better taste in clothes zan me and just zink with a coat like zat Severus you'll have no problems impressing ze ladies…go on it's only money after all," Planchette added with a chuckle which was met by an irritated throaty growl from Snape.

"That's excellent advice coming for someone who owes more people money than I've given out detentions."

"And I am eternally grateful Severus, after Filch, Spires, Blackheart, Grimes, Mason…"

"Enough…enough Leon just be thankful that I have been so frugal with my wages over the years…"

"And I have promised to pay you back, Severus, ever last Knut," Planchette returned a little offended

"Ahem..." Mr Morris interrupted obviously worried that he was losing the sale. "May I suggest that if sir would prefer to try something else less pricey…"

"Nonsense," Planchette snorted in disgust as if the shop owner had just suggested that Snape try on a filthy rag.

"Snapey…you've just got to 'ave zat coat and zat's final."

"Snapey?" Ron exchanged looks with Harry, both of them trying not to giggle.

"As soon as ze sale of ze chateau goes zrough zen I will pay you back…with interest."

"You're selling the chateau? My god Leon exactly how much money do you owe?"

"Er, I forget ze exact amount…It's no big deal really, I never liked zat nasty old chateau anyway but stop changing ze subject, are you going to but zat coat or not?"

"Okay…okay," Snape snapped. "I'll never hear the end of it otherwise."

"Such a wondrous coat…sir will certainly be the best dressed wizard at Hogwarts ball…dare I say, at any Halloween party being held in the whole country," Mr Morris enthused as he flounced through the velvet curtain and towards the counter. He was a short, portly wizard with thinning grey hair, permanently rosy cheeks and dark, keen eyes like a weasel. He wore a dark green fez and was dressed in a matching baggy pin striped robe that was drawn in at his pot belly by a thick gold cord belt and hung round his neck, under various double chins was a white tape measure.

"Oh yes," the goblin agreed clapping his hands together in sheer delight so excitedly that he nearly tumbled off the shelf.

"Good afternoon gentlemen," Mr Morris beamed spotting Harry and Ron. "I shall be with you in just a moment." In what seemed like the blink of an eye he had whipped off the price label, wrapped the coat in crisp white tissue paper and placed it carefully into a smart forest green bag with the golden giant logo printed on the side of it.

"Ahhh 'Arry, Ron looking for 'Alloween costumes?…Excellent, well you've come to ze right place." Professor Planchette appeared from the changing room followed by a slightly grouchy looking Snape who glared at them before begrudgingly walking over to the counter to pay Mr Morris.

"I've 'ired a costume, Sherlock 'Olmes" Planchette beamed holding up something on a coat hanger draped in a large green plastic cover for the boys to see.

"I haven't decided on a costume yet," Harry confessed with a shrug. "But I think Ron wants to go as the wizard Gandalf from the book he's been glued to since yesterday." He snatched the novel out of Ron's hand and thrust it under Professor Planchette's nose.

"Zhe Lord of the Rings…zat is ze one Professor Raven lent you yesterday no?…well you are a better man zan I am Monsieur Weasley, I never seem to get beyond chapter four," he gave Ron a knowing wink, Ron cheeks instantly glowed crimson with embarrassment as Planchette handed it back to him.

"It's very good," Ron mumbled weakly in his defence to which Professor Planchette just smiled kindly.

"Now Mr Snape that will be…" Mr Morris flashed the price ticket discreetly at Snape who suddenly looked terribly pained sucking in his sallow cheeks as if he had just accidentally swallowed an angry wasp.

"And worth every Gallon," Planchette beamed encouragingly. Snape just curled his thin pale lips into a nasty snarl as he turned his back and began emptying out the contents of his heavy leather purse onto the counter.

"Crumbs Severus…looks like you've just raided a dragon's hoard," exclaimed Planchette seeing a huge pile of golden Gallons and silver Sickles.

"We can accept a Gringott's cheque, if sir would prefer," Mr Morris said in surprise.

"Not unless you accept rubber ones," Snape mutter under he breath glancing briefly at Planchette before starting to count out the money.

"I would be every so grateful if you could give this receipt to Miss Raven and inform her that the gown will be finished…Mr Little?" Mr Morris looked up at the goblin, it was the first time he had actually acknowledged the presence of his business partner sitting high upon the shelf.

"Early Monday morning at the latest Mr Morris," the goblin replied with a polite nod.

"Thank you Mr Little…the gown will be ready Monday morning so if you could let Miss Raven know I shall have it delivered to Hogwarts by first owl post Monday." Mr Morris handed Snape both a parchment receipt and his bag.

"Come on Severus, I want to get to 'Oneydukes I've 'eard zat zeir orange truffles are to die for and zen we better hot foot it to ze zree Broomsticks or Morwenna will be wondering what we've been up to…might see you boys later."

"Don't forget those essays Potter," Snape said with a sneer as he followed Planchette towards the door. "No essays no Halloween ball."

"Right then gentlemen," Mr Morris grinned revealing his uneven, yellowing teeth as he placed a small footstool on the floor in front of him. "I take it we are hiring costumes so have you any ideas?" He pulled back one of the dark green curtains to reveal a long rack of costumes all neatly covered in shimmering silver covers. "I like to think that we have the most extensive range of costumes to hire this side of Diagon Alley."

"Well," said Ron. "Have you got anything like this?" He showed Mr Morris the cover of his book with had an illustration of Gandalf in a flowing grey robe and enormous wide brimmed hat.

"A muggle wizard eh?" Mr Morris replied gesturing for Ron to hop up onto the stool.

"What do you think Mr Little…cotton, wool mixture, heavy in ghost grey?" Mr Morris turned to the goblin as he pulled his wand from somewhere in the fold of his pin strip robe.

"And a felt hat in a shade darker…perhaps phantom grey?" Mr Little suggested with a nod. There was a small puff of blue smoke and Ron found himself dressed in the garb of Gandalf the Grey.

"Of course it will need a few adjustments," Mr Morris frowned as he stepped back to take a better look at Ron.

"Yeah," agreed Ron in a muffled voice from under the brim of the hat, which had fallen down over his eyes as he waved his hands about lost in the seemingly endless grey fabric of the long sleeves.

"Fabric reduces!" Mr Morris said tapping the costume lightly with his wand and with a flash of green the robe and hat slowly reduced to a size more fitting before disappearing only to reappear it the shimmering protect cover upon the counter.

"And now you," Ron jumped down still amazed allowing Harry to step up onto the stool. They went through the same process with Harry ending up selecting King Arthur costume complete with golden crown, sword and chain mail armour made from a metallic fabric that looked realist but weight as light as a feather.

"The costumes are for hire at twenty Sickles each, there is always a special discount for Hogwarts students plus a small refundable deposit, just to cover the unlikely event of the garments being lost, damaged or soiled."

Harry paid for the costumes and they both left the shop clutching them tightly to their chest in their plastic cover, grinning stupidly and hurried, eager to tell Hermione about Snape and Planchette.

Harry and Ron quickly spotted Hermione at the same table they had all sat at on the evening they had watched _Beltaine,_ along with Neville, Seamus and Lucy. Hermione waved them over signalling that she had already got them a tankard of Butterbeer each.

"Got your costumes okay?" asked Hermione as Ron sat down next to her.

"Yeah no problems…thanks for the Butterbeer," he grinned broadly.

"What?" Hermione questioned with a puzzled frown.

"Yeah thanks…we weren't the only ones in Osborne and Giant," Harry explained taking a welcome first sip from his mug.

"If you are talking about Snape and Planchette, then we already know," Seamus grinned back. "Snape's been clutching that green and gold bag ever since he came in as if his life depended upon it."

"Well, what you don't know is that Planchette and the shop owner persuaded Snape to buy this coat that apparently he's been drooling over for months but it must have cost him least two months wages perhaps more," Ron said smugly.

"Yeah…but I think Planchette must have cleaned out Snape's vault at Gringotts because he didn't write a cheque, paid in cash."

"Raided his dragon bank by the look of it," laughed Ron.

Harry glance across the pub to see Professor Raven and Professor Nightshade a plain-looking, brunette witch, who taught Muggle Studies sitting at a table in between Snape and Planchette. Both ladies were finishing the dregs of their Hemlock wine while Planchette chattered away and Snape, looking irritable and bored, drank deeply from a large tankard while hugging the bag to his chest. Professor Planchette went to the bar and quickly returned with a gigantic black bottle and several shot glasses. He set the tumblers out in a line on the table and started to fill them with a dark green liquid. Professor Raven shook her head with an amused expression and gracefully stood up to leave; Snape rose to join her but was firmly pulled back down by Professor Planchette who handed him one of the shot glasses. Professor Raven smiled and draping her velvet cloak over her shoulders left the pub quickly followed by Professor Nightshade.

"Blimely…that's Absinthe Mead," said Ron.

"What's Absinthe Mead?" asked Harry.

"Only one of the strongest alcoholic drinks in the Wizarding world apart from Fire Whisky and Romanian vodka," explained Ron. "Looks as if Planchette's set up for a heavy session…and I think he's intending Snape to help him get through that huge bottle."

"Then maybe this would be a good time for us to get back to Hogwarts," Harry said, giving Hermione a side ways glance.

"Yeah…you do have those essays to write…come on Ron I think we better make a move."

After carefully hanging up his costume Harry took the invisibility cloak from the bottom drawer of his bedside cabinet and the three of them made their way down to Snape's office. It had taken then longer than expected as rather annoyingly half of the staircases had chosen to move around and then they had run into Mrs Norris on the third floor when meant that they were forced to double back and try another route down to the dungeons. It was already dark when Hermione had unlock the heavy door and they had, hearts pounding finally stumbled down the spiralling steps into Snape's gloomy classroom.

The chill, damp dungeon looked even more sinister and uninviting at night, the shadowy silhouettes of cauldrons, potion bottles and the hideous dead things that floated in their jars upon the shelves seemed to disturbingly come to life in the pale moonlight. Harry shivered as the two glinting, dark eyes of the Golden Nile viper watched him in the darkness.

"Lumos," said Hermione softly slipping from under the invisibility cloak as the lamps set into the dungeon walls flickered alight.

To Harry's surprise the key to Snape's office was still in the lock, with a heavy clunk he turned the rusty key and opened the door.

"The Assassin Draft is locked in that cupboard," Harry whispered pointing to the antiquated mahogany cupboard that stood behind Snape's desk.

"Alohomora," Hermione pointed her wand at the ornate iron lock but to everyone's dismay the lock didn't snap open.

"Alohomora," Hermione tried again but still the spell had no effect. She frowned thoughtfully then tried 'Liberateus' but still nothing happen, the lock remained fastened tight.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked in a thin, worried whisper.

"I don't know, Snape must have placed a powerful Sealing charm on the lock probably a twin charm that can only be broken by using the key which will be bewitched as well, there is no way that I shall be able to open that cupboard…not without the key."

"Which Snape's got fastened to a chain hanging around his neck…" Harry sighed mournfully.

"I am sorry," Hermione shrugged. "Snape's obviously taking no chances, which means he is desperate that no one else can discover what he is hiding away in that cupboard."

"I bet Professor Dumbledore could open it," Ron suggested hopefully. "Couldn't we just go to Dumbledore tell him Snape's brewing an Assassin Draft?"

"But then I'd have to explain how I know he was brewing it," Harry replied. "We need some thing we can take to Dumbledore, perhaps we should search the dungeons."

Hermione started to search in the classroom while Harry and Ron looked around Snape's office, which was just as cold and dreary. The walls were lined with shelves crammed with musty potion books and large glass jars in which all manner of ingredients were suspended in liquid of a nasty yellowish hue.

"Harry, Ron in here," called Hermione who was standing behind Professor Snape's desk with a large, black leather bound volume entitled _The Cult of Apophis -Their Practices and rites _in her hands.

"This is the book Malfoy was talking about, the one containing the Assassin Draft, Snape must have been looking at it before he left for Hogmeads and forgot to lock it back in the cupboard."

"But the books locked," Ron shrugged.

"Wait a minute…Alohomora publicatum," Hermione tapped the tiny lock fastening the book, which fell open upon the desk.

"Nothing," Harry sighed looking down at the blank pages. "Invisible ink perhaps?"

"Worth a try…Revealum observum," Hermione tapped the blank, yellowing parchment and black inked script slowly started to appear before their eyes. "A lot of the most dangerous charms and potions are protected by hiding spells and look this is the last thing that Snape looked at before he shut the book." They watched in chilled silence as the thin, spidery hand slowly covered the pages, two sections, the first a lengthy list of items required to make the potion while the second were detailed instructions on how to brew and administer the draft. The black text was accompanied by a terrifying serpent inked in gold and red ink, it's dark, lifeless eyes seemed to stare directly at them.

"Well that proves that Snape's been looking at the Assassin Draft, just look at that list of ingredients," Hermione whispered uneasily. "Ground Chimera hooves, black halo, dried imp root…you can't get stuff like that from just any apothecary…"

"Knockturn Alley," Harry murmured. "Remember he wasn't at breakfast that Monday and then we saw him taking those bags down to the dungeons."

"This is an extremely complex potion, only to be undertaken by a wizard adept in the Dark Arts," Hermione continued almost admiringly as she ran her finger down the instructions. "Here is a checklist of symptoms if you suspect a serpent has been bewitched by the draft and here it says here that in order to bind the intended victim to the snake a visual representation must be shown to it just after feeding it the finished potion, only then will it work."

"Do you mean like this?" Ron said worriedly holding up a badly creased and rather tatty scrape of paper that he had found while nosing through the parchments scattered across Snape's desk. Both Hermione and Harry looked at the photograph of the young Professor Raven dressed in the red and gold robes of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. "Do you think this is the page torn from the school year book?" asked Ron. "She hasn't changed much."

"I am sure it is…what wrong Harry you don't look so sure," Hermione said seeing Harry's forehead crease into a frown.

"It's just, how did Snape know that Malfoy was going to be given a Golden Nile viper by his father? That page from the school year book went missing almost a month before Snape got hold of that snake."

"Yeah…I thought you said that it didn't matter how many of Dark Art spells that Snape knows if Professor Raven had the amulet he would have to use non-magical means to kill her…

"I don't know why he took the photograph Ron, maybe he just wanted it to gloat but even though the snake is being charmed by _Dark Magic_ its bite would still be fatal. It would be like using magic to fire a gun, you might not have pulled the trigger but you can bet the bullet would still kill. Call it bad luck or deadly coincidence but what ever Snape had intended next was abandoned when he got his hands on Malfoy's snake and the Cult of Apophis book."

"Oh…lucky Snape," Ron grumbled sarcastically.

"But don't you see? All we have to do is take this book along with the photograph along to Professor Dumbledore and explain everything, that should be enough proof, if we are quick he can unlock that cupboard before Snape returns from Hogmeade and when we've got him."

"Bloody hell, Harry, she's right, what are we waiting for?" agreed Ron as he tucked the photograph into the pocket of his robe.

"Upsy daisy, Severus," everyone froze as the jovial, if slightly slurred voice of Professor Planchette drifted down the dungeon steps.

"Nox!" Hermione whispered and the lamps in the chamber went out plunging them back into darkness as they all scrambled under the Invisibility Cloak.

"The book!" squeaked Hermione just managing to snap it shut before Harry dragged her under the invisibility cloak as the two teachers stumbled into the dungeon.

"Let zere be light…Lumos," Planchette cried drunkenly, he grinned stupidly as the lamps on the dungeon walls burst into flame. But Professor Planchette seemed pretty sober compared to Snape who he was struggling to keep upright.

"I think…I'm going to be sick…" groaned Snape as he shrugged himself free from Planchette's grip.

"Well give me zat coat zen before you puke all over it," Planchette chuckled tearing the bag from Snape's hand as he staggered towards the nearest caldron and retched into it.

"Yuck…remind me not to use that one," Ron whispered making a disgusted face as a sweet but nauseating stench of Absinthe and Butterbeer permeated the cold, dank air of the dungeon.

"Sssh," Hermione who had turned quiet green hissed giving Ron a kick in the shin to shut him up. Ron gave her a pained expression to which she returned by mouthing the words "_I'm sorry,_" swiftly cupping a hand over her mouth.

"I feel awful," Snape groaned letting his head rest upon the bench with a thud, his hooked nose was squashed into the hard wooden surface and his greasy black hair hung lanky across his pallid cheeks. "Leon…why am I so ugly?"

"You're not ugly Severus," Planchette offered kindly placing a hand upon Snape's shoulder.

"Yes I am…I'm vile and soooo ugly…" Snape sounded very drunk and exceedingly sorry for himself.

"Nonsense Severus, zat barmaid seemed to like you, zought you were really funny."

"Really?" Snape inquired in a weak voice, his forehead still resting in the bench.

"Yes…"

"What do I care when the woman I love…I think I'm going to be…"

"Oh Severus zis isn't good" said Planchette patting Snape on the back as he was sick into the caldron again. "You really shouldn't 'ave tried to finish zat bottle on your own, I did warn you zat Absinthe Mead is awfully strong stuff, especially for someone practically tee-total like you." But Snape wasn't listening; he was too busy being sick again and just as violently. "Oh zis really isn't looking good, 'ave you got any of your anti-nauseous potion anywhere if we can't settle 'at stomach I'll have to get Madam Pomfrey down 'ere."

"Noooo," hissed Snape pointing to a shelf behind his desk. "Then everyone will know…why didn't you stop me drinking that bloody stuff?" Snape looked up pathetically from the depths of the cauldron he was still hunched over, his dark hair was now stuck to his face, which was deathly pale and clammy.

"Because Severus you were actually beginning to loosen up…I 'onestly didn't realise you 'ad drunk so much. Ahh, 'ere it is" Planchette beamed with satisfaction as he pulled a glass bottle containing a vivid green liquid from the shelf. "Quite ironic really, zat I should be nursing you…I learnt my limitations years ago, surely you 'aven't forgotten 'ow potent Absinthe Mead can be?"

"Yeah I remember…you won't tell anyone what I said in the pub," Snape muttered as he snatched the bottle from Planchette. "What I told you was in the strictest confidence…"

"My lips are completely sealed…I admit it's a bit of a shock but I can totally understand your reasons…now drink zat potion."

Snape pulled the stopper out from the bottle, sniffing at the contents he suddenly turned as green as the liquid.

"Come on…down the 'atch," Planchette encouraged giving Snape a friendly slap on the back. Snape snarled but taking hold of his large nose he drank the potion down in one gulp.

"Oh my god...I've never…" Snape sputtered his face twisted with utter revulsion. "That was the most disgusting thing I've ever…I'm going to be sick again," Snape clutched at the cauldron but the wave of nausea soon passed.

"See you're feeling better already. Now Severus I really zink ze best zing you could do now is get some sleep. But make sure you drink plenty of water before zat should 'elp with the 'angover…I really don't envy you in ze morning, I know what a stinker Absinthe Mead can be. It was a fun evening zough, Just like ze old days eh, only I was always ze one puking all over ze place…We should do it again sometime you're not so boring after all in fact you can still be quite amusing when you 'ad a few drinks," Planchette smiled approvingly.

"So glad to have been of service," Snape scowled as he collapsed into the chair behind his desk, he groaned holding his head in his hands as if that would help stop the dungeon from spinning.

"Well I'm off to bed even if you are not…and as for your plan I wouldn't worry Severus, no one suspects a thing, least of all Morwenna…" Planchette winked and with a slight sway to his walk he climbed the steps humming a wizard jig badly out of tune to himself.

"Oh no, please, don't fall asleep here," Hermione whispered as Snape muttered to himself as he slumped across his desk trapping the book beneath him. Snape lay face down groaning for a while but it wasn't long before the dungeon was filled with the echoing of loud snoring.

"It's just too risky," hissed Harry pulling Hermione back. "We'll just have to leave the book."

"Well…fancy Snape getting plastered," Ron grinned once they had safely returned to the common room.

"I hope he suffered with one hell of a hangover in the morning," added Harry. But Hermione didn't seem to share their amusement.

"How can you joke at a time like this?" she scolded. "We've probably missed our only chance at get out hands on that book Snape will locked away again in the morning," she looked really worried. "You don't think Professor Planchette is going to help Snape kill Professor Raven? I know that they are best friends but…murder?"

"I really don't know Hermione," Harry replied darkly. "Planchette has been acting strangely, I mean he lied about knowing about the Amulet of Sekhmet and with good reason it seems maybe he been working with Snape all the time, getting friendly with Professor Raven hoping that if Snape couldn't bully her then she might confided in him its whereabouts? And if he isn't working with Snape then he certainly got a good motive to steal it for himself what with all those people he owes money."

"I just can't believe Planchette is like that, I mean he just seems so nice…" Hermione sighed sadly.

"Lets face it Hermione," added Ron. "Planchette's fooled us, even if he didn't own Snape for paying off all those debts, he is Snape's best friend after all."

"I am not sure what Planchette's up to but I know one thing we can't risk trusting him now," replied Harry.

"But what are we going to do now?" asked Ron. "We can't get to the potion or the book, not while Snape's using it as a pillow."

"As I see it we've got one choice. We've got to kill the Golden Nile viper before it gets to Professor Raven."

"Blimely," gulped Ron.

TBC...

R&R please!


	12. Night of the Serpent

_Disclaimer: See Chapter One

* * *

_

**-CHAPTER TWELVE-**

**Night of the Serpent**

**P**rofessor Snape didn't show up for breakfast the next morning; Harry guessed that he was still in the dungeons nursing his stinker of a hangover. So after a bowl of porridge and several rounds of toast, Harry returned to the common room but the thought of the snake in the tank down in the dungeons was praying on his mind, especially as Hermione had calculated that the Assassin Draft was only days away from completion. Harry wasn't sure how they were going to kill the snake without risk to themselves or arousing Snape's suspicions. Hermione and Ron had gone to the library to research a suitable method. Hermione was hoping that could find a spell that would freeze the snake or stop its heart while Harry was left to make a start on his detention essays. But he just couldn't concentrate something deep down gnawing in the pit of his stomach like a terrible sick hunger told him that they had to kill the snake soon.

In desperation Harry had decided to go down to the dungeons hoping that Snape had managed to crawl back to his chamber in Slytherin's Tower, if however Harry was unfortunate enough to encounter Snape then he would use the pretext he had come to ask him something regarding one of his essays. Harry was just trying to decide how he was going to tackle the snake, poison perhaps or maybe even just drop the heavy lid of the tank down on its head when he heard someone coming up the stone steps.

"'Ello Harry," smiled Hagrid as he stomped into view. "If yer looking for Professor Snape, yer just missed him, I'm afraid."

"Oh," replied Harry trying not to sound too relieved or interested in the current whereabouts of Professor Snape.

"Yeah, Professor Snape's bin asking my advice, he's been awfully worried about Cleo, she's been pretty agitated and looking a bit down. I told him, in my opinion, it was far too cold and damp in them dungeons, even with Cleo's tank being heated and all, to keep snake down there isn't healthy. So I gave him a blanket and some tonic that I've used to perk up Fang when he's been feeling under the weather, and told him to take little Cleo somewhere nice, light and warm, like his chamber." Hagrid beamed down at Harry full of pride that he had been able to come to the assistance one of the teachers mistaking the panic that flashed across Harry's face as disbelief.

"Honest…Professor Snape was very grateful for my help," insisted Hagrid. "No doubt he's got the touch when it comes to birds…but reptiles are another matter all together, got keep them warm and happy."

I bet Snape was grateful for Hagrid's help Harry thought bitterly as he slowly headed back to the common room to struggle on with his essay and wait for Hermione and Ron. Harry felt his stomach twist in dread, how were they ever going to kill the snake now it was safely tucked away in Snape's chamber, high in Slytherin's Tower.

"I don't believe it," cried Hermione, when Harry told her the bad news. She dragged him into the corner of the common room, safely out of everyone else's ear shot. "So what on earth are we going to do now? The entrance to the chamber at the top of Slytherin's Tower is somewhere on the fifth floor but it is hidden, it could take us weeks to find it. And even if we did, I really don't fancy having to explore Snape's chamber, for one thing we would have to deal with Bryon, that bird really does give me the creeps."

"I guess there is only one option left," Harry returned darkly. "We'll have to watch Professor Raven day and night until Snape makes his move."

"How are we possibly going to manage that?"

"Well, I'm willing to bet my share of that huge box of Every Flavour Beans that Ron knows exactly where Professor Raven's chamber is…so I guess we can set up a watch using the invisibility cloak."

Harry had been correct, yet at first, despite the appending danger to Professor Raven, Ron had been reluctant to divulge its location. But after some persuasion, including agreeing that Ron could accompany Harry on the first watch, bribes of sweets and Hermione offering to lend him her illustrated copy of The Hobbit, Ron relented and told them where the chamber was. So that night Harry and Ron set off under the invisibility cloak to watch over Professor Raven, while Hermione grudgingly remained behind, just in case someone came looking for the boys.

Although Professor Raven's living quarters were situated in Gryffindor Tower, they were on the floor above from Professor McGonagall, the head of Gryffindor House and the other teachers. This was due to all the chambers on the floor below already being occupied, but Professor Raven didn't seem to mind being alone and so high up in the tower. They clambered in the darkness up the spiralling stone steps which led to Professor Raven's floor and, on reaching the top step, saw Professor Raven sitting upon the window ledge gazing out into the night. She was dressed in a long black silk nightgown; a dark red velvet shawl wrapped tightly about her shoulders. She had unbraided her hair which fell almost to her slender waist in ripples of sleek jet. The door of her chamber was slightly ajar and from its candlelit depths there came the haunting sound of a violin concerto that rose into the cold night air like a melancholy phantom. Harry and Ron stood frozen, under the invisibility cloak, totally captivated but a little ashamed that they were somehow secretly spying upon an obviously private moment in which Professor Raven was lost in cheerless reflection.

"She looks really sad," Ron whispered.

"It doesn't seem right watching her like this, she does seem awfully unhappy," replied Harry, looking anxious. Suddenly there was a chilling, rasping squawk; Professor Raven looked up as Bryon landed upon the stone sill by side her. The raven cocked her head, regarding Professor Raven with her tiny glinting, black eyes, Professor Raven sighed.

"What are you doing here, Bryon?" she asked the raven as if the bird could give her an answer back, she glanced across towards Slytherin's Tower. Bryon hopped across the window sill gently nudging Professor Raven's hand expectantly with her beak, she seemed to treat Professor Raven with the same tender affection that she had displayed towards Snape and Harry could only therefore assume that Bryon was also very fond of her as well.

"I'm sorry Bryon; I haven't any food for you."

Byron flapped her wings, squawking her indignation as Professor Raven rose to her feet. "Don't look at me like that I know your jealous of that damn snake…but I'm not adopting you, you're just going to have to go back to your master and sort things out with him." Bryon gave a deep, angry squawk and hopped about along the window edge. "I guess your right, if it was that easy, I would have done it myself…my god, what am I doing, talking to Severus' bloody raven…go on Bryon shoo, go back to Severus." Professor Raven gently pushed the raven off the windowsill and then, stifling a yawn, retreated to her chamber.

It was nearly dawn when Harry and Ron finally stumbled back into the common room to find Hermione fast asleep, curled up on one of the leather armchairs.

"So," she yawned, rubbing her eyes, when Harry gently shook her awake. "How did it go?"

"Well apart from discovering that Professor Raven talks to Snape's raven, nothing much happened," Harry informed her sleepily.

"She talks to Bryon?" Hermione shuddered, her expression one of puzzled concern.

"Well the raven landed on the windowsill she was sitting upon and she spoke to her like Ron does to Scabbers sometimes…"

"There's nothing wrong with that," Ron yawned.

"I think she just needed someone to talk to, she did seem rather unhappy to me," Harry mused.

"Really?…In what sort of way was she unhappy?" asked Hermione, now wide awake, her mind buzzing.

"I don't know…sort of, melancholy, I guess," Harry said wearily glancing up at the stairs to the boys dormitories.

"Okay, you two better get some sleep, I'm too awake now so I'll just sit here and mull things over. See you in…about three hours."

Harry didn't know how he managed to make it through the day without falling asleep. It wasn't that he was really that tired although they had been keeping their eye on Professor Raven's chamber door for most of the night, both he and Ron had managed to catch forty winks while on watch and a couple of hours sleep once they had returned to their beds. But the Herbology lesson had been held in a stiflingly hot greenhouse and he always found keeping his eyes open in Professor Trelawney's classroom, with its sweet, heavy perfume and blazing fire difficult at the best of times. The same could not be said of their first lesson after lunch, Potions. As usual the dungeon classroom was freezing cold and Snape was as vile as ever.

That evening, Ron insisted that he go on the watch with Harry again and Hermione reluctantly let him go it was far less hassle than arguing that would only risk drawing unwanted attention to themselves. As they turned around the corner to climb the stairs Filch walked down the corridor, lantern in hand and Mrs Norris at his feet. The caretaker seemed to be looking for something as he muttered to himself and held the lantern up to flood the shadowy corridor in light.

"We'll have to go the other way, lets double back," Harry whispered in Ron's ear. The route to the main staircase took them passed Professor McGonagall's chamber, Harry would have preferred to have climbed the stone steps but dare not risk trying to get past Filch and Mrs Norris.

As they reached the last step of the staircase, Harry froze, there was a dark shape moving slowly down the corridor. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness he could make out a figure, clad in black that seemed to be bent, listening in at the door just across from the chamber occupied by Professor Raven. The figure straightened, Harry stifled a gasp as he recognised the sinister hooked-nose profile of Professor Snape.

"It's _Snape!" _Harry breathed, his heart pounding wildly in his chest as Snape disappeared down the stone steps to the next floor.

"He must be…" but Ron's sentence was cut abruptly short as a terrible scream pierced the night air.

"NO…" Ron cried as he slipped from under the invisibility cloak and ran up the corridor.

"Ron, wait!" yelled Harry as he dropped the cloak and chased after Ron.

"Alohomora," Ron cried pointed his wand at the lock of the chamber door, which to his surprise clicked open. They pushed open the door to discover Professor Raven sitting up in bed, her long wavy black hair hanging loosely about her pale shoulders, clutching the dark crimson quilt to her chest. Her violet eyes were wide with terror and fixed upon the yellow snake that was slivering up the bed. Harry was shocked to see the savage, jagged claw marks that scarred Professor Raven's shoulder, a hideous legacy of the werewolf attack she had suffered several years ago. The glint of green about Professor Raven's neck caught Harry's eye, she was wearing a golden charm necklace in the shape of a serpent, it was as if she had known that she would need to protect herself from the snake.

"Stay back," Professor Raven warned. "Don't make any sudden movements."

"It's been charmed," Harry croaked hoarsely, "given the Assassin Draft, to kill you."

"That's ridiculous," Professor Raven replied her voice hushed to a whisper as she slowly inched her trembling hand towards her wand, which lay next to a huge, leather bound book on potions upon the bedside cabinet. "That's an extremely complex and difficult potion; there aren't many people here who perform such a spell…"

"Professor Snape could," protested Ron as the snake reared up and hissed angrily at Professor Raven, who froze instantly.

"Morwenna, I heard a scream… Weasley, Potter what are you doing in Professor Raven's chambers?" Snape demanded angrily pushing the boys aside, Snape stopped dead, his dark angry gaze falling upon the snake, his lips narrowed into a thin taut line. "So…that where you've got to," Snape scolded. "Bad snake, Cleo." Snape stepped forward to retrieve the snake but Ron pulled him back.

"No…it's going to attack her," Ron blurted. "You've charmed it with the Assassin Draft."

"Nonsense, don't be so melodramatic, Weasley," snapped Snape rounding on Ron trying to prize the boy's grip from his sleeve. "Why would I want to charm Cleo?"

"You've found the snake, professor?" Filch stood in the door way, with Mrs Norris close behind.

"I don't care if the snake been charmed or not," said Professor Raven weakly unable to hide the fear in her voice. "Just get it out of here."

"My pleasure…" Snape laughed finally shaking free from Ron grasp.

"_Leave her alone,_" Harry beseeched the snake, which upon hearing someone speaking in its own language turned to face him. The snake fixed its glittering, dark eyes upon him "_No…I must kill her,_" it hissed as if in pain. _"I must do my master's bidding…she must die…"_

Professor Raven tried to use this distraction to grasp her wand but it slipped from her fingers and rolled off the bedside cabinet onto the floor below. She let out a scream as the snake turned from Harry and leaped toward her.

"Vipera Evanesca" Snape commanded waving his ebony wand at the attacking snake, which crumbled into a heap of smothering black ash.

"Thank you, Severus." Professor Raven sighed with relief as she slumped back against the pillows, she held his gaze for a moment and then as if she felt uncomfortable pulled the counterpane closer, up to her chin.

"Morwenna…Morwenna are you alright? Oh Professor Snape, Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, what's going on?" it was Professor McGonagall; clad in her nightdress and tartan dressing gown.

"I'm afraid that Severus snake must have escaped, I woke to find it at the bottom of my bed and just panicked," Professor Raven explained meekly, her violet eyes were fixed upon Snape.

"Really?" exclaimed Professor McGonagall, her tone was more scolding than suspicious.

"Mr Filch and I have been looking for the snake since I discovered her missing, after dinner," explained Snape looking at the caretaker to back him up.

"Yes," replied Filch grumpily as he scooped Mrs Norris up into his arms, the cat turned to look at Harry and Ron with her huge, red, lamp like eyes flashed accusingly, it wasn't the first time that Harry had wondered if animals could see through the invisibility cloak.

"That damn snake could have attacked Mrs Norris, couldn't it my sweet," he gave her a pat upon her scrawny head. Snape glared at Filch, who just shrugged irately.

"But that's doesn't explain why Mr Potter and Mr Weasley should be out of bed at this late hour," McGonagall frowned down at the boys.

"We were trying to stop…" Ron began but was quickly interrupted by Snape in his silkiest voice.

"That is entirely my fault Minerva," said Snape, forcing a smile.

Harry exchanged secretly puzzled glances with Ron, and Professor McGonagall couldn't see the equally perplexed expression on Filch's face behind her as he stroked Mrs Norris.

"If that's all Professor Snape, I'll get back to my office," Filch scowled.

"Yes…yes thank you, Argus," replied Snape waving him away with his hand. Filch grunted and after biding Professors Snape, McGonagall and Raven goodnight disappeared back down to his office.

"I asked the boys…" Snape continued silkily. "to help me look for the snake, I thought Potter could be useful, being a Parselmouth," he shot Professor Raven a cautionary glance, who remain silent, just giving the boys a similar look of warning.

"That's right," Harry lied, giving Ron a sharp dig in the ribs to ensure he didn't blurt out something to the contrary.

"I see," replied Professor McGonagall looking at Professor Raven, who confirmed the story with a weak nod.

"And where is this snake now, Severus?"

"I'm afraid that I was forced to destroy it," Snape returned sounding a little distressed. "I don't know how I am going to break the news to Draco; it was his snake after all."

"I don't know why Albus let you keep that horrible thing in the first place," Professor McGonagall retorted in obvious disgust. "I told him it was a bad idea…and frightening poor Morwenna like that…"

"Well, you've got your way, Minerva," Snape snapped bitterly. "Cleo's gone."

"I'm sorry, Severus," Professor Raven broke her silence. "Surely you could get another pet snake," She sounded strangely sympathetic, even sad as she fingered the serpent charm that hung around her neck possibly in the vain hope its power could deter Snape from getting another snake.

"No…you don't understand," Snape replied. "Cleo was special, I…I…" Snape glanced at Professor Raven, then turned and swept out of the chamber obviously upset.

"Well really, it was only a stupid ugly snake!" Professor McGonagall sighed wearily. "Well Morwenna if you are alright, I think that it is high time that Mr Potter and Mr Weasley went to bed."

"Yes, Minerva, the snake gave me a fright but I am fine now," Professor Raven's watery; violet eyes seemed to linger upon the door that Snape had just stormed out of. "You're right; its late, the boys should be in bed."

"Bu…but Professor McGonagall the snake was char…" Ron started to protest.

"Now, come on, Mr Weasley…off to bed with you."

"I don't care what Snape said," Hermione said darkly as Harry and Ron had finished telling her what had happen.

"He only lied about you helping to save his own skin. First, that potted Belladonna, then the poisoned chocolates and that snake controlled by the Assassin draft…we've got to see Professor Dumbledore, first thing, before breakfast."

"But we still can't go accusing Snape of attempted murder, we've got no real proof," said Harry. As much as he loathed Snape and the series of events were damning, this was a serious accusation to make about anyone. If they turned out to be wrong, they would all surely be expelled and if they weren't, then Harry was sure that they would be forced to leave as Snape would make certain that they remaining years at Hogwarts were a living hell.

"No proof," grasped Hermione.

"Here we go again…bring up the chocolates, why don't you," Ron groaned. "The only time I get a spell right and still its wrong."

"Shut up, Ron, this is serious!" Hermione snapped at him.

"But Ron's right, if Snape didn't get rid of the Assassin Draft before he let the Golden Nile viper free you can bet all the gold in Gringotts that's what he's doing right now," said Harry.

"What about the photograph? And Madam Pince will be able to confirm that Snape borrowed the Apophis Cult book…" huffed Hermione. "Ron where is that photo?" Ron blushed and reluctantly pulled precious image from his jeans pocket.

"But I still don't think Snape's photograph is the one torn from the year book in the library," replied Harry taking the picture from Ron with frown. "This is yellowing and terribly creased as if he had been keeping it in his robe pocket for some time, besides there must have been hundreds of those year books produced, one for every pupil and teacher. I doubt Snape would risk getting caught by Madam Pince tearing Morwenna Raven's photograph out of the library's copy book when it is most likely he had one already."

"But why would Snape being carrying around a photograph of Morwenna Raven in his pocket and if he didn't tear out that picture, who did?" asked Hermione.

"Hey, don't look at me," Ron blushed again. "The year book was already torn when I took it off the shelf."

"Okay…suppose you're right but that doesn't mean that Snape didn't use his photograph to charm the snake…but you foiled his plans and there's only two days to the Halloween Ball."

"Which means…" Harry said with a gulp, "we've got to warn Professor Raven before Snape tries to kill her again."

TBC

* * *

R&R! 


	13. The Hallowe'en Ball

_Disclaimer: See Chapter One_

* * *

-CHAPTER THIRTEEN-

**The Hallowe'en Ball**

**H**arry, Hermione and Ron rose before dawn, eager to catch Professor Dumbledore before breakfast. Even though they still had no real proof that Snape was trying to kill Professor Raven, Hermione had argued that if only to put their minds at rest that they must speak with the headmaster.

"Sherbet Lemon," said Harry, when frowned as the stone gargoyle refused to move aside, denying them entrance to Professor Dumbledore's office. "He must have changed to password."

"Indeed, and with good reason it would seem," they sprung around to see Professor McGonagall, her arms folded and a stern look upon her face.

"We need to see Professor Dumbledore," Hermione explained, "right now, its very urgent."

"Well, I am afraid that won't be possible Miss Granger as Professor Dumbledore left for London first thing and he won't be back until late this evening," Professor McGonagall sounded awfully cagey. "Is there anything that I can help you with?"

"It's Snape," Ron blurted out, he couldn't help himself. "We weren't helping him look for that snake last night; we were trying to stop him using it to murder Professor Raven."

"And how was _Professor _Snape intending to achieve this murder Mr Weasley?" Professor McGonagall snapped angrily.

"By charming the snake with an Assassin Draft, it's the only way to get a Golden Nile viper to attack someone," Hermione explained.

"An Assassin Draft? Do you realise what you are accusing Professor Snape of Miss Granger? Attempted murder, for which, the penalty is life imprisonment in Azkaban."

"No less than that greasy git deserves," retorted Ron bitterly.

"Mr Weasley! You will not speak about Professor Snape in that manner."

"But…bu-"

"Silence! Not another word from you, Mr Weasley, if you can't keep a civil tongue in your head then I would rather not hear you at all. I wouldn't count Severus Snape as one of my friends, in fact, I wouldn't even go as far as to say that I particularly like the man, but I can assure you all, he is not trying to kill Professor Raven."

"But Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape took that book Lucius Malfoy donated to the library which contained the Assassins Draft. Then Harry caught him brewing it in his office," explained Hermione.

"You have proof of this?"

"Er…no, Professor Snape will have poured the rest of the potion away, and he reduced the snake to ashes late night," replied Harry glumly.

"Because it was distressing Professor Raven, now why would he destroy the snake if his intention was to kill her?"

"To destroy the evidence," Ron muttered under his breath. Professor McGonagall gave him a stern look but said nothing.

"Please, Professor McGonagall," Hermione pleaded. "Can't you just…"

"Okay, Miss Granger, I shall pass on your concerns to Professor Dumbledore when he returns but on the condition, that you will refrain from discussing this matter any further until I have spoken with the headmaster…do I make myself clear?"

"Yes professor," they all chorused. "Now off to breakfast with you…and Mr Weasley, if I ever hear to refer to Professor Snape in that manner again, I will not hesitate in giving you detention."

None of them felt much like eating breakfast after that, Harry and Hermione both sat frowning in silence trying to work out why Professor Dumbledore had suddenly gone to London. While Ron just sulked over the fact that even though Professor McGonagall had admitted that she didn't really like Snape, she was still willing to give him detention if she even caught him bad mouthing the Potions master again. There was no sign or either Professor McGonagall or Professor Raven at the teachers table but Snape was sitting watching Ron, sipping angrily at his morning coffee as if he knew exactly what Ron had been saying about him. Snape drained his cup of coffee, and then slowly rose from his chair. Instead of leaving the great hall by the side door as usual, which was quickest route to his dudgeon classroom; Snape made a point of walking down the hall between the tables, his lips curled into a condescending sneer, but his cold, black seethed with the same hatred that he had shown towards Lucius Malfoy that day of the book dedication. Ron shuddered under his gaze making Snape sneer all the more before he swept off out of the main door.

"Did you see him smiling at me? He knows, Snape knows what I call him and he's going to get me for it…" he grumbled trying to force down a spoonful of now soggy cornflakes. "Teachers, they're all the same, even McGonagall…Always stick together in the end."

"That's not fair, Ron," replied Hermione. "Professor McGonagall never actually said she was going to tell Snape what you called him."

"Yeah, the miserable, slimy git is still probably livid about last night," Harry whispered trying his best to lighten Ron's dark mood.

"Come on, let's try and get to Defence of the Dark Arts before everyone else, I don't care whether Professor McGonagall believes us or not, we can't risk waiting for her to tell Professor Dumbledore. If Snape finds out that Dumbledore isn't here then he could grasp the opportunity for another attempt on Professor Raven's life and I for one couldn't live with myself if I thought we haven't warned her about him."

Harry, Hermione and Ron suddenly froze in their tracks; all hope vanished as opening the door to the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom they found Professor Snape sitting at the desk flicking through the notebook that Professor Raven usually kept locked away in the top drawer.

"I am so sorry to disappoint you," said Snape in a soft silky voice that didn't harbour the slight hint of him actually being sorry about the situation, in fact he looked positively delighted. "Professor Raven had some urgent personal business to attend to in London, rather mysterious and very inconsiderate of her if you ask me," Snape mused as he twiddled the silver antique Slytherin pin between his thin ashen fingers. "So I offered to step in…but don't worry you can rest assured that your precious Professor Raven with be back by the Halloween Ball…in fact I am counting on it."

"That's Professor Raven's pin," snapped Harry, annoyed that not only had Snape had jumped at the chance to teach Professor Raven's classes but that he had his grubby fingers all over her personal items.

"Is it really, Potter?" Snape retorted with a strange smile, his black glittering eyes narrowed to slits as holding the fastening pin of the tiny, ornate brooch between his

forefinger and thumb he examined it more closely.

"Yes it is," returned Harry hotly.

"Then we better make sure nothing terrible happens to it," Snape answered silkily as he closed the notebook and placed both the book and the pin back in the drawer, where he had found them. "Now sit down, Potter."

The rest of the class seemed just as dismayed to discover that Professor Raven wasn't taking the lesson as they all liked her very much, but under the menacing, cold glare of Snape everyone sat down glumly and took out their books.

"As Professor Raven had to dash off to London so unexpectedly, I have been left no record of the topics you have covered so far this term…"

"Please sir, we're looked at Gnomes, Banshees, Chichevaches, dark apparitions, Morgan La Fay, the dark wizards Grindle and Lord Eldritch, Shadow Wraiths, fairies …" Hermione said quickly. "And I believe Professor Raven intended us to start on werewolves, for our end term project…"

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Snape muttered coldly to himself. "Put your hand down you foolish girl, I didn't ask for information. It was merely a comment on Professor Raven's lack of organisation."

"Professor Raven's brilliant," piped up Dean Thomas boldly, his ears suddenly becoming quite pink.

"She's the best Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher we have ever had," said Ron not wanting to by out done by Dean but turning just as pink. There was a murmur of agreement from the rest of the class to which Snape's thin lips again briefly twitched into that strange smile.

"Well…I really have no idea what could cause Professor Raven to neglect such devoted students?" Snape replied softly.

_I do _Harry thought and right now he's sitting behind her desk.

The rest of the lesson was to Harry's amazement was pretty tolerable. Snape ceased with his snide remarks criticising Professor Raven and even continued with the planned lesson discussing werewolves. Harry already knew from overhearing the argument between Snape and Professor Raven in the staff room the evening of her first day at Hogwarts that the Potions master despised werewolves with a cruel passion. So it wasn't surprising that Snape was extremely knowledgeable on the subject, especially on the ways of recognising and killing the creatures. A frightened collected gasp erupted from the class as Snape conjured up an enormous, horrifying realistic vision of a werewolf, complete with glowing red eyes, dirty, long claws, glistening fangs and foul breath, which seemed to amuse him greatly. Harry was loathed to admit it even as Snape gleefully set the class a three foot long essay upon how to spot and dispose of a werewolf, that it had been one of the most informative Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson so far.

The rest of the day was just as surprising and pleasant. Professor Planchette was too excited about the Halloween ball to concentrate on teaching them about Northern European talismans he abandoned the idea completely to give the class an extra dancing lesson. Professor Flickwit, the Charms teacher had them helping him bewitch several boxes of black and orange candles in preparation for the change of ceiling display on the great hall. Harry noticed that the little wizard also had a number of large crates labelled rubber bats, which he intended to get his four year class, whose lesson was on the morning of the ball to cast flutter charms upon to keep them occupied.

Harry was greatly troubled to learn at breakfast from Hermione, who had already been to see Professor McGonagall, that both Professor Dumbledore and Professor Raven had been delayed in London. She had learnt that Professor Raven wasn't due back to Hogwarts until late that evening and Professor Dumbledore wasn't expected until the evening of the ball.

"What is Dumbledore doing up in London anyway?" asked Harry exacerbated. "Do you think he knows Professor Raven is there too?"

"Well Professor McGonagall was pretty vague but she did give me the impression that she was just as mystified about Professor Raven's sudden absence and the Dumbledore knows nothing about it either," sighed Hermione.

The next day passed pretty much the same as the day before with most people too excited to put their minds seriously to lessons. And even Snape seemed a little distracted as he took double Potions on the morning of the ball.

They hurried up the stones steps from the dungeon straight to the staff room to find Professor Raven only to be greeted by a stern looking Professor McGonagall. So at Hermione's suggestion Harry and Ron headed for the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom while she nipped to the great hall to get them all an apple and a packet of crisps to munch while they waited for Professor Raven as it might be their only chance to warn her about Snape's plans.

"It's not that I minded taking your classes, Morwenna," it was Snape; his voice was soft, silky, almost warm.

"And very admirably Severus, I've just spoken to young Dean Thomas who gave me a glowing report of your lesson on werewolves; although I do think your personal dislike of the creatures biased you a little, I would have tried to give the class a more balanced view. Even the werewolf that attacked me, with the correct medication was able to control his inner beast; in fact we became quite good friends."

"Well you do have a very forgiving nature Morwenna…pity it doesn't extend beyond those filthy, detestable creatures, maybe if I had a shaggy coat, fangs and…"

"Now…now boys it is very rude to listen in on people's private conversions…No?" scolded Professor Planchette grabbing both Harry and Ron playfully by the ear.

"Potter and Weasley…I might have known," snarled Snape as Planchette pushed them into the classroom.

To Harry's dismay, Snape didn't leave once the bell has sounded for the lesson to begin but sat stiffly on a chair, arms fold and stony faced as Professor Raven continued with the lesson on werewolves. She was just as clued-up on the creatures as Snape, who tutted and rolled his black eyes as Professor Raven put forward a very convincing case why werewolves should be given the help and opportunity to be integrated back into society. Harry though he saw Snape's already sallow features whiten all the more when Professor Raven narrated her own experiences dealing with werewolves, including the attack in Prague.

After lunch, Harry and Ron escaped the Gryffindor common which seemed to have become a riot of giggling, excitable girls for a stroll down to Hagrid's hut. They were soon roped into helping Hagrid carry the huge, freshly harvested pumpkins up to the castle, where they were quickly set upon by Professor Sprout's first year Herbology class. By the time Harry, Ron and Hagrid had staggered up with the second batch, most of the pumpkins were now sporting, with varying degrees of success, spooky, grinning faces. Professor Flickwit was balancing on a step ladder arranging the enchanted candles and now fluttering rubber bats, while Professor Planchette was flapping around as usual but didn't appear to actually be doing anything constructive.

"Well, thanks for yer help," smiled Hagrid as he set the last pumpkin down. "Yer best get off to get ready."

"Nah…we've got plenty of time yet," Ron replied with a grin as he spied the first tray of Halloween treats being brought into the hall, he wasn't the only one, Professor Planchette was making a swift beeline towards the Hufflepuff boy with the tray on the pretext of helping to carry it. It was usual for the whole school to gather in the great hall on Halloween for a midnight feast but due to the ball the first and second years would being having their feast early.

"I hope Snape's got a nice big bottle of the sliming tonic mixed up, looks as if Planchette's already started celebrating," Ron smirked as he watched Professor Planchette stuff his pockets with iced biscuits.

"Well I'll see yer two later then," said Hagrid. "Got to sort out me costume," he winked and lumped off back to his hut.

Harry and Ron hung about in the hall for another hour, assisting Professor Flickwit and pinching the odd fairy cake or iced biscuit as the trays went passed. But once the first and second years started to trail in with gasp of amazement and eager hungry looking expressions, Harry and Ron decided it was about time they braved the common room and got ready for the ball.

Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean and Neville changed into their costumes up in their dormitory, all looking a little nervous and self-conscious, but it was far too late to change their minds now. Harry and Ron knew already what each other was going as and both looked the part, Harry in his shimmering chain mail, golden crown and Excalibur and Ron dressed in a long dark, grey robe and huge floppy hat. Seamus was wrapped from head to foot in bandages, Dean had opted for a werewolf costume and Neville was dressed as the headless horseman, complete with a latex pumpkin mask.

The common room looked strange crowded with people all clad in different colours instead of the usual mass of black robes. Lavender rushed shrieking over to Ron, much to Hermione's disgust, the hooded scarlet cloak of her costume flying out behind her.

"Er…Little Red Riding Hood," said Ron trying to sound casual. "Er…very nice."

"Thanks," returned Lavender grabbing him by the arm.

"Er…see you down in the hall then," cried Ron to Harry as he was dragged away towards the portrait hole.

"Really!" snapped Hermione as she adjusted her long blond wig and smooth down the countless sparkling blue and green dragon scale sequins that she had spent several nights sewing onto her mermaid's tail. "She's only going with Ron because he's the best dancer in the year."

Harry had a suddenly sick feeling in his stomach, even though Hermione and Ron been bickering more than usual, he suspected that she had secretly hoped that Ron would have asked her to the ball. It was like Seamus and Lucy, before they had finally started to date if seemed they had spent all lot of time bickering. Some crazy notion started to form in the swirling depths of Harry's mind…what if Snape was bickering with Professor Raven because…Harry shuddered at the thought…no…don't be so stupid.

"You look very nice," Harry said awkwardly.

"Thank you for noticing," retorting Hermione as she finally turned her gaze from the portrait hole. "I suppose we better go after them."

The great hall had been transformed since the Halloween feast; the long dinning tables and benches had been pushed to the side of the room, but were still groaning under the weight of food and flickering, fat pumpkin lanterns. The stone floor that would have normally been beneath the tables was now a large dark square, this was to be the dance floor and was dusted with multicoloured glitter that sparkled in the flickering torch light. The starry black ceiling was lit with hundreds of black and orange, hung with garlands of twisted icy and glittering cobwebs that the enchanted rubber bats were fluttering in and out of happily. At the top of the hall in front of the stage were the teachers usual sat for meals was a long table, draped in a black satin cloth and upon it were several huge glass cauldrons. Two of these contained a bubbling pale orange liquid that Harry guessed was pumpkin juice, another was full of bright blue punch and there was also a smaller cauldron with something red that smoked. On the stage which was draped with dark blue velvet curtains covered in silver stars there was Professor Planchette's Melody Globe from which rose an exquisite and haunting orchestral piece. There were also placed two stools and a tray of glasses with a decanter of Gillywater, Harry frowned but soon forgot about it as Hermione pulled him across the dance floor towards empty seats.

"Now remember," said Hermione in a low whisper. "We're not here to enjoy ourselves, we can't risk taking our eyes off Professor Raven for a second…where's Ron got to?"

Harry searched around the great hall; he could see Seamus, who was already sitting next to Lucy dressed as Cleopatra, and holding her hand. Dean and Neville were standing to the right of the long table nervously eyeing up the cauldrons punch, while Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were huddled in the corner whispering. Draco had come as Vlad the Impaler, (the character it was rumoured by Muggles that Dracula had been based upon) he was dressed in a fabulous and expensive blood red velvet robes and hat trimmed with black fur. He wore a wig of long dark ringlets but had obviously given up on wearing the moustache which was hanging out of his robe pocket. Crabbe and Goyle were dressed as ghouls, wrapped in what looked suspiciously like bed sheets, no doubt stolen from some poor unluckily first year Slytherins. Pansy was wearing a long purple gown and ankle length golden wig, she would have made quiet a pretty Rapunzel if her expression wasn't as if there was a bad smell under her nose. She looked at Hermione and Harry, then whispered something in to Malfoy's ear, he sneered at them, mouthing _I like your costume_ mockingly, while Crabbe and Goyle sniggered behind him.

"Come on," snapped Hermione. "So what if his costume came from a fancy shop in Paris, we've more important things to think about. I wonder where Snape and Planchette have got to?" They found Hagrid, who was already drinking from a large tankard, Harry guessed he had come as a Thorny Devil due to the horns that were sticking out of the top of his bushy head and the long fluffy tail he had pinned to the back of his moleskin coat. Hagrid was standing next to Madam Rosmerta and the pretty blond barmaid from the Three Broomsticks, both ladies looked wonderful in their brightly coloured saloon girl outfits, topped off with large feathers in their headdresses. Madam Rosmerta was chatting to Hagrid and handing out bottles of Butterbeer to anyone who didn't fancy the punch, while the barmaid glanced about the hall anxiously, Harry wonder if she was looking out for Professor Snape.

"There's Ron," Harry pointed out, waving goodbye to Hagrid as he took Hermione's hand and they pushed their way through some sixth years to join Ron among the teachers, chatting to Professor Raven, much to the disgust of Lavender who stood next to him scowling. Professor Dumbledore sat upon a high-backed chair at the right of the long table, positioned so he could get a good view of the festivities. Next to him stood Ron, Lavender and Professor Raven who was ladling out a goblet of dark red liquid from the small smoking glass cauldron. Harry and Hermione hurried to join them.

"Hello," grinned Ron taking a sip from his goblet. "Thought it was best to stay close," he whispered into Harry's ear.

"Yeah," Harry nodded as he caught Professor Dumbledore's eye and smiled.

"Do you think Professor McGonagall told Dumbledore about Snape?" Hermione hissed.

"I don't think so," Ron shrugged.

"That is a very fine costume, Mr Weasley," Professor Dumbledore smiled approvingly. "I believe that The Lord of the Rings is one of Morwenna's favourite novels, she gave me a copy one Christmas but I am ashamed to admit that I still haven't read it." Ron was thankful that his oversized hat kept flopping down over his face as it was now covering up his blushes, Lavender snorted indignantly and went to sit next to Parvati and her twin sister Padma. Professor Dumbledore himself was dressed as a wizard, in a long black robe covered in silver stars and crescent moons with a pointed hat that was set upon his head at a jaunty angle. He looked to Harry how before he had discovered truth about his past (that he was a wizard himself) he might have pictured a wizard. In fact this was the point, it was one of Dumbledore's little jokes and he had come to the fancy dress ball a muggle wizard. Professor Raven on the other hand looked as if she had just stepped from the pages of an Arthurian romance dressed in a long forest green velvet medieval gown, embellished with shimmering golden braid. Her long, wavy black and streaked green tresses were loose, cascading over her shoulders and were crowned with a circlet of gold.

"This is a special one only for the teachers I am afraid," Professor Raven smiled at Harry as he went to help himself to the dark red, smoking liquid. "But I've heard the pumpkin surprise is rather nice." She pointed to a larger glass cauldron with was filled with what looked like fizzy pumpkin juice that had several black plastic spiders floating upon the surface. Professor Raven's cheery smile suddenly faded and Harry turned to join her gaze only to see Professor Planchette grinning sheepishly as he hobbled into the great hall on crutches wearing a dark brown suit, long coat and deerstalker hat.

"Don't worry Professor Raven," Harry offered kindly with a sly grin. "I am sure Ron would love to dance with you, Madam Hooch says he is the best dancer in our year."

"Sorry," Planchette smiled with an awkward shrug as he joined them. "Tripped over an encyclopaedia of charms and twisted my ankle, I am truly…" But Planchette apology was interrupted by sudden squeals of excitement coming from some Hufflepuff girls, all dressed as black cats that were huddled close to the main doors as Professor Snape made his entrance.

Snape strode, his head held high, through the oak doors with a commanding and sinister elegance about him. The black, enchanted velvet billowed out around him, the hem of the coat just skimming the stone floor as he crossed the hall, his dark, glittering eyes sought out Professor Raven. People muttered, heads turned admiringly, Draco Malfoy's mouth gaped open in surprise and there were even a few girlish giggles from a group of year seven Slytherins as the head of their house swept pass them. Hermione had a shocked but impressed expression on her face, the pretty blond barmaid suddenly smiled and Harry swore he heard Professor Raven sigh.

"Wow," Planchette enthused. "Zat was some entrance Severus; I am going to 'ave to borrow zat coat off you some time."

"I don't think so, Leon," Snape replied softly. "I didn't spend all that money for you to benefit from it."

"Is that enchanted velvet, Severus?" Professor Raven asked sounding more than a touch envious.

"Go on 'ave a feel," Planchette nudged her encouragingly. "Severus won't mind, will you and ze serpents are totally 'armless." Professor Raven gingerly brushed her fingertips over one of the dark velveteen sleeves. "Oh! It's so lovely and soft," she exclaimed in amazement. "Even the snakes."

"You approve then?" Snape sounded surprised but very pleased as his sallow cheeks were slightly tinged with colour.

"Oh yes, I think your coat is fabulous," she smiled as her hand seemed to linger upon Snape's arm.

"Have you tasted the Dragon's Blood yet Morwenna?" Snape asked with an almost conceited smile. "Leon let slip that it was a particular favourite of yours…I do hope that I have got it just right, Dragon's Blood is a rather difficult blend to achieve."

"Yes, it's just as good as the Dragon's Blood I had in Prague…perhaps even a little better," she smiled.

"Well, I'm on my second goblet," Professor Dumbledore grinned. "It's truly the most delicious thing I have ever tasted Severus." Dumbledore tipped his goblet approvingly at Snape. "This wine calls for some unusual ingredient, it must have taken you weeks to brew and in secret too, I am impressed at your getting into the spirit of things." Harry shot a glance at Hermione, surely it hadn't been the Dragon's Blood that he had seen Snape take out of the locked cupboard in his office, he had been so certain that Snape had been brewing the Assassin Draft, and the Golden Nile viper, there was no mistaking that the snake had been charmed to kill Professor Raven. He had heard it from the snake itself.

"It was nothing," Snape returned proudly, a sly smile playing upon his thin lips, his dark eyes never leaving Professor Raven's face.

"Well, let's have a goblet of zis stuff zen," Professor Planchette beamed trying to steady himself upon his crutches. "I am dying to see what all ze fuss is about. When Severus said 'e was going to brew some Dragon's Blood I zought 'e was mad…" Planchette took a cautious first sip. "Wow…now zat is really something, no wonder you been raving about it Morwenna."

"How precious," drawled a mocking voice. "Dragon's Blood…where ever did you get your hands upon that?" Everybody turned to see Lucius Malfoy, he was dressed in a dark grey suit and cloak, fancy dress it seemed was a little beneath him.

"Lucius, I am so delight you could make it," beamed Dumbledore whose cheeks had taken on a rather rosy glow. "Do have a goblet of Dragon's Blood, Severus brewed it…"

"I'd rather not Albus," Lucius graciously reclined peering into Planchette's brimming goblet, "alcohol tends to cloud the judgement, encourages the apparently discerning person to act upon the very impulses and desires that, when sober they keep deeply buried, afraid of ridicule or shame."

"Crumbs…someone 'ad a bad experience with ze crab-apple cider when zey were younger" said Professor Planchette a little stunned at Lucius' remark. "I am sure one tiny little goblet wouldn't 'urt…"

"And you are?" Malfoy sneered looking down his long, thin nose at Planchette.

"Professor Leon Planchette, I teach Ancient Magical Artefacts…but tonight I am Sherlock 'Olmes."

"Really?" Lucius twisted his mouth into a hideous smile of surprise. "Although I don't recall Sherlock Homes having crutches." Lucius turn away from Planchette before he could utter a reply in his defence.

"Ahhh, but your costume is far most befitting the occasion, my dear," Lucius smiled at Professor Raven as he took hold of her hand. "Morgan La Fay, one of the most beguiling and infamous witches in history, but even she couldn't hold a candle to your talent and beauty…I doubt there is a wizard alive that wouldn't eventually succumb to your charms, my dear." Professor Raven snatched her hand back as if the brush of Lucius' lips had burnt her skin and Harry thought he saw Professor Snape stiffen as Lucius kissed her hand.

"Salazar Slytherin," scoffed Lucius as he gave Snape's magnificent coat a quick, sneering glance. He looked at Professor Snape with an expression somewhere between burning envy and utter contempt. "How original Severus…considering you are the Head of Slytherin house…a bit extravagant for you though, not trying to impress somebody are we?" Lucius questioned coldly arching a pale eyebrow. "I may have to get the Ministry of Magic to take a closer look into teacher's wages; obliviously you are being paid far too much if you can splash out on such a garment."

"What I choose to do with my wages is no business of yours Malfoy," hissed Snape. "True…I only hope she's worth it," Lucius returned with unkind smile. "Women can be so cruel, so fickle with their affections…they lead you on and when they got what they want from you…drop you like a leaky cauldron…"

He watched with wickedly delight as Snape rather lose his temper stormed off in the direction of Professor Flickwit, who was dressed as a Cornish Pixie.

"What was all that about?" asked Hermione as she took a goblet of pumpkin surprise from Harry.

"How should I know?" shrugged Harry, "maybe Snape's had second thoughts about that barmaid, she is awfully nice," Hermione rolled her eyes but said nothing and took a sip of her punch.

The music suddenly stopped and Professor Dumbledore rose, a little unsteady to his feet.

"If I could just have your attention please," he called over the chatter. "Welcome to the Halloween ball, you will find refreshments dotted about the hall, please feel free to help yourselves. As some of you will know I have been away in London for a few days, but before I reveal the reason behind my absence I would like to thank Professor Planchette for persuading me that the ball should have a live band and for his excellent recommendation…so everyone can you please put your hands together and welcome _Beltaine _to Hogwarts_."_

Everyone applauded loudly, stomped their feet and wolf whistles from some of the older boys as the band walked onto the stage and struck up with a lively jig. After the second bar of music the dance floor was still empty and both Professor Dumbledore and Professor Planchette were looking disheartened, Madam Hooch was flashing her yellow eyes at anyone that dared looking her direction.

"Oh come on, Mr Weasley," sighed Professor Raven pulling the wide brimmed grey hat from Ron's head and handed it to Hermione. "We can't let poor Madam Hooch's classes go to waste." Ron turned crimson but still let Professor Raven whisk him onto the dance floor. She led Ron to the front of the stage and facing him started the opening steps of the Nightshade Jig. They had just completed the first sequence of the dance when Fred and George both dressed as skeletons, Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell who were brides of Dracula in long white flowing gown, blood red lips and plastic fangs joined them; soon there were two long lines of students and a few teachers dancing.

"Er…do you want to join them?" Harry asked Hermione who was looking enviously at Professor Raven and Ron, so was Lavender.

"No, thanks, I think I'll sit this one out," Hermione replied glumly and went to sit with Neville and Dean, who were munching their way through a plate of angel cake slices and gingerbread bats while Susan and Louise chatted happily not really bother if they danced or not.

The Nightshade Jig was followed by the Poison Ivy Polka, Ron danced this with Lavender and as Hermione still didn't feel like dancing Harry partnered Professor Raven. Well thought Hermione with a sigh as she bit the wing off one of the gingerbread bats Neville had offered her, at least Snape won't be trying anything while she dancing with Ron or Harry. Hermione watched them dancing for a bit but after the fourth dance, the Goblin Gavotte, Ron was dancing with Professor Raven again, and although she did have to admit that he was defiantly the best dancer in their year she soon got bored and decided to watch Snape instead. Professor Snape had been standing with Professor Flickwit, sipping his Dragon's Blood wine watching everyone on the dance floor until the little wizard had been asked to dance by Professor Sprout, in the guise of a Viking maiden, with blond plats and a horned helmet. But Snape was soon joined by the pretty, blond barmaid, they chatted for a few minutes, then taking Snape's goblet she woven her way through the dancers towards the long table. The dance ended and before the band struck up into another jig Professor Raven left the dance floor, Angelina grabbed Ron's hand dragging him back while Harry was surprised to suddenly be dancing with Madam Hooch. Professor Raven walked over to see Professor McGonagall who was standing behind Snape chatting to Hagrid. Professor Raven smiled politely as she passed Snape and to Hermione's surprise the thin taut line of his lips broke into a brief smile. But Professor Raven's smile soon faded as she was caught in the scorching jealous glare of the barmaid. Snape looked first at Professor Raven and then at the barmaid but said nothing; this must have upset the barmaid as she thrust Snape's goblet into his hand and stormed off. Snape looked shocked, he considered going after the barmaid then must have thought better of it and drank deeply from the goblet instead looking utterly miserable.

"You are not dancing 'Ermione?" Professor Planchette flopped into the chair next to her and pinched a slice of angel cake from Neville's plate, Neville didn't mind as by now he was becoming sick of the stuff.

"No," Hermione returned bluntly.

"I see," Planchette replied sympathetically. "Neither, alas, am I," he pointed sadly at his ankle. Hermione turned to look at him and couldn't help but release a little chuckle; Planchette had taken off his cloak but still insisted on wearing his ridiculous Deerstalker hat.

"You like my 'at?" he smiled, pleased to see Hermione looking more cheerful.

"Oh yes, very much," she lied, trying to stifled another giggle.

"Zat is good. Monsieur Weasley is in great demand…no?" Planchette observed glancing towards the dance floor. This time Ron was dancing with Parvati, who was fully recovered from her broken toe, Harry with Padma and Oliver Wood, the biggest grin on his face since Gryffindor first won the Quidditch cup with Harry as their new Seeker with Professor Raven.

"I guess," said Hermione, not only was she annoyed that neither Harry or Ron had bothered to ask her to dance but also they seemed to have forgot that Professor Raven could still be in danger.

"But 'e 'as not asked you to dance…but I zought zat you…you are a good dancer too," Planchette stopped and looked at her thoughtfully "But 'ere you are, stuck with me, zis is not so good. You 'ave to be brave 'Ermione ask _'im _to dance or in failing zat get a friend to 'elp you," Planchette smiled encouragingly, his bright blue eyes seemed to flash in the direction of Professor Snape and then to Professor Raven on the dance floor. "I could ask 'im for you..."

"No, its alright, honest I am not that bothered," she lied, Hermione was very bothered that Ron hadn't even seemed to notice her let alone asked her to dance but she certainly didn't want Professor Planchette to help, she would just have to hope that the batty Professor Trelawney was right and all she had to do was be patience, Ron would notice her eventually.

The barmaid walked pass Professor Snape with a glare and two bottles of Butterbeer in her hand only to sit down next to Professor Planchette. He glanced across at Snape who just shrugged; he didn't seem bothered if Planchette want to try his luck with her. Professor Planchette didn't need telling twice, he grabbed the barmaid by the hand and started complimenting her in his thickest, velvety French accent. The barmaid squealed in delight and Hermione decide to move down a couple of seats, she was now sitting within earshot of Professor Snape. She sneaked a side way glance at him; he was staring out across the dance floor and knocking back the dregs of his wine. Ugly, insensitive and arrogant, Hermione thought bitterly no wonder you're alone.

"Got a bit of a soft spot for red-heads…I don't know what's worse Morwenna, a Weasley or that…just don't let history repeat itself, my dear," sneered Lucius Malfoy as he swept pass Professor Raven who was now making good on her promise to Fred, carrying to goblets towards Professor Snape. Fred looked at Professor Raven with a puzzled frown, she just shrugged and smiled weakly back at him, but her gaze was now fixed upon the two men.

"Draco was terrible upset about the death of Cleo, he was very fond of that snake as was I," said Lucius coldly as he offered Snape a goblet brimming with Dragon's Blood wine, Lucius was sticking to pumpkin juice.

"It was a little foolish to entrust your son with a Golden Nile viper in the first place," Snape retorted defencelessly as he snatched the goblet from Lucius, spilling most of the wine on the floor.

"Careful," Lucius snapped stepping back as the wine splashed his shoes. "These shoes alone cost more than I dare say you earn in a term." Snape didn't answer just glared at Lucius with the hatred that he usually only reserved for Harry.

"And it was equally foolish of you to let the snake escape…you were lucky someone didn't get killed," Lucius continued unruffled by Snape's loathing stare.

"It didn't escape…besides Golden Nile vipers are harmless unless…" Snape hissed angrily

"Come along Severus, Mr Malfoy…" it was Professor McGonagall who stepped in to calm the situation. "Surely you gentlemen are not going to let poor Morwenna spend the whole evening dancing with the pupils? I still think she would prefer to be dancing with someone, a little more mature?" Professor McGonagall's voice had a strange playfulness to it and there was a slight flush to her cheeks, Hermione guessed that she had been enjoying the Dragon's Blood as well.

"I really don't think so," said Snape, he glanced at Professor Raven and then back at Professor McGonagall. "I mean…" Snape continued in his silkiest voice. "I couldn't possibly dance with Professor Raven, I'm not a dancer."

"That talent, a little beyond you, Severus?" Lucius smiled unkindly.

"Nonsense! Severus," Professor McGonagall scolded him like a naughty pupil, much Lucius' amusement as the pace of the music slowed to a less energetic waltz. "What's the point in taking private dancing lessons from Madam Hooch if you don't put what you've learnt into practice…it's only a waltz" she continued, ignoring the seething look of horror upon Snape's face, her mind was made up and she beckoned Professor Raven over. So that's what he was up to late at night, thought Hermione sneaking off to have dancing lessons with Madam Hooch.

"Dancing lessons…full of dark secrets aren't we Severus," Malfoy said giving Snape a look that suggested he wasn't referring to the professor' twilight liaisons with Madam Hooch.

"But…but…" Snape stuttered in protest giving Madam Hooch an evil glare, his sallow complexion suddenly took on healthy if embarrassed glow. But it was too late Professor Raven and Fred had already crossed the dance floor to join them, quickly followed by Harry and Ron.

"Severus was just telling me he hasn't had a dance yet?" lied Professor McGonagall. "I think he was hoping for a waltz with you."

"Really?" Professor Raven gasped catching her breath, she sounded a little surprised. "I thought you couldn't dance, Severus."

"Well if you would rather sit this one out…" Snape quickly suggested trying to hide the relief in his voice.

"It's seems Severus has been taking secret lessons from Madam Hooch," Lucius sneered almost daring Snape to proof himself. Snape glared at Lucius who just smiled smugly, then took Professor Raven by the hand onto the dance floor. Snape held her awkwardly, as if the thought of holding her that close was quite repellent, his movements were stiff, clumsy and he kept stepping on Professor Raven's toes. Hermione winced as much as she disliked Professor Snape she hated Lucius Malfoy. She had been hoping that Snape was going to wipe that conceited smile off Lucius' face.

"Oh really!" Lucius sighed rolling his pale grey eyes in wicked delight; with an arrogant toss of his flowing blond hair he strolled towards Professor Raven to rescue from Snape's two left feet. But it seemed to Harry as Lucius cut in that despite Snape's clumsiness Professor Raven would have rather danced with him than Lucius.

Professor Snape's dark eyes narrowed with hatred as Lucius laughing pulled Professor Raven out of his arms. He sloped, bitter and dejected off the dance floor muttering angrily to himself and sat down next to Planchette, who cringing with embarrassment for his friend handed him a goblet of Dragon's Blood, much to the annoyance of the barmaid whom he had just been about to kiss.

"I guess you just need a few more lessons," Planchette said with a weak smile.

"Just look at him," Snape snarled as he watched Lucius sweeping Professor Raven effortlessly across the dance floor.

"The arrogant, devious bastard," Snape took a huge gulp from his goblet. "If she only knew the truth about him…"

"Steady on, Severus," Planchette warned placing hand upon Snape's shoulder. "You don't want to over do ze Dragon's Blood, you're not using to drinking a lot and zat stuff is even more lethal zan ze Absinthe Mead."

"I know that…I suppose you think I am stupid as well as…as," Snape snapped shrugging off Planchette and draining the remains of the goblet in one.

"Of course, I don't zink you are stupid…nor zose other zings zat depress you when you've 'ad too much to drink. Severus I know zings aren't working out 'ow you 'oped but I really don't zink zat getting blind drunk is ze solution."

"And why not…it seemed to work for my father," snapped Snape as he slammed down the empty goblet and headed off to get himself yet more Dragon's Blood.

Lavender had come over to ask Ron for a waltz and Angelina dragged Harry up off his chair.

"Sorry," Harry called over his shoulder. "Keep up the good work watching Snape."

"Sure," retorted Hermione, folding her arms. "I've a good mind to ask Professor Snape to dance myself," Harry looked at her as if she had gone insane shaking his head manically.

"What do you care," Hermione muttered under her breath, Professor Snape might be just as clumsily as Neville on the dance floor but she would risk a few bruised toes for someone to dance with. Hermione was so irritated and angry that she actually stood up and was just about to find Professor Snape when Draco Malfoy appeared beside her.

"Not dancing then Granger?" Draco asked with a slight smile.

"Pansy dropped you for someone who can actually dance?" Hermione returned

"I don't care for dancing, it still seems a wattle of time to me," scoffed Draco.

"An opinion not shared by your father, he' seemed pretty keen to dance with Professor Raven, he's been watching her all evening, what would your mother think about that?"

"Nothing," Draco replied hotly. "My mother can't dance, she has weak ankles, where as my father is a most graceful dancer, he's bound to grasp the opportunity if it comes along…"

"You obviously take after your mother then, when it comes to dancing…" Hermione sighed, not really believing that she was actually having an intelligent conversation with Malfoy.

"Like I said, I don't care for dancing…so what if Weasley and Potter can dance it's not as if that Professor Raven would be interested in either of them anyway…" said Draco almost sympathetically, handing Hermione his goblet brimming with pumpkin juice.

"I reckon Raven's got the hots for Planchette," Goyle chuckled.

"No one asked you Goyle," Draco snapped. "Besides you're wrong as always…I've just discovered something very interesting about our Professor Raven."

"What?" Hermione asked taking another large gulp from the goblet, there was something different about the taste of Draco's pumpkin juice, sharp but not altogether unpleasant.

"Not here," Draco whispered low and secretively. "Let go out into the entrance hall." He smiled at Crabbe who went to get them more goblets of punch.

It was several, more livelier dances later when Harry and Ron returned to their seats to find that Hermione wasn't there.

"Where's has Hermione gone?" puffed Harry indignantly as he collapsed onto the bench next to Ron's wizard hat.

"I don't know…" Ron replied as he tried to smooth the creases out the grey fabric. "She was meant to be watching my hat but just look at it…we'll never get our deposit back now" he held the crumbled hat up at Harry. "I think some idiots sat on it." But Harry wasn't really bothered about losing their deposit he was more interested in Professor Snape who by Harry's estimation had just finished off his fifth goblet of Dragon's Blood wine.

"I can't help feeling that something isn't quite right with Snape, for someone would is usually so cold and calculating he seems a little on edge."

"A little on edge!" Ron stuttered nearly spilling his pumpkin punch down his robe. "If I was going to commit bloody murder then I would be more than a little on edge."

"But that's just it Ron, I don't think he isn't tonight anyway, he's drunk far too much of the Dragon's Blood to get away with it," muttered Harry, there was something about the way Snape was watching Professor Raven and Lucius dancing that nagged at him. It was obvious Snape hated Lucius Malfoy but could it be that he was jealous of him as well. Professor Planchette had said that part of Snape's cruel, bitterness was a defence against his own insecurities, his neurosis of failure and Lucius Malfoy was certainly enjoying playing on those tonight.

As the music stopped Lucius leaned over and whispered something into Professor Raven's ear, for a moment she seemed shocked then she laughed as if suddenly grasping the punch line of a joke. Lucius left the hall, then, about five minutes later so did Professor Raven. Harry and Ron followed her as she picked up her cloak from behind one of the suits of armour that stood at the top of the steps leading down into the entrance hall, which once she had put the cloak she hurried down, towards the main door. Harry and Ron were just about to follow Professor Raven down the steps when they heard a terrible groan in the shadows. They turned the corner only to discover Hermione and Neville both sitting on the floor under a large portrait of a now snoozing Victorian gentleman.

"Hermione!" cried Ron with concern as she was suddenly sick into Neville's pumpkin head mask.

_Now he notices me _she thought as the putrid smell of regulated gingerbread and pumpkin juice hitting her nostrils caused another wave of sickness to rip through her stomach.

"Please don't let Ron him see me like this," Hermione groaned from the depths of the mask, she was beginning to understand exactly how Snape must have felt that night he had drunk too much Absent Mead and she regretted laughing at him now.

"Go away Ron…Oh my god, not again!" Hermione was sick yet again and Neville looked fearfully up at Harry.

"You better follow Professor Raven," suggested Harry. "Go on Ron, I'll help Hermione."

"Okay, if you're sure." It was the first time all evening that Ron had chosen to be with Hermione over Professor Raven and now Harry was sending him away.

"Yes, Hermione will understand now go before we lose sight of Professor Raven."

Ron gave Hermione another anxious glance and then sped down the steps after Professor Raven. Harry knelt down next to Hermione who was cradling the pumpkin head in her lap. She looked up; her face was as whiter than the sheets that were wrapped around the smirking Crabbe and Goyle who had now stepped into the torch light.

"Thank goodness," said Neville in a small, worried voice. He was kneeling next to Hermione trying to hold back the long blond tresses of her wig as she was violently sick again. "I think we should get Madam Pomfrey Hermione's really ill, I've lost count how many times she's thrown up."

"Nah…don't worry about Granger, she just can't hold her drink," Draco smiled wickedly; he was leaning against the opposite wall looking extremely pleased with himself. But his grin quickly faded as a large, hooked-nose shadow loomed over him.

"What is going on here?" Snape questioned coldly, grabbing the goblet out of Draco's hand. As Snape wafted it under his nose, his thin lips curled into an angry snarl. "If I am not mistaken Leon, this drink has been spiked with something," Snape said handing the goblet to Professor Planchette who had hobbled up behind him.

"I would 'ave to agree," said Planchette, his face twisting with disgusted as he took a tiny slip. "Tastes like Romanian vodka to me…I'll never forget the taste of that stuff."

"Hand it over," Snape demanded coldly, glaring at Draco.

Draco shrugged and reluctantly fished the small clear bottle from a pocket in his robe. Snape snatched up the bottle his dark eyes narrowed as he read the red and silver label.

"Romanian vodka _triple_ strength…_You idiot boy!_" screamed Snape thrusting the bottle at Planchette and grabbing the shocked Draco by the fur trimmed collar of his costume. "Do you know how potent and dangerous that stuff is? How much did you give that girl? What imbecile gave you the vodka in the first place?" Snape shook Draco so hard that Harry thought Snape would smash his skull against the castle wall. Snape was furious, his face so close to Draco that he covered the terrified boy with spittle as demanded answers. Crabbe and Goyle had stopped sniggering, ashen-faced they had retreated back against the wall, their eyes wide with fear. Harry had never seen Snape become so enraged, he was really scared, suddenly his doubts about Snape being able to murder someone vanished, whether it be by subtle magic or brutal rage, at that moment Snape was seemed certainly capable of murder.

"Severus…please…calm down," Planchette pleaded, his clutches clattered to the ground as he struggled to pull Snape off Draco, who was turning a worrying shade of purple.

"I…am…calm," Snape snarled through gritted teeth, his dark eyes burning with rage.

"You're insane…and drunk! I can smell it on your breath," Draco gasped hoarsely, clutching at his throat.

"Why you little…" Snape rounded on Draco, he went to slap the boy with the back of his hand, but just as Snape was inches away from striking Draco, he stopped an expression of absolute terror flashed across his face.

"You wait until I tell my father…he'll have you sacked for this…and worse. You saw him Goyle, Snape was going to hit me!" Goyle just shrugged weakly his frightened gaze was still fixed upon Professor Snape, Crabbe looked just as fearful.

"You'll pay for this," Draco sneered as he fled down the stone steps towards the main entrance door.

"It's no more than you deserve…" Snape bellowed after him.

"Let 'im go run to daddy" Planchette said as he grabbed Snape by the back of his collar. Harry noticed that strangely Planchette no longer seemed to need the use of his crutches.

"You'll only make matters worse. If Monsieur Malfoy is so dead against ze evils of ze demon drink as he makes out zen I don't zink young Draco will get a lot of sympathy zere…Now Severus you are calm…no?"

"Yes," Snape growled shrugging off Planchette's hold upon him.

"Zen may I suggest zat you go outside for some air and clear your 'ead, I trust zat you will not going looking for young Monsieur Malfoy."

"Yes…okay," Snape grumbled.

"Good zen I'll deal with Mademoiselle Granger and zen bring you something to sober you up."

Snape muttered something foul under his breath, glaring at Planchette, and then strode towards the main entrance his magnificent black frock coat billowing about him like a shadowy tempest as if it could sinisterly reflect the wearers raging, dark mood. Crabbe exchanged a worried glance with Goyle; both seem froze where they stood.

"I would get yourselves back to your common room boys…if you don't want to be in anymore trouble" Planchette suggested "Professor Snape will deal with you in ze morning, now go" Crabbe and Goyle didn't need tell more than once, they scurried like, oversized frightened white mice towards the Slytherin common room.

"Right 'Arry I zink you better help 'Emione down to the 'ospital wing while Neville goes and gets Madam Pomfrey, she dressed as ze Snow Queen tell her to use some of Snape's anti- intoxicant potion zat will do ze trick and stop ze poor girl being sick."

Once Madam Pomfrey had arrived and started to fuss over Hermione who was still throwing up Harry hurried back to the entrance hall and pounded down the stone steps into the night desperate to find Ron and Professor Raven. Harry paused at the foot of the steps, next to one of the winged-hog gargoyles searching the shadowy lawns not know in which direction he how search for Ron first; he was about to head across the grass towards the Dark Forest when he heard the voice of Professor Planchette from the baloney above him. Harry stepped back into the shadows, pressing his back up against the ivy covered stone wall, he froze chilled to the bone as Planchette spoke, he sounded angry and his words were strangely harsh.

"You're an utter fool Severus, your drunken paranoia and impatience 'as nearly ruined everything,"

"But…but" protested Snape.

"Lucius Malfoy was right, zat little fracas with Draco only proves zat ze alcohol affecting your judgement, I know it was wrong of Draco to spike 'Ermoine's pumpkin juice but with your anti-intoxicant zere is no real 'arm done. Drink zat black coffee and when you're more sober you will see zat I am right, I promised to 'elp you Severus…no?" Planchette's voice had returned to its usual softness.

"Yes," Snape replied sounding reluctant. "But I had set my heart on doing it tonight, on Halloween"

"Why is 'Alloween so special? Patience mon ami with my 'elp your plans for Morwenna can not fail."

Harry felt every word hit him in the stomach like a well aimed punch, so it was all lies, all a spiteful sham. Professor Planchette with his enthusiastic gusto, his charm, his friendliness were a mocking façade, he had fooled them all, pretended so convincingly to be Professor Raven's friend when secretly he was plotting to help Snape kill her.

TBC

* * *

_R&R!_


	14. Duellist Mortem

_Disclaimer: See Chapter One

* * *

_

-CHAPTER FOURTEEN-

**Duellist Mortem**

**R**on followed Professor Raven as she slipped gracefully down the stone steps of the castle and strode purposely across the shadowy lawns towards the Forbidden Forest. Ron gulped as he battled his fears of what lurked in the depths of the Forest; only last year he and Harry had countered Aragog, a gigantic spider and once pet of Hagrid.

This had been especially traumatic for Ron as he was scared-stiff of spiders. Ron took a deep breath and wishing that he had remembered to include his wand with his costume, stepped into the fearful gloom of the Forest. Ron could just make out the hooded figure of Professor Raven in the patches of silvery moonlight that shone through gaps in the still leafy canopy above his head as she carefully picked a way through the tangle of thorny bushes and undergrowth.

It seemed to Ron that they had been walking for hours when in reality it took just minutes for Professor Raven to find what she had been searching for, a small clearing in the trees where she stopped, and throwing back her hood called into the darkness.

"Stop sulking in the shadows like the rat you are and face me."

"Now…now Morwenna," said Lucius Malfoy as he stepped from where he had been waiting on the other side of the clearing, "that is no way to speak to me considering the rather awkward position I know you to be in…" Lucius laughed cruelly, his cold, grey eyes regarding Professor Raven with a look of malicious satisfaction. Ron crept as close as he dared through the undergrowth, scratching his hands and face while his heart pounded wildly against his chest just as Draco Malfoy stormed into the clearing.

"Father…Father! first Snape kills my snake and then…" Draco stopped, looked first at his father and then Professor Raven.

"Come here, Draco," said Lucius not breaking eye contact with Professor Raven, his voice was commanding and devoid of any warmth. Draco obediently went to his father who draped the arm that wasn't holding his walking cane around his son's shoulders.

"That's a good boy, Draco," Lucius drawled. "Draco's such an dutiful boy, always does what ever his father tells him, don't you."

"So it was _you _that charmed the viper," Professor Raven said coldly as she removed a small leather purse from the folds of her cloak.

"Nice little touch, don't you think, my dear? Considering that's how traitors of the Cult of Apophis are dispatched. I knew that fool Snape wouldn't have been able to resist keeping it, thought it would serve as a gentle reminder regarding our little agreement," he smiled wickedly.

"That snake nearly killed me…" returned Professor Raven.

"Alas, that was a risk but one I was willing to take, if it had, then Snape would have been blamed, which I admit would have been almost as satisfying."

"Here Lucius, take the money," Professor Raven said flinging the sack down on the ground before her. "Now give me the amulet as you promised."

"No, I don't think so," Lucius said coldly. "I've become rather attached to the amulet, it would make a fitting gift when the Dark Lord returns." Lucius threw back his head and laughed, it was a cold and defiant laugh. "Besides I have other plans of you, my dear."

"No…" Ron couldn't help himself; he scrabbled from his hiding place, looked at Lucius, then turned on his heels and ran back to the castle to get help.

"I'll stop him," said Draco sneering in the direction that Ron had just fled.

"No Draco, you shall remain here, let the Weasley boy bring Potter, Dumbledore, Snape…I am not afraid."

"We've…got…it…all…wrong," Ron just managed to gasp at Harry, collapsing against the stone wall that Professor Snape was still sitting upon drinking his black coffee. Ron's eyes were wide with terror, he clutched at his side, he had a painful stitch from running and his breathing was heavy and laboured as if he was struggling to catch his breath. Harry jerked his head upwards trying to warn Ron about the teachers but Ron was too distressed and desperate to tell Harry what he had discovered to notice.

"Snape's not been trying to kill Professor Raven…its Lucius Malfoy!"

"What are you babbling on about Weasley" Snape snapped looking down at Ron who sprang back with alarm not expect to see Snape's ashen face glared at him from the shadows above.

"Lucius Malfoy charmed that snake, he's trying to kill Professor Raven and I think he's got that amulet!"

Harry gasped in shock as Professor Snape twisted around on the balcony and jumped down from the wall to land beside the two boys in a dark flurry of enchanted velvet.

"Where are they?" demanded Snape glaring at Ron.

"In the Forbidden Forest, there's a clearing not far from that large knobbly tree, the black creepy one that looks like it has been struck by lightening…"

"Yes…yes Weasley I know the one," snapped Snape looking first at Harry and then out

across the murky lawns toward the Forbidden Forest. "Did you get that Leon?" Snape called up to Planchette who was leaning over the balcony.

"Oui! Oui!" cried Planchette looking flustered and terribly pale.

"Then I want you to go an explain everything to Professor Dumbledore; I think we are going to need his help. Weasley, Potter you're coming with me." And before anyone could utter a protest Snape stormed in the direction of the Forbidden Forest.

"Of course, the money never meant anything to me…I was never going to give up the amulet," Lucius sneered as he looked down at the sack of Gallons.

"Then what is this all about?" Professor Raven glanced nervously towards the depths of the Forbidden Forest as if looking for a way to escape.

"There's nowhere to run my dear, you'd never make it through the forest alive, besides I won't let you get away from me this time…don't you understand it's you that I really want, it always has been…"

"Father?" questioned Draco in a small shocked voice. "What do you mean?"

"Silence Draco, this doesn't concern you. Do you know the reason why your family of Auror scum were killed the very evening you first arrived at Hogwarts?"

"Because…because they were close to discovering the identities of some Death Eaters, supporters of the vile Lord Voldemort…"

"True, but they were killed on that particular evening because I personally begged my master to spare you, even then I knew you would be a beautiful, gifted witch…we could have been so powerful, stood together, most favoured by our Dark Lord…we still could, Morwenna, its not too late"

"YOU…you murdered my family…and then ask me to join you…never!" cried Professor Raven drawing her wand from the folds of her cloak but Lucius just laughed mockingly as he pulled Draco close against his chest.

"Father, you're hurting me," Draco cried, struggling to free himself from his father's vice like grip, confused and in pain.

"I'll never forgive you for betraying mother," he spat, his pale cheek streaming with tears.

"Stop your blubbering, boy," Lucius hissed as he drew his own wand from where it was concealed within his walking cane "I never_ betrayed_ your mother, Morwenna wouldn't even let me touch her, she was too blinded by her love for that pathetic…"

"Let Draco go you coward and lets settle this right now," Professor Raven said taking a bold step forward only to suddenly find herself ankle deep in writhing black serpents as Lucius cast the first spell.

"Vipera Evanesca," the snakes vanished in tiny puffs of smoke as Charlie Weasley stepped from the shadows behind Lucius, then he pointed his wand at Lucius' back.

"It too risky, I can't fight Lucius like this I might hit Draco," shouted Professor Raven

"You're right, he is a bloody coward," replied Charlie bitterly aiming his wand at Lucius' back.

Lucius laughed throwing back his cloak to reveal something golden resting upon the fine, grey fabric of his suit, there was a glint of red in the moonlight; it was the Amulet of Sekhmet.

"No, Charlie," screamed Professor Raven. "You can't…" But her warning seemed to fall upon deaf ears as Charlie stepped forward to cast a spell.

"Stupefy," he called only to his surprise the blast from his wand which should have hit Lucius squarely between the shoulder blades seemed to ricochet off him and exploded in Charlie's face, knocking him off his feet and out cold.

"And now my dear…" said Lucius with a grin "You have two choices join me or die…"

"Expelliarmus," cried Snape as he ran into the clearing it seemed that he had no qualms about hitting Draco in fact it seemed to Harry as he and Ron came to a halt next to Snape that it was Draco that he had been aiming for. A dazzling flash of scarlet light streaked from Snape's wand and hit Draco, who slumped forward with a cry of pain. Lucius snarled casting his now unconscious and useless son aside, he roared the same spell at his attacker before Snape had time to act again, blasting him off his feet and throwing Snape backwards.

"Severus," cried Professor Raven running over to where Snape lay sprawled and dazed at the foot of a tree. There was a thin line of blood trickling down from a gash to his temple, but with Professor Raven's help he staggered to his feet.

"Why bother with that pathetic wretch my dear…unless you still…oh how I am going to enjoy killing you Severus."

"Really…is that because Morwenna choose me over you?" snarled Snape. Harry felt his jaw drop and Ron's was gapping just as shocked, had they heard Snape correctly, that Morwenna had chosen Snape over Lucius?

"Don't flatter yourself Severus. I mean, that must have been an extremely potent love potion you had to brew to make Morwenna fall in love with a weak, ugly reptile like you. Abusing a position of confidence, using magic to seduce a pupil in your care I am sure the Ministry of Magic would be most interested. Or maybe it was Morwenna that made the move on you offering to show her deep gratitude for giving her full marks on her Potions exams…mind you she also got full mark from Professor Stoker I wonder if she was equally as grateful to him as well…"

"How dare you?…take that back now!" Snape spat venomously, his jaw clenched while his whole body seemed to tremble violently as if all the years of pent up anger and humiliation Snape had suffered was threatening to erupt there and then, Harry was suddenly afraid that Snape would snap and try to kill Lucius with his bare hands. For the second time that evening Harry was truly terrified of Snape, the rage and darkness that dwelled buried so deep within him had again bubbled to the surface and it scared Harry half to death.

"Make me," hissed Lucius, goading, unafraid as he took a step towards Snape.

"You refuse to take back that slander?" Snape asked his teeth grinding through his utter loathing of the man standing before him.

"No…Severus please, Lucius' wearing the Amulet of Sekhmet, you're not thinking straight, this is suicide," Professor Raven pleaded tearfully. "You know what Malfoy said isn't true…"

"_Duellist Mortem_…I demand satisfaction," snapped Snape ignoring her pleads.

"So be it," sneered Lucius tossing back his long blond hair as he stepped over the slumped body of Draco and pointed his wand at Snape. "It's your funeral."

"Bloody Hell," Ron gasped hoarsely. "I thought that was outlawed."

"What Ron…what does it mean?" Harry asked anxiously.

"It's an ancient wizarding custom…when someone's honour has been called into disrepute the injured party or someone acting for them can demand Duellist Mortem, a wizard duel to the death."

"Where's Professor Dumbledore?" Harry asked starting to panic, as he watched Snape and Lucius their backs to each other start pacing across the moonlit clearing.

"One…two…three…" Snape's voice cold and calm could be heard over that of Lucius'. Professor Raven watched grimly muttering under her breath some protection charm but against Lucius who was wearing the Amulet of Sekhmet, Snape didn't stand a chance.

"Eight…nine…_Ben Sidhe,_" Snape cried as on the tenth step he turned sharply on his heels and pointed his wand at Lucius. Something shadowy, an ugly hag with wild, flowing red hair and bony talon-tipped fingers screamed forth from the end of Snape's wand.

"A Screaming Banshee?" whispered Ron looking worriedly at Harry. "Surely Snape can conjure up something far more powerful than that." The Screaming Banshee flew, shrieking through the night air towards Lucius, who coolly stood his ground as to Harry's horror the ragged, screaming hag seemed to be repelled by the amulet only to come shrieking on the attack back at Snape, clawing his face with it's long, dirty fingernails. Snape fell backwards with the force of the Banshee's attack, fighting it off until with a blood curdling screech she vanished in a puff of black smoke.

"You pitiful fool, is that all you could muster?" Lucius laughed cruelly. "And I thought you were well versed in the dark arts…surely you knew the wearer of the Amulet of Sekhmet is protected from the darkest of magic even our great, Dark Lord could not so much as scratch me…However…" he smile smugly.

"Ignitus Mortice," Lucius bellowed as he cast his spell at Snape. A bolt of black lightening shot from his wand but Snape just managed to dodge the fullness of the blast as it struck the ground inches from where he had just struggled to his feet. But the spell wasn't finished the black flash seemed to bounce scorching the grass then returned in the direction of Lucius as if drawn back to him. Lucius Malfoy screamed as hopelessly he flung his arms up to protect his face as the bolt of lightening struck him. The force of the blast lifted him off his feet and sent him crashing backwards into a tree stump.

"I might be a pitiful fool in your eyes Malfoy," Snape snarled venomously as he loomed over the now groaning and stunned Lucius. Snape had blood trickling down his face from several deep gashes caused by fingernails of the Screaming Banshee, but he didn't seem to notice the pain. "But even I know that the wearer of the amulet also can not use the Dark Arts themselves," he reached forward and snatched the large red jewel from around Lucius' neck. "As the spells cast come back to you three-fold in power." Snape held the amulet up to the moon from a moment; the large ruby glinted seductively in the silvery light. Then to Harry's utter surprise Snape relinquished the amulet throwing it at him.

"Hold that tight Potter," he instructed as he draw his wand. "I'm not finished with this piece of filth yet…"

"No Severus," called Professor Raven. "You don't have to kill him."

"But _Duellist Mortem_…means to the death if I let him live you will still be dishonoured and I will have brought terrible shame upon the both of us," Snape replied looking at Professor Raven with what Harry could only concluded was an expression of deep and passionate longing.

"I could live with that shame. What is the point of restoring my honour if you have to spend the rest of your life in Azkaban…I couldn't bare it…your better than him Severus."

Snape looked down thoughtfully at Lucius for a moment and lower his wand "Morwenna's right I am better than you Malfoy."

Snape turned his back on Lucius and started to walked back to where Professor Raven stood.

"You utter fool…" Lucius cried as pulling himself up onto one arm he snatched up his wand and smiling pointed it at Snape's back.

"Severus!" Morwenna screamed as again bolt of lightening, this time silver in colour and far more powerful shot from Lucius' wand and seemed to hit Snape in the back, travel through his body only to erupt from his chest. Snape cried out in startled pain, collapsing in agony to first his knees clutching at the smothering hole in his chest then toppled over face down onto the grass. Professor Raven rushed, screaming as tears streamed down her pale cheeks, she knelt down and tenderly turned Snape over. Quick as a flash Harry had dived onto the ground where Snape's wand now lay among the leaves and standing over him, aiming it at Lucius.

"Don't tempt me," snarled Harry as he watched Lucius who knew he was defeated, but satisfied he had killed Snape collapsed back against the trunk of the tree.

"Harry," Ron croaked weakly, "The vision, Professor Trelawney…is Snape dead?" Harry felt his blood suddenly run cold, there he was standing over the body of Professor Snape, but it hadn't been him that had tried to kill Snape, it had been Lucius Malfoy.

Professor Raven was cradling Snape's head in her lap; her tears fell, glistening silver in the moonlight and splash down upon Snape's ashen, blood stained face as she tenderly tried to brush the hair from his eyes.

"At least I am going to my grave in the knowledge that you don't hate me," wheezed Snape as weakly he reached up with a trembling hand and touched her upon the cheek.

"I've_ never_ hated you, Severus," Professor Raven wept with bitter regret, clasping hold of his hand. "I_ love_ you, I've never stopped loving you. I am so sorry that I lied to you, but please believe me everything I've done in the past, all the secrecy, the lies, stealing the amulet, running away were all to protect you."

"Protect me?" Snape questioned with a painful gasp.

"Yes my love, Lucius found out about us he promised not to report you to the Ministry of Magic if I stole the Amulet of Sekhmet for him, but he lied…"

"But why didn't you tell me Lucius was blackmailing you?"

"I was frightened that you might…"

"Do something stupid? Snape managed a weak smile. "I love you Morwenna…what we had was special, I know it was wrong but I couldn't help myself…if only we had more time…we could…"

"NO…Severus please hang on…Harry go and get Professor Dumbledore…NOW!"

Harry didn't need telling twice he ran, clutching hold of the amulet so tightly that his knuckles turned white, to his relieve as he burst from the Dark Forest only to find Professor Dumbledore accompanied by several other teachers hurrying towards him.

"Potter what on earth has been going on?" Professor McGonagall questioned sternly. "Professor Planchette informs me that you know who has the Amulet of Sekhmet."

"Yes…I have it," said Harry offering Professor Dumbledore the amulet. Professor Dumbledore took it with an questioning look on his face.

"Thank you Harry but how did…"

"Professor Raven took it but only because she was being blackmailed by Lucius Malfoy." Harry explained

"Lucius Malfoy…blackmail?" replied Professor Dumbledore arching his snowy brows in surprise

"Look zere's Ron," said Professor Planchette as he spotted him running from the forest towards them.

" Ron?" Harry spun around worried who was watching over Lucius and Draco.

"Don't worry, Charlie's come around, I didn't even know he was there but he's watching the Malfoy's but Professor Dumbledore you got to come quickly…I think Professor Raven trying to bring Snape back from the dead."

"No, Severus can't be dead?" cried Professor Planchette.

"Lucius Malfoy killed him in a _Duellist Mortem, _he was going to tell the Ministry of Magic about Snape's affair with Professor Raven when she was his student…"

"Mon dure," coughed Planchette. "Snape confessed having feelings for Morwenna but I never guessed that they had been lovers before."

"Leon, I think that you and Mr Weasley should go to Hagrid's hut and bring me as many blankets as you can lay your hands on while the rest of us go and find what exactly is going on" suggested Professor Dumbledore calmly, he put his fingers into his mouth and gave a long, sharp whistle. "Come on, we had better hurry."

"Well I never," said Professor McGonagall with a shrug as they hurried towards the Forest. "And I always thought they hated each other…Severus was forever giving that poor girl detention and bellowing at her in the corridor."

"They fooled us all Minerva", Professor Dumbledore smiled with a strange twinkle in his eye. "Naturally Severus would have had to keep his relationship with Morwenna very secret. If they had been caught then I would have been forced to act accordingly; Severus would have been dismissed, investigated by the Ministry of Magic and even could have faced several months in Azkaban if Morwenna's uncle had chosen to press charges. While Morwenna herself would have been expelled, failing all her exams and ruining any hopes that she had of a good career, they took an awfully big risk to be together."

"You knew Albus?" Professor McGonagall questioned with suspicion.

"No…but it is all starting to make sense now. Somehow Lucius Malfoy must have found out that Morwenna was romantically involved with Snape, I believe his niece was in the same year. He must have blackmailed her into stealing the amulet to stop him reporting the affair to the Ministry of Magic."

"You knew Morwenna had stolen the amulet?"

"Not for sure…but she confessed taking it when I offered her teaching position. She asked for a chance to get it back, to redeem herself but she never told me the reason why she took the amulet, obviously she was still protecting Severus."

"Oh my god…you stupid girl," Professor McGonagall gasped stopping dead in her tracks.

Before them in the clearing knelt Professor Raven, she was gripping hold of Snape's hand, he lay on his back deathly pale and still. The black fabric of his frock coat was scorched and there was a ragged hole in his chest where the _Death Lightening_ had erupted from it. Professor Raven chanted in a low husky whisper, her radiant violet eyes now turned to dark soulless pits by the dark spell she was weaving. Black flames seemed to flow from her long painted fingernails as the darkness about her seemed to take on the shape of long twisting tendrils like shadowy ivy that slowly wrapped itself about Snape's lifeless body; the atmosphere had become dark and heavy.

"Albus…she trying to perform the Death Chant," Professor McGonagall whispered nervously.

"I'm sorry professor," said Charlie Weasley running up to them. "I tried to stop her but she stunned me."

"That's okay, Mr Weasley," soothed Professor McGonagall. "Albus, can't you do something to stop this? Morwenna must know that you can't bring someone back from the dead, even the darkest magic has only ever succeeded in creating Shadow Wraiths, I know she's in love with Severus but surely she wouldn't want to condemn him to that?"

"Me neither," Professor Dumbledore replied sounding just as anxious. "But even I dare not risk trying to counteract, the Death Chant, futile thought it might be, any misjudgement on my part and we could lose them both."

"I don't think Professor Snape was dead, damn well close to it but not dead," said Charlie grimly watching the black flames that licked up Professor Raven's arms, her hair, her shoulders, her head until she was totally engulfed by them, but still she continued to chant the words of the spell over and over with steady determination.

"Ahh, I see what Morwenna is doing now," replied Professor Dumbledore in strangely admiring tone as he cast his gaze skywards. "But she's taking an awfully desperate, dangerous risk but if she can keep Severus teetering upon the brink of death until…"

From nowhere the chill night air was filled with the sound of weird birdsong; everyone looked upwards to see a crimson bird the size of a swan swooping towards them. Its glittering golden tail as long as a peacock's was fanned out behind it and the golden talons glinted in the moonlight.

"It's Fawkes!" Harry cried suddenly filled with hope, he knew from personal experience, only the year before when Fawkes had saved him from the deadly venom of the Basilisk, that the tears of a phoenix had healing powers.

"Fawkes…you must help Professor Snape," Professor Dumbledore called to the phoenix as it circled squawking over his head. Fawkes gave a high pitched shriek as if in answer, in a flash of crimson and golden swooped down, unafraid through the black flames to settle upon Snape's chest. The phoenix cocked his head, looking with his bright, sparkling jet eyes first at Professor Raven and then down at the gapping wound beneath his golden talons.

"_Please Fawkes," _beseeched Professor Raven in a rasping eerie voice. _"I can't hold Severus here must longer…Please don't let him die." _The phoenix chirped soothingly then leaning forward as if to inspect the wound more closely his black eyes welled with tears that fell in large pearly droplets, splashing upon the burnt, torn flesh.

A terrible scream pierced the night air, it was difficult to say if it had come from Professor Raven or Professor Snape, but Fawkes rose squawking into the air in a blaze of gold and red plumage. Snape gasped, his black eyes flickered open and at that moment there was a flash of blinding white light and Professor Raven collapsed.

"What happened…_Morwenna…Morwenna_?" Snape cried desperately as he struggled to sit up only to hit by a violent wave of nausea that forced to collapse back again, he rolled onto his side and was sick.

"Please try to remain calm Severus, you're still dreadfully weak…"explained Professor Dumbledore. "Ahh, here comes Professor Planchette and young Mr Weasley."

"What's 'appened? We came as quickly as we could but Fang was keen on us taking ze blankets…oh no Severus, Morwenna…" exclaimed Planchette worriedly.

"Is…is she dead?" stammered Ron, staring down at Professor Raven in horror.

"No, Mr Weasley," answered Professor McGonagall who was now kneeling down next to Professor Raven. "But she could do with that blanket and we need to get both Morwenna and Severus to the hospital wing straight away, Charlie if you could carry Professor Raven up to the castle."

"Yes, of course," replied Charlie, once Professor McGonagall had wrapped a large, furry blanket about Professor Raven he scooped her into his strong arms.

"But she is going to be alright?" Ron asked Professor Dumbledore anxiously as he trotted along side Charlie.

"I do hope so," Professor Dumbledore replied in a worried tone.

"And Professor Snape?" said Harry as he watched Professor Planchette, babbling away in French hauled Snape to his feet. Snape still looked deadly pale; his thin lips were still blue, and his glittering black eyes now dull and grey. But the terrible scorched wound in Snape's chest when touch by Fawkes' tears had healed back to ashen flesh. Between them Professor Planchette and Professor McGonagall managed to drag Snape, who barely processed the strength to stand up to the castle.

"Fortunately, Morwenna managed to kept Professor Snape lingering just upon the brink of death, she is indeed a powerful witch but I believe it was their love that kept him from passing from our world, that bond was just too strong for even death to sever. But that is not to say that either of them will escape this completely unscathed."

Professor Dumbledore stopped at the feet of the unconscious Lucius Malfoy; Fawkes dived and swooped around Dumbledore's snowy head.

"Now," Dumbledore said scratching his head and pulling out his wand. "What to do with the Mr Malfoy and Draco? I suspect that young Mr Malfoy was simply an innocent bystander in this affair but his father is a different matter altogether…_Mobilicorpus._"

"What are you going to do?" asked Harry the prone bodies of both Lucius and Draco were pulled as if by invisible cords to standing position, their heads lolling forward unpleasantly, like grotesque puppets.

"That all rather depends upon what Mr Malfoy has to say for himself…but I think we'll leave them to sleep for now," said Professor Dumbledore bright blue eyes twinkled mischievously behind his half moon spectacles as he guided the drifting bodies in front of him back to the castle. "In fact I expect we could all do with a good night sleep after all this excitement. I know I could."

* * *

_R&R!_


	15. Second Chances

-Chapter Fifteen-

Second Chances

"So let me get this straight" said Hermione still sounding unusually doubtful as she clutched hold of the box of truffles for Professor Raven. "Professor Raven and Snape had fallen in love when she had been in her final year at Hogwarts"

"Yeah…hideous thought isn't it" Ron grumbled disgustedly from behind a huge bouquet of black poppies. It had been almost a week since the Halloween Ball and it was only now that Madam Pomfrey had allowed Professor Raven to have any visitors besides Professor Dumbledore and Snape, who had also been confined to bed.

"But Lucius Malfoy found out, he was jealous as he wanted her for himself so he blackmailed Professor Raven into stealing the Amulet of Sekhmet" Hermione continued with a frown.

"Yes…I think that his plan was to give it to Voldemort but then he lost his powers and Malfoy been biding his time ever since".

"But why did Raven steal the amulet if it was that powerful, surely she wouldn't have wanted it to fall into You-Know-Who's hands at any price?" said Ron

"True but I guess she was desperate to protect Snape…and she had no idea that she was handing over the amulet to the very man who had killed her family, I am sure if she had know the truth then she would have turn to Professor Dumbledore for help even if it meant exposing her relationship with Snape" replied Harry.

"You don't think…," Ron asked as they reach the corridor that lead to the hospital wing. "That Professor Raven has actually kissed Snape…like on the lips?" he grimaced at the thought.

"Of course she's kissed him" Hermione scolded trying not to smile at the contortions of revulsion that Ron's face was twisting into "that is what people in love do…in fact I think that it is quite romantic".

"Romantic!" Ron blurted out. "You've got a funny idea of what's romantic".

They all gasped in shock as walking into the ward they spotted Professor Raven she sitting in a chair next to Snape's bedside, her once long, wavy jet black hair now turned completely white. Snape was propped up against the pillows wearing woollen finger less gloves and a long black knitted muffler wound several times about his neck. He held tightly on to Professor Raven's hands as if frighten to let go, Snape looked more deadly pale then usual his black eyes almost lost within the large dark rings under them as if he hadn't slept all week.

"Potter, Weasley, Granger…" Harry saw Professor Raven squeeze Snape's hand and he forced a weak smile.

"How lovely to see you all" Professor Raven beamed "And flowers you are just too kind…I was just saying to Severus that I will be so glad when Madam Pomfrey allows him out of this place, I do so detest hospitals".

Harry's gaze fell upon a small, battered, leather bound notebook that lay upon Professor Raven's lap.

"Is that _The Grimorium Neromanum_?" gasped Hermione "But…but"

"Yes, a gift from Severus" Professor Raven replied with a smile, her violet eyes flickered in his direction. Harry though he glimpsed a sight blush rising to Snape's sallow, pinched features, he looked frozen as if caught in the icy chill of winter. "It seems that the anonymous seller was Professor Snape".

Harry looked at Snape, of course it was all starting to make sense now, the antique Slytherin pin, _The Grimorium Neromanum _Professor Bane must have left them to Snape, who he had looked upon as not only his prodigy but his heir. Harry frowned but that still didn't answer the question why Snape was avoiding Professor Bane's portrait, unless it was because he didn't want to explain why he had put the journal up for auction, and why had he done that? Snape looked at Harry; his black eyes glittered suspiciously within the dark, sleepless shadows and bore into Harry as if he was trying to steals his thoughts from him.

"It was among Professor Bane's items that were sent back to me from Transylvania after he…"

"Died" Harry offered quietly, as much as he still loathed Snape he could bring himself to argue, not now after he had come so close to death himself.

"Yes…apparently there are several crates of stuff still there, but I'm not interested. I can't say that the book held much sentimental valve and to be blunt, besides the first real translation of the Death Chant, the whole thing is a terrible bore, just the tedious raving of a mad man, so I put it up for auction. Then Planchette overheard Malfoy talking to Morwenna and lets it slip that she had an interested in the journal, so I withdrew it from sale"

"For which I am ever so grateful" smiled Professor Raven giving Snape's hand another tight squeeze. "It holds a lot of sentimental valve to me now" she lent forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek, Snape's face suddenly flushed as if the kiss had brought a little warmth to his icy flesh.

"You are still frozen my love" Professor Raven said with quiet concern. Ron groaned, muffling it with hand as if stifling a yawn but that didn't stop Hermione glaring at him crossly.

"I'm sure it will pass" Snape replied in a soothing, silky voice, "What's up with Weasley?" he continued looking at Ron. Snape wasn't the faintest bit interested in the boy's welfare, but it wasn't hard to guess what was ailing Ron.

"Oh Ron's just feeling a little sick" Harry replied quickly "He ate the first box of truffles himself…the pig"

Ron shot Harry an infuriated look which suggested to Harry that Ron didn't seem to think that his quick thinking had improved the situation.

"I think your right Potter" replied Snape "Looks like Wesley's turning a little green to me". Snape suddenly laughed, and for the first time to Harry's surprised Snape sounded genuinely, happy not just amused by the misfortunate of someone else.

"Ahh good Severus' awake. How are you feeling?" asked Professor Dumbledore with an apprehensive but welcoming smile.

"Much better thank you, still a little weak but then that is to be expected" Snape, his lips curled into a jealous sneer as his gaze fell upon Charlie Weasley, who had followed on the heels of Professor Dumbledore. Charlie ignored Snape's scathing glare and settled down into the empty chair next to Professor Raven still clutching a bag of grapes in his hand.

"Yes, I must confess that you had us all worried for a while my dear, that was a great risk you took saving Severus, but I am glad to hear that you are feeling better" said Dumbledore his attention now focused upon her .

"I'm sorry; it was a moment of panic, madness call it what you will, I just knew that I couldn't let…"

"I know…" Snape spoke in a soothing whisper, brushing a strand of silvery white hair from Professor Raven's distressed face. "But everything worked out, I'm here"

"Please don't upset yourself my dear, Severus is right, he's here with us, pretty much unscathed" said Professor Dumbledore "And although it is not my wish to risk upsetting you even more I must speak with you about the events of seven years ago"

"Surely this can wait Albus?" Snape asked bitterly "Morwenna's still very tried and distressed"

"Believe me Severus I have delayed with broaching this matter until the very last moment but I am afraid that time has been against us"

"It's okay Severus, we both knew this was coming" replied Professor Raven calmly. Charlie rose from his chair and started to usher Harry, Ron and Hermione out of the room.

"No, I think the children should stay and you too Charlie" Professor Dumbledore said firmly. Snape started to protest by a stern look from Dumbledore silenced him, for once he was in no position to argue and he knew it. Professor Dumbledore gestured for everyone to make themselves comfortable, Charlie sat back down his chair while Harry, Ron and Hermione preached upon the empty bed nest to Professor Raven.

"I have spoken at length with Morwenna while you've been resting and she has told me everything. She has assured me that no magic was used by you in order to gain her affections; but you must take full reasonability for the affair…I know that you were both consenting and of age, but you broke the rules Severus, abused your position of trust as her teacher..." Professor Dumbledore looked sternly at Snape and then sighed sadly "But…after what I witnessed on Halloween it seems to me heartless and very unjust to denied such a deep, passionate love a second chance as far as I am concerned that is all in the past however…"

"Lucius Malfoy" growled Snape with contempt

"Alas I am afraid Mr Malfoy won't be satisfied until he gets a resignation or he shall report you Severus to the Ministry of Magic…"

"Still he has a hold over us" snapped Professor Raven

"You know that if he goes to the Ministry my hands will be tied, I will have no choice but to dismiss you" Professor Dumbledore exchanged an anxiously glance with Snape, who looked just as worried "And that could have severe consequences for all of us, not to mention that I would lose a most valued Potions master"

"But surely in exposing Professor Snape, Lucius Malfoy in turn risks exposing his own involvement in the theft of the Amulet of Sekhmet?" Charlie suggested hopefully, he had been just as shocked as everyone else to learn of the secret love affair and he had even more reason to wish Professor Snape ill as he was still in love with Morwenna, but he also realised his resentfulness was futile, Morwenna loved Snape. "Where is the amulet now?"

"Unfortunately it's only Morwenna's word against Mr Malfoy that he blackmailed her into stealing it for him and I am afraid he just has too many friends in high places" Professor Dumbledore said despondently "As for the amulet that is safety tucked away in Professor Planchette's robe pocket, I thought it was only fitting that he should have the chance to restore his family's honour by returning to the temple his father…er…stolen it from, there it shall be destroyed so that if Lord Voldemort should rise again he shall never be able to get his hands upon it"

"But Lucius Malfoy openly admitted he was a servant of the Dark Lord, a Death Eater, I even heard him boasting that he had a part in the murder of Morwenna's family" Charlie protested "Surely we can use that against him, bring him to trial to pay for what he has done?"

"Again Mr Malfoy would use his influence, the trial would be a mockery and all that would be gained is the furtherance of Mr Malfoy's spiteful revenge, I am not just thinking of the safety of your family Charlie but of those among us who at great personal risk are working to bring an end to the Dark Lord forever, Patience Mr Weasley Lucius Malfoy will be put on trial for what he has done but not until we can be assured that he will never walk free" Harry wasn't certain but he thought that he saw Snape stiffen slightly when Professor Dumbledore mentioned 'those among us who at great personal risk' , he was starting to wonder if Snape had somehow been involved with Lucius Malfoy or the Death Eaters?

"However back to the problem in hand" Professor Dumbledore continued waving a letter in his hand and dragging Harry from his thoughts. "Mr Malfoy has assured me in writing that he will not take the matter to the Ministry of Magic if he gets a resignation by two o'clock today at the latest, it is one o'clock now so maybe you shall be able to understand why I have been forced to put you both through this unpleasantness"

"But how can we trust him?" asked Hermione

"Because I insisted that Mr Malfoy use a bewitched parchment, by signing this he is now bound to his word" Dumbledore explain with a twinkle in his eye

"Can I see that please Albus?" asked Professor Raven, she had remained silent throughout the conversation about putting Lucius Malfoy on trail even though it had been her family he had boasted about killing. To Harry's surprised Professor Dumbledore handed the piece of crisp white parchment to Professor Raven with a strange smile, the same strange smile suddenly flickered upon her lips as she scanned the letter.

"I shall resign" Professor Raven said quietly

"No Morwenna, I won't let you…" snapped Snape

"And what will you do instead; open a potions shop in Diagon Alley? No, Professor Dumbledore is right; your place is here at Hogwarts"

"But...but you can't resign in my place, surely…" Professor Raven showed him the letter; Snape glanced down at it and then let out a low, hoarse laugh.

"Good then that's settled" chirped Professor Dumbledore taking the letter back from Snape "I will inform Mr Malfoy straight away, I've already notified Miss Raven's replacement, he should be here in about a week, so the Defence Against the Dark Arts lessons will have to be postponed until then, I don't like it but it can't be help what with now being three members of staff down as it is"

"I should be well enough to return…" said Snape but he stopped as Madam Pomfrey gave him a disapproving shake of her head from where she sat at her desk.

"No Severus, I've given Madam Pomfrey strict instructions not to allow you or Morwenna from this hospital wing until she is entirely satisfied that you've both made a complete recovery. Professor McGonagall will be standing in for you in the meanwhile, she is quite capable of teaching Potions and can come to you should she encounter any problems. And now I think we should all leave Professor Snape and Miss Raven to rest" Charlie got up from his chair and after placing the grapes upon the table already covered in sweets and cards started to follow Professor Dumbledore towards the door. Harry could help by notice all but two of the cards were addressed to Professor Raven, Professor Snape had a card from Professor Planchette while the other to Harry's surprise was from Neville.

"Of course Charlie" Professor Dumbledore said in a slightly raised voice "that just leaves me to find an assistant, I just haven't got the time to catalogue the countless volumes and parchments in my office…"

"Oh really?" replied Charlie not quite grasping the point of the conversation but by the knowing smiles upon both Snape and Miss Raven's faces they knew exactly what Professor Dumbledore was up to.

"The problem is that I need someone I can trust, someone that knows my little ways and will fit in with the other members of staff, I really don't know where I am going to find such a person at such short notice…" Harry, Ron and Hermione all exchanged happy grins as they slipped off the bed and headed fro the door, relieved that Miss Raven wouldn't be forced to leave Hogwarts entirely. Good old Dumbledore thought Harry he's beaten Lucius Malfoy at his own little game.

Professor Snape gazed into Morwenna Raven's dazzlingly violet eyes, entwining his icy fingers with hers.

"I haven't had the opportunity to say thank you" he whispered softly "I own you so much, forgive me I treated you so badly but I…"

"Ssssh" Morwenna silenced him, placing a long, slender finger upon his lips. "We've been given a second chance; let's not waste it on raking up the past. I love you; Severus Snape isn't that now al that matters?"

"And I love…" but Snape didn't get to finish his sentence as Morwenna lent across the bed and kissed him passionately.

"_Bloody Hell_" griped Ron in sickened, disbelief as he peered through the glass window in the door. "She's actually kissing Snape on the lips!"

"Come on" Harry and Hermione groaned wearily as they dragged Ron back from the window by the sleeves of him robe. It was obviously that Ron, like his brother Charlie were going to have to get use to the idea however unpleasant they found it that Professor Snape and Miss Raven were deeply in love.

Harry looked at his friends as they all walked down the corridor towards the great hall for breakfast. Ron looked dejected and sour while Hermione hide her emotions better; it was only the desperate, longing sideways glance at Ron and the way she had reacted on Halloween, desperate that Harry stop Ron seeing her in such a shameful state that had given her away. Harry thought of Professor Snape, surely if he could win the heart of the one he loved then Hermione should have no trouble in doing the same, Ron would notice her in time…and if not by his own accord then…Harry secretly smiled to himself, he would just have to give his friend a nudge in the right direction!

Please Read and Review...A big thank you for those of you that read this far!

TBC?

A/N: I had begun a second tale to what I hadintended to be an on going story but got caught up in other tales...if anyone is interested in reading more please let me know by review and I shall dust off my notes...if not I shall work on theother stories that are crying for attention!


End file.
